DAEI
by Dante Moriarty
Summary: Cette histoire met en avant une équipe de OC dont une auto-insertion, attendez-vous à des complots, des dieux, et de l'humour douteux !
1. DAEI - Chapitre 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est Tichanis !  
Alors, le personnage principal de cette fanfic' est inspiré du protagoniste de Dishonored, Corvo Attano (j'ai gardé le nom, parce que je galère toujours pendant trois ans pour en choisir un…) et je tiens à vous prévenir, je ne vais pas DU TOUT respecter sa personnalité. **

**En fait, après avoir galéré à traduire "Le Lièvre et le Cardinal", je me suis dit que je pourrais essayer de finir Dishonored pour décompresser, et je me suis dis : « Non de dieu, Corvo a trop la classe ! J'ai trop envie d'écrire une histoire sur lui. » et de fil en aiguille…j'ai construit l'histoire et le caractère que je donnerais au perso tout en déboitant des gardes.  
Enfin bref, j'espère que vous apprécieriez. ^^**

 **Chapitre 1 – Don Juan le jour, tueur à gage la nuit**

C'était le milieu de la journée, je me prélassais sur la terrasse d'un bar, sous un magnifique soleil, en compagnie d'une femme dont la beauté était aussi enjôleuse que le sort d'une sorcière. Quoique, vu son nom, ça m'aurais à moitié étonné qu'elle n'en soit pas une.  
Glynda Goodwitch, enseignante à Beacon m'avait contacté quelques jours plus tôt, pour fixer un contrat.  
A partir du moment où elle m'a donné son nom, j'ai pris son adresse mail et lui ai dit que je la recontacterais plus tard pour fixer un rendez-vous.  
Après avoir minutieusement enquêté sur elle, ses antécédents et situation actuelle, autant professionnelle que financière ou privé, j'ai repris contact avec elle pour fixer un rendez-vous au Hound Pits, un bar que j'appréciais, décoré comme les bistrots à l'ancienne, avec du bois verni et de la musique rétro et parfois de vieux groupes de rock et tout, pas comme ces discothèques avant-gardiste dont les meubles tiennent plus de la soucoupe volante que d'autre chose et dont la musique donne l'impression que votre cerveau fond et que vos tympans éclates.  
Une fois, j'ai exposé mon point de vue à un client assez jeune, et il m'a répondit que c'était justement ça qui rendait les discothèques si bien. Je ne comprendrais jamais les autres ados.

Enfin bref, j'étais à la terrasse de mon bar préféré, en charmante compagnie, en train de siroter un Schweppes aussi pétillant que frais, et le contrat que je négociais allait probablement me rapporter suffisamment pour me maintenir à flots pendant un mois.  
Pour que la journée soit parfaite, il ne manquerait plus que je ne passe pas la nuit seul.  
Mouais, cette partie-là semblait complètement foutue, la blondiale (blonde + glaciale) en face de moi était plus frigide que les nonnes de l'église de Vale, et encore, j'étais parvenu à mes fins avec l'une d'entre elles, là je n'avais pas la moindre chance, elle ne semblait pas sensible au moindre de mes compliments ou plaisanteries.

Bon, j'avais plus qu'à me concentrer sur les détails du contrat.  
J'examinais la photo de la cible, que je ne reconnus pas immédiatement :  
La cible avait des cheveux argentés, un visage jeune et des lunettes, le tout devait le rendre séduisant dans le genre professeur lunatique…  
 _Professeur_ …  
\- C'est le professeur Ozpin ? Le directeur de Beacon ?  
Elle acquiesça calmement.  
\- C'est bizarre, continuais-je, vous lui semblez plutôt fidèle d'après l'enquête que j'ai mené sur vous, à toujours le suivre comme un fidèle chien.  
J'eus l'impression de me faire perforer par son regard.  
\- Vous me comparez à un _chien_ ?  
Elle n'a pas élevé la voix, mais par la Dust, je jure que la température avait chuté de plusieurs degrés.  
\- Je suppose que c'est très inapproprié, je n'ai jamais vu un chien – ni un quelconque animal – aussi magnifique que vous, Mlle Goodwitch.  
Aussi imperturbable qu'auparavant, elle me répondit :  
\- Pour votre information, sachez que le professeur Ozpin se livre à quelques activités aussi lucratives qu'illégales.  
\- Aaaah…l'appel du gain a toujours perverti les hommes, comme c'est triste, dis-je avec une expression qui indiquait à quel point je m'en foutais.  
\- Oui, votre tristesse est palpable.  
Je me redressais légèrement sur ma chaise. Elle faisait preuve d'humour, ma journée parfaite n'était peut-être pas perdue après-tout…  
\- Et donc, avez-vous d'autres raisons ? Parce que c'est un peu léger quand même…  
\- Le professeur Ozpin est extrêmement prudent et a de nombreux contacts un peu partout qui font disparaitre les preuves et convainques les témoins de rester silencieux, si bien qu'a ce jour la chose la plus tangible qu'on a en terme de preuve est une trace dont on ne pas confirmer avec certitude qu'elle lui appartiennes, on ne peut pas le faire arrêter par des moyens légaux…  
\- Donc on combat le feu par le feu, hein ? Et il n'y a rien derrière ? Comme une pointe d'ambition peut-être ?  
Elle plissa les yeux :  
\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?  
Ouah ! Elle est super flippante comme ça, ses cours devaient être extrêmement silencieux.  
\- Eh bien, la…disparition du directeur vous permettrait d'obtenir une jolie promotion en tant que sous-directrice, sans compter ces quelques dettes qu'un salaire plus élevé aiderait beaucoup à payer.  
Elle posa les mains sur la table et me dévisagea :  
\- Comment savez-vous à propos de mes dettes ? demanda-t-elle tandis que la température baissait encore de quelques degrés.  
Pour la première fois depuis le début du rendez-vous, je lâchais mon attitude nonchalante pour la fixer avec intensité :  
\- Allons Mlle Goodwitch, je vous ai déjà dit que j'avais enquêté minutieusement sur vous, dans ce métier, mon employeur ne peut pas vraiment se permettre de prendre le moindre risque, surtout que dernièrement, la police autant que les syndicats du crime de Vale commence à s'intéresser à ses exploits.  
Elle fronça ses sourcils :  
\- Votre employeur ?  
La tension se relâcha d'un coup :  
\- Bah ouais mon employeur, vous croyez quoi ? Que la ''Lame de Vale'' c'était moi ? Soyez réaliste, je ne suis qu'un intermédiaire qui négocie pour lui les contrats et les faits remonter par une chaîne d'intermédiaire.  
\- Il est vrai que ça a plus de sens que l'hypothèse où vous êtes un acrobate de 17 ans extrêmement doué dans…et bien, ce milieu.  
\- Vous êtes dure ! Dis-je en levant mon verre vers elle.  
J'hésitais une seconde avant d'ajouter d'une voix sensuelle :  
\- Beaucoup de femmes m'ont dit que je suis un acrobate exceptionnel…  
Elle me regarda avec un mépris à peine dissimulé :  
\- Qui donc ? Cette chère novice de l'église de Vale ? Peut-être était-ce l'héritière de la famille Boyle ? Ou encore est-ce la fille du capitaine de la garde ?  
\- Entre autres, répondis-je avec un sourire d'ange, en passant, il n'y avait pas qu'une seule des héritières Boyle, et d'après elles je fus plus qu'endurant.  
Puis rajoutais après :  
\- Vous savez, je suis particulièrement heureux que vous vous soyez donnée la peine de faire des recherches sur moi, ça m'aurais désolé qu'un si beau visage doive se contenter d'une intelligence médiocre, comme la plupart des autres clients.  
\- Vous êtes méprisables, dit-elle tandis que ses yeux s'étaient réduits à deux fentes d'où s'échappait un regard brûlant de mépris.  
\- C'est ce que je dis toujours à mes amantes avant de passer à l'acte, mais bizarrement elles ont toujours le cœur brisé quand je pars en les laissant seules…bon, on se met d'accord à 100 000 Liens*, dont la moitié d'avance, ça vous va ?  
(* _Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, le Lien est la monnaie de l'univers de RWBY_ )  
Elle souffla doucement par le nez :  
\- C'est très cher…  
\- Allons, vous demandez à ce que mon patron tue un Chasseur dont les talents sont pratiquement légendaires, sans compter que si il est suffisamment malin pour échapper à la police aussi bien que vous me le décrivez, il doit certainement savoir que mon patron va venir pour lui de votre part, il sera donc préparé.  
Un léger instant de silence suivit ma déclaration.  
\- D'accord dit-elle finalement.  
\- Parfait ! dis-je en me relevant, je vous envoie les coordonnés de l'endroit où vous devrez déposer la première partie du paiement. Je vous donne une semaine pour rassembler l'argent, passé ce délais, l'accord sera caduque, et n'oubliez pas, que des de billets de 100, et si vous essayez d'arnaquer mon patron, un de ces jours, le café de la salle des profs risque fort d'être relevé au venin de Death Stalker, compris ?  
Elle acquiesça tandis que je laissais quelques pièces sur la table pour payer ma consommation.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, j'étais de retour dans mon appartement, au dernier étage (pour ne pas dire grenier) de mon immeuble, dans la banlieue nord de Vale.  
D'habitude, ce genre d'habitation où tout le monde s'entasse les uns sur les autres dans des appartements exigus est habité par les faunus qui travaillent à la carrière d'à côté ou les humains trop pauvres pour pouvoir décrocher une maison digne de ce nom.  
Moi pour ma part, si j'habite ici, c'est parce que c'était le seul endroit qui convenait aux critères de mon métier : peu ou pas d'activité policière, un accès rapide aux toits, plusieurs accès, le marché noir, et surtout, la proximité des docks et donc de plusieurs chargements de marchandises faciles à piller quand le besoin s'en ressentait.  
Oh, j'avais oublié de le préciser.  
Mon métier c'est tueur à gage.

Comme quoi, aussi improbables que soit les hypothèses de Mlle Goodwitch, elles ne sont pas impossibles.  
Bon, après je tiens à le préciser, je n'accepte que très rarement les contrats qui ne me semblent pas honorables, comme le meurtre de femmes et d'enfants, après tout, je suis un assassin, pas un monstre.  
Et si je me fais passer pour un intermédiaire, c'est parce que les intermédiaires du milieu ne me prenaient jamais au sérieux quand je leurs disaient que j'étais un tueur à gage qui payait généreusement, et un assassin qui négocie en personne un contrat passe pour un amateur, et j'ai une réputation à tenir quand même !

Enfin bref, je commençais par prendre une douche légèrement froide pour me changer les idées. Une fois que je fus lavé de toute ma sueur, j'allais me détailler dans le miroir.  
J'avais des cheveux noirs comme les plumes d'un corbeau que je portais mi-long, descendant en pics raides, des yeux aussi noirs que le jais, des traits nobles et marqués.  
Quand à mon corps, il était sec et musclé, un peu comme un danseur étoile.  
J'enfilais un bas de pyjama, ayant bien l'intention de rester dans mon appart' à glander toute la sainte journée. Bien sur, c'était sans compter Havelock.

Havelock, c'est un ancien officier des forces maritimes de Vytal qui a déserté le combat quand il a reçut l'ordre d'envoyer ses soldats au casse-pipe pour couvrir la fuite du général Lagune lors de sa déconfiture à la bataille de Fort Castle, pendant la guerre des Faunus.  
Evidemment, en désobéissant aux ordres du général Lagune, Havelock a condamné ce dernier et une partie du commandement humains à se faire capturer par les Faunus, les plaçant donc en position de force.  
Autant dire qu'il n'est pas passé loin de l'exécution sommaire après cour martiale. Heureusement pour lui, ses hommes lui ont été très reconnaissants de leurs avoir sauvé la vie, ils ont donc payés leur dette en l'aidant à simuler un suicide.  
Il a ensuite débarqué dans le port de Vale et a utilisé ses contacts au sein de la marine pour détourner des cargaisons d'armes tout d'abord, puis de la Dust, et puis vint le moment où il avait le monopole du trafic sur les docks, et, évidemment, comme tout homme qui réussi dans la vie, il a plusieurs ennemis, donc parfois il me demande de les éliminer.

Apparemment, cette fois-ci le syndicat des Trois Ours avait envoyé des hommes de mains pour essayer de s'implanter dans les docks (encore), ma mission était donc de tuer le chef qu'ils avaient envoyé sur les docks.  
Il m'a exposé les détails de l'opération qu'il dirigera cette nuit, et m'a demandé si je voulais gagner un peu d'argent de poche.  
Ne pouvant pas refuser l'offre, j'acceptais :  
\- Dans ce cas, me répondit-il, à ce soir ''Lame de Vale''.  
Ah ouais. A part Daud, la personne qui m'avait formé à l'assassinat, et Pierrot, qui m'avait enseigné tout ce que je savais à propos de l'utilisation de la Dust et de l'Ingénierie mécanique des armes, Havelock était la seule personne qui connaissait ma véritable identité, longue histoire, chute assez douloureuse.  
En clair, pendant que je me faisais poursuivre, je lui étais tombé dessus (une chute assez douloureuse, comme promis) et mon masque avait glissé de mon visage. Il m'a caché de mes poursuivants et m'a soigné, depuis, je lui en dois une.  
Je passais donc le reste de l'après-midi à bricoler mon matériel afin de m'assurer que tout fonctionnerais au poil et que rien n'allait m'exploser dans la main dans le feu de l'action.

Le soir était venu.  
Vous savez, l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'affectionne cet appart', c'est que je peux monter sur le toit le soir pour m'allonger et admirer les étoiles.  
Du fait que les lampadaires de la banlieue étaient soit explosés par des gamins turbulents, soit en panne où à court d'alimentation, faisait que l'on pouvait voir les étoiles avec plus de netteté qu'en ville.  
Le spectacle était magnifique, sincèrement, admirer les constellations scintillantes à côté de la lune constitue, avec les femmes et le bricolage de gadgets, l'un des rares plaisirs que je m'accorde.  
Enfin bref, pendant que j'étais en train de regarder les étoiles, je reçus un message de Havelock qui me disait que l'opération débutait dans une heure.  
Je redescendais donc dans mon appart' par la fenêtre pour m'habiller.  
Je revêtais une chemise sombre, un manteau à capuche de couleur noir, des bottes en cuir traitées pour amortir le moindre bruit de pas et ne grincer en aucune circonstance, des gants renforcés avec un alliage très résistant de couleur noir (Pierrot me l'avais offert, j'ai pas très bien compris ses explications), un pantalon confortable tout aussi sombre que le reste de ma tenue, une ceinture ornée de porte-bonheurs en os passée autour du thorax - un cadeau que m'avait offert Daud, mon maître, pour la fin de ma formation – je passais autour de ma taille une ceinture contenant des _tonnes_ de gadgets très utiles, trois étuis sous mon manteau pour ranger mon pistolet, mon arbalète pliable (très pratique) et mon épée.  
Le tout aurait dû faire un bruit des plus dérangeants (surtout quand vous essayez de ne pas vous faire repérer), mais Delilah Copperspoon, une connaissance de Pierrot qui était une prodige en glyphes et en utilisation de Dust, a cousu des glyphes dans mon costume afin de l'alléger (bah oui, tout ce bordel, ça pèse) et surtout faire en sorte qu'il ne fasse aucun bruit quand je bouge.  
L'enchantement m'avait coûté un bras et j'ai dû serrer la ceinture pendant deux mois, mais ça valait son pesant d'or.  
J'ajoutais la touche finale : un masque en forme de tête de mort, suffisamment résistant pour pouvoir encaisser une balle en pleine tête et s'en sortir sans rayures, dont les délicats mécanismes élaborés par Pierrot permettait de zoomer sur une cible à cinquante mètres et de pouvoir la voir et l'entendre comme si vous étiez juste en face, disposant également d'une vision nocturne et, cerise sur le gâteau, j'ai une classe folle quand je le met.  
J'observais mon reflet dans le miroir, et franchement, il ne me manquait que la faux et j'aurais pu passer pour la Mort venant faucher des âmes. Même si c'était mon boulot.  
Quelques menues vérifications, puis je partis vers les quartiers côtoyant les docks en passant par les toits, vers le point de rendez-vous qu'avait fixé Havelock.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais arrivé dix mètres plus haut au-dessus du point de rendez-vous.  
Dès que j'aperçus Havelock, je sautais pour atterrir à côté de lui.  
Il portait son habituel manteau bleu d'officier de la marine, complètement usé, un pantalon clair, des gants et des bottes, et avait ses armes passés à la ceinture.  
Je regardais son visage marqué par les années et les combats. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais à chaque fois que je le vois, ses cheveux bruns sont toujours coiffés en une brosse impeccable.  
\- Yo ! le saluais-je en me relevant.  
\- Salut, je commençais à m'inquiéter ! T'étais encore avec une femme ?  
\- Oui et non, cette après-midi j'étais en train de négocier un contrat avec une cliente super-sexy.  
\- Ah ?  
\- Mais c'était aussi un sacré morceau de glace.  
\- Réjouis-toi ! Tu as enfin trouvé une femme intelligente, c'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Une femme suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas ''t'essayer'' ? dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.  
Je soupirais en baissant quelque peu la tête :  
\- Tu sais, il y a ce que je demande, et il y a ce que je veux…  
Puis me redressant :  
\- Bon ! C'est quoi le plan ?  
\- Comme d'hab', on fait diversion, tu entre pour buter le chef, et je te paye un coup au Hound Pits le lendemain.  
Je souris sous mon masque :  
\- Parfait.


	2. DAEI - Chapitre 2

**Comme toujours, je vous encourage TRES fortement à laisser des commentaires sur vos impressions sur les fanfic' ou à aimer, mais aussi à indiquer si vous aimez telle ou telle trad' ou quelle genre d'histoire vous aimeriez avoir pour m'aider à choisir les fanfic' à traduire, car il y en déjà pas mal que je vous ai montré et vingt à cinquante fois plus (et je ne suis pas sûr d'exagérer) que j'ai déjà lu et que j'adorerais traduire pour vous les faire lire.**

 **Chapitre 2 – Visite nocturne**

J'approchais par les toits de la position indiquée : une grande et belle maison, à la façade richement décorée dans le genre « T'as vu je suis riche ! ».  
Je consultais les informations qu'Havelock m'avais transmis : une carte complète de la maison, une fiche de quelques paragraphe sur ma cible (y avait pas son nom par contre, seulement le surnom « Bûcheron ») et une photo (un grand barbu d'une trentaine d'années avec une cicatrice en croix sur la joue) et enfin le nombre de gardes, une vingtaine qui surveillait la maison habituellement, mais avec la diversion il n'en restait que cinq à huit gardes selon les estimations d'Havelock.  
Je m'arrêtais un instant pour observer la ligne d'entrepôts à 50-60 mètres de la maison, à l'affût du signal d'Havelock pour entrer.  
Il m'avait dit que le syndicat des Trois Ours avait commencé à s'implanter en achetant un ou deux entrepôts en prétextant des importations de marchandises provenant de Mistral, et en y stockant des armes et de la drogue, alors il voulait détruire tout espoir pour eux de s'implanter dans son territoire. Ou plutôt brûler.  
Quand je vis le panache de fumée noire s'élever des entrepôts, j'utilisais ma semblance pour aller jusqu'au toit de la maison située à 10 bons mètres de moi.  
En fait, ma semblance me permet de charger n'importe quelle chose d'énergie cinétique, il suffit juste que je la touche. Donc en me chargeant moi-même d'énergie cinétique, je me « lance » très rapidement en ligne droite.  
J'atterris en dérapant sur les tuiles, heureux qu'il y avait une canicule depuis plusieurs jours, car sinon j'aurais probablement glissé pour m'écraser façon bolognaise sur le trottoir.  
Et c'est avec ces pensées joyeuses que je me glissais en silence vers une fenêtre fermée que j'avais repéré.  
Le plus gros du bruit quand on casse une fenêtre était fait quand le verre brisé tombe sur le sol, je sortis du gros scotch puis je scotchais intégralement la vitre avant de la casser, à part un petit « cling » ça ne fait aucun bruit, j'ai ensuite passé ma main par le trou afin d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

Me glissant vers l'intérieur, je pris la précaution de fermer le volet qui, dieu merci, ne grinça pas (bah ouais, vous êtes dans la rue et vous voyez un trou dans une fenêtre, vous ne vous dites pas que quelqu'un est entré par effraction ?) puis je fermais les yeux pendant quelques secondes afin de me concentrer sur mon aura.  
La plupart des utilisateurs d'aura l'utilise comme un bouclier ou un boost pour leurs attaques, mais pour moi, mon maître m'a plus entrainé à percevoir les mouvements ennemis qu'à l'utiliser en guise de bouclier ou de boost pour mes attaques.  
Je sentais un homme de main qui s'approchait lentement, il avait dû entendre le bruit de la fenêtre quand je l'ai cassée.  
Avisant l'angle d'où il approchait je décidais de me rapprocher en toute discrétion.  
Quand il arriva, j'enchainais très rapidement un coup à la bouche, un au nez et un à la tempe.  
Je le rattrapais avant qu'il ne s'effondre en provoquant un raffut qui m'aurait fait repérer.  
Après l'avoir déposé dans une armoire à linge dans une chambre juste à côté, j'affichais sur mon Scroll le plan du bâtiment que m'avais fournit Havelock.  
Selon le plan, le bureau de la cible se trouvait quelques portes sur ma droite.  
Après avoir scanné l'étage entier à l'aide de mon aura, je ne repérais que trois personnes, tous dans le bureau de ma cible.  
Bizarre, je me serais attendu à plus de personnel, même avec la diversion d'Havelock.  
Je veux dire, le syndicat des Trois Ours avait déjà essayé de s'implanter sur les docks et les trois quarts du temps Havelock avait fait appel à moi, je me serais donc attendu à ce qu'ils m'attendent, mais non. Nada. Pour un peu je serais vexé.  
J'allais jusqu'à la pièce où je ressentais les trois gars et collais mon oreille contre la porte (putain, c'était du néo-acier avec un code en guise de serrure, le gars qui avait fait son bureau ici devait être parano…quoique, il a sans doute raison de l'être).  
L'acier était épais, mais j'entendais des éclats de voix, apparemment, le chef de site était en grande discussion avec quelqu'un :  
\- Idiots ! Je vous avais dit que cet assassin viendra tôt ou tard, il est même probablement déjà là ! Pourquoi vous avez si peu de sécurité ?  
Au son de la voix, je peux déjà dire que la personne qui parlait communiquait via un Scroll et voulait être anonyme, la voix passait constamment de l'aigu au grave. Je n'pouvais même pas dire si c'était une voix d'homme ou de femme.  
\- Je t'emmerde, répondit une voix grave, un vieillard qui collectionne les échecs peux bien aller se faire foutre. Ces entrepôts constituent notre seul chance de prendre le contrôle des docks !  
Ah, un vieillard, c'était donc un homme d'un âge assez avancé.  
\- Le vieillard a déjà botté le cul des tes petits-copains avant, alors tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes paroles si tu veux que je t'aide à obtenir les docks !  
Oh, ambitieux le vieillard, il voulait détrôner Havelock. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui c'est, mais il en a entre les jambes.  
\- N'oublie pas qui à besoin de qui, répondit l'homme à la voix grave.  
Bon, c'était divertissant, mais je devais trouver un moyen de faire partir les deux hommes avec ma cible, car j'aimerais tuer seulement ma cible et pas les deux avec lui. Oui, je sais, c'est particulièrement con, mais je ne veux pas tuer quelqu'un d'autre que mes cibles, question de réputation. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie qu'on me prenne pour un meurtrier au rabais qui butte tous ceux qu'il croise. En plus, je suis sûr que ça me ferait perdre des clients.  
Enfin bref, en y réfléchissant, j'avais trouvé un point faible commun à tout les bunkers ophistiqué, mais avant je devais éliminer tous les gardes restants.  
Je traquais les gardes un à un, les assommant et les ligotant pour ensuite les cacher.  
Je pris un de leurs Scroll et appelais le patron des lieux.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Mick ? Tu l'as repéré ?  
Je forçais un peu sur ma voix pour la faire paraitre plus âgée :  
\- Tiens ? Son nom était Mick ?  
Le ton de ma cible se forcit légèrement :  
\- Qui es-tu ?  
\- L'assassin que vous attendiez.  
Quelques secondes de silence.  
\- On m'avait parlé d'un assassin doué et discret, pas d'un con qui annonce sa venue !  
\- Je vous appel pour une seule et unique raison. Laissez les deux personnes qui sont avec vous partir, je ne veux pas les tuer.  
Il explosa de rire.  
\- Tu crois vraiment que tu peux nous menacer ? Nous sommes dans une salle dont les murs et la porte sont doublés avec du néo-acier, tu ne peux pas nous atteindre.  
\- Sans doute. J'imagine que vous avez également isolé la pièce de façon à ce que je ne puisse pas vous avoir en vous enfumant ?  
\- Tout juste ! Tu ne peux pas m'atteindre !  
\- A moins de couper l'alimentation en air pour que vous mourrez par manque d'oxygène, et je me trouve justement devant le système qui contrôle la ventilation de votre salle.  
Cette fois-ci, il n'y eu pas de rire.  
\- Tu…tu bluff.  
\- Je répète ceci à l'attention des deux autres personnes dans la salle, cassez-vous. Je n'en ai qu'après votre patron.  
Des bruits de courses suivirent le son de la porte qui grince.  
\- Revenez ! Lâches !  
J'eu un sourire en entendant des pas dévaler les escaliers.  
Je surgis devant les deux mecs pendant qu'ils courraient vers la porte d'entrée.  
Les prenant par surprise, j'assommais le premier en cognant violement sa tête contre le mur tandis que le deuxième reculais :  
\- Tu…tu as dit que tu nous laissais partir !  
\- Vrai, mais je dois vous assommez tous les deux.  
Sur ces mots, il dégaina une lame rouge et crantée et m'attaqua.  
J'esquivais son attaque tout en sortant le manche de mon épée, puis pressais un bouton se trouvant sur le pommeau du manche et, moins d'une seconde après, la lame sortit du manche.  
Je parais sa prochaine attaque et tout en le repoussant, je lui enfonçais mon pied entre les jambes avant de lui tordre le bras et de cogner le manche de ma lame dans sa tempe.  
Laissant leurs corps inconscients à terre, je montais voir le grand patron.

Je trouvais la porte grande ouverte, ma cible au beau milieu de la pièce blindée, debout une sorte d'épée-tronçonneuse dans la main.  
Il était grand, un vrai colosse avec des bras comme des troncs, j'avais probablement aucune chance dans un affrontement à la loyale.  
Tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi avec un sourire aux lèvres, je pris une grenade que je dégoupillais et jetais dans la pièce avant de fermer la porte blindée.  
Ma cible se précipita contre la porte :  
\- Non, par pitié ouv-BAM !  
J'ouvris la porte en secouant la tête. Quel con, il aurait pu s'abriter derrière son bureau.  
Je décidais de faire du zèle en fouillant les restes du bureau et des meubles, emportant tous les documents qui n'étaient pas tâchés ainsi que le Scroll de ma victime.  
Pour finir, je pris une photo des restes de ma victime, une habitude que j'ai pris afin de prouver à mes clients que j'ai bien accomplis ma tâche.  
Je retournais voir Havelock une pile de document sous le bras. En chemin, je vis une troupe d'une quinzaine de personnes se dirigeant vers la maison que j'avais quittée. Mouais, j'imagine que l'absence prolongée de signal avait fini par les alerter.  
Je rejoignis Havelock dans l'un de ses entrepôts, et après lui avoir donné la pile de dossiers et le Scroll, je lui racontais la conversation que j'avais entendue entre ma cible et son interlocuteur.  
\- Je vois, fit-il après un petit moment de silence, je crois savoir qui c'est, en tous cas merci.  
\- On se voit demain midi au Hound Pits avec le paiement ?  
\- OK.  
\- A demain.  
\- Mmh.

Le lendemain, Je descendis au Hound Pits pour trouver Havelock en train de siffler à lui tout seul une bouteille de whisky.  
\- Salut Havelock. C'est seulement midi et tu bois déjà ? Qu'est ce qui a bien arriver ?  
Havelock leva vers moi un regard triste.  
\- Farley…qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?  
\- Mon second, Doug, tu t'en souviens ?  
\- Oui, c'est le vieil…  
 _Vieillard_. Merde, Havelock s'attache beaucoup à ses hommes, l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait refusé de sacrifier ses hommes pour couvrir Lagune à la bataille de Fort Castle. Si Doug l'avait trahi, il aurait du mal à s'en remettre.  
\- Il t'as trahi ?  
Il acquiesça :  
\- Oui, j'ai demandé à Joe ''Boucher'' de le faire disparaitre tout à l'heure.  
Je ne vous explique pas pourquoi l'homme qu'on surnomme ''Boucher'' fait disparaître les gens, vous êtes capable de le deviner.  
\- Je suis désolé…  
J'étais pas entièrement sincère, mais j'étais un peu triste pour Havelock, car il est l'une des très rares personnes à m'apprécier sans pour autant partager mon lit.  
\- J'apprécie, me répondit-il, au fait, l'argent pour ton boulot d'hier soir t'attend dans la cache habituelle.  
\- Merci. Je t'offre le repas ?  
\- J'apprécie.  
\- Quand même, je suis curieux, quel plan avait conçu Doug ?  
\- Il voulait, à l'aide du syndicat, me tendre une embuscade pour me tuer, prendre ma succession en tant que second, puis toujours à l'aide du syndicat, développer le commerce du gang à d'autres ports, voir même d'autres commerces.  
\- Il a de l'ambition.  
\- Avait, dit-il amèrement, mais ce qu'il n'a pas pris en compte, c'était les négociations avec le syndicat. La contrebande aurait été une source de profits trop grande pour qu'ils lui laissent le contrôle du secteur, il aurait juste fallu qu'ils balancent le complot entre lui et eux, et le gang aurait tué Doug avant de s'autodétruit en querelles intestines pour savoir qui dirigerait.  
\- Havelock ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je comprends mieux comment tu t'es fais un nom dans le secteur.  
\- Merci. On commande ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Hé, Roger, apporte la carte !


	3. DAEI - Chapitre 3

**Après plusieurs mois de souffrances, de travail et d'études, elles sont enfin là…  
Les vacances d'été…T-T**

 **Chapitre 3 – Planifié dans les moindres détails...**

Une semaine après la trahison de Doug, Goodwitch avait livrée le paiement d'avance à l'endroit convenu.  
J'avais donc commencé à me procurer le plus d'informations possibles à propos d'Ozpin, et je découvris qu'il habitait et vivait dans son école, je me suis donc procuré les plans de l'académie Beacon, ainsi qu'une liste des résidents et personnes qui y travaillaient.  
J'ai été assez surpris de constater qu'il y avait à peine 400 étudiants, la taille de l'académie suggérant qu'il y en avait au moins deux fois plus, enfin bref, après analyse des informations à ma disposition, je m'aperçus que ça allait pas être de la tarte.  
Le bureau du professeur Ozpin se trouvait dans la tour qui surplombait le Hall d'entrée de Beacon, et l'emplacement de sa chambre était assez flou, car j'avais trouvé trois emplacements différents, sans compter le fait qu'il avait sans doute falsifié les plans de son académie.  
J'allais devoir le tuer dans son bureau (surprotégé, une connaissance en a fait la mauvaise expérience) pendant la journée, où à des occasions spéciales qui requièrent sa présence, comme le discours de début d'année pour les nouveaux arrivants qui avait lieu dans une semaine…  
Je passais toute la semaine à me préparer pour l'assassinat, à perfectionner mon plan, ma fuite, et mes gadgets. Si tout se passe correctement, je vais pouvoir tuer Ozpin et me casser sans encombre.

Le jour J était arrivé, les élèves débarquaient des vaisseaux, enthousiaste à l'idée d'étudier à Beacon, tandis que moi je l'étais pour une autre raison.  
Je m'étais fais passer pour un concierge recruté par intérim' via une boite qu'un type que je fais chanter possède.  
A 8 heures et des poussières, je parcourais les dortoirs en poussant un chariot chargé de produit nettoyant d'un balai, d'une serpillière et de deux poubelles, à la recherche de la chambre 302. Quand j'arrivais enfin devant, je trouvais le paquet que j'avais demandé d'introduire à Goodwitch sous le lit le plus à gauche accompagné d'un mot :

 _J'ose espérer que vous serez à la hauteur des louanges de votre intermédiaire,  
Lame de Vale, les élèves arrivent à 9h45 sur la piste d'atterrissage,  
le discours à lieu à 10 heures précises et M. Ozpin sera seul sur la scène,  
la distance séparant l'estrade de la foule est de dix mètres,  
faites un seul dommage collatéral et vous pouvez dire adieux au reste du paiement.  
\- Votre Client -_

Il y avait à l'intérieur tout ce dont j'avais besoin, en cas de réussite comme en cas d'échec.  
J'avalais le mot après l'avoir mémorisé, m'équipais avec mes affaires habituelles avant de remettre mon bleu de travail par-dessus et cachais mes petites surprises dans les poubelles de mon chariot avant de me diriger vers la salle du discours  
En jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre, je vis qu'il était 8h27. Ça allait être Show-Time.  
Après avoir terminé les préparatifs dans la salle où allait avoir lieu le discours, j'ai vérifié l'heure, et découvert qu'il me restait environ 30 minutes avant l'arrivée des vaisseaux qui contenaient les élèves, largement plus que nécessaire pour pouvoir préparer ma fuite.  
A 9h48, les vaisseaux transportant les élèves accostèrent et pendant un instant, je cru être au paradis, il y avait des filles de mon âge et tout à fait exquises, transportant des armes dont je croyais ne pouvoir que rêver, portant des vêtements et armures qui donnaient l'impression d'avoir été créées en combinant protection et exhibitionnisme. Être élève à Beacon me semblait tout à fait sympa, en fait.  
Reprenant mes esprits, j'allais ranger mon matériel de concierge dans le local avant de remplacer mon bleu de travail par mon équipement d'assassinat habituel.  
\- Aaaah…soupirais-je en caressant mon épée, si tu savais ce que tu m'as manqué…  
Je ne supporte pas de ne pas avoir mon épée à ma taille, elle m'a été donnée par Daud après la toute dernière épreuve qu'il m'a fait passer pour devenir un assassin.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais sur le toit d'un bâtiment juste à côté de la salle où avait lieu le discours.  
Je pouvais regarder à l'intérieur grâce à de larges bais vitrées, et grâce au zoom de mon masque, je pu reluq…vérifier les potentiels ennemies de la salle.  
Puis le professeur Ozpin arriva finalement sur scène, parla dans le micro, avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, et explosa.  
En fait, j'avais collé des pains de plastics coupé avec de la Dust (fabrication artisanale) et j'avais branché le fil du micro dessus pour qu'elle explose dès que le micro serait utilisé.  
J'avais également relié des fumigènes disposés dans toute la salle qui exploseraient après quelques secondes, pour pouvoir venir achever ma cible si elle ne meurt pas de l'explosion. Dans le cas échéant, j'ai vu une lueur gris clair clignoter autour d'Ozpin, probablement son aura qui s'estompait après avoir encaissé le choc de l'explosion.  
\- Bon, on dirait que je vais devoir l'achever, soupirais-je.  
J'utilisais ma semblance pour me projeter vers une des baies vitrées du bâtiment, que je cassais d'un coup d'épée, pour ensuite plonger dans le nuage de fumée blanche qui se déployait rapidement.  
J'atterris sur la scène puis, utilisant mon aura, je sentis Ozpin à quelques mètres sur ma gauche. J'allais derrière lui, puis l'attrapant par l'épaule, je lui plantais ma lame juste au dessus de la clavicule.  
Sauf que ma lame rebondit sur un glyphe violet.  
\- Qu'est-ce…  
Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma question qu'Ozpin s'écarta et me mit un coup d'estoc avec sa canne, m'envoyant planer dans le mur.  
\- T'es vigoureux pour un vieillard qui vient d'exploser, dis-je en me relevant péniblement, dommage que je puisse te voir et pas toi.  
Puis un autre glyphe violet apparu à trois mètre de haut, et libéra une violente bourrasque qui dissipa la fumée, et à ce moment là, je me rendis compte de deux choses.  
Un, Goodwitch était aux côtés d'Ozpin et m'avait trahie, et deux, une bonne vingtaine des élèves m'avais encerclé en se ninja-téléportant et me braquais avec leurs armes.  
OH-PU-TAIN.  
Je rangeais calmement mon épée, et levais les mains…avant de me projeter vers les poutres du plafond, une bonne dizaine de mètres plus haut.  
De là j'observais calmement mes options pour fuir, avant de remarquer une ombre. Une ombre sacrément mignonne d'ailleurs. La fille avait une peau blanche et délicate comme de la porcelaine, des cheveux noirs comme du jais, sa tenue se composait de vêtements blancs et noirs fendu au niveau du ventre, révélant son nombril et moulant des formes tout à fait attrayantes, le tout couronné par un ruban noir qui trônait en haut de sa tête.  
Elle me fixa de ses yeux couleur ambre, essayant de déterminer si je suis un élève ou le type dangereux qui avait fait exploser la scène et enfumé la salle.  
Je fixais en retour son visage en essayant de me rappeler où je l'avais vu.  
Elle se décida finalement :  
\- Il est ici !  
Je me propulsais à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci vers la baie vitrée que j'avais cassé plus tôt, puis je sautais sur le bâtiment voisin, puis vers un autre bâtiment.  
\- Bon, dis-je en regardant les alentours, on dirait que personne ne m'a suivi jusqu'ici.  
Puis j'entendis une détonation et le bruit de pieds atterrissant sur les tuiles.  
En me retournant, je vis une fille avec une faux rouge, mignonne à croquer (la fille, pas la faux) habillée intégralement avec des vêtements gothiques rouges et noirs, elle semblait être plus jeune que la moyenne des élèves, mais ce qui frappait le plus c'était ses yeux qui ressemblaient à deux globes d'argent liquide, assez fascinant.  
\- Oh sérieux ! Y'a que des filles mignonnes dans cette académie ? Comment vous voulez que je puisse décemment me battre contre des filles ? Je suis un gentleman, moi !  
Elle eu l'air déconcertée :  
\- Euh…merci ?  
\- Ne me remercie pas voyons, ce serait triste si les gens qui disent la vérité devaient être remercié, non ? dis-je en sortant un appareil de ma fabrication qui consistait en un globe en verre  
\- Euh… fit-elle une deuxième fois tandis que j'activais une molette sur le côté de mon masque pour alterner les lentilles de mon masque jusqu'à ce que j'arrive sur les verres teintées, puis j'actionnais mon globe.  
\- Aaaah mes yeux ! cria la fille  
Je fus assez satisfait de constater que mon globe-flash fonctionnait et que la fille en face de moi semblait aveuglée temporairement.  
Je continuais à fuir de toit en toit sans rencontrer personne puis, tandis que j'arrivais à quelques centaines de mètres des falaises de Beacon, et par conséquence de la Forêt d'Emeraude où je pourrais me cacher, Goodwitch sauta depuis la coure sur le toit du bâtiment où j'étais.  
\- Jolie détente. Vous êtes ma cliente, c'est bien ça ? J'espère que vous ne buvez pas le café de la salle des professeurs…  
\- Rendez-vous M. Attano, et aucun mal ne vous sera fait.  
Ah merde !  
\- Vous êtes consciente que je vais être obligé de vous tuer ?  
\- Le professeur Ozpin sait lui aussi.  
\- Dans ce cas il y passe aussi.  
\- J'en doute, me répondis une voix derrière moi, avant que je n'ai la sensation que mon crâne explose et que tout ne devienne noir.

Je rouvris les yeux alors que j'étais allongé dans le lit de mon appart' dans la banlieue de Vale.  
Je me relevais rapidement, essayant fébrilement de me souvenir comment j'étais arrivé ici.  
J'ouvris la porte qui donnait sur mon atelier, et je faillis tomber dans le vide qui remplaçait mon plancher :  
\- Ouah putain c'est quoi ça ?! criais-je en me retenant à la porte pour ne pas tomber dans le vide.  
\- Bienvenue, Corvo, dit une voix d'homme douce et charismatique.  
Je tournais la tête vers mon lit, d'où étais venue la voix, pour apercevoir un homme lévitant à quelques centimètres au dessus du lit.  
Il faisait à peu près ma taille, sauf qu'il semblait un peu plus musclé que moi. Il avait des cheveux noirs et courts, et, chose étrange, je n'arrivais pas à distinguer les traits de son visage, le seul détail de son visage que j'arrivais à distinguer était en fait ses yeux, complètement noirs, comme si la pupille recouvrait l'ensemble de ses yeux.  
Il était habillé d'un manteau marron que portes les aristocrates, d'un pantalon en toile bleu foncé et de bottes noirs cirées.  
\- Vous êtes ? demandais-je en fermant la porte.  
\- J'ai bien des noms Corvo, mais tu peux m'appeler l'Outsider, me répondit-il de sa voix suave.  
\- Et on est où là ?  
\- Nous sommes dans mon royaume, le Vide.  
\- Et qu'est ce que je fais là ?  
\- Tu as subis ton premier échec en tant qu'assassin, Corvo, et tu t'es fait capturer par Ozpin. Ta vie est sur le point de subir de grands changements, et tu tiendras la vie de nombreuses personnes entre tes mains. J'ai observé les différents futurs qui s'offrent à toi, et dans chacun d'entre eux, tu mourras, abandonneras ou échoueras, c'est pourquoi je vais rendre les choses intéressantes en te donnant un ''petit'' coup de pouce.  
\- Ça doit être le rêve le plus bizarre que je n'ai jamais fait, un mec volant dont je ne distingue même pas le visage et qui se comporte comme une sorte de dieu me prédit mon avenir...  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'eus la sensation qu'il sourit :  
\- Quelle coïncidence, Dieu est l'un de mes nombreux noms.  
\- Donnez-moi la preuve que vous n'êtes pas une élucubration de mon esprit.  
\- Mmmh…te souviens-tu du temps où tu jouais avec la princesse Emily ?  
\- A peine, mon père était encore sain d'esprit, et c'était avant que la peste ravage l'Empire des Îles.  
A peine j'eus fini que ma chambre céda la place à un kiosque entouré par les jardins en pleine journée.  
Je reconnus instantanément l'endroit, nous étions au centre des jardins du palais impérial, juste à côté de Dunwall dans la partie sud de l'île de Gristol.  
\- Qu'est ce que…commençais-je avant de m'interrompre en voyant passer deux enfants jouant au Beowulf.  
\- Touché Emily !  
\- Attends Corvo !  
Je me voyais moi et Emily en train de jouer tandis que nos parents nous observaient, assis dans le kiosque en souriant.  
Je me retournais vers l'Outsider :  
\- Un simple souvenir enfouis dans ma mémoire, datant d'avant le jour où mon père est devenu fou.  
\- Leone Attano était loin d'être fou.  
\- Il a assassiné l'Impératrice !  
\- C'est ce que tout le monde croit, mais serais-tu intéressé par la vérité ?  
J'haussais un sourcil :  
\- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
\- Je sais bien des choses Corvo, dont celle-ci, voilà ce qui s'est passé.  
Il tendit le bras vers le kiosque, Leone et l'Impératrice se levèrent pour aller contempler les fleurs un peu plus loin tandis que le mini-moi et Emily disparaissaient en un nuage de poussière  
\- Nous somme au moment précis où ton père est revenue de la mission que lui avait confié l'Impératrice quand la peste a commencée à devenir une menace…  
\- Je m'en souviens, ça avait fait pas mal de commérage à la cour, que l'Impératrice envoie son garde du corps au loin pendant plusieurs semaines, mon père m'avais confié à l'Impératrice.  
\- Chut, me souffla l'Outsider, ça commence.  
\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire Leone, commença l'Impératrice, aucune solution de quarantaine ne marche contre la peste, aucun remède n'est connu dans l'Empire des Îles, cette mission que je vous ai confié était mon dernière espoir…  
Mon père la pris dans ses bras :  
\- Allons Jessamine, je vous connais, vous n'abandonnez jamais, vous trouverez une solution, j'en suis sûr.  
\- Mais je ne vois pas le moindre espoir à l'horizon, soupira l'Impératrice.  
\- Le monde est vaste ! Demandons de l'aide aux puissances continentales !  
\- Je ne le ferais qu'en dernier recours, ils nous saignerons à blanc pour la moindre…Leone ? Que font ces gens sur le toit ?  
Mon père enleva ses bras de l'Impératrice pour observer de plus près des gens habillés de noir disparaitre et réapparaitre sur les toits.  
\- Des Harponneurs, dit-il en tirant son épée et son pistolet, restez près de moi !  
Un premier Harponneur apparu devant lui.  
Il était vêtu de la tenue habituelle des Harponneurs, c'est-à-dire un manteau de couleur noir, un pantalon gris ainsi que des bottes et un masque à gaz.  
Il abattit sa lame, mais mon père para l'attaque et logea une balle dans la tête de son attaquant qui s'effondra en un tas de cendres.  
Un second et un troisième apparurent et mon père fit volte-face avant de se ruer sur eux.  
J'étais bouche-bée, mon père, que j'avais toujours considéré comme un malade qui avait tué la femme qu'il aimait et avait juré de protégé se battait comme un…lion.*  
 _(C'est un jeu de mot, à la base Corvo signifie ''Corbeau'' en italien, donc j'ai appelé son père d'abord ''Tortora'' (colombe) puis ne résistant pas à l'envie de faire un jeu de mot digne de Yang quand j'ai écrit la scène de combat, je l'ai appelé ''Leone'', soit lion en Italien)  
_ Il enchainait les parades, contre-attaques et tir précis, ne cédait pas un pouce de terrain et forçait ses opposants à reculer.  
Quand son septième adversaire s'effondra en un tas de cendres, la tempête sembla enfin se calmer.  
\- Oh merci Leone, j'ai eu si peur dit l'Impératrice en se réfugiant dans ses bras.  
\- Tout va bien Jessamine, répondit mon père en caressant ses cheveux, c'est fini.  
Au moment précis où elle relâcha son étreinte, deux hommes apparurent.  
L'un était un Harponneur, ou plutôt une Harponneuse si je me fiais aux courbes moulées par sa tenue, et l'autre était…  
\- Daud ? fis-je surpris.  
Mon maître, qui m'avait recueillis après l'exécution publique de mon père et m'avait appris les ficelles du métier d'assassin donna un ordre à sa subordonnée, qui projeta une sorte d'énergie verte foncée sur mon père qui le souleva dans les airs.  
\- Un utilisateur d'aura ? haleta mon père, au bord de l'inconscience.  
\- Lâchez-le ! Vous allez le tuer ! hurla l'Impératrice en se ruant sur les assassins.  
Daud l'attrapa et lui planta sa lame entre deux cotes, avant de s'évaporer dans les airs avec sa subordonnée.  
\- NOOONNN ! hurla mon père.  
A ce moment, l'Outsider claqua des doigts, et la scène s'effaça pour revenir à ma chambre.  
\- Voilà ce qui s'est passé. Peu après, le commanditaire de l'assassinat, Hiram Burrows, est arrivé accompagné de garde et a accusé ton père, la suite tu la connais.  
J'étais silencieux.  
Ce que je venais de voir remettais en considération une bonne partie de ce que je considérais comme acquis dans ma vie. Comme le fait que je ne pouvais pas être fier de mon père qui était devenu fou, pourquoi Daud m'avais recueillis alors qu'il devait connaître l'identité de mon père et beaucoup d'autres choses…  
\- Comment ? Comment puis-je savoir que ce n'est pas un bête rêve ? demandais-je à l'Outsider.  
\- A ton réveil, regarde ta main gauche, tu y verras ma marque. Elle augmentera tes talents naturels. Considère-la…comme le cadeau d'un spectateur qui attend impatiament son divertissement.  
Et avant que je ne puisse prononcer un mot, le sol s'effaça sous moi, me précipitant dans le Vide.


	4. DAEI - Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 – …ou presque**

Je rouvris les yeux dans un lit, toujours, mais pas dans ma chambre.  
J'étais dans une pièce blanche avec une armoire remplie de médicaments à côté d'un bureau juste devant une fenêtre en face de mon lit, des appareils un peu bizarre sur le côté gauche de mon lit, un rideau sur ma droite. Je reconnus l'endroit pour y avoir passé un coup de balai un peu plus tôt dans la journée : c'était l'infirmerie de Beacon.  
Si je me fiais aux rayons orangés du soleil que j'apercevais par la fenêtre, c'était le crépuscule.  
Je me suis souvenu d'un coup de mon rêve et des dernières paroles de l'Outsider.  
J'essayais de ramener ma main gauche vers ma tête, car je ne pouvais pas tourner la tête étant donné que j'avais l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois la plus douloureuse que j'ai jamais eu, mais ma main se bloquait avec un cliquetis. Des menottes, donc.  
J'essayais avec l'autre main, mes pieds, pour conclure que chacun de mes membres étaient attachés au lit. Ah, j'étais complètement nu aussi.  
Laissant mes fantasmes malsains de côté pendant quelques minutes, j'essayais d'éprouver la solidité des barreaux de mon lit en essayant de les tordre à main nue, et voyant que je n'arrivais à rien, j'arrêtais.  
Que faire ? Ozpin m'avait capturé et il allait probablement me livrer à la police, et vu que j'avais assassiné un peu plus de vingt personnes au cours de ma carrière, j'allais probablement prendre pour un sacré paquet d'années de prisons, et ça c'est s'ils ne décident pas de faire l'impasse sur le fait que je sois un mineur et m'exécute, car après tout, le meurtre (d'humains, les meurtres de faunus sont moins graves) est l'un des crimes les plus graves de Vytal, voir même de Remnant, et vu que j'avais récidivé en total connaissance de cause…ouais, j'allais prendre cher.  
Ma détermination renforcée par la peur de ce qui m'attendait, j'essayais une nouvelle fois de tordre les barreaux de mon lit, mais cette fois-ci à l'aide de ma semblance, en imprimant des directions contraire aux barreaux pour les déchirer.  
J'essayais, bien que je n'y croyais pas trop, car c'était un exercice très difficile dans des conditions normales, et là j'étais complètement crevé, sans compter que j'avais un mal de crâne à hurler, en d'autres termes c'était presque irréalisable, mais j'avais pas mieux.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, je m'attendais à un exercice de longue haleine qui allait m'épuiser après plusieurs heures de travail harassant.  
Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce que les barreaux cèdent en grinçant horriblement (putain mon mal de crâne !) après une minute de ce traitement.  
Ramenant mes mains devant mon visage, je fixais fasciné l'étrange symbole qui ornait ma main gauche.  
Le symbole ne ressemblait à rien de ce que je connaissais, mais je suppose que c'était la Marque de l'Outsider, étant donné qu'elle est apparue pendant mon rêve. A moins que le hobby secret d'Ozpin consiste à peinturlurer des tatouages bizarres sur ses prisonniers. Mouais, on va dire que c'est la Marque de l'Outsider.  
Je portais une main à ma tête douloureuse pour rencontrer un bandage qui faisait le tour de ma tête.  
En me relevant doucement afin d'éviter de trop secouer ma tête, j'attrapais les barreaux auxquels étaient attachés mes jambes, et je me préparais à l'horrible grincement qui allait fendre les barreaux et mon crâne.  
Une fois mes pieds libérés et mon crâne officiellement fracassé, je m'enveloppais du drap qui me servait de couverture comme une toge et me levais en titubant vers l'armoire à médicament.  
Chance, il restait des analgésiques et des aspirines, et re-chance, il y avait une bouteille d'eau minérale à moitié vide sur le bureau juste à côté.  
Le temps d'attraper un Becher qui trainait dans l'armoire, je titubais jusqu'à une chaise devant le bureau dans laquelle je m'effondrais en soupirant.  
Il restait trois cachets d'aspirine que je mis au fond du Becher avant de verser de l'eau dedans.  
Tandis que les cachets se dissolvaient, j'attrapais des images radios avec mon nom en bas.  
C'était visiblement mon crâne, mais sur la première j'avais plusieurs belles fractures à l'arrière du crâne alors que sur la deuxième les fractures avaient été réduites, tandis que sur la dernière mes fractures avaient presque complètement disparus, ce qui est impossible vu que la même date figurait sur chacune des fiches.  
Je regardais la marque sur ma main gauche. Déjà qu'elle avait probablement augmentée la puissance de ma semblance, serait-il possible qu'elle ait également augmentée mes capacités de récupérations ? Si ce tatouage bizarre pouvait faire ça, je me demandais bien ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre. L'Outsider a dit que ça augmentait mes talents naturels, est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis aussi plus fort et plus agile ? Ou même meilleur dragueur ?  
Tout à mes pensées, je portais à mes lèvres le Becher et grimaçais au goût du breuvage écœurant.  
Les analgésiques en main juste au cas où, je me relevais pour fouiller l'infirmerie.  
En regardant un peu partout, je n'ai pu trouver qu'une seringue assez épaisse qui pourrait faire office de poignard et une veste blanche d'infirmier légèrement trop large pour moi.  
Bien, maintenant au lieu de ressembler à un mistralien durant l'antiquité, je ressemblais à l'un des ces pervers en imper qui attendent que des enfants passent devant eux avant d'ouvrir l'imper afin d'exposer le service trois-pièces…  
Je jetais un coup d'œil en entrouvrant la porte de l'infirmerie puis, remarquant qu'il n'y avait personne, je m'engageais dans le couloir.

Mon mal de tête s'était considérablement amoindri depuis tout à l'heure, et désormais je ne ressentais plus rien, si ce n'est qu'une petite pointe de douleur de temps à autre.  
Continuant sur ma voie, j'entendis des pleurs et des ricanements. Surement une brute qui brutalise une personne sans défense. Bien qu'à la réflexion, les personnes sans défense doivent être très rare dans l'une des écoles de combat les plus réputées du monde.  
Quand j'utilisais mon aura pour ressentir leurs positions, j'eu un hoquet de surprise.  
Auparavant je ressentais vaguement mes ennemis dans une zone précise, par exemple je pouvais savoir, sans le voir, qu'il y avait un ennemi à tel nombre de mètre dans telle direction, mais là mes yeux pouvaient voir à travers les murs, l'homme et la jeune faunus à qui il tirait une oreille (de lapin) apparaissaient en orange, il y avait également une sorte de cône devant eux que je devinais être leurs champs de vision.  
M'approchant en silence d'eux, j'arrivais juste derrière le grand garçon, puis tandis qu'il se foutait de la gueule de la faunus qu'il torturait, je mis un coup de pied dans le creux de son genou pour le mettre à genoux puis l'achevais d'un coup de poing à la tempe.  
Tandis que la brute devenue victime s'effondrait, je détaillais la fille qui était à genoux, et je n'eu plus de doute sur le fait que le type que je venais d'assommer était un sacré salaud. Ou un sacré gay.  
La fille en face de moi était mignonne, mais genre TRES mignonne, elle avait des traits doux et fins, de grands yeux chocolat dans lesquels se reflétaient un air apeuré qui donnait envie de la serrer dans ses bras, des cheveux brun-chocolat parmi lesquelles se dressaient de mignonnes oreilles de lapins, et un corps tout-à-fait voluptueux.  
Devant elle, tout ce que je voulais faire là maintenant, c'était la prendre dans mes bras et la border jusqu'à ce qu'elle sèche ses larmes, mais réfrénant mes pulsions, je lui tendis la main pour l'aider.  
\- Il ne t'a pas fait trop mal ?  
\- N-non, m-merci d'être intervenu…dit-elle en en attrapant ma main en tremblant, comme si j'allais la frapper.  
Je l'aidais délicatement à se relever, puis ramassais le grand type que je mis par-dessus mon épaule (j'ai l'impression qu'il pèse une plume, bon sang J'ADORE cette marque !), puis je dis à la fille :  
\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller manger, non ? Je vais apporter celui-là à l'infirmerie.  
\- M-merci…dit-elle en regardant mes pieds, puis voyant que je suis pieds-nus :  
\- Euh...tu n'as...pas de chaussures ?  
\- Je…me suis fait volé mes chaussures, expliquais-je et sentant que je devrais changer de sujet pour qu'elle ne découvre pas que je suis à poil sous mon manteau, je rajoutais :  
\- Mais, plus important que mes chaussures…  
Elle sursauta quand je posais une main sur sa tête pour la relever doucement vers moi :  
\- ...de si beaux yeux, ce serait une honte de les baisser…lui murmurais-je avec un demi-sourire, puis en retirant ma main, je pris soin de lui caresser délicatement la joue.  
Elle rougit un peu et rebaissa la tête. J'eu un grand sourire :  
\- Bon, à plus tard, c'est quoi ton nom ?  
\- V-Velvet S-S-Scarlatina, bégayât-elle.  
\- Enchanté Velvet, moi c'est Corvo Attano. Au plaisir !  
\- B-bonsoir, dit-elle tandis que je partais vers l'infirmerie.  
Une fois hors de vue, je balançais le grand crétin dans un placard et j'y entrais.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, je sortais avec de nouveaux vêtements sur le dos.  
J'avais désormais un tee-shirt marron avec jeans assorti et de nouvelles chaussettes, je dis chaussettes, car ses chaussures étaient trop grandes pour moi. Bon, évidemment vu que je suis plus fin et plus petit que lui, j'avais l'air d'un type pas foutu de s'habiller correctement, heureusement qu'il avait une ceinture sur lui, sinon j'aurais dû tenir le pantalon. En plus ce porc n'a même pas mit de déodorant, il avait des auréoles sous son tee-shirt.  
Pour ce qui est de mon manteau d'infirmier, je l'avais déchiré en bandes afin de pouvoir le ligoter.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, je me trouvais devant le bureau d'Ozpin, et j'avais trouvé un uniforme à ma taille (dans une buanderie, pas sur un élève), et ce cher Ozpin était seul dans son bureau.  
Je le savais car j'avais vérifié grâce à ma nouvelle maîtrise de mon aura, J'avais également appris que je n'avais qu'à souhaiter voir les mécanismes de la porte ou les systèmes de défenses pour les voir apparaitre en jaune, et quand j'ai essayé de faire la même chose avec mon équipement, je l'ai vu apparaître en vert sur ce qui semblait être un mannequin qu'Ozpin observait en tenant quelque chose à la main.  
De ce que j'en voyais, la porte était en Néo-acier doublée avec du vieux bois pour la décoration, et les mécanismes de défenses du bureau étaient assurément mortels si la sécurité n'était pas désactivée (je ne savais pas si elle l'était ou pas) et de toute façon la porte était verrouillée avec la signature électronique d'un Scroll.  
Seuls points faibles dans tout ça, l'activation des pièges est reliée à _l'ouverture_ de la porte, et les murs autour avaient l'air d'être simplement en béton.  
Je posais la main sur la porte en me demandant si ce que je m'apprêtais à faire était fou ou con. Bah, de toute façon je n'avais pas d'autres alternatives à part toquer à la porte, mais ce serait encore plus con.  
Je canalisais le plus d'énergie cinétique possible dans la porte, tandis que la Marque de l'Outsider pulsait d'une énergie jaune-verte. La porte surchargée d'énergie cinétique décolla en arrachant le mur dans un fracas infernal.  
\- Qu'est-ce que- ?! cria Ozpin en voyant sa porte se fracasser sur son bureau puis s'arrêter contre son mur en obstruant la fenêtre.  
\- Surprise ! fis-je en enjambant quelques débris de mur.  
\- M. Attano ? fit-il visiblement étonné, comment vous êtes vous libéré de votre lit ? Et surtout qu'est-il arrivé à l'élève qui vous surveillez ?  
\- Je n'ai vu personne à part un mec que j'ai dépouillé de ses vêtements et la fille qu'il tyrannisait, et bien que ça m'enchanterais de rester tailler une bavette, je vais vous tuer et reprendre mon équipement avant que les renforts n'arrivent.  
Tandis qu'il dressait sa canne comme si il tenait une épée d'escrime, je sortis mon arme de fortune : une seringue à l'aiguille plus épaisse que les autres.  
J'attaquais à l'aide de ma semblance en me projetant sur lui, mais il anticipa et esquiva sur le côté pour me donner un coup d'estoc dans le ventre, et je cru que j'allais vomir sous la puissance du coup.  
Tandis que je me relevais péniblement, Ozpin baissa sa canne :  
\- A vrai dire M. Attano, je voulais vous faire une proposition.  
\- Qui est ?  
\- Rejoignez l'académie Beacon.  
Mon cerveau mit quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il disait tant ses paroles étaient absurdes, et quand je compris le sens de ce qu'il venait de dire, je m'écroulais presque de rire :  
\- Hahahahaha, oh par Monty Oum, vous êtes l'une de mes rares victimes qui a réussie à me surprendre autant de fois. Bon, blagues à part, reprenons, dis-je en me mettant en garde avec ma seringue.  
\- Ce n'est pas une blague, M. Attano, rejoignez mon académie, je suis convaincu que vous ne le regretterez pas.  
\- Ok Ozpin, dites-moi quels intérêts j'aurais à devenir un de vos élèves ? Pourquoi je ne vous tuerais pas, récupèrerais mon équipement, puis mettrais le feu à votre bureau afin de détruire toutes les preuves que vous devez avoir sur moi ?  
\- Parce que mes renforts sont arrivés, dit Ozpin en tendant le doigt vers l'ancien emplacement de la porte.  
En effet…j'étais foutu.  
En premier, il y avait un vieil homme en rouge qui avait l'air de vivre comme un roi gras et heureux de l'être, tenant à la main un hybride de hache et de tromblon. Je reconnu le professeur Port, quand j'ai étudié les fiches des professeurs de Beacon, j'avais vu que c'était un Chasseur à la retraite qui s'était fait un nom au cours de la Guerre des Faunus.  
Venait ensuite un autre professeur qui avait des lunettes et des cheveux verts tartinés de gel en chemise blanche et pantalon noir, une tasse de café à la main. Je reconnu le professeur Oobleck qui, toujours selon les fiches des professeurs, avait eu une brillante scolarité à Beacon puis avait postulé dès sa sortie en tant que professeur d'histoire.  
Enfin, il y avait Goodwitch, en chemise blanche et tailleur-collant, une cravache à la main, le bras droit d'Ozpin et l'une des Chasseresses les plus redoutées des criminels.  
Sans mon équipement, je n'avais aucune chance de les vaincre à moi tout seul et la porte que j'avais arraché avec un bout du mur avait bloqué l'unique fenêtre du bureau, je répondis donc à Ozpin :  
\- Ouais, j'admets que c'était plutôt con de ma part de défoncer la porte.  
\- En effet. Je vous aurais bien proposé de vous assoir à mon bureau pour discuter de ma proposition, mais…  
\- …Pour ce qui reste du bureau…  
\- Exactement, dit-il en contemplant les débris de son bureau, Mlle Goodwitch ? J'aimerais emprunter votre bureau.  
\- Bien sûr professeur.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, j'avais les mains menottées et j'avais été fouillé par le professeur Port (bien que j'aie insisté pour que ce soit Goodwitch qui le fasse) et ce dernier m'avait confisqué ma seringue, seule arme que je possédais.  
Le professeur Goodwitch nous conduisit jusqu'à son bureau.  
L'intérieur était…spartiate. Pas le moindre objet personnel, pas le moindre grain de poussière, et que je sois damné si il y a une autre couleur que le blanc des murs et le noir/marron des meubles.  
Je fus installé à une des chaises en face du bureau et menotté à celle-ci.  
\- Bon sang, mais combien de menottes vous avez ? demandais-je exaspéré.  
Sans répondre, Ozpin alluma une sorte de bâton d'encens qu'il avait sorti d'un tiroir :  
\- J'apprécie beaucoup ce parfum, dit Ozpin, vous m'en direz des nouvelles.  
En guise de réponse, j'arquais un sourcil.  
\- Bien, soupira Ozpin en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil de Goodwitch, pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls quelques instants ? demandât-il au reste des professeurs.  
\- Mais professeur, il est dangereux…protesta Goodwitch.  
\- Mais non voyons, je suis aussi dangereux qu'un homme menotté à sa chaise et complètement désarmé.  
\- J'aimerais discuter seul à seul avec lui, de plus il a entièrement raison.  
Goodwitch et les autres professeurs sortirent donc du bureau.  
\- Bien, à présent j'aimerais vous refaire ma proposition : venez étudier à Beacon.  
\- Et laissez-moi vous demander à nouveau : pourquoi le voudrais-je ?  
Il sortit son Scroll de la poche intérieur de son manteau et pianota dessus avant de me le montrer.  
Je pu constater que c'était le détail d'enquêtes sur mes précédents contrats.  
\- En consultant les enquêtes de vos contrats, j'ai pu constater que vous n'avez jamais tué personne d'autre que votre cible, peu importe combien ça vous mettez en danger, pourquoi ?  
\- Tout simplement parce que la réputation d'un assassin qui effectue ses contrats proprement attire plus de clients que la réputation d'un assassin qui tue sans compter, répondis-je comme un robot.  
\- Et le fait que toutes les cibles de vos contrats étaient des gens pas très propres que la justice ne pouvait pas arrêter ?  
\- C'est ceux qui attirent le moins d'attention. Qui se soucie du meurtre d'un lieutenant d'un syndicat du crime ? Peu de gens voudront traquer et emprisonner l'assassin, tandis que si je tue un commissaire incorruptible, par exemple, ça attire inutilement l'attention. En plus, les récompenses se valent.  
\- Vous et moi savons que les syndicats du crime que vous avez ''soulagé'' de quelques membres sont bien plus dangereux et vindicatifs que les policiers, de plus, fit-il en reprenant le Scroll pour pianoter dessus, je crois aussi savoir que vous avez du mal à rester à flots, financièrement parlant.  
Il retourna le Scroll pour me montrer la page d'accueil de mon compte bancaire.  
\- Mais comment vous avez eu accès à mon compte bancaire ?  
\- De la même façon que j'ai découvert votre identité : j'ai juste demandé.  
\- Je me doute que c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça.  
\- En effet, mais revenons au sujet principal, pourquoi avez-vous refusé de travailler pour les syndicats alors qu'ils pourraient vous payer beaucoup plus que ce que vous recevez habituellement ?  
\- Parce que…oh et puis merde, je ne veux simplement pas avoir mauvaise conscience, c'est tout. C'est aussi ça qui a motivé le ''je ne tue que ma cible''.  
Il eu un sourire satisfait, j'eu envie de le frapper.  
\- Merde, comment ça se fait que je vous ai dit ça ?  
Il pointa du doigt le bâton d'encens qui brûlait en dégageant une odeur douçâtre :  
\- Ce bâton est en partie composé d'une Dust un peu spéciale qui motive les gens à dire la vérité.  
\- Espèce d'enfoiré ! dis-je indigné.  
Il eu un demi-sourire avant de me demander :  
\- Dites-moi, avez-vous vraiment envie de passer votre vie avec pour gagne-pain le meurtre ? Passer votre vie entière à regarder par-dessus votre épaule afin d'éviter de vous faire poignarder ?  
\- Où voulez-vous en venir ?  
\- Je vous offre une chance de recommencer votre vie, de vous battre pour une cause plus juste et de laquelle vous pourrez être fier.  
Je considérais sa proposition, très alléchante. Ce dont j'avais fantasmé pendant toute mon enfance, quand mon père me racontait les histoires des Héros de Remnant le soir, je pouvais l'obtenir, là, maintenant. Il suffisait juste que je dise ''oui''.  
C'était probablement ce que voulait dire l'Outsider par ''ta vie est sur le point de prendre un grand tournant'', peut-être qu'il a vue dans mon avenir que j'allais accepter.  
Mais quand même…  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous y gagnez ?  
Il haussa un sourcil, comme si il était surpris par ma question.  
\- Absolument rien, à part un nouvel étudient.  
\- Soyez honnête, personne n'offrirait l'asile à un tueur à gage aussi doué que moi sans arrière-pensée, vous devez forcément vouloir utiliser les preuves que vous avez pour me faire faire votre sale boulot.  
\- M. Attano, l'effet du bâton d'encens m'affecte autant que vous, aussi ce que je vais vous dire est la pure vérité. Je ne peux pas simplement rester les bras croisés tandis qu'un enfant qui a encore toute sa vie devant lui la gâche en faisant les mauvais choix.  
Il avait l'air sincère. J'eu une petite grimace :  
\- Et le fait que je vous ai à moitié tué en vous faisant exploser ? Pas de rancune avec ça ?  
\- Mlle Goodwitch m'avais averti à l'avance de votre plan, c'est pourquoi j'avais mon aura d'activée. De plus je portais sous mes vêtements un matériau spécial qui atténue grandement les chocs.  
Il sortit une clé d'une poche intérieure.  
\- Si vous ne voulez toujours pas rentrer dans mon académie, je vous laisserez partir à la condition que vous continuez à épargner les gens de bien.  
Il contourna le bureau pour déverrouiller mes menottes.  
Je me levais, face à lui.  
Il avait l'air de me faire confiance, alors que ce serait un jeu d'enfant pour moi de lui tordre le cou, il était si proche qu'il ne pourrait même pas se défendre.  
\- Je…je crois que je vais accepter.  
Il eu un sourire satisfait en écrasant l'embout brûlé du bâton d'encens.  
\- Parfait. Vous emménagerez demain dans l'un des dortoirs de l'académie, voulez-vous de l'aide pour le déménagement ?  
\- J'apprécierais. Des conseils ou indications sur le programme ?  
\- Ils vous seront donnés demain, essayez juste de ne pas ramener des explosifs instables.  
\- Allons, c'est bien mal me connaître, j'ai les choses dangereuses en horreur ! dis-je en feignant la peur.  
Ozpin n'eu qu'un demi-sourire :  
\- Bienvenue à Beacon, et félicitation jeune homme.  
\- Merci.  
Je crois que j'étais sincère.


	5. DAEI - Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 – Ce n'est qu'un au-revoir…**

Je me réveillais dans un lit, chez moi (pas dans le Vide ni à Beacon. Yes !).  
J'étais rentré chez moi, libre et sans surveillance, du moins, pas que je sache.  
Ça m'a bien fait marrer quand même, quand je suis sorti du bureau de Goodwitch avec Ozpin et sans les menottes : Oobleck et Port soupirèrent de concert et Goodwitch murmura à voix basse en se prenant le visage dans la main.  
\- Professeur Ozpin ? demandât-elle en levant son visage de sa main.  
\- Oui Glynda ?  
\- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas ses menottes ?  
\- Il a accepté ma proposition de rejoindre Beacon.  
\- _C'est un assassin_.  
\- Oh, je vous en pris, dites plutôt ''tueur à gage'', ça fait plus professionnel, la repris-je, souriant quand elle me lança un regard qui fit chuter la température de la pièce.  
\- Restez en dehors de cette conversation, M. Attano, me demanda (ou ordonna) la beauté d'un ton glaciale.  
Puis se retournant vers Ozpin :  
\- Professeur, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous reconsidériez votre décision. Je n'ai rien dit pour Mlle Rose, bien que c'est honteux de faire entrer à Beacon une élève aussi jeune, aussi doué soit-elle, et je tolère M. Arc par respect pour vous et son grand-père, mais là…  
Port s'avança :  
Professeur, comme vous le savez, vous avez mon entière confiance et j'ai toujours suivi vos ordres, mais je doute que l'on puisse reconvertir aussi facilement un criminel aussi notoire…  
\- Doué, corrigeais-je.  
\- …que celui-là, finit Port.  
Je me tournais vers Oobleck qui me fixait en réfléchissant intensément, attendant qu'il fasse lui aussi sa tirade pour dissuader Ozpin de me prendre au sein de Beacon. Il me surprit.  
\- A vrai dire, je pense que c'est possible, dit-il en buvant une gorgée de café, après tout, l'histoire est remplie de criminels repentis ayant bien moins de raisons de faire amende honorable pour leurs actes.  
J'essayais de scruter ses yeux afin de savoir s'il était sincère ou pas, mais ses culs-de-bouteille reflétaient la faible lumière du soleil couchant.  
Par la suite je fus raccompagné à la sortie par un élève en pyjama et je rentrais chez moi.

Si je me souvenais correctement, Ozpin m'avais dit que je déménageais à Beacon aujourd'hui. Bon sang, j'y ai pas pensé sur le moment, mais comment je vais faire ça moi ? J'ai payé le loyer de ce mois-ci en avance, il allait falloir que j'emballe mes affaires, j'allais aussi devoir dire à une demi-douzaine d'indics que j'arrête l'assassinat, j'aimerais également parler à Havelock et Pierrot en personne afin de leur expliquer l'histoire autour d'un verre.  
Quelques messages plus tard, les indics' à qui j'avais envoyé mon adresse pour qu'ils puissent me mettre en contact avec des clients avaient été informé que j'arrêtais, Havelock n'avait rien d'important à faire et pouvait donc me parler durant la matinée, et Pierrot me dit qu'il refusait de quitter son atelier, mais je réussis à arranger le rendez-vous avec Havelock dans son labo vers 10h30 afin de leur parler en même temps.  
Ozpin me prévint que les élèves qu'il avait envoyés m'aider avec mes affaires venaient d'emprunter un vaisseau ''BullHead'' ( wiki/Bullhead) et arrivaient bientôt à l'aéroport de Vale.  
Je fis donc un brin de préparation pendant dix minutes, puis en entendant quelqu'un toquer à ma porte, j'allais ouvrir (torse nu, on sait jamais si c'est _une_ élève) pour découvrir le gars que j'avais assommé la veille (bon, je vais remettre ma chemise), un grand gars d'environ 1m90 avec les cheveux bruns clairs, tirant légèrement sur le roux et coiffés en brosse, il avait également les yeux indigo et une forte carrure.  
Il avait revêtu une armure argentée avec des décorations dorées par-dessus un haut noir et un pantalon marron.  
Oh, et à noter, il avait un œil au beurre noir.  
\- Corvo Attano ? il demanda, l'air ennuyé.  
\- Oui c'est moi. Tu es ?  
\- Cardin Winchester, je viens t'aider à déménager à Beacon.  
\- Bien, entre, dis-je en l'invitant à l'intérieur d'un signe de la main.  
Il entra, suivit d'une blonde d'une rare beauté.  
Elle avait de longs cheveux dorés comme l'or qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et son dos, des yeux de couleur lilas et un sourire qui évoquait un gosse sur le point de faire une mauvaise blague, qui se transforma en sourire de prédateur quand elle me vit. Elle était habillée d'un tee-shirt orange et d'une veste en cuir, très décolleté sur une poitrine généreuse et assez court pour révéler son nombril. Ses bas se constituaient d'une sorte de jupe sans l'avant et d'un short en latex noir ainsi qu'une paire de bottes.  
Je crois que je vais rester torse nu, finalement  
Je remarquais également un bracelet dorée sur l'un de ses bras et son jumeau sur l'autre. Et bon sang, je suis certain de l'avoir jamais rencontrée, mais son regard pétillant et son sourire en coin qui évoquait un prédateur sûr de son charisme me rappelaient…bah merde. Elle me rappelait moi d'une certaine manière.  
\- Et tu es ? demandais-je à la belle blonde.  
\- Yang Xiao Long, me répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
Pareil pour le nom, je suis certain de l'av…non…ça se peut pas ?  
\- C'est toi qui as envoyé à l'hôpital Junior ? demandais-je sans trop y croire.  
Elle eu un rire assez rafraichissant :  
\- Encore quelqu'un qui me reconnais ? Je suis connue dis-moi !  
\- Junior est assez connu en tant qu'informateur, ce qui comporte des risques, raison pour laquelle il s'entoure de gardes du corps. Et disons simplement que tu as successivement broyé ses couilles, fait passé à travers une vitre, massacrée ses gardes du corps, ce qui est pas mal, et mis une belle raclée aux jumelles Malachites ce qui est encore mieux, sans oublier que tu lui as cassée quelques côtes et la mâchoire. J'avais entendu parler de toi, mais je dois avouer que je ne le croyais pas quand on me disait que tu étais aussi mignonne.  
\- Et bien, merci.  
\- Dites, on pourrait avancer ? Je ne compte pas rester deux heures ici, nous fis remarquer Cardin.  
\- Très juste. Vous êtes venus avec une camionnette ?  
\- Oui, elle nous attend dehors, répondit Yang.  
Je sortis par la fenêtre pour repérer la camionnette qui était garée sur la chaussée avec un cinquantenaire qui se roulait une cigarette à côté.  
\- Ok, alors vous allez m'aider à finir de mettre mes affaires en boites, puis vous m'aiderez à les descendre.  
Cardin grogna tandis que Yang se mit simplement à la tâche.

Je discutais avec eux pendant l'heure que nous l'emballage des cartons, leurs demandant pourquoi ils étaient venus à Beacon, des aventures et anecdotes, ou encore pourquoi ils étaient venu m'aider pour le déménagement :  
\- Tu ne va peut-être pas le croire, me répondit Yang, mais Cardin est un vrai connard de raciste.  
\- Hé ! protesta l'intéressé.  
\- Ah ? répondis-je, bien qu'au vu des événements de la veille je le savais.  
\- Oui, et donc hier, pendant qu'il martyrisait une faunus sans vrai raison…  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de raison pour inculquer la discipline à ces animaux !  
\- …il s'est fait assommé et il dit s'être réveillé dans un placard ligoté et sans ses vêtements. Ce matin, il a sauté sur la faunus qu'il avait martyrisé la veille complètement hystérique en hurlant qu'elle l'avait violé !  
J'eu malgré moi un grand sourire en m'imaginant la scène.  
\- Et donc ? je lui demandais.  
\- Et donc après ça, répondit Cardin, Xiao Long a volé à son secours et m'a fait ça, dit-il en montrant son œil au beurre noir.  
\- Et après ça on s'est fait sanctionner par le professeur Ozpin, lui pour avoir agressé une élève sans raison, et moi pour usage excessif de violence, finit Yang.  
J'eu un demi-sourire :  
\- Cardin, une fois qu'on sera à Beacon, je pourrais te parler seul à seul ?  
\- J'ai pas envie de discuter.  
\- Ça va vraiment t'intéresser, je peux te le promettre.  
Il soupira bruyamment :  
\- Ok, si te me lâche après ça.  
\- Parfait.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, nous avions finis d'emballer mes affaires et de les descendre, il fallait désormais passer un coup de balai et s'arranger avec le propriétaire, un vieux faunus-lama qui avoisinait la soixantaine, à propos des papiers.  
Je toquais à sa loge au rez-de-chaussée.  
Quand la porte s'ouvrit, j'aperçus derrière M. Cuzco, un vieil homme avoisinant la soixantaine aux cheveux rares et blancs, deux oreilles de lama remuaient sur le sommet de son crâne, le visage constellé de tâches de vieillesse et de rides et un sourire apaisant.  
\- Bonjour M. Cuzco, vous allez bien ? le saluais-je tandis que Yang descendait le dernier carton.  
\- Aah, Corvo, mon garçon, tu veux que je te prête un autre livre ? me demandât-il de sa voix chevrotante.  
\- A vrai dire, non. Voyez-vous, suite à quelques problèmes professionnels, je dois déménager d'urgence, ça a été décidé hier soir, et j'aimerais savoir quelle est la procédure pour tout ça.  
\- Ah, fit-il légèrement déçu, tu vas me manquer mon garçon, tu payais toujours à l'heure et rubis sur l'ongle. Et je te rassure, vu que tu n'es que locataire, tu va devoir signer seulement quelques papiers…  
Dix minutes plus tard, les papiers étaient signés et M. Cuzco m'avait offert un livre : ''Compilation des Mythes et Légendes de Remnant'', l'édition datait de quinze ans et le livre était visiblement usé, mais son cadeau me fit réellement plaisir : quand j'étais petit, mon père avait l'habitude de me raconter une des légendes de ce bouquin le soir pour m'endormir, et l'édition était à peu près la même que celle qu'il avait.  
Après avoir rejoint Cardin et Yang au camion, il apparu qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place pour moi dans la cabine, et en jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre je m'aperçus qu'il était presque l'heure de mon rendez-vous chez Pierrot, j'ai donc sortis une chemise d'un des cartons, dit à Yang et Cardin d'aller à l'aéroport, de décharger mes affaires dans le BullHead et de m'attendre car j'avais des trucs à faire et, avant qu'ils ne puissent protester, je me propulsais sur le toit de mon ancienne maison et courait en sautant de toit en toit vers le labo de Pierrot.  
J'y arrivais à peu près à l'heure.  
En arrivant sur son toit, je vis qu'il avait laissé le velux de son labo ouvert à mon intention. Trop sympa.  
J'atterris souplement à l'intérieur à l'intérieur de son atelier.  
Je ne venais pas souvent dans l'atelier de Pierrot, mais y'a pas à dire, c'est toujours autant le bordel.  
Il rangeait son atelier aussi souvent que je m'habille en tutu à paillette et ballerine…  
Les murs de la pièce étaient tapissés de plans, d'appareils en tout genre et d'établis avec des outils aussi différents que bizarres.  
Il avait installé en plein milieu de la pièce ce qui était probablement son projet en cours, une sorte de pylône connecté à plusieurs barils d'environ 1L remplies de Dust en poudre de couleur jaune. Si Pierrot avait prévu que son invention consomme autant de Dust de foudre, ça devait être quelque chose de vraiment balaise, faudra que je pense à lui en parler.  
Je descendis l'escalier en colimaçon situé à l'autre bout de l'atelier et arriva dans le salon-cuisine-chambre à coucher où Pierrot m'attendais en lisant un bouquin épais comme une encyclopédie assis sur le canapé tandis qu'Havelock était debout devant le placard où Pierrot rangeait ses bouteilles.  
\- Bonjour Pierrot, ça fait un petit bout de temps qu'on ne s'était pas vu.  
Il sursauta en entendant ma voix, puis leva la tête de son livre en affichant une ébauche de sourire. Il n'avait pas plus changé que son atelier il avait toujours un cache-œil sur son œil gauche à la manière des pirates avec une paire de lunette par-dessus, des cheveux bruns, clairs et courts avec un début de calvitie, des rides qui le faisait paraitre plus vieux que ses quarante ans et une tenue débraillée se composant d'une veste verte qui avait fait son temps, une chemise grise à carreaux, un vieux pantalon marron et deux espadrilles.  
\- En effet Corvo, ça faisait longtemps, un ou deux mois non ?  
\- Oui, désolé de ne pas venir plus souvent.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ça, plus important, tu es arrivé au moyen de la fenêtre de mon atelier, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Euh…oui ?  
Il se tourna vers Havelock avec un sourire narquois :  
\- J'ai gagné le pari, Farley.  
Ce dernier soupira en sortant vingt Liens de sa poche.  
\- A propos de ton atelier, c'est quoi ce pylône en plein milieu ? On dirait que tu as prévu qu'il consomme une quantité énorme d'énergie.  
Son œil se mit à briller :  
\- J'appel ça le Pylône Electrique, c'est un nouveau moyen de défense : il émet une décharge électrique pouvant paralyser le système nerveux d'une personne ou, si il est réglé sur le mode mortel, peut émettre une décharge tellement puissante qu'il réduira la personne touché en un tas de cendres.  
\- Sympa, admis-je.  
\- Tu n'as pas idée ! me répondit-il surexcité (pour lui, la surexcitation c'est tapoter fébrilement des doigts sur quelque chose), c'est une commande pour un client de Vacuo, et si mon travail le satisfait, je vais pouvoir me tailler une place dans un labo qu'il possède.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que ton client irait demander à quelqu'un d'un continent différent de bûcher sur un projet tout seul alors qu'il possède une équipe et un labo ? demanda Havelock.  
\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils étaient spécialisés dans la robotique, répondit Pierrot.  
\- Je vois, je suis heureux pour toi que tes perspectives d'emploi évoluent enfin, dis-je honnêtement à Pierrot.  
\- Enfin mon génie est reconnu…  
Havelock se fendit d'un léger sourire avant de me fixer d'un air curieux :  
\- Les succès de Pierrot mis à part, pourquoi nous as-tu demandé de venir ici à l'improviste ? Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi pressé.  
Je soupirais :  
\- Dis, Havelock, tu te souviens de la cliente super-sexy qui était venu me demander un contrat ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui a de la chance avec les femmes ? se lamenta Pierrot.  
\- En fait, poursuivis-je en ignorant Pierrot, cette cliente sexy c'était Glynda Goodwitch, le bras droit du professeur Ozpin…  
\- Je l'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre lors d'une affaire avec le syndicat des Trois Ours, très efficace la dame. Et le mot sexy lui va tout à fait, confirma Havelock.  
\- Certes. Elle m'a donc demandé de tuer Ozpin en prétextant qu'il avait dépassé les limites de la loi pour s'enrichir et que la justice n'avait pas la moindre preuve contre lui, et elle voulait donc le stopper en le faisant assassiner…  
\- Ça fait un peu gros comme histoire, non ? demanda Pierrot.  
\- C'est ce que je me suis dis d'abord, j'ai donc enquêté un peu entre le moment où elle m'a donné les détails du contrat et le premier versement, et ce que j'ai trouvé collait plutôt bien avec ce qu'elle m'a dit, donc je me suis dit « Pourquoi pas ? En plus ça paye bien ».  
\- Et donc ? demanda Havelock d'un ton légèrement impatient.  
\- Et donc j'ai organisé l'assassinat, le plan était que je me fasse passer pour un membre du personnel recruté dans la boite d'intérim' qu'un mec que je fais chanté possède…  
\- Tu parle de John ? me demanda Havelock.  
\- Aah…j'avais paumé son nom, merci Havelock. Donc oui, je fais chanter John, j'entre dans l'école, puis je piège une estrade d'où Ozpin devait faire un discours pour les 1ère années à l'aide d'un mélange de plastic et de Dust – au passage Pierrot, t'avais raison, ça pète du tonnerre – et au cas-où, j'avais mis des fumigènes pour pouvoir l'achever tranquillement si l'explosion suffisait pas. Et elle n'a pas suffit, plus tard j'ai appris de sa bouche qu'il avait revêtu une combinaison anti-explosion sous son costume et qu'il avait activé son aura…  
\- Son au-quoi ? me demanda Havelock.  
\- Vois ça comme une énergie qui peut servir de bouclier, d'épée et de radar.  
\- Oh, merci.  
\- Mais comment il a pu savoir pour les explosifs ? demanda Pierrot.  
\- J'y viens. J'allais donc pour le tuer, mais au dernier moment un glyphe violet a dévié ma lame, puis un autre est apparue et a soufflé la fumée, et à ce moment une vingtaine d'élèves se sont ninja-téléporté sur la scène et m'ont braqué.  
\- Heu…hésita Havelock.  
\- Les glyphes sont un type de semblance qu'on pourrait comparer à de la magie, et les semblances sont des capacités que les personnes utilisant l'aura peuvent débloquer, on n'en a qu'une seule par personne et ne peut pas la choisir. D'autres questions ?  
\- Non, merci.  
\- Idem.  
\- De rien. Donc, je découvris en vrac que Glynda et Ozpin m'avaient piégé, je réussis presque à me casser de l'école, mais Glynda m'a rattrapé avant, et je me suis fait éclater le crâne par derrière, ensuite je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie de l'école menotté au lit et complètement à poil puis, mettant mes fantasmes de côté, je me suis libéré, assommé un élève pour prendre ses fringues, et suis parti à la recherche de mes affaires et d'Ozpin, afin de pouvoir le tuer et détruire les possibles preuves qu'il possédait et pouvaient me faire coffrer, puis…et ben…pour faire court, il m'a proposé une place à Beacon.  
Je laissais passer quelques secondes pour les laisser comprendre ce que je venais de dire.  
\- Tu peux répéter ? me demanda Havelock avec un air ahuri.  
\- Ozpin, pendant que j'essayais de le tuer, m'a proposé une place à Beacon.  
\- J'adore la logique de cet homme, murmura Pierrot.  
\- Et donc ? Tu as dit quoi ?  
\- Oui.  
Il y eut un moment de silence, que j'interrompis :  
\- Donc…voilà, je vais étudier à Beacon, et je déménage aujourd'hui. Enfin, j'ai déjà déménagé mes affaires, et là ils m'attendent à l'aéroport de Vale. Je…je voulais vous prévenir, que j'arrête les assassinats et tout ça.  
Je regardais leurs réactions.  
Pierrot restait de marbre et indéchiffrable, tandis qu'Havelock fronçait les sourcils :  
\- Je suis heureux pour toi Corvo, mais je suis un peu inquiet. Je veux dire, un assassin reconverti en Chasseur ? Je ne suis pas certain que ça se soit déjà fait. Tu es sûr qu'il ne t'as pas fait cette proposition parce qu'il était acculé ?  
\- Certain, il avait à ses côté trois Chasseurs dont un vétéran de la guerre, et j'étais menotté à ma chaise quand il m'a proposé ça.  
\- En effet. Je suis soulagé que tu emprunte une autre voie que l'assassinat, très peu de tueur à gage vivent vieux, dit Pierrot.  
\- T'inquiète pas Pierrot, y'a encore moins de Chasseurs qui vivent vieux et heureux.  
\- Dis-moi, me demanda Havelock, est-ce que tu as accepté pour ne pas finir en prison, ou…parce que tu voulais changer de vie ?  
Je regardais Havelock en me demandant s'il y avait la moindre chance de le faire lâcher sa question, avant de réaliser que je leurs devaient la vérité à tout les deux, ne serait-ce que pour le fait qu'ils font partit des très rare personnes que je respecte et apprécie.  
\- Je voulais…simplement changer de vie. J'ai juste eu l'envie sur le moment, sans raison précise. Ou plutôt, comme l'a précisé Pierrot, peu d'assassins vivent vieux parce qu'ils se font assez souvent des ennemis, et je ne veux pas passer toute ma vie à regarder par-dessus mon épaule.  
Havelock posa trois verres sur la table basse en face de Pierrot et les remplis avec du vin.  
\- Et bien, si tu l'as choisi, je te souhaite de réussir. Pour ma part, je vais essayer d'étendre mon influence à Atlas, il est prévu que j'y aille dans un mois en laissant mon nouveau second gérer les choses ici, je reviendrais probablement dans un an ou deux.  
Je pris un des verres en souriant.  
\- On dirait qu'on va tous partir pour un certain temps, mes amis.  
\- En effet, dit Pierrot en prenant un verre.  
\- Amis, Pierrot…  
\- Tu es hilarant Farley.  
\- …trinquons à la santé de nos projets ! clamât-il en prenant le dernier verre.  
\- Santé ! dis-je en levant mon verre.  
\- Santé ! répondirent mes deux amis en levant leurs verres.

Un peu plus de 20 minutes plus tard, j'arrivais à l'aéroport de Vale où m'attendait Yang, Cardin et le cinquantenaire qui se révéla être le pilote du BullHead.  
Avant de partir, Pierrot s'était souvenu qu'il avait fini une commande pour moi : la recette d'un somnifère agissant en moins de trente secondes que je pouvais administrer au moyen d'un carreau d'arbalète.  
Il m'offrit la recette en guise de cadeau d'adieu, ainsi que le détail du dispositif de carreau qui permettrait d'injecter le produit sans se casser.  
Détail étrange, quand il vit la Marque de l'Outsider sur ma main, il est devenu légèrement raide. Il aurait fallut que je l'interroge à ce sujet mais j'avais déjà mis un certain temps, et je craignais que le trio qui m'avais aidé pour le déménagement ne décolle sans moi, je suis donc parti en me disant que je pourrais toujours en parler plus tard.  
J'arrivais donc en vue de l'appareil et, en me retournant vers la ville dans laquelle je vivais depuis un ou deux ans, je sentis les larmes me piquer légèrement les yeux à la pensée que mes amis me quittaient. Je me remémorais les derniers mots qu'Havelock, Pierrot et moi avions partagé :  
\- Ce n'est qu'un au-revoir…murmurais-je en époussetant mes larmes.


	6. DAEI - Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 – Un test musclé**

\- Il était temps ! s'exclama Yang.  
\- Désolé, je disais au revoir à des amis qui vont partir pendant un sacré bout de temps et assez loin.  
Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait remarquée que mes yeux étaient légèrement rougis, mais en tout cas elle n'insista pas.  
Pas comme Cardin.  
\- Tu crois que ça me fait quelque chose ? Monte, plus vite on aura fini, plus vite je ne la verrais plus, dit-il en désignant Yang du pouce.  
J'eu un léger sourire :  
\- Tu ne veux plus voir une aussi belle fille ? Tu ne serrais pas gay par hasard ?  
Son visage rougi de colère tandis que Yang pouffait de rire.  
Le trajet jusqu'à Beacon fut animé, Yang et Cardin s'entendaient comme chien et chat et la tristesse dû aux adieux avec Pierrot et Havelock s'envola rapidement tandis qu'ils se disputaient et rivalisaient d'ingéniosité pour se faire des crasses.  
Une demi-heure après notre départ, notre pilote nous signala que Beacon était en vue.  
Sur la piste d'atterrissage nous attendait le directeur Ozpin, tenant à la main son incontournable tasse de café accompagné du Professeur Port.  
\- Bonjour M. Attano. Je vois que le déménagement s'est passé sans encombre.  
Je sautais au sol, le sourire aux lèvres :  
\- Au poil ! Vous devriez envisager d'utiliser vos élèves en tant que déménageurs plus souvent.  
Il prit une gorgée de café :  
\- Merci du conseil, votre chambre est dans le dortoir D, où vous allez cohabiter avec certains de nos professeurs. Après que vous aurez fini de déménager vos affaires dans votre chambre, vous allez passer plusieurs examens de compétences avec les professeurs Port et Oobleck afin de savoir de quoi exactement voue êtes capable.  
\- Et bien, à tout à l'heure professeur Port.  
Il acquiesça (bon sang, cet homme a la moustache la plus fantastique de tout les temps) avant de me dire :  
\- Très bien M. Attano, je vous ai déjà envoyé le nom du bâtiment et le numéro de la salle où vous passerez vos tests, j'imagine que vous saurez les trouver ?  
Je sortis mon Scroll puis affichais le plan de Beacon que j'avais obtenu une semaine auparavant :  
\- Je pense, dis-je en tournant mon Scroll vers lui.  
\- Dans ce cas à tout à l'heure M. Attano, venez à… (il consulta sa montre) …il est déjà 11h et demi, disons donc 13h30.  
\- Bien monsieur.  
Sur ce, ils prirent congés puis je me tournais vers Yang et Cardin, puis nous commençâmes à décharger les cartons.  
Le bâtiment dans lequel j'allais habiter était assez quelconque, il ressemblait à tous les autres bâtiments, à l'exception de l'exemplaire de Glynda Goodwitch énervée qui attendait devant.  
En jetant un coup d'œil à Cardin et Yang, je pu voir qu'ils ont commencés à pâlir en voyant la prof' énervée qui nous attendait devant la porte du bâtiment, droite comme un I.  
\- Bien le bonjour Glynda ! Quelle journée radieuse, n'est-ce pas ?  
Du coin de l'œil, je vis Cardin et Yang tourner la tête vers moi avec des yeux ronds.  
Glynda, quand à elle, rajusta ses lunettes avant de s'adresser à moi d'une voix qui refroidirait le plus chaud des dragueurs (c'est-à-dire moi) :  
\- M. Attano, en temps qu'étudiant de cette académie, vous êtes tenu de respecter vos professeurs, ce qui implique donc de ne pas les appeler par leurs prénoms mais par leurs noms.  
\- Et bien, dans ce cas-là, bien le bonjour Mlle Goodwitch. C'est mieux ?  
Elle acquiesça, légèrement plus calme qu'auparavant :  
\- Votre chambre est située au rez-de-chaussée, et vous aurez cinq voisins.  
\- Qui sont-ils ?  
Ses lèvres se pincèrent légèrement :  
\- Les professeurs Port, Oobleck, Ozpin, Peach, ainsi que moi-même.  
Oh, c'est pour ça qu'elle tire autant la gueule ?  
\- Bien, allons-y.

Après qu'elle nous a montrés ou étais ma chambre, elle nous quitta d'un pas pressé.  
Nous avons rapidement déplacé les caisses devant ma chambre et, une demi-heure plus tard, tous les cartons et meubles attendaient devant la porte de ma chambre.  
Je les saluais de la main tandis qu'ils partaient rejoindre leurs amis pour le déjeuner.  
En jetant un œil à mon Scroll, je remarquais qu'il était 12h07, je me dépêchais donc de finir de déballer mes affaires et de les ranger.  
La chambre était un peu moins spacieuse que mon ancien appartement, mais elle était vide, à l'exception d'un bureau en bois avec des étagères au dessus et d'un coin cuisine avec un évier et une plaque de cuisson qui marchait à l'électricité, il y avait aussi des placards vides.  
Bon, au moins j'ai conservé toute ma nourriture et mes ustensiles de cuisine, j'aurais donc de quoi remplir les étagères.  
Continuant à déballer mes affaires, je sortis une combinaison de plongée à laquelle je n'avais pas touché depuis mon…troisième ou quatrième contrat.  
Je devais tuer un baron de la drogue pendant les vacances de Noël, tandis qu'il était dans une maison qui se situait sur une falaise, falaise que j'avais escaladé. En fermant les yeux et en touchant la combinaison, je pouvais presque sentir la sensation du vent glaciale sur mon visage et la roche dure et coupante sous mes doigts.  
Une fois que j'avais escaladé la falaise et atteint sa maison, je vis par la fenêtre ma cible à un mètre de la cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un feu vif. J'entrepris d'escalader la maison (beaucoup plus facile à escalader que la falaise) et une fois en haut, je m'adossais à la cheminée avant de sortir mes grenades de la sacoche isolante dans laquelle j'avais mis mon arsenal.  
J'imitais le légendaire ''Ho-ho-ho'' du père Noël avant de dégoupiller et balancer mes grenades dans la cheminée.  
Je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de mal à m'échapper, car j'ai sauté de la falaise et j'ai utilisé ma semblance pour ralentir ma chute et m'enfuir à la nage, mais j'ai passé une bonne semaine à l'hôpital parce que j'avais attrapé une angine et des engelures…  
Ah…que de souvenirs…  
Je continuais à déballer mes affaires et rentrer les quelques meubles que je possédais.  
Quand j'eu finis, il était autour de 12h40, j'allais donc tester ma cuisine flambant neuve avec le steak que je m'étais acheté plus tôt dans la semaine.  
Un petit moment de cuisine plus tard, je goutais à une recette que j'avais vue sur le Dustnet : le steak aux trois poivrons. Très goûteux.

En finissant de faire ma vaisselle dans l'évier, je jetais un autre coup d'œil à mon scroll : 13h20.

Je courais vers la salle que le professeur Port avait mentionné (et qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du campus) en me dirigeant à l'aide de mon plan et en sautant de bâtiments en bâtiments grâce à ma semblance.  
Quand j'arrivais finalement à la salle indiquée, j'avais 5 minutes d'avances. Mouais, pas la peine de paniquer finalement.  
Je toquais puis entrais, pour découvrir le professeur Port attendant à côté d'une cage qui tremblait dans tout les sens.  
La salle était grande et vide à part M. Port et la cage…et une table avec ma tenue et mes armes dessus ! Yes !  
Il y avait des gradins vides autour de ce qui semblait être une arène, dans laquelle je me trouvais.  
\- Ah, M. Attano, vous voilà ! Voici votre premier test, dans cette cage se trouve un Grimm que vous devrez tuer le plus rapidement et le plus efficacement possible, vous serez noté sur le nombre de coups que vous lui infligerez, la puissance de ceux-ci et sur la quantité d'aura que vous perdrez.  
Il s'interrompit et me regarda :  
\- Vous…savez utiliser l'aura ?  
\- Mon mentor me l'a appris, mais je ne sais pas si je peux l'utiliser efficacement comme un bouclier ou une arme.  
\- Mais…comment l'utilisez-vous ?  
\- Comme un radar, afin de savoir ou sont mes ennemis et de prévoir leurs coups.  
Il haussa un de ses sourcils broussailleux :  
\- Si vous êtes suffisamment doué pour réussir ça, alors canaliser votre aura dans votre arme ou l'utiliser comme armure ne devrait pas vous poser de problèmes.  
\- Si vous le dîtes. Laissez-moi juste le temps de reprendre mes armes et de m'équiper.  
5 minutes plus tard, j'avais revêtu mon manteau, mes porte-bonheurs en os étaient fixés sur la ceinture que je serrais autour de mon torse, mes bottes en cuirs avaient remplacées les chaussures décontractées que j'avais mises, et ma ceinture remplie de mes gadgets à laquelle était attachée mon arbalète légère, mon pistolet, et mon épée. Bon sang, elle m'avait manquée.  
\- Bon, dis-je en me tournant vers le professeur Port, je suis prêt.  
Il abattit son hybride de hache et de tromblon sur le cadenas de la cage, libérant une créature de Grimm qui ressemblait à un loup. Sauf qu'elle avait des plaques osseuses un peu partout sur le corps. Ah, et une fois qu'elle sortit son corps de la cage de Port, je pu constater qu'elle mesurait deux bon mètres de haut alors qu'elle était penchée en avant…  
Une partie de plaisir en perspective…  
Il se tourna d'abord vers le professeur Port, lequel esquiva un coup de griffe avant de lui mettre un coup de poing qui aurait étendu un boxeur poids lourd.  
Le Grimm s'étendit à quelques mètres de moi et, considérant probablement que je constituais un repas plus approprié que le vieillard à la droite d'enfer, il m'attaqua de plusieurs coups de griffes.  
\- On dirait que vous lui avez pas vraiment fais beaucoup d'effet, professeur ! dis-je en effectuant une roulade pour échapper à une charge du Grimm.  
Le professeur eu un rire :  
\- Evidemment M. Attano, après tout je ne vais pas le tuer pour vous !  
\- Moi je me demande comment je vais réussir à le tuer si votre coup de poing ne l'a pas fait !  
J'esquivais une autre attaque qui laissa une belle ouverture dans la garde du Grimm, ouverture que j'exploitais aussitôt en plantant ma lame dans sa poitrine, juste entre deux plaques osseuses, là où se situait le cœur humain normalement.  
La seule réaction du Grimm fut de me mettre un coup de patte qui me fit voler à plus de trois mètres de là.  
Heureusement j'avais réussi à parer le coup avec mon aura, mais bordel ça fait mal ! Et en plus mon épée était restée fichée dans la poitrine du Grimm.  
\- Vous n'avez pas affronté beaucoup de Grimms, M. Attano… fit remarquer Port.  
Le Grimm commença à tourner en cercle, comme si il attendait le bon moment pour attaquer.  
\- Pour tout vous dire, c'est même le premier Grimm que je vois.  
Il y eu un léger moment de silence durant lequel le Grimm chargea.  
Je sortis mon pistolet et lui tira une balle dans la tête, mais elle rebondit sur la plaque osseuse la recouvrait et alla se loger dans un mur.  
Je jurais à voix basse et esquivais une autre charge du Grimm tandis que le professeur Port parlait :  
\- Pour tuer un Grimm, il faut soit lui causer des dommages au moyen d'attaques chargés d'aura, soit le couper en deux ou le décapiter. Sachez aussi que le Grimm que vous affrontez est un Beowulf, un Grimm assez basique mais néanmoins rapide et très dangereux en meute, mais le spécimen que vous affrontez est un Beowulf Alpha, c'est en général ces spécimens-là qui dirigent les meutes, ils sont plus forts, plus rapides, plus résistants et bien plus intelligents que les autres Beowulfs.  
Pendant qu'il discutait, le ''Beowulf'' comme il disait, m'avait plaqué à terre en feintant un coup et tentait de croquer un morceau de ma tête.  
\- Il me semblait avoir remarqué quelque chose dans ces goûts-là, oui, dis-je en tentant d'éloigner la gueule baveuse et pleine de dents très pointues de mon visage. J'utilisais ma semblance afin de le propulser à l'autre bout de la salle.  
Une fois que ma belle gueule ne risquait plus de se faire bouffer, je réfléchissais.  
J'avais encore sept balles pour mon pistolet (une avait rebondi sur la tête du Grimm et deux s'étaient logés dans sa gueule quand il avait hurlé, mais ça l'a juste énervé…), trois grenades (dernier recours : c'est trop excessif et ça me vaudrait surement des points en moins d'être obligé de les utiliser pour un seul Grimm) et mon arbalète avec dix carreaux…  
Attends. Les carreaux !  
J'en sortis un et la pointait vers le Grimm, puis en me concentrant, je canalisais mon aura dans la pointe de la flèche en la faisant légèrement luire et, en utilisant ma semblance pour la charger d'énergie cinétique, la lançait sur le Grimm.  
Elle transperça le flanc droit de l'Alpha, traversa la plaque osseuse recouvrant son corps comme un couteau chauffé à blanc à travers du beurre, et ressortis de l'autre côté du Grimm en se plantant dans le mur. La chair entourant la plaie s'effilocha et se réduit en cendre, créant un trou de la taille de mon poing dans le flanc droit du Grimm qui titubait.  
Saisissant ma chance, je franchis au pas de course les 5 mètres qui nous séparaient et arrachais mon épée de sa poitrine puis lui enfonça mon épée, dans le cou cette fois-ci, et en faisant tourner ma lame je lui fis sauter la tête comme un bouchon de champagne.  
Le corps du Grimm tomba au sol en se convulsant, puis se changea en cendres qui se dispersèrent au vent.  
\- Euh…C'est normal que le cadavre se change en cendres ? demandais-je au professeur Port.  
\- Absolument ! Le corps des Grimms se décompose au contact de l'aura, et en fonction des personnes – et donc des âmes – les effets de la décomposition diffèrent, j'ai déjà vu le corps d'un Grimm se changer en glace et se briser en milles morceaux, se consumer en flammes ou encore se changer en pétales de roses…  
\- Ça doit être très beau.  
\- Ça l'est, dit-il en semblant se plonger dans d'anciens souvenirs.  
Quelques secondes passèrent avant que je ne prenne la parole :  
\- Et donc ? A combien vous évaluez ce combat ?  
Il eut l'air de se réveiller :  
\- Beaucoup moins de la moyenne. Vous avez mis 2 minutes et 28 secondes à vaincre un Beowulf Alpha. La moyenne pour un étudient est d'une minutes, voir moins.  
\- Hé ! Je n'avais jamais vu un Grimm avant aujourd'hui, et je ne savais pas du tout comment le tuer !  
\- En effet, et vous avez par conséquent mes félicitations pour vos capacités d'adaptations M. Attano, de plus vous avez réussi la moitié du travail d'un Chasseur digne de ce nom.  
\- Qui est ?  
\- Rester vigilant et en vie, répondit-il avec un peu trop de joie, comme si c'était une blague.  
Je soupirais :  
\- Verdict ?  
Il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre :  
\- Je dirais que vous passez de justesse, je vous conseille d'être très attentif durant mes cours et de vous entraînez avec votre semblance, elle est très intéressante et peut faire une différence énorme dans vos combats.  
Je soupirais de soulagement :  
\- Merci de vos conseils professeur.  
\- Je vous en prie, c'est mon rôle. Maintenant venez par ici, nous allons voir ce que vous valez dans un duel entre hommes.  
J'eus un sourire :  
\- C'est déjà plus dans mes cordes, dis-je en me redressant et en me mettant en garde face à Port.  
\- Bien ! Dans ce cas-là, laissez-moi vous expliquez les règles : le combat se gagne quand l'aura de votre adversaire représenté sur l'écran là-bas (il désigna un écran avec ma photo (mais où ils l'ont trouvé ?) et celle de Port avec des sortes de barres de vies en dessous dont la mienne semblait légèrement diminuée et baignait dans un jaune-vert) atteint la zone rouge.  
J'attendis pour d'autres règles :  
\- C'est tout ?  
\- Etant donné que vous avez usé de votre aura, vous allez devoir me frapper pour la diminuer.  
\- Ce ne serais pas correct de ma part de ne pas vous laissez un avantage, vous savez, le respect dû aux personnes âgées…  
En guise de réponse, il se mit simplement en garde.  
Donc, Port était un vétéran de la guerre et un Chasseur très expérimenté, et si je me fiais à la droite qu'il avait mise au Grimm il y a quelques minutes, il est d'une force monstrueuse, et vu sa garde et ses mouvements il est encore assez souple et agile malgré son âge, ajoutez à ça l'handicap que je prends par pur arrogance, vous obtenez le combat le plus rude que j'ai jamais mené. J'envisage même le fait de perdre, c'est dire !  
\- Dites, ça vous dérange de parler en même temps ?  
Sa moustache frémit un peu et il eu un léger rire :  
\- Je doute que vous réussissez à suivre le combat **et** la conversation, M. Attano.  
J'eu un sourire arrogant :  
\- Faites-moi ce plaisir.  
\- Dans ce cas, dit-il en me chargeant et en abattant sa hache sur moi, pourquoi avez-vous accepté d'être élève ici ? Vous voulez juste vous échapper quand vous en aurez l'occasion ?  
J'esquivais l'attaque en faisant quelques pas de côtés et lui asséna un coup de la paume de la main dans le poitrail, boostant la puissance du coup avec ma semblance pour le projeter loin en arrière.  
\- Je me suis laissé dire que le métier de Chasseur est plus stable et moins compliqué que celui de tueur à gages. A mon tour ! Quand j'ai fait le tour des enseignants de Beacon, j'ai appris que vous êtes un vétéran de la guerre, et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous avez mis une droite à un officier qui voulait vous récompenser d'une médaille.  
Ma question (ou mon coup) le fit grogner tandis qu'il se relevait :  
\- C'est personnel.  
\- Vous ne voulez pas répondre ? Très bien, je respecte ça. Dans ce cas, qu'est ce qui vous a motivé à enseigner ?  
Il tourna sa hache du côté tromblon et se mit à me canarder :  
\- Après la guerre, un vieil ami est venu me voir et m'a proposé d'enseigner, c'est tout.  
\- Vous parlez d'Ozpin ? dis-je en esquivant avec difficulté ses salves.  
\- Non, il n'était pas encore entré à Beacon quand je suis venu enseigner, c'était l'ancien professeur d'histoire, celui auquel Oobleck à succédé quand ce dernier a pris sa retraite.  
\- Argl, grognais-je en me prenant une salve en pleine poitrine. Je vois.  
Il avait enfin fini de tirer, visiblement à cours de munitions.  
Je pris l'ascendant, enchainant bottes, esquives et contre-attaques.  
La marque de l'Outsider m'avait rendu plus rapide, si bien que je n'avais qu'un peu de mal à esquiver et parer les attaques de Port.  
\- Et sinon professeur, commençais-je d'un ton badin, vous avez déjà essayé la position du 69 avec une fille ?  
Il me mit un coup de pied dans le ventre pour m'écarter, puis tint son arme comme une canne. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, sa réaction ne fut à la Goodwitch, loin de la.  
\- Plus d'une fois. Savez-vous que j'ai déjà posé plusieurs fois pour une édition imagée du livre ''Kamasutra'' ?  
Ma mâchoire se décrochait :  
\- Sans déconner ?  
Il acquiesça avec un sourire qui aveuglerait presque :  
\- J'en ai conservé un exemplaire dans ma chambre, je vous le montrerais peut-être à l'occasion.  
J'eu un léger rire :  
\- C'est gentil, mais je préfère ne pas avoir lesdites images en tête pendant vos cours, je ne pourrais jamais me concentrer.  
Je m'avançais en lui mettant un coup d'estoc qu'il para du plat de sa hache avant de contre-attaquer avec un coup de taille. Je l'esquivais en m'agenouillant, mais il me mit un coup de genou dans le nez qui m'étendit sur le dos. Il essaya de tirer parti de ma position, mais je lui enfonçais mes deux pieds entre les jambes avant.  
Même avec l'aura, ça semblait très douloureux, je pu le constater grâce à l'expression douloureuse qu'affichait Port. Il souleva néanmoins sa hache avant de l'abattre sur moi. Je parais de justesse, ce vieil homme est d'une force monstrueuse.  
Il posa un pied sur mon estomac pour me clouer au sol et je cru que 100 kilos me transperçaient le bide…quoique, vu le gabarit de l'homme, c'est possible…quoi qu'il en soit, je peinais en essayant de trouver une solution tandis que sa hache se rapprochait dangereusement de mon visage, semblable au Beowulf tout à l'heure…le Beowulf…me rappelant un des conseils de Port, je levais ma main :  
\- Vous savez professeur, bien que je vous apprécie…  
Je concentrais le plus d'énergie cinétique possible dans l'air autour de ma main :  
\- …Je n'autorise que les femmes à me marcher dessus !  
Relâchant le flux d'énergie, une violente bourrasque cueillit le professeur Port au ventre comme un coup de poing et l'envoya voler dans les airs, puis il atterrit lourdement à un mètre de moi.  
\- Oh mon dos…gémit-il en se tenant le dos.  
\- Désolé, mais c'était un cas d'urgence…  
\- Et mes petits chéries ?  
\- Désolé, mais j'aime trop la victoire...même si c'est presque criminel de faire ça à un mec.  
Je tentais de me relever, mais ma dernière prouesse m'avait tellement vidé que je n'y arrivais même pas.  
Un bip grave et sonore signa la fin du combat, et en tournant la tête je constatais sur l'écran que j'avais perdu.  
Mon aura et celle de Port baignaient toutes les deux dans le rouge, mais j'imaginais que ma bourrasque m'avait vidé avant que l'aura de Port ne passe au rouge.  
\- Félicitation professeur.  
\- J'apprécierais plus le compliment si mon dos n'était pas en miette et mes chéries piétinés…  
\- Pour la dernière partie, imaginez simplement que c'est une jolie fille qui l'a fait.  
\- Corvo, je ne peux PAS décemment vous imaginez en jolie fille.  
\- Tiens, vous m'avez appelé par mon prénom.  
\- C'est dû à la fatigue, dit-il avant de tousser.  
J'avais la respiration qui sifflait, j'avais trop mal de partout pour bouger un membre et en plus j'avais perdu.  
Je repensais à notre conversation pendant notre combat, la manière dont il m'avait donné des conseils utiles même si il était opposé à ma scolarisation à Beacon. Sans parler de sa personnalité !  
\- Je sens que je vais adorer vos cours…murmurais-je faiblement.


	7. DAEI - Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 – Après les efforts…**

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, le professeur Port et moi étions debout (mais chancelant).  
Il avait encore mal à l'aine et le dos en miette, si bien qu'il utilisait son arme comme une canne pour marcher, tandis que moi j'arrivais à marcher droit sans trop m'appuyer sur les murs.  
Il me donna le nom de la salle dans laquelle attendait le professeur Oobleck pour me faire passer une évaluation de connaissances, puis il partit à l'infirmerie de l'académie.  
J'arrivais à ladite salle un peu moins de dix minutes plus tard, non pas parce que c'était loin, mais parce que j'étais tellement crevé que j'arrivais à peine à marcher lentement.

Quand j'arrivais à la salle indiquée, le professeur était en train de donner un cours d'histoire…en accéléré.  
Ce type était un flou en mouvement constant, et son débit de parole était tellement rapide qu'il était épuisant de le regarder et de l'écouter.  
\- Ah ! M. Attano, je ne vous attendez pas si tôt. Veuillez prendre une place libre, je m'occuperais de vous à la fin du cours.  
Il reprit son discours à un rythme effréné. Putain, il me semble avoir entendu dire qu'Eminem est fameux pour dépasser cents mots à la minute, mais face à Oobleck ce n'est qu'un petit joueur avec des problèmes d'élocutions.  
Remarquez, ce n'est pas le plus impressionnant, le plus impressionnant c'est qu'il réussi à se déplacer tellement vite que je réussi à peine à le distinguer, et qu'il ne renverse pas la moindre goutte de café de la tasse dans sa main.  
Je pris donc la place libre la plus proche, qui se trouvait au premier rang à côté d'un homme à la peau pâle, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges qui portait l'uniforme de Beacon.  
Je passais les prochaines minutes à essayer de comprendre ce que disait Oobleck, et je compris qu'il parlait d'une manière un peu résumée de la vie de Nero, l'un des plus célèbres Chasseurs de l'histoire.  
On disait de lui qu'il était en partie Grimm, car il avait une affinité avec la Dust très rare, seulement vu chez les Grimms de classe triple S (les Seigneurs Grimms), au point qu'il avait réussi un exploit que très peu ont réussis : fusionner sa chair avec de la Dust sans se faire réduire en poussière.  
Le professeur Oobleck expliquait comment il avait réussi à détruire, aidé d'une armée de plusieurs centaines de Chasseurs, trois des Grands Seigneurs Grimms et mis en déroute le dernier Grand Seigneur ainsi que l'équivalent d'un roi chez les Grimms, La Source.  
Le professeur Oobleck termina son discours avec une petite anecdote :  
\- C'est donc ainsi que le Chasseur Nero fut récompensé par le titre de ''Fléau des Grimms'' et réussi à créer l'ère de paix dans laquelle nous prospérons depuis plusieurs millénaires. Sachez également que les personnes qui voulurent l'imiter et fusionner avec de la Dust virent leurs corps se changer en un Crystal géant avant de se briser et de s'éparpiller au vent.  
Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre avant de dire :  
\- Bien ! Ce fut tout le temps qui est accordé à cette classe, n'oubliez pas de réviser, il y aura un examen au prochain cours.  
Une fois que tous les élèves étaient partis, le professeur Oobleck se ninja-téléporta de son bureau jusqu'au miens.  
\- M. Attano, je dois avouer que je ne vous attendez pas si tôt, dit-il en me donnant une pile d'une dizaine de feuilles et un stylo.  
\- Pourquoi donc ? Je sais que le professeur Port est un adversaire redoutable, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'étais une pauvre brebis sans défense, dis-je en esquissant un demi-sourire, ce qui aurait probablement été plus crédible si je n'avais pas l'air aussi crevé.  
\- Je n'en doute pas, mais le professeur Port est un vétéran des premières lignes de l'un des conflits les plus violents de Remnant.  
Ouais, je m'en étais douloureusement rendu compte.  
Je me mis au travail sans un mot.  
La première page arborait le titre ''Première partie : Histoire'', et en feuilletant les autres pages, je découvris qu'il y avait plusieurs autres parties, telles que les Maths, l'SVT, la SFD (Science et Fonctionnement de la Dust), et une partie théorie sur les combats et la stratégie.  
Je m'attaquais donc à la partie Histoire qui traitait du fameux conflit interracial Faunus/Humains ainsi que les causes et conséquences. Je me massais les tempes en essayant de me rappeler les réponses. Je les connaissais, j'en suis certains je les avais lu dans un bouquin que m'avait prêté mon ancien proprio, M. Cuzco après que Havelock m'avais raconté son histoire au sein de la marine de Vytal. Restait à m'en souvenir.  
Etrangement, les réponses se sont imposées à mon esprit d'un coup, aussi clairs que de l'eau de roche. Pourquoi étrangement ? Parce que ça faisait six bons mois que j'avais fini de lire ce bouquin, et je me souvenais en détails de la page, de la première à la dernière lettre et même du numéro de la page !  
J'esquissais un discret coup d'œil à la marque de l'Outsider qui s'étendait sur le dos de ma main gauche. C'était probablement grâce à cette marque que ma mémoire était aussi performante, je n'avais jamais eu autant de facilité à me rappeler de quelque chose aussi précisément.  
Grâce à cette heureuse découverte, je réussi les doigts dans le nez le test d'histoire, et grâce à ce que m'avait appris Pierrot, l'SVT (qui portait plus sur les plantes et leurs effets qu'autre chose) et la SFD ne me posèrent pas plus de problèmes que ça, restait la théorie des combats et stratégies ainsi que les Maths.  
Chose à savoir, la théorie des combats et stratégies (on va dire TCS parce que c'est trop long et chiant sinon) impliquait une connaissance assez développée des Grimms et de leurs réactions, je pense donc que je j'ai à moitié foiré cette partie-là (certaines stratégies portaient aussi sur les réactions humaines), et pour les Maths, j'ai jamais trop aimé ça…trop difficile et technique pour mon pauvre cerveau de littéraire. Et que ceux qui disent « Les Maths ? Faciiiiiile, moi en troisième… » se taisent, parce que MOI, je ne suis pas allé à l'école !  
Enfin bref, j'ai bâclé tant bien que mal les deux dernières parties avant de remettre ma copie au professeur Oobleck qui me renvoya dans ma chambre en me disant d'attendre un appel d'Ozpin.

Quelques temps plus tard, allongé sur mon lit, j'attendais l'appel.  
J'avais également rassemblé un petit bagage au cas-où ils jugeraient mes résultats insatisfaisant et décideraient pour moi que la prison était plutôt sympa en cette saison.  
J'entendis des bruits dehors, et en jetant un œil je découvris une file d'une vingtaine d'élèves qui arrivaient en direction de Beacon Cliff, les professeurs Ozpin et Goodwitch en tête.  
J'ouvris ma fenêtre et m'assis en travers en regardant les élèves défiler.  
Je sifflais au passage de Mlle Goodwitch, qui se raidit et m'ignora tout en regardant droit devant elle, décrochant à Ozpin et à quelques élèves un sourire.  
Je fis un signe à Yang qui rigolait avec une petite fille vêtue d'une cape rouge et de vêtements gothiques noirs et rouges, et je reconnus la fille à la faux que j'avais rendue aveugle momentanément, la veille.  
Je fis aussi signe à Cardin, qui m'ignora avec dédain. Le salaud.  
J'aperçus aussi la jolie fille que j'avais sauvé la veille, Velvet si je me rappel bien, qui pour l'occasion portait une tenue de combat qui soulignait délicieusement ses formes, marron clair avec des épaulières dorées et une sorte de boite qui pendait à son épaule avec un cœur suturé dessus. Elle marchait côte à côte avec une autre jolie fille qui s'habillait et marchait comme un top-modèle avec un sac à main un rien clinquant et des lunettes de soleil.  
Velvet, quand je lui fis signe, elle baissa la tête tendit que ses oreilles se courbaient vers l'avant. Son amie me regarda et sembla lui dire quelque chose avec le sourire aux lèvres tandis que Velvet se recouvrit la tête avec ses mains.  
Mon dieu, Velvet s'est liée d'amitié avec la version brune de Yang.  
C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que je reçus un message d'Ozpin me disant de venir à l'endroit où j'avais essayé de le tuer. Hm. Les relations qu'on entretien avec des gens qu'on a essayé de tuer sont amusantes. Dans le fond.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard je m'étais habillé d'une chemise à manches longues blanc cassée et d'un pantalon en toile gris clair, mon manteau à capuche par-dessus le tout et ma ceinture avec mes os porte-bonheurs en travers de ma poitrine, ainsi que mes armes et mes gadgets fixés à ma ceinture, ainsi j'aurais de bonnes chances de m'en tirer en cas d'attaque.  
Moi ? Paranoïaque ? C'est un peu une seconde nature quand on est un criminel qui tue pour de l'argent et qui se fait beaucoup d'ennemis.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était bien équipé que j'allais jusqu'au lieu du rendez-vous. Une fois arrivé devant les portes grandes ouvertes de la salle, je constatais que le professeur Ozpin était debout sur l'estrade, avec un écran géant juste derrière lui et des groupes d'élèves qui défilaient sur l'estrade. En y regardant de plus près, les équipes qui défilaient sur l'estrade étaient les mêmes qui étaient affichées sur l'écran.  
Pendant que le professeur Ozpin présentait les équipes, j'aperçus Mlle Goodwitch qui se dressait à une dizaine de mètres de moi.  
\- Bonsoir Mlle Goodwitch, comment s'est passée votre journée ? demandais-je de la façon la plus polie et courtoise possible.  
\- Plus ou moins bien. Nous n'avons eu aucune perte durant l'Initiation, et vous n'avez tenté de tuer personne, répondit-elle d'un ton sérieux qui laissait penser qu'elle croyait tout ce qu'elle avait dit.  
\- C'est donc ainsi que vous me voyez ? Une bête assoiffée de sang qui ne vie que pour tuer ?  
\- Vous êtes un assassin.  
\- Ex-assassin.  
\- Peu importe.  
\- Mais pourquoi vous êtes aussi catégorique à propos de moi ? Je ne suis qu'un pauvre adolescent à qui ont a appris les rudiments du métier ! dis-je d'un ton un rien dramatique.  
\- Vous avez tué pour de l'argent, pour moi vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un criminel à qui Ozpin a fait l'erreur d'accorder sa confiance ! me répliqua-t-elle à voix basse.  
Je soupirais :  
\- Si j'ai bien compris, vous me reprochez de tuer des gens pour toucher de l'argent ?  
Elle souffla par le nez, visiblement irritée par ma présence :  
\- Pas seulement ça, mais oui.  
\- Dans ce cas nous ne sommes pas vraiment différents, vous et moi. Je me rappel avoir lu le journal plus d'une fois en lisant un article qui disait que vous aviez démantelé tel ou tel groupe avec tant de prisonniers et tant de morts. Vous tuez et emprisonnez des gros bras de petits gangs pour toucher votre prime de Chasseresse, tandis que moi je tue directement les lieutenants et grands patrons de gangs influents contre un salaire inférieur au votre. Et je vous trouve hypocrite.  
Son visage était magnifique : la bouche légèrement ouverte et les yeux ronds, visiblement indignée, essayant manifestement de dire quelque chose sans toutefois parvenir à penser à une répartie valable.  
Je me pressais de partir et de me mêler à la foule avant qu'elle ne trouve de quoi répondre à ce que je venais de lui dire.  
Apparemment les dernières équipes passaient : les équipes BLAZ, STAR, CRDL, JNPR et RWBY. A noter que Cardin était le leader de CRDL, et Yang dans RWBY tandis que la petite fille en rouge avec la faux (elle s'appelle Ruby) était son leader. Ouais, le monde est étrange. Enfin bon, je m'approchais de l'estrade tandis qu'il prononçait quelques mots pour les élèves qui avaient passé l'Initiation.  
Quand il eut fini, je m'approchais encore plus :  
\- Vous vouliez me voir, professeur ?  
Il détailla ma tenue avant de me dire :  
\- Oui M. Attano, je voulais parler des résultats de vos tests dans la salle de réunion, d'ici une dizaine de minutes.  
\- Très bien. Allons-y, donc.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, nous arrivions dans une salle ou se trouvait une grande table en bois ovale où s'étaient installés les professeurs Port, Oobleck et Goodwitch.  
\- Bien, on dirait que tout le monde est ici, dit le professeur Ozpin.  
Nous nous assîmes à la table, un silence pesant comme seule bande-son.  
\- Tout d'abord, les compétences de combats, commença le professeur Ozpin en se tournant vers Port, Peter, quelles sont vos impressions ?  
Le professeur Port se racla la gorge avant de commencer :  
\- Pour commencer, M. Attano a mis plus de deux minutes à battre le Grimm que je lui ai préparé, mais étant donné qu'il n'en avait jamais affronté auparavant et que le Grimm en question était un Beowulf Alpha, je pense que c'est un résultat correct. Sinon il a fait preuve d'une rapide adaptabilité quand il s'est retrouvé en difficulté, et s'est battu admirablement bien même quand il était désarmé. Je pense donc lui mettre la moyenne sur ce test-ci.  
Il fit une pause avant de reprendre :  
\- Par contre, il a démontré de grands talents au duel, j'avais énormément de mal à le toucher et ses coups frappaient le plus souvent sur mes points vitaux et le peu de points faibles que j'avais.  
Il me jeta un coup d'œil, et je compris à son regard de quel point faible il parlait.  
\- C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.  
\- Merci Peter, à vous professeur Oobleck.  
A ma grande surprise, le professeur Oobleck se leva à une vitesse normale avant de parler à une vitesse tout aussi normale sur un ton un peu morose, à la limite de la dépression. Puis ce fut à ce moment-là que je remarquais qu'il n'y avait plus de café dans sa tasse, et qu'il zieutait vers celle que tenait Ozpin.  
\- M. Attano a fait montre d'une très grande connaissance en Histoire, le style d'écriture et les détails me feraient presque penser à un copier-coller du livre ''Histoire de l'Inhumanité''…  
\- Super livre, vous ne trouvez pas ? demandais-je avec un léger sourire, avant de continuer : C'est si rare de trouver un auteur humain qui ne décris pas les Faunus comme des monstres à moitié Grimms ou des animaux sans âme. Surtout à cette époque.  
Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant qu'Oobleck reprenne la parole :  
\- Professeur Ozpin, dit-il sans quitter la tasse remplie du liquide noir et fumant, puis-je…  
\- Non.  
\- Mais je n'ai même pas…  
\- La réponse est non, professeur Oobleck, n'insistez pas. De plus, nous avions définit des ratios bien précis, vous avez 50 % des réserves de cafés, le reste est répartie entre les professeurs et les élèves. Donc, non. Vous attendrez le prochain réapprovisionnement qui arrivera dans environ… (il regarda sa montre) …2 à 3 heures.  
Les épaules du professeur Oobleck s'affaissèrent un peu, puis il se força à fixer un point au centre de la table avant de reprendre d'un ton complètement déprimé cette fois-ci :  
\- Donc, M. Attano avait obtenu des résultats parfaits en Histoire, il avait également des connaissances assez complètes en SVT et en SFD, des connaissances en dessous de la moyenne en théorie des combats et stratégies, bien que M. Attano ait parfaitement prévu le comportement des humains, il ne connais presque rien à propos des Grimms et de leurs comportements, quand aux Mathématiques, ça tiens en un mot : mauvais.  
Il se rassit tandis que je levais la main :  
\- Pour ma défense, je ne suis jamais allé à une école quelque qu'elle soit, toutes les connaissances que j'ai-je les apprises soit en autodidactes, soit au contact de certains de mes amis.  
Il y eu un long moment où le professeur Ozpin ferma les yeux afin de réfléchir à sa décision.  
\- Professeur Port, si je me rappel bien, vous donnez quelques cours de soutiens en étude des Grimms, n'est-ce pas ?  
Le professeur Port se leva avant d'acquiescer :  
\- C'est exact professeur, bien que cela risque d'être un peu moins fréquent avec le nombre d'élèves plus grand que les années précédentes, ces cours restent néanmoins faisables.  
Le professeur Ozpin rouvrit les yeux et me regarda :  
\- M. Attano, vous allez commencer les cours demain, et si je me rappel bien de l'emploi du temps des premières assister aux cours additionnels du professeur Port, et pour ce qui est de vos lacunes en Mathématiques, je verrais ceci avec le professeur Pythagore. Vous pouvez disposer.  
Je me levais en silence avant de me diriger vers la sortie.  
\- Oh, M. Attano.  
Je me retournais vers Ozpin.  
\- Vous commencez les cours demain, soyez prêt et n'arrivez pas en retard. Quelqu'un vous donnera votre emploi du temps dans la soirée.

A vrai dire, l'emploi du temps était déjà délivré quand je suis revenu.  
Je pu ainsi constater que je commençais le lendemain matin à 9h00 pile.  
Et Ozpin qui osait me demander de ne pas arriver en retard alors que j'avais cours aussi tard…  
Enfin bref, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, je constatais qu'il était 17h36, pas suffisamment tard pour aller manger ou me coucher, mais pas suffisamment tôt pour aller me dorer la pilule sur le toit en rêvasser dans un des arbres dans le parc, j'en ai vu des particulièrement beaux, assez grand pour qu'il faille six ou sept hommes bras tendus pour en faire le tour, et faisant plus de dix mètres de haut.  
Enfin bref, ne sachant pas comment me distraire, je finis par faire des exercices de yoga pour travailler ma souplesse avant d'enchaîner avec des pompes et des exercices abdominaux.  
Quand j'eus fini ceci, je m'asseyais au bureau en bois et déposais une boite à outils puis entrepris de démonter mon pistolet afin de vérifier si une pièce était endommagée ou grippée, puis vérifiais l'état de mon arbalète avant d'entretenir mon épée en l'aiguisant puis en huilant les mécanismes afin que l'arme sorte sans ralentir ou grincer.  
Par la suite je posais mes vêtements sales dans un panier et accrochais ma veste et mes ceintures (celle avec les porte-bonheurs et l'autre avec mes gadgets et mes armes), puis sortis mon masque de la poche ou il était rangé. Désormais vêtu d'un short usé, je revins m'assoir à mon bureau et commença à vérifier les délicats mécanismes du masque avant de le nettoyer jusqu'à le faire briller.  
Une fois ceci fini, je constatais qu'il était 19h28, il était donc temps de me faire à manger. Une assiette de pâtes Carbonara plus tard, je faisais la vaisselle et observais le coucher de soleil qui enveloppait le monde de ses douces couleurs rougeoyantes.  
J'allais m'habiller un peu plus avant d'aller sur le toit pour rêvasser un peu en regardant les étoiles et la lune brisée.  
Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, je le redoutais, mais ça arrivais bel et bien…je m'ennuyais. Plus rien à faire. Plus de bouquins, j'étais un peu trop épuisé par mes précédents exercices pour refaire du sport, et mes armes étaient tellement polies que je pouvais les utiliser comme miroir.  
Je regardais donc par la fenêtre les gens défiler la nuit (faut pas croire que c'est parce qu'il y a un couvre-feu que tout le monde le respecte, on est dans une école de Chasseurs quand même) en me demandant quoi faire pour passer le temps. Ça dura un bon quart d'heure avant que je décide de sortir un bouquin déjà lu.  
J'eu à peine le temps de me décider pour le livre de contes que M. Cuzco m'avait donné en guise de cadeau d'adieu que je m'en rappelais intégralement le contenu. Hm, foutu mémoire parfaite.  
Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'étagère sur laquelle j'avais rangé mes bouquins quand j'aperçus une pile de feuilles blanches. J'en pris une ou deux ainsi qu'un crayon, puis m'installais sur mon lit.  
Je regardais la marque de l'Outsider sur le dos de ma main, puis entrepris de la dessiner. C'était plus facile que ce que je pensais, je n'avais jamais pris le temps de dessiner auparavant, je préférais aller draguer ou polir mes armes (non, pas ces armes-là), faire de l'exercice ou encore lire un bouquin, sauf que j'étais épuisé, mes étaient armes plus propres que jamais, je ne pouvais pas sortir pour draguer et ma mémoire me gâchais le plaisir de redécouvrir une histoire. Donc, nouvelle occupation, donc dessin.  
Quand j'eu fini, je jugeais que ce n'était pas trop mauvais pour une première fois, et une fois de plus je me demandais si la Marque n'avait pas amélioré mes compétences, en dessin cette fois-ci.  
Fermant les yeux avant de me représenter le visage de Goodwitch dans ma tête et, laissant faire mon instinct, laissa ma main bouger d'elle-même, la laissant griffonner le portrait qui s'imposait dans ma tête. Les lignes s'enchainaient sans que j'y pense, imprimant ma pensée sur le papier. Quand j'eu fini le portrait, je me suis sérieusement demandé à quel point cette Marque était abusée.  
Le dessin était magnifique, j'avais rendu toute la beauté froide de Goodwitch sans la faire paraître aussi coincée qu'en réalité, l'éclat de ses yeux, que je pourrais presque qualifier de tellement froid qu'il en était brûlant, était incendiaire sur le papier, si bien que je m'attendais presque à voir la feuille prendre feu.  
Je posais la feuille sur ma table de nuit avant de dessiner Velvet dans sa tenue de combat, moulant ses formes d'une manière criminellement sexy. Je rendis aussi fidèlement que possible la fraîcheur de ses traits, la beauté de ses orbes couleurs chocolat, et surtout l'élégance de ses cheveux soyeux. Au final, j'obtins un dessin tellement magnifique qu'en pourrait presque en tomber amoureux.  
Je m'apprêtais à recommencer un dessin, avec cette fille qui s'appelle…Ruby ? Le leader de l'équipe de Yang quoi, quand je m'aperçus que j'avais passé énormément de temps à dessiner. Il était un peu moins d'une heure du matin.  
Bon, au moins l'objectif est accompli, j'ai réussi à me distraire, restait plus qu'à aller me coucher.

Bon, je commence par où ?  
Allez, par le début. Je m'étais donc couché confortablement dans mon lit et, même si je ne l'avais pas remarqué tout de suite, j'étais suffisamment épuisé pour m'endormir en moins de quelques minutes.  
Ça, c'est la bonne partie. La mauvaise ?  
J'ai rouvert les yeux presque immédiatement, sauf qu'au lieu d'être dans mon lit, j'étais allongé sur de la pierre. Il faisait tellement noir que je n'y voyais pas à cinq mètres devant moi. Je me relevais en essayant de trouver un indice quelconque sur où je suis et où aller, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre étoile dans le ciel, bien que je sois certain qu'on soit en pleine air, car le vent glaciale me faisait frissonner, car je m'étais réveillé dans la même tenue que quand je m'étais couché. En short.  
\- Et bien, fit une voix sifflante en résonnant, tu es bien mignon pour un humain.  
Je me retournais vers l'origine de la voix, m'efforçant de résister à l'envie de partir en courant. La voix était franchement effrayante.  
Mais quand je finis de me retourner, j'eu du mal à définir si je voulais partir ou rester.  
La nouvelle venue était une femme magnifique aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et à la peau aussi délicate que de la porcelaine, d'un blanc presque maladif. Les traits de son visage étaient gracieux et doux, comme une princesse. Les ténèbres autours d'elle semblaient s'êtres solidifiés sous la forme de volutes de fumée noirs comme la nuit et l'enveloppaient comme une robe. Une robe très élégante qui semblait presque révéler des parties de son corps en ondulant, mais ce n'était qu'une impression.  
Donc ça, c'était la partie qui me donnait envie de rester, ne serait-ce que pour continuer d'admirer sa beauté. Par contre, pour ce qui me donnait envie de courir…  
Et bien, pour commencer elle avait une faux. Mais genre une GRANDE faux, faite entièrement d'os. Elle avait aussi des yeux rouges comme les Grimms, et avait également les mêmes motifs que sur les masques des Grimms, sauf que c'était directement sur sa peau.  
Elle sourit, et je trouvais une nouvelle raisons de courir loin d'elle. Elle avait une dentition qui rivalisait avec celle du Beowulf qui avait essayé de croquer un bout de ma tête plus tôt dans la journée.  
\- Euh…merci ? demandais-je plus qu'autre chose.  
Puis mon moi habituel repris le dessus un court instant :  
\- Bien que ma beauté ne puisse que difficilement être comparée à la votre. Puis-je vous demandez votre nom ?  
Elle eu un léger rire, qui en d'autres circonstances aurait pu être comparé à un mignon rire de lycéenne, mais là ça ne m'évoquait rien de plus que le ricanement d'un spectre.  
\- Et bien, dire que la plupart des gens hurlent de terreur ou s'enfuient en courant dès qu'ils me voient, en voilà un galant homme.  
J'esquissais un demi-sourire en tremblant à cause du froids :  
\- Ce doit être le froid qui devait les faisaient fuir, surtout s'ils étaient aussi...dévêtues que moi.  
Elle se rapprocha sensuellement en remuant les hanches, un sourire prédateur (dans les deux sens, souvenez-vous des dents pointues) sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle posa une main aussi froide qu'un cadavre sur ma poitrine :  
\- Quel gentleman, je sais bien qu'il ne fait pas très froid par ici, après tout, je ne sens qu'à peine le froid alors que je ne suis qu'enveloppée d'ombres et...rien d'autre.  
C'est moi où elle me fait du charme ?  
\- On ne doit pas avoir la même notion du froid dans ce cas-là...dis-je en frissonnant.  
\- En effet, vous êtes brûlant, même pour un homme, dit-elle en faisant glisser sa main de ma poitrine le long de mes côtes.  
Non, elle me fait bel et bien du charme.  
\- Aah...v-vraiment ? dis-je en sentant mon short devenir un peu trop serré.  
Elle me poussa légèrement et je tombais sur mes fesses, comme si je n'avais pas la moindre force. Elle planta sa faux dans la roche juste à côté d'elle. Du bout du pied, elle me poussa sur le dos, puis s'assis sur mon ventre.  
D'un coup, ma force me quitta, je n'arrivais presque plus à respirer et encore moins à soulever les bras.  
Elle caressa mon torse du bout des doigts, avant de susurrer de sa voix fantomatique :  
\- Dis-moi, Corvo, pourquoi tu m'as fait autant de peine ? demanda-t-elle avec une moue adorable.  
\- Euh...pardon ?  
\- Tu ne m'as pas rejointe quand je t'ai appelée.  
\- Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Hier, quand tu t'es fais assommer par Ozpin, tu aurais dû garder des séquelles et faire une rupture d'anévrisme, et à ce moment nous aurions été réunis...  
\- Vous...vous êtes morte ?  
 _Putain de con, une femme enveloppée d'ombre à la peau tellement blanche qu'on dirait un cadavre et au corps froid comme un glaçon, et tu laisse ta queue prendre les décisions...  
_ \- Moi ? Morte ? Non, bien sûre que non. Je suis La Mort.  
Les mots me manquèrent, j'étais bouche-bée.  
 _…Ah ouais, quand même…on dirait que j'ai vraiment merdé sur ce coup…  
_ Elle eut un petit rire adorable devant mon expression :  
\- Et tu sais quoi ?  
Je secouais mollement la tête, et elle reprit d'un ton grave :  
\- Je déteste que les gens ne soient pas à l'heure de leur mort.  
 **Attention, scène violente, âmes sensibles s'abstenir**  
Sur ces mots, sa caresse sur mon torse fut remplacée par un bruit écœurant et une horrible sensation de froid à l'intérieur de ma poitrine tandis que quelque chose coulait sur mon torse.  
Quand je baissais les yeux, je m'aperçus que sa main était enfoncée jusqu'au poignet là ou est mon cœur. Ou plutôt était, car elle retira sa main de mon torse avec mon cœur qui battait encore, expulsant des filets de sang.  
Je m'effondrais, emportant avec moi l'image d'une femme belle comme le jour et terrible comme la nuit, goutant à mon sang en riant comme une maniaque.

 _Cette nuit-là, Corvo Attano mourut dans d'étranges circonstances. Il fut retrouvé par le professeur Goodwitch vers midi, au pied de son lit. Il était vêtu d'un simple short, la fenêtre de sa chambre était verrouillée et sans les codes des professeurs, le professeur Goodwitch n'aurait pas pu ouvrir la porte. Il se tenait le cœur, les yeux révulsés, comme si une grande douleur l'avait soudain saisi pendant son sommeil. Il ne fut trouvé aucune trace d'infraction dans la chambre, et pas la moindre blessure sur son corps. La cause la plus probable selon les médecins était une crise cardiaque, bien que cette hypothèse fût assez controversée par le fait que Corvo était un jeune homme de 17 ans en excellente santé. Le corps enseignant attend les résultats de l'autopsie avant d'annoncer la nouvelle aux étudiants._

 **Et voila, vu que j'avais plus d'idées pour la suite, j'arrête les frais ici… Non je déconne ! La suite viendra sous peu. Parce qu'en fait je veux mettre Dishonored et BLAZ au même niveau chronologiquement parlant, donc avant de continuer BLAZ, j'avance l'histoire de Dishonored au même moment, donc…ouais, désolé à ceux qui aiment BLAZ.**


	8. DAEI - Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 – …la mort…bon, c'est un peu injuste**

Je rouvris les yeux, complètement affolé.  
Je tâtonnais fébrilement ma poitrine pour m'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre blessure, seulement une sensation de chaleur, aux antipodes de se que j'ai ressentis quand La Mort m'a arraché le cœur…  
Je me souvins de la sensation et de ce que j'ai cru être ma dernière vision, puis je me pliais en deux avant de vomir tout ce que contenait mon estomac sur mon lit. Forcément, se faire arracher le cœur par une jolie psychopathe, ça choque, même en rêve. Bien que le rêve – ou plutôt, le cauchemar – était un peu trop réaliste pour en être un, car je suis certain qu'on ne peut pas ressentir les sensations à ce point dans les rêves. Ni s'en rappeler intégralement.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, je jetais la couette sur le côté avant de me lever et jeter un œil à mon horloge. Elle affichait 17h43. Je me frottais activement les yeux avant de retenter mon coup. 17h44.  
Non, non, non. C'était trop irréel. Vu le balai qu'elle semble avoir dans le cul, Mlle Goodwitch serait déjà venue me massacrer pour avoir osé manquer ne serait-ce que quelques secondes de cours, ou au moins vérifier que je ne me suis pas échappé.  
D'ailleurs, il faisait trop sombre dehors pour qu'on soit au milieu de l'après-midi, il n'y avait pas de soleil. Il n'y avait même pas de dehors non plus...que du vide. Oh.  
\- Hé, l'Outsider ! On est dans le Vide ? criais-je.  
L'Outsider apparut au dessus de mon lit, les bras croisés.  
Comme la dernière fois, il portait une chemise en soie et un pantalon en toile avec des bottes lustrées, et son visage était toujours autant flou, à l'exception de ses yeux entièrement noirs. Enfin, pas flou, c'est juste que je ne pouvais pas réussir à me rappeler le moindre détail de son visage.  
Et comme la dernière fois, il flottait au dessus de mon lit.  
\- Bonsoir Corvo, me dit-il de sa voix suave, je crois savoir que tu as fait la connaissance d'une vieille amie à moi.  
\- Vous voulez parler de la psychopathe à la faux ?  
\- Oui, celle-là même qui t'a tué en te faisant faire une crise cardiaque.  
Un moment de silence suivit sa déclaration.  
\- …je suis mort ? Mais comment c'est possible ? murmurais-je d'une toute petite voix.  
Je relevais la tête, dévisageant la créature aux yeux de charbons :  
\- Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Comment peut-elle me tuer comme ça ?  
Ce n'était qu'une impression, mais j'eu la sensation qu'il s'amusait de ma colère :  
\- Les dieux peuvent voyager dans les esprits des mortels et aux frontières de la réalité, et, après tout, ce n'est pas très difficile à croire qu'elle ait pu arrêter ton cœur en te l'arrachant en rêve, je t'ai bien marqué de mon emblème en le gravant sur ta main en rêve.  
Je me forçais à me calmer, résistant à l'envie de lui mettre un coup de boule parce qu'il parlait de ma mort avec détachement, comme si ce n'était pas important.  
\- Et donc ? fis-je en soufflant fort par le nez, vous êtes ici pourquoi ? Vous voulez me faire la bise avant que je ne passe de l'autre côté ?  
A son ton, j'eus l'impression de l'amuser et l'agacer en même temps :  
\- Les humains sont des créatures tellement amusantes, capable de s'énerver comme des gamins et de faire du sarcasme la seconde d'après.  
Il secoua la tête, comme pour désapprouver mon comportement. De mon côté, j'étais trop estomaqué pour répliquer. Il disait sérieusement que je m'énervais comme un gamin pour la simple raison que j'étais mort ?  
L'Outsider reprit d'un ton tellement mielleux qu'il donnait l'impression d'avoir toute une ruche dans la gorge :  
\- Et dire que j'avais une proposition pour t'éviter de mourir si jeune…  
Je plissais les yeux, m'attendant à une arnaque de sa part :  
\- Et quelle est-elle ?  
Il tendit sa main dans laquelle apparut un cœur avec un cadran révélant des engrenages qui tournaient au rythme de ses battements.  
\- Voici un cœur humain fabriqué de mes propres mains, je n'ai qu'à le remplacer par celui que tu as perdu, et tu revivras. Il te donnera accès à des facultés dont je suis certains que tu sauras apprécier, en contrepartie, j'aimerais que tu me rendes un petit service…  
Après qu'il eu finit de me préciser ce qu'était le service, je soulevais un sourcil :  
\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon, non ? Je veux dire, soit je fais ça, soit je meure...  
\- Et tu ne pourras pas venger ton père...  
J'esquissais une grimace :  
\- Je ne sais pas trop si j'ai envie de le venger, Daud fut un deuxième père pour moi, même si il est en partie responsable de l'exécution de mon père.  
\- Qui t'a dit que je parlais de Daud ? fit l'Outsider tandis que le cœur s'effritait dans sa main.  
Je sentis une intense douleur qui semblait brûler l'intérieur de ma poitrine. Je sentis chacune de ses pulsations dans ma poitrine, envoyant ce qui me semblait être de l'acier en fusion parcourir chacune de mes veines.  
Quand je sentis le flot bouillant m'arriver à la tête, je m'effondrais en hurlant de douleur...

En me réveillant, j'entendis une conversation.  
Non, pas une conversation, un monologue :  
\- ...et c'est là que je leur ai dit : « Question sang-froid, vous êtes tous très bon, mais si vous saviez observer, vous aurez remarqué que j'avais mis mon index et sucé mon majeur ! » fit la voix d'un homme avant de pouffer de rire.  
J'ouvris un œil quand je sentis une sensation de picotement au niveau de mon estomac suivit par une sensation de fraîcheur assez douloureuse :  
\- Oui, continua l'homme, comme vous le dîtes M. Attano, ils tiraient une de ces gueules ! et il recommença à pouffer de rire.  
Je vis un vieil homme avec des lunettes en blouse de médecin avec charlotte et masque hygiénique, penché sur mon ventre avec un scalpel à la main. Attends. Un scalpel ?  
\- Sinon, je peux voir que vous aviez bien mangé M. Attano, sacré plâtré de pâtes, vous les aimez comment ?  
Je tentais de faire une réponse, dans le genre « Carbonara, et vous ? », et ce fût à ce moment que je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas suffisamment d'air dans les poumons, ce qui eut pour résultat de me faire pousser une sorte de plainte sifflante.  
Il s'interrompit pour me regarder. Puis je le regardais. Et il me regarda. Et je pris une grande inspiration qui me fit presque mal avant de lui dire :  
\- Salut.  
Il lâcha le scalpel avant de partir en hurlant « UN ZOMBIE ! J'AVAIS RAISON ! AU SECOURS ! »  
…mouais, j'imagine que c'est normal comme réaction. J'aurais quand même aimé qu'il prenne le temps de me recoudre avant de partir.  
Je ne réussis pas à trouver la force de bouger, et tout mon corps était froid comme une pierre, ce qui indiquait que j'étais 'mort' depuis un peu plus de quelques heures.  
Je jetais un œil dans la salle où j'étais : il y avait des casiers en acier, et j'étais d'ailleurs devant l'un d'eux, ouvert (le casier, pas m…moi aussi, en fait), et c'est là que je remarquais que j'étais dans un brancard. Ah ouais. Évidemment, j'étais dans une morgue.  
Une ou deux minutes plus tard, j'entendis des pas dans le couloir et des éclats de voix :  
\- Mais je vous jure que c'est vrai !  
Une autre personne, à la voix plus étouffée et morne lui répondit :  
\- Vous réalisez que c'est tout ce qui me manque pour réclamer votre renvoie ? Vous savez, une preuve de démence.  
\- Mais c'est vrai !  
\- Mais oui, mais oui.  
C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils ouvrirent la porte de la morgue pour rentrer.  
Je reconnu le gars qui m'avait ouvert le bide, il avait enlevé son bonnet et son masque, révélant ses quelques rides et ses cheveux bruns clairs striés de gris, je lui donnais cinquante ans.  
La personne qui l'accompagnait était une fille qui semblait avoir la vingtaine bien tassée. Elle avait des cheveux noirs complètements bordéliques qui partaient dans tous les sens, des yeux avec des cernes tellement gros que j'ai d'abord crus qu'elle avait un poil abusée du maquillage. Elle avait des traits relativement communs et le visage un peu plus rond que la moyenne, des yeux noirs et semblait avoir tout le poids du monde sur les épaules. Ou complètement crevée.  
Cela dit, elle était plutôt mignonne, même si elle n'était pas aussi canon que certaines filles que je connaissais. Elle avait des formes agréables à regarder et des lèvres pulpeuses et douces, ainsi qu'une peau d'albâtre.  
\- Vous voyez ! fit l'homme complètement surexcité, c'était complètement vrai !  
\- Oui, soupira la femme, visiblement ennuyée que l'homme ne fût pas dément, hélas, vous aviez raison.  
Puis son regard fatigué tomba sur mon estomac et sembla remarquer quelque chose :  
\- Dîtes…si son estomac reste ouvert comme ça, il va se vider de son sang et on aura non-plus un mort vivant mais un mort-mort sur les bras.  
Le quinquagénaire fit un pas en arrière quand elle lui dit ça :  
\- M-mais…et si il essaie de me manger ?  
\- Vous savez, je me contente très bien de grosses plâtrées de pâtes, vous vous souvenez ?  
\- Vous voyez, même lui vous le dit.  
\- Evidemment ! Il n'allait pas dire qu'il allait me bouffer !  
\- Ecoutez, vous ne pouvez pas me recoudre le bide ? Parce que je reviens littéralement des portes de la mort et j'apprécierais de ne pas y retourner.  
\- Je ne veux pas ! répliqua le vieil homme en essayant de se cacher derrière un battant de la porte.  
La fille roula des yeux en soupirant avant de se diriger vers moi :  
\- Toujours tout faire soi-même…ronchonna-t-elle en prenant une aiguille et du fil, avant de se mettre à suturer mon ventre.  
J'attendis un peu, les piqures que je sentais à l'estomac me faisaient tressaillirent et grimacer.  
Quand elle eut finit, elle tourna son visage vers moi :  
\- Voilà, c'est fini, vous pouvez vous relever ? me demanda-t-elle.  
Je tentais de bouger, mais je ne parvins qu'à remuer faiblement mes bras.  
Par la suite, elle me sortit de la morgue en poussant le brancard sur lequel j'étais :  
\- Bon, Octavio continuez vos autopsies, je vais voir pour ça, et ensuite bonne nuit.  
\- On est au milieu de la journée.  
\- Pas grave...

Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais installé dans un lit d'hôpital assez confortable, et recouvert d'une épaisse couverture pour réchauffer mon corps. Apparemment, mon corps était aussi froid qu'un glaçon, donc je devais réchauffer le réchauffer urgemment.  
La femme-médecin avait passée un coup de fil à Beacon les informant que j'étais toujours vivant. Parait qu'une voix féminine avait gueulée « QUOI !? » en arrière-plan.  
\- Ça, c'est forcément Goodwitch, lui dis-je, elle réussie pas à m'encadrer.  
\- Goodwitch...la Chasseresse ? Celle qui fait carton-plein auprès des gangs de criminels ?  
\- Celle-là même, et je peux vous assurer qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien pu s'appeler 'Icequeen', elle pourrait vous refroidir en plein désert ! dis-je le sourire aux lèvres.  
Elle plissa ses yeux :  
\- Oooh...  
\- Oooh quoi ?  
\- Vous avez essayé de la draguer, hein ?  
Je me frottais l'arrière de la tête pour paraître embarrassé.  
\- Draguer...c'est un bien grand mot...dis-je d'une voix volontairement gênée, je dirais plutôt...taquinée ?  
Ses yeux se sont éclairés d'un coup :  
\- Mon dieu, vous êtes amoureux !? dit-elle d'une voix suraigüe, visiblement excitée.  
\- Et bien…en vérité…  
Je m'interrompis en remarquant ses pupilles dilatées.  
\- Dites...vous êtes droguée ? demandais-je d'un ton un peu nerveux.  
J'avais eu 'affaire' avec une droguée (vierge) qui, pour se donner du courage avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, elle s'est envoyé une ligne. Après elle avait eu des hallucinations, dont l'une d'entre elles lui avait fait confondre mon entrejambe avec une saucisse.  
Et ouais, j'en ai encore la marque.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais un peu nerveux en présence de toxicomanes depuis, et oui, c'est con mais ça ne l'est pas plus que d'avoir peur des insectes ou du noir. Na !  
\- Moi ? demanda-t-elle avant de ricaner d'une manière un peu bête, noooooon…jamais en service !  
Elle prit ensuite une petite pilule dans sa poche avant de ma la mettre sous les yeux (en fait, elle me l'a presque mis dans l'œil), puis je reconnus une pilule de caféine que j'avais moi-même déjà utilisé plusieurs fois quand je surveillais des cibles.  
\- J'ai dû en prendre quelques unes parce que mon gros con de chef voulait que je reste éveillée en attendant Ozpin et Goodwitch ! poursuivit-elle un poil trop fort.  
\- J-je vois…dis-je en compatissant un peu, et sinon, vous en avez pris combiens ?  
\- Trois ! dit-elle en brandissant les cinq doigts de sa main.  
\- COMBIENS !? criais-je, complètement pris au dépourvus.  
Déjà que le contrecoup de ces pilules était important avec une seule, alors avec autant ce serait presque létale !  
Ce fut à peu près à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit, révélant Ozpin et Goodwitch derrière accompagnés d'une femme en blouse de médecin.  
\- Je croyais franchement que ce serait une mauvaise plaisanterie, ou un coup de folie de ce crétin d'Octavio…murmura Goodwitch.  
Je la regardais avec un demi-sourire :  
\- Que voulez-vous, je suis increvable. Mais par contre, Mme, cette demoiselle (j'attrapais par le bras la fille qui m'avait tenu compagnie) à pris plusieurs pilules de caféine, ça peut être très dangereux pour…  
\- Oui, fit-elle avec un signe de la main, elle fait souvent ça, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle a un cœur particulièrement résistant. C'en est presque effrayant. D'ailleurs, quand elle n'en prend pas, elle est complètement amorphe, c'est une vraie dépendance.  
Je lâchais son bras sous l'effet de la surprise.  
\- C'est comme le professeur Oobleck, fit remarquer Ozpin, lui aussi quand il est à court de café c'est une vraie loque.  
Mlle Goodwitch soupira :  
\- Vous aussi je vous rappel.  
Ozpin se tourna vers elle, buvant une autre gorgée de son éternel tasse de café :  
\- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Une fois, une _seule_ fois, je vous ai vu sans café à la main. Et c'était quand le professeur Oobleck vous l'avait volé à l'arrachée.  
Ozpin fronça les sourcils :  
\- D'accord, j'aime beaucoup le café, mais je n'ai pas une addiction pour autant.  
Goodwitch s'esclaffa :  
\- Vous ne laissez _même pas_ votre tasse de côté, même pour combattre ! Et, plus récemment, je vous rappel que vous avez éclaté le crâne de Corvo parce que votre tasse s'était brisée dans l'explosion !  
Devant le regard interrogatif des médecins, j'haussais les épaules :  
\- C'était une journée un peu folle.  
Puis je percutais enfin ce qu'avais dit Goodwitch :  
\- Attendez, c'est pour _ça_ que vous m'avez brisé le crâne ? Vous êtes malade !  
Ozpin, visiblement mal à l'aise, tenta de reprendre en main la conversation :  
\- Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas le sujet de notre conversation. Directrice Nightingale, pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls je vous prie ?  
La vieille femme, Mme Nightingale, fit signe a la fille surexcitée à côté de moi qui contenait difficilement son trop plein d'énergie. Elle se tortillait sur sa chaise, se balançant d'en avant en arrière.  
Quand elle vit qu'elle devait partir avec Mme Nightingale, elle se leva de sa chaise et déposa un petit bout de papier dans ma main :

 _Sylvana_ _Frontída  
05468634 – 4848625  
Appel-moi vite !_

Je m'autorisais un demi-sourire en mémorisant le nom de Sylvana.  
\- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, je pense que nous pouvons aller droit au but.  
Je me repositionnais sur mon oreiller afin de mieux me couvrir avec la chaude couverture.  
\- Je vous en prie.  
Il prit une autre gorgé de sa tasse de café fumante :  
\- Comment est-ce possible ? J'avais cru vous tuer quand je vous avais assommé…  
\- Fracturé le crâne pour une tasse de café…  
\- …mais vous avez régénéré vos blessures en à peine une journée alors qu'elles auraient dû vous prendre une bonne semaine avec votre aura, et encore c'est si vous ne mourrez pas entre-temps, pourtant, vous aviez guéri et réussi à vous échapper alors que vous étiez menotté à un lit en acier !  
\- Que voulez-vous, je suis un homme comme on en fait peu, résistant et endurant…j'y ajoutais un sourire malicieux envers Goodwitch.  
\- Ne jouez pas avec mes nerfs M. Attano, recommanda cette dernière.  
J'haussais les épaules.  
\- Corvo, j'aimerais également savoir comment vous avez réussi le prodige de ressusciter sans la moindre séquelle alors que votre cœur s'est arrêté de battre pendant plus de dix-huit heures.  
Je soupirais.  
\- Vous ne voulez pas me lâcher avec ça ? Ne plus jamais en parler ?  
\- Non, c'est trop important pour que nous puissions juste l'oublier comme ça.  
Ils allaient me prendre pour un fou mais bon, si je leur dit que je ne sais pas ou que je ne peux pas leur dire, ils vont me hacher menue les parties jusqu'à ce que je cède, en plus je suis trop fatigué pour trouver autre chose…  
\- C'est très simple à vrai dire, quand vous m'avez explosé le crâne, je suis rentré dans un coma dans lequel m'a visité un dieu qui m'a donné sa marque qui m'a permit de guérir rapidement et de me donner une force monstrueuse en plus d'une meilleure maitrise de ma semblance, entre-autre. La nuit ou je suis décédé, en fait c'était une déesse, la Mort, qui m'a expliqué que normalement j'étais sensé mourir suite à votre coup (je fis un regard appuyé à Ozpin) et qu'elle n'aimait pas les morts en retard, et du coup elle m'a arraché le cœur en rêve, après le dieu qui m'a donné sa marque m'a, cette fois-ci, refilé un cœur artificiel avec un cadran et des engrenages dessus, puis j'ai ressuscité.  
Curieusement, un long silence suivit ma déclaration. Ozpin et Goodwitch se consultaient du regard, comme pour se demander si mon cerveau a subi des dommages dû au manque d'oxygène ou si je me foutais d'eux.  
\- C'est ça, ou alors j'ai quelques séquelles dû à ma mort d'une ou deux dizaines d'heures.  
Ils commencèrent à réagir :  
\- M. Attano, commença Goodwitch, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dîtes ? Des dieux ? Vraiment ?  
\- Et ben, ouais, pourquoi pas ? En quoi c'est moins réaliste qu'une fracture du crâne qui guérit en moins d'un jour, d'une mort temporaire de quelques heures…  
\- Il a raison, concéda Ozpin, de plus, c'est la seule explication valable que nous ayons.  
\- Mais tout de même, des dieux…  
\- Vous pouvez y croire ou refuser la vérité, c'est vous qui voyez, mais j'apprécierais que vous gardiez le secret sur ce que je viens de dire.  
\- De toute façon, qui nous croirait ? demanda Goodwitch.

Plus tard, nous quittions l'hôpital.  
Nous avions convaincu Mme Nightingale, Sylvana et Octavio de garder le silence sur moi, et nous avions convenu de ne pas dire toute la vérité aux autres personnes, de leur faire croire que j'avais été dans un coma très profond pendant un certain temps et que Goodwitch s'était trompée en me déclarant mort.  
Finalement, nous retournâmes à Beacon avec un BullHead qui vint nous chercher sur le toit de l'hôpital.  
Sur le trajet, Ozpin et Goodwitch voulaient en savoir plus sur les dieux avec qui j'étais rentré en contact ainsi que les pouvoirs que j'avais acquis à leur contact. Je ne leur ais dis qu'une partie de la vérité, comme quoi la Marque de l'Outsider ne renforce que ma maîtrise sur ma semblance et mon aura. Il s'agit de prévoir un coup à l'avance, car je suis certain que si mes crimes venaient à êtres exposés au grand jour, Ozpin ne prendrait certainement pas le risque de devenir hors-la-loi pour mes beaux yeux, et a ce moment-là, je devrais fuir un pays.  
Encore.  
Tandis que j'allais me coucher sur mon lit, je tentais de refouler les souvenirs qui m'assaillaient à propos de Dunwall, et du quartier inondé où j'ai grandis.  
Les entraînements de Daud qui se déroulaient à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, Billie et Emilie…  
C'était aussi là où j'ai retrouvé Campbell, devenu un geignard qui vomissait ses repas et crachait du sang, les mouches tournant autour de lui comme s'il était un cadavre…  
Je me pinçais fort le nez en essayant de me concentrer sur un autre sujet…comme la mer, la vue était à couper le souffle depuis Dunwall Tower…  
Je me souvins du kiosque au milieu des jardins de l'Impératrice, là où nous avions l'habitude de jouer avec Emilie quand nous étions enfants…  
Et ça y est, j'ai le mal du pays…  
Soupirant, j'allais ranger quelques affaires qui avaient été éparpillées, sans doute pour chercher des indices sur ma mort si peu naturelle.  
Par la suite, et après avoir changé ma blouse de patient pour des vêtements plus décents, je décidais d'aller faire une ballade autour de l'académie pour me vider l'esprit. Je passais donc ma ceinture à armes, mon manteau et mon autre ceinture avec les porte-bonheurs. J'étais paré. Je marchais donc pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'apercevoir le professeur Port discutant avec une jolie élève au corps svelte et gracieux, et aux cheveux d'un blanc lumineux qui n'était pas sans rappeler les premières neiges qui tombent à l'approche de Noël.  
J'attendis qu'ils finissent de discuter, puis m'approchais de Port :  
\- Bonsoir professeur.  
Il sursauta quand il entendit ma voix et sembla ne pas y croire quand il me vit.  
\- Corvo ? Mais…vous êtes mort !  
\- Dans une sorte de coma à vrai dire, Mlle Goodwitch a mal interprété la situation, je me suis réveillé il y a quelques heures.  
\- Je vois, fit le professeur qui ne semblait toujours pas y croire.  
Il y eut quelques secondes de silence quand je repris :  
\- Et donc ? Qui était cette jolie jeune fille ? demandais-je avec un demi-sourire.  
\- Weiss Schnee, elle…demandait des conseils. Elle est également dans le même cours que vous, M. Attano.  
\- Et voilà, vous me donnez encore du M. Attano ! Hors de cours, je préférerais vraiment que vous m'appeliez Corvo.  
\- Et bien…c'est vous qui voyez, Corvo. Cela dit, je vous recommande de demander les notes de cours à votre camarade, vous pourriez en avoir besoin.  
\- Très juste professeur, à plus tard !  
Je repartis en pressant le pas afin de rattraper la jolie fille aux cheveux blancs.  
Quand je retrouvais sa piste, elle me rentra dedans au détour d'un couloir :  
\- Ow ! fit-elle tandis que son postérieur faisait une rencontre douloureuse avec le sol, faites attention, espèce de…balourd !  
 _Mon dieu, vient-elle vraiment de me traiter de balourd ?_  
De mon côté, j'étais toujours debout mais le contact de son front avec mon nez était un poil douloureux. Oui, j'avais un nez sensible.  
Ignorant la douleur qui me donnait l'impression que mon nez était cassé, je lui tendis la main :  
\- Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu.  
Elle attrapa ma main pour se relever, puis leva vers moi (elle était quelques centimètres plus petite que moi) ses yeux d'une nuance de bleu clair qui me faisait penser à de la glace.  
Elle était jolie, vraiment. Elle avait des traits gracieux de princesse. Sa peau semblait avoir la pureté de la neige et la douceur de la soie, sans aucune autre imperfection qu'une cicatrice sur son œil gauche conférant à son visage une sorte de particularité, une imperfection qui ne la rendait que plus attirante. Cela dit, elle était plus plate qu'une planche à repasser.  
Sinon côté vêtements, elle savait s'habiller. Elle avait une sorte de jupe courte dont les couleurs passaient par différentes nuances de blanc et de bleu, et qui se terminait un peu au dessus de ses genoux, une veste à manches longues dont les couleurs allaient du bleu clair à un blanc immaculé, tandis que l'intérieur était rouge vif, elle avait également un bustier entièrement blanc, et portait des bottes assorties.  
Puis, je revins à la réalité en me rappelant ce pour quoi je l'avais suivis :  
\- Excusez-moi, en fait j'aurais besoin de votre aide.  
Elle soupira avant de me demander :  
\- Et pour quoi ?  
\- Voyez-vous, pour le premier jour de classe j'ai eu un léger…incident qui m'a empêché de participer aux cours, et j'aurais besoin de vos notes si vous le permettez, j'aimerais pouvoir rattraper le retard que j'accuse par rapport à la classe.  
Une sorte de lueur illumina très brièvement ses yeux, et je su qu'elle allait accepter :  
\- Très bien, mais mes notes sont dans le dortoir de mon équipe.  
Suite à cela, je l'accompagnais jusqu'à son dortoir, puis je me rappelais l'avoir vu dans l'équipe de Yang et de machin…Ruby ! Voilà, son nom est Ruby. Il y avait également la fille qui m'avait débusqué parmi les poutres du hall principale où je m'étais caché après avoir tenté de faire sauter Ozpin.  
Sur le chemin, en discutant, je découvris qu'elle entretenait des rapports…compliqués vis-à-vis de sa jeune chef d'équipe, du fait qu'elle était selon elle trop jeune et impulsive mais qu'elles avaient toutes les deux prise la décisions de faire chacune de leur mieux, Ruby pour s'améliorer dans les cours et être un peu plus réfléchie, et Weiss de s'améliorer sur le plan sociabilité et tolérance.  
Enfin, ça n'était pas _exactement_ ce qu'elle avait dit, elle semblait essayer de raconter tout ça sans reconnaître ses erreurs et défauts.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, nous arrivons en quelques minutes à son dortoir (situé au dernier étage) où elle me remit ses notes de classe.  
Après l'avoir remerciée et convenu que je lui rapporterais ses notes le lendemain, je retournais ensuite à ma chambre, quelques étages en dessous, puis me préparais un repas parce que je commençais à avoir faim et que la cafétéria était fermée à cette heure-ci.  
Après avoir dégusté une poêlée de riz cantonnais, je me penchais sur les notes de cours de Weiss.  
Je parcourus l'écriture propre et soignée de Weiss recouvrant la première page. Apparemment, elle avait dû être à la limite de tuer quelqu'un pendant le cours, il y avait la trace d'un crayon qu'on aurait fracassé sur la page.  
Je parcourus ainsi ses notes, successivement sur l'étude des Grimms, le fonctionnement de la Dust et sur l'Histoire (à noter que les notes de la dernière matière semblent avoir été prises un peu à l'arrache, j'imaginais donc qu'Oobleck avait frappé).  
Après m'être assuré que je retenais absolument tout ce que j'avais lu, je posais le livre et me divertit en dessinant le visage de Weiss, puis constatant qu'il était un peu tard, j'allais me coucher, me préparant à accomplir la petite faveur de l'Outsider.

 _Loin d'ici, dans un autre royaume dans une autre dimension, une femme belle comme le jour et terrible comme la nuit sentie que quelque chose n'allait pas. Complètement dénudée, elle croisa ses jambes, assise sur un trône d'ébène et d'os. D'un claquement de doigts, elle fit apparaître le registre des damnés.  
Se fiant à une intuition, elle chercha le nom de l'homme qui l'avait déjà défiée une fois, mais ne le trouva nulle part parmi les colonnes de noms. Elle siffla d'agacement, faisant une grimace qui souleva ses séduisantes lèvres pulpeuses, révélant des dents pointue propres à déchirer la chair.  
Ce n'était pas qu'une impression, ça n'allait vraiment pas. Quelque chose avait encore réussi à sauver le garçon de son emprise. Le galant, et très joli garçon.  
Elle secoua la tête pour faire partir ces pensées de sa tête. Si c'était ce qu'elle craignait, il était très probable qu'elle devrait dévorer son âme la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, ne serait-ce qu'à titre préventif. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de laisser la moindre trace de son existence lui échapper.  
Elle agita un bras devant elle, et les ténèbres vinrent envelopper sa silhouette dénudée, puis elle saisit sa faux, avant de se diriger vers un obélisque de pierre noire recouvert d'inscriptions vertes brillantes.  
Elle effleura sa surface, laissant une petite fissure brillant du même vert que les runes. La petite fissure s'élargit d'un coup, recouvrant l'obélisque qui se brisa en mille morceaux qui restèrent suspendus dans les airs.  
Au centre de l'obélisque se trouvait une lumière verte et spectrale, que la femme toucha avant de se faire avaler par elle._

 _Quelque part, dans un autre royaume, une autre dimension, un homme se tenait debout au milieu d'une arène faite d'ombres et de pierres craquelées.  
Ses yeux étaient fermés, sa respiration calme et maîtrisée en dépit du hurlement du vent glaciale qui mordait sa peau.  
Il était calme, en attendant La Mort. _


	9. DAEI - Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 – Premier jour d'école**

Je m'étais endormi d'un coup, n'ayant pas le temps de songer à ce que j'allais faire face à elle.  
En moins de temps qu'il ne m'en fallu pour y penser, je me retrouvais encore une fois dans cet endroit où La Mort m'avait arraché le...  
Réprimant une remontée de bile, je mis les mains à la bouche en sentant le goût puissant de mon vomi remonter ma gorge.  
Je réussis à ne pas vomir, mais le goût de la bile restait, désagréable rappel du traumatisme que j'avais subi.  
Je fermais les yeux, régularisant ma respiration et réprimant du mieux que je le pouvais les tremblements de mon corps.  
L'Outsider m'avait expliqué qu'elle devait s'inviter dans mon rêve pour pouvoir me tuer, du moment que je savais que c'était un rêve je pouvais donc garder un certain contrôle étant donné que ça devenait un rêve éveillé. A titre de test, je serrais fort les yeux et m'imaginais dans un paysage familier et très cher à mes souvenirs.  
Quand je rouvris les yeux, je souris. Ça marchait.  
Je me retrouvais dans les appartements de mon père, à Dunwall Tower.  
Le grand lit à baldaquin dans lequel je dormais avec lui quand j'étais petit était situé juste à droite de la cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un feu en diffusant une chaleur abondante. Il n'y avait qu'une fenêtre, et celle-ci donnait sur le balcon que mon père partageait avec l'impératrice. Le balcon n'était pas la seule partie de leurs chambres qui étaient reliée, il y avait également une des deux portes en bois qui donnait directement sur les appartements de l'impératrice. Le tapis sur le sol arborait les armoiries de Serkonos, l'île dont laquelle mon père était originaire. Si mon souvenir était bon, il m'avait un jour dit qu'il était un 'cadeau' du gouverneur de Serkonos fait à l'impératrice lors de son couronnement afin de s'attirer ses bonnes grâces.  
 _Enfin bon, souvenir, souvenir, ce lit m'a l'air bien…_ _  
_La chambre disparue d'un coup, me laissant revenir au paysage de pierres et d'ombres.  
 _…confortable. Bon, pas grave._ _  
_A ce moment-là, un glyphe comme ceux qu'utilise Goodwitch recouvra le sol. Il était vert clair, et projetait une lueur spectrale sur les lieux.  
Un obélisque couvert de curieuses runes brillantes d'une lueur verte surgit au milieu du glyphe, fendant la roche comme si c'était de l'eau. Alors que je me demandais ce que c'était, il se fissura et éclata, laissant apparaître une vive lueur d'un vert spectral. Une traînée de fumée noire s'en échappa et pris la forme d'une femme voluptueuse portant quelque chose de massif.  
La Mort se tenait devant moi.  
\- Je le savais, murmura-t-elle en s'avançant vers moi, la faux à la main.  
Elle n'avait pas changée depuis la dernière fois, toujours aussi belle et terrifiante qu'auparavant, avec ses dents pointues de prédateurs, ses yeux rouges ardents, les motifs si semblables à ceux des masques des Grimms qui couvraient son magnifique visage de reine à la peau si pâle et si blanche que l'on dirait un cadavre, sans oublier ses magnifiques courbes voluptueuses moulées par les ténèbres qui composaient sa tenue.  
Ah, mon dieu, pourquoi une femme aussi magnifique veut me tuer ?  
\- Comment ce fait-il que tu n'es pas mort ? siffla-t-elle avec agacement, je suis pourtant certaine de t'avoir arraché le cœur !  
Sur ces mots, elle s'évapora en une ombre qui réapparut devant moi. Elle toucha mon torse et je sentis mon corps redevenir froid comme de la pierre, à l'exception de mon cœur qui semblait bouillonner en battant, lutant pour envoyer du sang chaud comme de l'acier en fusion dans mon corps.  
Ce fut à ce moment-là que je me rappelais de la faveur de l'Outsider, et que je remplis ma part du marché envers le dieu.  
Je dis :  
\- Viens à moi, ô puissant Léviathan !  
La marque me brûla comme si ont était en train de ma la re-marquer au fer rouge, puis je perdis conscience.

Lorsque je me réveillais, le paysage était en ruine.  
Il y avait des bouts de roches qui flottaient un peu partout, des bouts d'une cours avec un kiosque et des arbres, une partie d'une salle, et surtout, un vide, grand et immense avait remplacé l'arène de ténèbres et de roches où la Mort m'avais piégé.  
J'étais très probablement dans le Vide, l'univers de l'Outsider, ce qui signifie…  
\- Hey ! Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que je m'évanouirais comme ça ! C'était sensé invoquer de l'aide !  
L'Outsider apparut devant moi, visiblement blessé et fatigué.  
\- Allons Corvo, ta…faiblesse temporaire t'as épargné le combat qui nous as opposé, Mort et moi. Tu devrais m'en être reconnaissant, dit-il de sa voix qui pour une fois n'était pas aussi suave que d'habitude.  
\- Mouais…et donc ? Résultat des courses ?  
Il se contenta de désigner un corps flottant…enfin, plusieurs bouts d'un corps qui flottait comme si ils étaient en apesanteur.  
\- On peut tuer un dieu ? m'étonnais-je.  
\- Habituellement, c'est de manière temporaire, mais j'ai préféré m'en débarrasser de manière définitive.  
Il désigna la marque sur le dos de ma main :  
\- J'ai utilisé ma marque comme lien afin de la bannir dans le monde physique.  
Un silence hébété accueilli sa déclaration.  
\- Attendez que je comprenne, vous avez bannit la Mort dans le monde où je vis ? Vous voulez qu'elle me pourrisse la vie plus seulement en rêve mais également dans le monde réel ?  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Corvo. Je l'ai grandement affaiblit, par conséquent elle aura besoin d'un support physique pour pouvoir agir dans ton monde, et le seul moyen pour elle sera de se choisir un avatar qu'elle pourra posséder pour t'attaquer. Le seul problème est que si elle doit élire un avatar, ce doit être un humain avec de grandes capacités physiques et mentales et qui doit aussi être assez jeune, donc…  
\- Beacon est un nid de potentiels ennemis, compris-je.  
\- En effet, l'attaque peut venir de partout et ces apprentis Chasseur ne sont pas les gros-bras de la mafia, ils sont bien plus dangereux et malins.  
\- Mmh…fis-je distraitement en réfléchissant à la situation. La Mort voulait me tuer, et vu qu'elle était sous la forme d'une sorte de fantôme, elle pouvait élire un des élèves qui sont déjà foutrement puissants et lui accorder le titre d'avatar en lui filant quelques pouvoirs au passage afin de me tuer.  
Magnifique. Et moi qui croyais que j'allais mourir en affrontant une horde de Grimms, maintenant une foutue déesse voulait ma peau, et si l'Outsider lui a vraiment foutu la raclée dont il se vante, elle doit vraiment l'avoir mauvaise.  
Je soupirais bruyamment. Pourquoi les choses doivent être toujours aussi compliquée et chiantes pour moi ? Déjà qu'à Dunwall, je m'étais fais viré des Harponneurs (et de l'empire des îles) à cause d'une connerie devenue un poil trop célèbre, ensuite à Vale où je croyais que tout était bien partit pour bien aller, Ozpin me trouve et me tue à moitié pour une tasse de café renversée et juste après, l'Outsider me rend visite dans mon sommeil pour me coller une marque sur le dos de la main qui m'attire des problèmes et enfin la Mort elle-même vient me les hacher menues…  
Je fermais les yeux, résigné à ce que ma vie parte en couille à chaque fois qu'un semblant de stabilité se fait voir.  
\- Sinon, est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de reconnaître l'avatar de la Mort ?  
L'Outsider caressa son menton avant de répondre :  
\- A vrai dire, il y en a un, mais tu vas souffrir. Je vais activer certains dispositifs dormant du cœur que je t'ai donné.  
Et avant même que j'ai le temps de demander quelque chose, il tendit la main vers moi et une douleur déchirante me perfora la poitrine en me faisant hurler de douleur.

Je me réveillais en sursaut au son strident de mon Scroll. Il était 6h00 et le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé.  
Mon cœur battait tellement fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait forcer le passage pour sortir de ma poitrine. Bordel, mais que m'a fait l'Outsider cette fois-ci ?  
Soupirant, je me levais tandis que le lit grinçait. J'allais me doucher avant de consulter l'emploi du temps d'aujourd'hui. Nous étions jeudi, donc nous avions...un cours avec le professeur Oobleck de 8h00 à 10h00, un cours avec le professeur Port de 10h00 à 11h00 et finalement un dernier cours de 11h00 à 13h00 avec le Professeur Peach. Je souris en constatant qu'ils nous laissaient le jeudi après-midi de libre, de même que le samedi, et que le dimanche était libre tout la journée.  
Suivant ma routine établie il y a fort longtemps, je me préparais à faire mes exercices du matin. Je commençais par faire un peu de yoga histoire de détendre mes muscles avant d'enchainer avec plusieurs séries d'abdos et quelques pompes.  
Quand j'eu finis, il était à peu près 7h et des poussières, j'allais donc sous la douche afin d'éliminer l'odeur de sueur qui me collait à la peau.  
Ahhhhh…si vous n'aviez jamais goûté au contact de l'eau chaude après une dure séance de sport, vous n'avez jamais connu l'un des plaisirs les plus simples de la vie.  
Une fois que je fus lavé de toute odeur désagréable, je sortis de la salle de bain pour m'habiller de l'uniforme de l'école.  
Quand je passais devant le panier à linge (qui était vide) je remarquais une petite affichette accrochée expliquant que je devais aller vider le panier à linge chaque vendredi matin et que mes vêtements me seront rendu lavés et repassés le dimanche soir.  
Je pris mes affaires pour les cours qu'Ozpin avait eu la gentillesse de me fournir et allais à la cafétéria.

J'y fus en quelques minutes, et je me dois de faire un commentaire.  
Beacon est, dans l'ensemble, une école formidable. Les lits sont confortables, les enseignants totalement épique (c'est pour toi Port), sexy (c'est pour vous, Mlle Goodwitch) ou passionnés (Oobleck, tu es un modèle pour les enseignants) et les uniformes imposés sont pas trop moches. Or, il y a UNE chose que je sens que je ne vais pas tolérer très longtemps.  
La cafétéria.  
Par où commencer ? C'est tellement bruyant que j'en ai des mots de têtes, tout n'est pas mauvais, mais c'est gras et lourd en calories à souhait, même les salades ! (enfin, la sauce en tout cas, qui me fait furieusement penser à du fromage fondu) et en plus, vous savez ce que j'ai subis pour mon premier petit-déjeuner à la cafétéria de Beacon ? Une bataille de bouffe !  
J'étais là, hésitant entre un bol de Céréale Pumpkin's Pete (le goût n'est pas mauvais, seulement bizarre), une pile de gaufre recouverte de sirop d'érable, et une assiette d'œufs et bacon formant une pile de dix centimètres de haut, quand tout à coup, je reçus un dommage collatéral. A la tête.  
De la soupe orangée froide avec une forte odeur d'oignons m'éclaboussa l'arrière de la tête et la partie supérieur du tronc.  
Quand je me retournais pour voir à qui j'allais faire cracher ses dents, je constatais que des élèves de première année avaient renversés une table pour se protéger d'une attaque massive de la part des troisièmes années.  
J'esquivais de justesse une assiette de bacon et m'abritais derrière mon plateau pour me protéger de l'assaut imminent d'un bol de céréales puis sautais par-dessus le comptoir de bouffe pour me réfugier avec les cuisiniers.  
\- Dernière fois que je fais la bouffe ici ! hurla le cuisinier en chef dont le visage était rouge de fureur, ils auront qu'à chier leur bouffe, cette bande d'ado attardé !  
\- C'est fréquent les batailles de nourriture ? demandais-je, curieux de savoir si le risque de me prendre une assiette dans la tête était suffisamment haut pour justifier que je prenne le reste de mes repas dans ma chambre.  
\- Fréquent ?! cria le cuisinier avant d'éclater en sanglots, ils me font le coup au moins une fois par mois, et le pire c'est que celle-ci dois être la plus calme que j'ai vu !  
\- Allons chef, fit un cuistot en essayant de le réconforter, ça aurait pu être pire, non ?  
\- Attendez, demandais-je plein d'appréhension, en quoi cette bataille de nourriture est-elle douce ?  
Un des cuisiniers me tapota l'épaule :  
\- En fait, ce n'est pas rare qu'ils détruisent en partie le bâtiment…  
J'écarquillais les yeux :  
\- Pardon !?  
Soudain, un choc très violent se fit entendre, suivit du bruit sinistre d'un craquement, puis quelqu'un hurla « CHARGEZ ! » avant qu'une clameur ne se fasse entendre.  
Je me risquais à jeter un œil.  
Chacun des étudiants s'étaient munis de différents plats pour attaquer, tels que des poireaux, des baguettes de pains, des poulets ou encore des espèces de chaînes de saucisses, ou des poissons.  
Quand les deux camps allaient rentrer en contact, les portes de la cafétéria s'ouvrirent à la volée en révélant la silhouette plantureuse de Mlle Goodwitch qui traînait un élève complètement groggy.  
L'assistance se figea aussitôt, comme si ce n'était que maintenant qu'ils se rendaient compte qu'ils avaient un peu exagérés.  
Elle dévisagea chacun des élèves présents avant de demander d'une voix forte :  
\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer comment ce fait-il qu'un élève ai été projeté au travers de la fenêtre de mon bureau ?  
De là où j'étais, je vis une jolie fille rousse sourire d'une façon gênée avant d'essayer de partir discrètement.  
\- Tous les élèves présents seront sanctionné, déclara Goodwitch d'un ton implacable, et vous restez tous ici pour nettoyer, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
Il n'y eu aucune réponse.  
\- Dites, vu que je n'ai rien fait, je suis exempté de punition ? demandais-je en chuchotant aux cuisiniers.  
\- Ça, je n'en sais rien, il faudrait voir avec Mlle Goodwitch, me répondit l'un d'entre eux.  
Bon, Goodwitch me vois comme le mal personnifié sans _aucune_ raison (bon, d'accord, j'ai commis quelques meurtres, mais ils l'avaient mérité), donc pas la moindre chance.  
Je jetais une nouvelle fois un œil par-dessus le comptoir pour constater que Goodwitch gardait la double-porte qui servait d'entrée pendant que les élèves faisaient le ménage. Je vis également un trou dans le plafond.  
Je remerciais le bourrin qui avait perforé le plafond pendant que je passais par-dessus le comptoir avant d'utiliser ma semblance pour me propulser au travers du trou.  
Une fois à l'extérieur, je rejoignis ma chambre pour me changer et prendre une douche afin de faire partir l'effluve d'oignon qui m'accompagnait.

Vers 8 heure et des poussières, j'étais propre, et je pu me mettre en route pour la classe du professeur Oobleck.  
J'imaginais que j'allais devoir présenter des excuses et tout ça, mais je pense qu'il se montrera compréhensif si je lui explique que je suis en retard parce que je me suis pris une soupe d'oignon dans la tête.  
Toutefois, quand j'arrivais en classe je vis une scène plutôt improbable : le mini-amphithéâtre, conçu pour recevoir une classe de 30 à 40 personnes, n'en contenait que 3.  
Weiss, la jolie rousse qui essayait de se casser discrètement un peu plus tôt assise à côté d'un type avec des cheveux longs et une mèche rose.  
\- Euh…bonjour monsieur Oobleck.  
Ce dernier se ninja-téléporta sur moi :  
\- M. Attano ! Bien le bonjour.  
\- Euh…oui, bonjour monsieur…je voulais m'excuser pour mon retard, il y a eu une bataille de nourriture à la cafétéria, et je me suis pris un bol de soupe à l'oignon avant de pouvoir fuir.  
\- Oh ! Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous M. Attano, nous étions en train d'entamer le programme sur la Guerre des Droits des Faunus.  
Je rendis ses notes à Weiss et le professeur Oobleck reprit là où il s'était arrêté.  
A la fin de la première heure de cours, les élèves impliqués dans la bataille de nourriture arrivèrent. Ils semblaient exténués et ils étaient couverts de tâches de nourritures et de sauces.  
Je reteins difficilement un rire quand je vis passer un type recouvert d'une quinzaine de sauces différentes qui n'était autre que Cardin. Ça prenait au nez par contre.  
Je remarquais aussi qu'il n'y avait aucun faunus dans les élèves qui étaient de retour, et j'appris un peu plus tard que les faunus ainsi que quelques élèves qui avaient le nez trop sensible étaient malades à cause des odeurs et avaient vomit.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, le professeur Oobleck ouvra une fenêtre avant de poursuivre sa leçon sur les raisons qui avaient poussé les faunus à ouvrir les hostilités en décrivant les conditions dans lesquelles les humains les faisaient vivre. Certaines desdites conditions me rappelaient des souvenirs plutôt désagréables, comme les maladies qui ravageaient les enfants en bas-âge dans la Ménagerie, ou le nombre de morts dans les mines dans les camps de travail.  
Un peu moins d'une heure de cours plus tard, la cloche sonna et le reste de la classe se mit en route pour ses prochains cours. A titre personnel j'étais plutôt curieux de voir à quoi ressemblaient les cours du professeur Port.  
Curieusement, j'entendais les élèves qui avaient le même cours que moi grogner en allant à sa salle de classe. C'est curieux. La classe d'un type avec une moustache aussi épique ne devait être à ce point ennuyant.  
Je veux dire…pas vrai ?

Si, elle peut l'être.  
Les seules fois où je m'étais autant fait chier, c'était quand Daud m'avais affecté à la surveillance des maisons des cibles.  
Le professeur Port nous faisait part de ses souvenirs de jeunesse, quand il chassait les Grimms pour agrémenter ses leçons et, saint Monty, que ça ne servait à rien ! Quoi que, il y avait quelques petits trucs par-ci par-là qui pouvaient servir, comme le point le plus sensible chez les Nevermore (grâce aux schémas affichés sur les murs de la classe, je sais que c'est une sorte d'oiseau Grimm gigantesque) qui se situe sous le cou, le fait que les Grimms soient attirés par les émotions négatives et d'autres trucs et astuces comme ça.  
A la fin de l'heure, tout le monde avait un peu sommeil en allant à la classe de Peach.  
Qui s'était cassé la gueule dans les escaliers, et qui était donc au lit pendant une bonne semaine, du coup je n'avais plus cours de la journée…

Un peu plus tard, c'était l'heure de manger et il n'était pas question d'aller à la cafétéria. Mais…  
\- Hé, Corvo ! me fit Yang, ça te dirais de manger avec nous à la cafét' ?  
J'avisais le groupe qui se composait de Yang, la gosse en rouge à la faux dont j'avais oublié le nom, Weiss, la fille en noir qui m'avais débusqué dans le hall, la fille et le mec qui étaient arrivés avant moi au cours du professeur Oobleck, un blond aux yeux bleus, et une fille avec des cheveux rouges que j'avais déjà vu quelque part.  
Je maudis mon attirance pour les jolies filles avant de répondre :  
\- A la condition qu'on s'assoit à côté de la sortie.  
Un peu plus tard, nous étions assis à vingt mètres de la porte en train de manger.  
Fort heureusement, des plats un peu plus léger étaient disponibles, comme des salades (à condition de les prendre avec peu ou pas de la sauce fade qu'ils servent avec), des soupes et une variété de viandes assez agréable (j'ai même vu de l'espadon, vous vous rendez compte ?).  
Nora (la rousse hyperactive) racontait une histoire ahurissante de conn…fantaisie tandis que Yang, Ruby (la fille à la faux) et Jaune (c'est le blond, plutôt facile à retenir celui-là) écoutaient attentivement le récit tandis que Ren (le type à qui Nora est toujours collée et qui a une mèche rose) la corrigeait à chaque exagération. Plutôt marrant dans l'ensemble.  
Pendant ce temps, Weiss révisait les cours déjà vu avec Pyrrha (la fille aux cheveux rouges que j'avais déjà vus sur une boite de céréales) tandis que Blake (la fille au ruban avec des airs de ninja) lisait un bouquin en mangeant distraitement un morceau. J'eu un sourire à la limite du maléfique quand je reconnus le titre :  
\- Dis Blake – c'est bien ton nom ? – c'est bien Ninja of Love que tu lis ?  
Elle referma le livre trop rapidement pour qu'elle ne soit pas suspecte. Elle attira l'attention de toute la table.  
\- Euh…o-oui, pourquoi ?  
J'eu un demi-sourire à la confirmation :  
\- Je me disais juste, ça avait l'air d'être le premier tome, tu voudras que je te prête les deux suivants ?  
Elle haussa les sourcils, visiblement surprise de ne pas s'être fait charcutée sur ses choix de lectures plutôt…osés.  
\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi pas ?  
Yang se pencha vers elle ensuite, le même sourire que celui que j'avais plus tôt sur les lèvres :  
\- Dites-moi, c'est quel genre de lecture ?  
Exception faite du (foutu) brouhaha de la cafétéria en arrière-plan, un silence gêné tomba sur la table :  
\- Euh…je…balbutia Blake.  
\- C'est une série de roman d'amour, avec beaucoup…d'action, répondis-je à la place de Blake qui semblait avoir perdu toute faculté à répondre.  
\- C'est un roman d'amour et d'aventure ? demanda naïvement Jaune.  
\- Oui, le personnage principal a beaucoup d'aventures très passionnantes, avec des hommes, des filles, répondis-je en retenant un rire stupide qui semblait me charcuter la gorge en cherchant à en sortir.  
\- J'aime bien les romans d'aventure, dit Ruby avec un sourire, tu pourras me le prêter quand tu l'auras fini ?  
\- Ruby, je ne suis pas sûre que…tenta de répondre Blake.  
\- S'il te plaiiiiiiit…fit cette dernière en faisant un regard tellement mignon que même un chiot ne tenait pas la comparaison.  
Blake regarda vers moi avec un regard de désespoir, et se découragea encore plus quand elle vit que j'avais le visage rouge en essayant de me retenir de rire.  
\- Tu sais Ruby, fit Yang en se penchant vers sa sœur, j'ai entendu parler de ce livre, et il parait qu'il est _extrêmement_ violent, fis Yang qui avait bien compris de quoi parlait le livre.  
\- Oui, renchérit Blake, il y a une scène avec une portée de chiots qui hante encore mes cauchemars.  
Le visage de Ruby perdit le peu de couleurs qu'il avait :  
\- Oh non ! Pas les chiots !  
 _Marrant, c'est ce que l'héroïne avait dit aussi dans la scène, sauf que ce n'était pas sur le même ton, et qu'elle était couverte d'un liquide un peu sucré..._  
Sans que je puisse m'en empêcher, je m'imaginais Ruby à la place de l'héroine.  
Je regardais le visage de Ruby, rayonnante de mignonnerie.  
\- Blake ? Je me sens comme la dernière des ordures.  
Un peu de sang coulait du nez de cette dernière:  
\- Moi aussi, me répondit-elle.  
\- Hum...quoi ? fit Ruby.  
\- Tu ne veux pas le savoir, lui répondit Yang, enfin, je suppose.  
\- Quoi qu'il en soit, fit Weiss en se levant, nous avons l'après-midi de libre, nous devrions en profiter pour nous améliorer en tant qu'équipe.  
\- O-oui Weiss, fit Ruby, visiblement encore un poil secouée en pensant à la portée de chiot et ce qui avait pu leur arriver.  
\- Je peux venir avec vous ? leur demandais-je, je suis curieux de voir ce que vous pouvez faire et je n'ai absolument rien de prévu pour l'après-midi.  
\- Est-ce que nous aussi on peut venir ? demanda Jaune après avoir consulté son équipe.  
\- Je ne crois pas que…commença Weiss avant que Yang ne lui coupe la parole :  
\- Allez ! Ça va être fun ! De plus…  
Elle se pencha vers l'oreille de Weiss et y murmura quelques mots.  
\- …ok, grogna Weiss.  
Ainsi donc, nous nous donnâmes rendez-vous une demi-heure après dans l'arène d'entrainement.

Une fois que j'eu enfilé les vêtements que je mettais habituellement quand je me bas, c'est-à-dire mon manteau noir, un pantalon et un tee-shirt souples, des bottes en cuir souple, ma ceinture d'armes et celle avec mes porte-bonheurs, sans oublier ma protection attachée sur mon avant-bras gauche et mes gants.  
Quand je passais ma ceinture de porte-bonheurs autour de mon torse, j'entendis une douce musique qui évoquait le chant des baleines. En cherchant la source de celle-ci, je découvris qu'elle provenait des charmes en os qui étaient fixés sur ma ceinture. Probablement ce dont l'Outsider avait parlé en disant qu'il allait 'débloquer' certaines capacités du cœur.  
Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la porte de ma chambre quand je me rappelais qu'au moins deux des personnes que je m'apprêtais à aller voir m'avaient déjà vu dans cette tenue à une ou deux différences près, quand j'avais essayé de faire exploser Ozpin.  
J'enlevais donc ma ceinture de porte-bonheurs qui franchement m'intriguait ainsi que mon manteau, et j'avais l'air d'un autre homme.  
Je me mis en route vers le gymnase de Beacon, où m'attendais les Team RWBY et JNPR.  
\- Ou sont donc tes coéquipiers ? me demanda Weiss.  
\- Je n'en ai pas, je suis rentré dans l'école d'une manière un poil différente de vous. Mais c'était toujours légal, je vous rassure.  
\- Je vois, fis Jaune.  
\- Bon, on entre ? dit Yang, pleine d'entrain.  
Quand nous franchîmes la porte, nous découvrîmes une immense salle (vraiment immense, même pour Beacon) munie de plusieurs machines de sport, de deux arènes délimitées par des cercles et d'un stand de tir.  
\- Whoa ! Vous avez vu la gueule que ça a ? demanda Yang, visiblement excitée.  
\- C'est sûr que Beacon n'a pas regardé à la dépense pour ça, admis Weiss.  
\- Parce qu'ils avaient fait les radins pour quoi que ce soit ? demanda Jaune.  
\- Oui, la cafétéria ! dis-je, le repas de midi pesant sur l'estomac.  
\- Ouais ! C'est vrai ! fit Nora, ils n'ont pas fait les murs assez résistants !  
Ren, Weiss et moi-même firent un facepalm simultané à sa déclaration.  
\- Quoi qu'il en soit, qui veut faire un match amical ? demandais-je au groupe, les arènes ne sont pas trop occupées.  
Yang eu un sourire de prédateur :  
\- Ça marche pour moi, fit-elle, mais ce sera un match sans aura et sans armes.  
\- Ok.  
\- Il est foutu ? demanda de manière assez indiscrète Jaune à Ruby.  
\- Il est foutu, confirma cette dernière.  
Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une arène qui était libre, puis les équipes RWB et JNPR s'assirent sur des sièges qui bordaient les arènes tandis que je déposais mes armes et mon protège-bras par terre.  
Quand je fis tomber ma chemise pour me mettre torse-nu, Yang et plusieurs autres filles firent des sifflements appréciateurs.  
\- Ren ! dit Nora, ont dirais toi en plus musclé !  
J'eu du mal à me retenir d'éclater de rire devant l'expression gênée de Ren.  
\- Vas-y doucement sur moi Yang, je ne suis qu'une fleur fragile après tout.  
Elle roula des yeux avant de me demander avec son sourire si semblable au mien.  
\- Prêt ? me demanda-t-elle.  
J'eu un sourire moi aussi et, l'espace d'un instant, nous nous ressemblèrent énormément.  
\- C'est quand tu veux, dis-je en adoptant une posture relâchée prévue pour esquiver ses coups, essaye juste de ne pas me frapper au visage.  
Un sourire encore plus grand de sa part :  
\- Je ne promets rien !


	10. DAEI - Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 – Le nouveau**

Yang chargea la première et décocha une droite que je soupçonnais être aussi rapide que puissante, je fis donc un mouvement d'épaule afin de l'esquiver sur ma gauche.  
Elle essaya de me mettre un coup du coude, mais je me baissais afin de l'attraper sous le bras et à sa jambe droite avant de la lancer hors du ring cul par-dessus tête.  
Elle se réceptionna tant bien que mal en faisant une roulade puis se tourna vers moi.  
\- Corvo 1, Yang 0, dit Ruby.  
Yang fit un ''mmh'' appréciateur avant de faire tomber sa veste, la laissant dans un Tee-shirt jaune avec son emblème sur le sein droit. Mon dieu, faites qu'elle porte une brassière en dessous, sinon je vais avoir du mal à me concentrer sur le combat.  
\- Deuxième round ? lui proposais-je.  
\- Avec plaisir, me répondit-elle.  
Nous nous mîmes une deuxième fois en position.  
\- Prêt ? me demanda-t-elle.  
\- Comme toujours, lui répondis-je avec un léger sourire.  
Mais, à la différence du round précédant, son visage était désormais impassible. Elle semblait estimer qu'un simple match amical avec moi méritait son entière concentration.  
Elle me chargea encore une fois, faisant (encore) un crochet du droit que j'esquivais de la même manière en faisant un mouvement d'épaule. Puis je me rappelais de Daud, me martelant de ne pas utiliser deux fois d'affiler la même technique contre une cible maligne.  
Effectivement, Yang continua son mouvement sur elle-même et balaya mes jambes. Merde. Elle a remarquée que je manquais d'équilibre et qu'elle pouvait me mettre à terre facilement de cette façon.  
Je me réceptionnais sur mes mains afin de faire la roue* et de me remettre debout dans le même mouvement.  
 **(*Désolé si ça vous semble un peu brouillon comme description, je suis pas très doué pour décrire les scènes de combats)  
** J'esquivais une pluie de coups avant de finalement me prendre une droite de Yang. Dans le nez. Le coup me propulsa hors du ring, signant ma défaite pour ce round.  
Pendant que Ruby annonçait l'égalité au score, je portais une main à mon nez, et je sentis un liquide chaud couler. Du sang recouvrait mes doigts.  
Je laissais mon aura arrêter le saignement, puis je relevais la tête et vis Yang me tendre la main pour m'aider à me relever, un sourire triomphant sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.  
\- Merci, fis-je en attrapant sa main pour m'aider à me relever.  
\- Et si on se battait sérieusement cette fois-ci ? me demanda-t-elle.  
Elle réussie à me faire avoir un sourire.  
\- Yang, sache que je suis un mauvais perdant, et que je n'y irais pas de main morte avec toi.  
Nous nous remîmes en place, et cette fois-ci, personne ne souriait, nos deux visages étaient entièrement concentrés et impassibles.  
Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui pris l'ascendant en la chargeant.  
Je feintais un coup de poing mais je me baissais au dernier moment en glissant sur le sol pour me retrouver derrière elle.  
Elle fit volte-face en me mettant un coup de pied retourné que j'encaissais afin d'attraper sa jambe. J'écrasais son nerf au niveau de sa jambe, provoquant un cri de douleur, puis j'esquivais sa deuxième jambe qui manqua ma tête de peu. Je constatais avec satisfaction qu'elle boitait et que sa jambe tremblait quand elle essayait de la poser par terre.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? demanda-t-elle.  
Je me redressais un peu avant de dire avec un sourire aux lèvres :  
\- Ma chère Yang, personne ne t'as jamais donc dit qu'un maître ne révèle jamais ses secrets ?  
Elle fit une légère grimace en entendant ma réponse, puis se mit tant bien que mal en position de boxe. Sur un seul pied.  
Ouais, c'était plus aussi impressionnant que sa position normale, mais je dois avouer que sa ténacité et sa volonté compensaient largement ce point, parce que quand même, quelqu'un qui refusait d'abandonner même avec une jambe invalide, ça mérite plus que du respect !  
Je m'avançais vers elle, calmement cette fois-ci, puis j'esquivais en passant par-dessous un direct du gauche avant de faire une puissante attaque de la paume en pleine poitrine. Enfin, juste au dessus de ses seins, parce que sinon, c'est déplacé ET c'est moins efficace. Car les tissus graisseux amortissent le choc et, je veux dire, vous avez vu Yang.  
Bref ! On perd le sujet là, donc le coup la fit expulser tout l'air de ses poumons et la projeta en arrière, hors du ring.  
Je me redressais et jetais un regard du côté des spectateurs et constatais que Blake, Pyrrha et Weiss semblaient m'étudier tandis que Jaune, Ruby et Nora regardaient la scène avec émerveillement. Oh, et Ren était impassible, comme toujours.  
\- Bon, des volontaires pour les rounds suivants ? demandais-je en essuyant un peu de sueur du dos de ma main.

Tandis que j'allais ausculter Yang – car je craignais y être allé trop fort sur mon dernier coup – Nora et Ren montèrent sur le ring et firent un combat qui représentait la fameuse problématique du ''Une personne faible et rapide contre un adversaire lent et fort : qui gagne ?''.  
Visiblement c'était Nora, car Ren dût dépenser beaucoup d'énergie afin d'esquiver les coups de Nora, et cette dernière semblait avoir une réserve illimitée d'énergie.  
\- Dis qui est la Reine du Château ! criait Nora à Ren en lui faisant une prise de catch qui consistait à s'assoir sur le dos de son adversaire et de lui tordre les jambes.  
\- Urgh…toi, grogna Ren.  
\- Qui ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire sadique tout en accentuant un peu la pression.  
\- Nora Valkyrie ! cria-t-il.  
Elle le libéra avec un adorable sourire d'enfant et le serra tendrement dans ses bras, comme si elle ne lui avait pas fait une prise de soumission quelques secondes à peine auparavant.  
\- Ooooh…je savais que tu t'en souviendrais, ronronna-t-elle.  
\- Je ne me battrais jamais contre elle, décidais-je à haute voix.  
\- Moi, je suis curieuse de voir qui est la plus forte entre nous deux, dit Yang.  
Après auscultation, je constatais que sa jambe avait guérie rapidement et qu'elle avait une sensation de brûlure dans toute la jambe.  
Apparemment, même après s'être reposée quelques minutes pendant que son aura la soignait, elle ressentait toujours une forte douleur dans la zone où je l'avais frappée de la paume de la main, je pense que je vais devoir l'accompagner à l'infirmerie, ne serait-ce que par mesure de sécurité car après tout, la marque de l'Outsider m'a rendu bien plus puissant, si bien que j'ai beaucoup de mal à mesurer la puissance de mes coups, et pour ce que j'en sais je pourrais tout aussi bien lui avoir cassé un os.  
Le prochain match opposa Jaune à Pyrrha, et la conclusion fut brutale : Jaune a mangé un German Suplex particulièrement violent de la part de Pyrrha.  
Pauvre gars, je n'aimerais vraiment pas être à sa place.  
Je reportais mon attention à Yang qui grimaçais un peu :  
\- Tu te sens mieux Yang ? lui demandais-je avec Pyrrha qui s'excusait à l'infini en arrière-plan.  
\- Pas beaucoup, me répondit-elle, j'ai jamais été forte pour utiliser mon aura afin de me soigner.  
\- Je t'ai peut-être cassé un os, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie.  
\- Ça, c'est possible. Tu n'plaisantais pas quand tu disais que tu n'allais pas y aller de main morte avec moi.  
\- Que veux-tu, je suis un homme d'honneur.  
\- Quelle chance ! ironisa-t-elle, pour une fois que je tombe sur un homme honnête…

Accompagné de Pyrrha qui accompagnait Jaune, j'aidais Yang à aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie car elle disait qu'elle avait encore du mal à marcher (mais je suis à moitié sûr qu'elle voulait simplement s'appuyer sur moi, non pas que je m'en plaigne). Ruby avait insistée pour venir, mais Yang l'a convaincue de rester afin de renforcer ses liens avec son équipe.  
L'infirmière s'occupa d'abord de Jaune et lui diagnostiqua quelques vertèbres de déplacées et plusieurs déchirures des muscles de son dos. Et Pyrrha s'excusa encore.  
\- Sérieusement les enfants, fit l'infirmière avec un sourire taquin tandis qu'elle passait des compresses au micro-onde pour le dos de Jaune, je comprends qu'avec les hormones vous voulez vous impressionner les uns les autres, mais il y a des limites !  
\- Qu- ? s'étrangla Pyrrha pendant qu'elle rougissait légèrement.  
Yang rattrapa la balle au vol :  
\- Ah Pyrrha, tu sais, quand ont dit que l'amour est une bataille ou de la chasse, c'est au sens figuré, fit-elle en rigolant doucement.  
\- M-mais je ne draguais pas Jaune ! s'exclama Pyrrha d'une façon adorable en rougissant un peu plus.  
Je me sentis l'obligation de l'achever :  
\- Notez mesdames : si c'est comme ça qu'elle drague, j'ose à peine l'imaginer au lit.  
Là, Yang et l'infirmière explosèrent de rire, plus en voyant l'expression cramoisie de Pyrrha qu'à ma blague.  
\- Hahahahahaha AÏE ! grimaça Yang en agrippant son tee-shirt.  
\- Bon, Mlle Nikos, veuillez appliquer ces compresses chaudes sur le dos de Mr Arc pendant que j'ausculte Mlle Xiao Long.  
L'infirmière fit s'allonger Yang sur une espèce de table dans une pièce juste à côté de l'infirmerie puis fit passer un appareil par-dessus elle puis consulta un écran où elle désigna les os de Yang :  
\- Elle a le plexus solaire fissuré et une clavicule cassée, m'annonça calmement l'infirmière.  
\- Mais…elle n'est pas sensée hurler de douleur ? Je veux dire, je me suis déjà cassé plusieurs os, et j'ai vraiment souffert à chaque fois.  
\- Son aura la préserve de la douleur, je pense que c'est parce qu'elle l'utilise plus de cette manière que pour se soigner.  
\- L'aura peut même faire ça ? m'étonnais-je.  
A ce niveau-là c'est plus un bonus pratique, c'est un foutu canif surnaturel !  
\- Et même bien plus, l'un des premiers Chasseurs à d'ailleurs dit que la seule limite est votre imagination, je crois que son nom était…un truc qui finissait en –nis. C'était l'un des premiers Chasseurs de l'histoire.  
\- Ah. Bon, je vais le dire à Yang.  
\- Je vous remercie, mais je vais le faire, après tout c'est mon métier, dit-elle avec un sourire.  
Elle marcha vers le lit où Yang était allongée et après quelques secondes de conversations j'entendis un sifflement appréciateur.  
Bon, au moins elle n'a pas l'air d'être en colère, c'est déjà ça de gagné.

Un peu plus tard, je dus quitter l'infirmerie et promettre une revanche à Yang pendant les cours de Mlle Goodwitch, car le professeur Ozpin m'a envoyé un message me demandant de venir le voir dans son bureau et de ramasser en passant un gars qui s'appel Dante Moriarty.  
Je le trouvais assis sur une chaise, en train de patienter devant l'ascenseur qui menait au bureau d'Ozpin. Je m'arrêtais devant lui et il enleva ses écouteurs :  
\- Bonjour, tu es Dante Moriarty ? demandais-je poliment.  
\- Oui, c'est bien moi, et vous ? me demanda-t-il en se levant.  
\- Enchanté, je m'appel Corvo Attano, lui répondis-je en tendant ma main.  
Il se figea pendant quelques secondes en me regardant d'une drôle de façon. Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?  
\- Dante ? Tu deviens offensant là, lui fis-je remarquer.  
\- Oh ! Je euh…désolé, dit-il en me tendant la main avant de s'arrêter.  
\- Et bien ? demandais-je.  
Il eu un léger sourire :  
\- En fait, la dernière personne à m'avoir serré la main est un colosse qui fait plus de deux mètres de haut, et il a passé une ou deux heures inconscient.  
\- Oh, je vois, dis-je en bénissant le fait qu'il semblait réfléchir avant d'agir, Ozpin m'a demandé de venir et de te prendre au passage  
\- Je vois.  
J'appuyais sur l'interrupteur et Dante attrapa un sac de voyage remplit à craqué et un sac à dos bleu clair avec dessus un puma noir et une grosse tâche de saleté.  
Quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit enfin, nous entrâmes dedans.  
Un silence s'installa pendant que l'ascenseur montait jusqu'au dernier étage, j'en profitais donc pour le détailler.  
Il a les cheveux noirs avec des reflets châtains ondulés comme les miens qui s'arrêtes à hauteur d'épaule, des yeux d'un marron tellement sombre qu'ils en sont noirs ainsi que des lèvres pulpeuses, son visage avait la peau lisse et un peu rouge, parce qu'il a chaud j'imagine, il a également un début de barbe autour du cou et pas la moindre trace de moustache, il fait au moins une bonne tête de plus que moi et est bâti comme une armoire à glace.  
Il est habillé d'un pantalon en jean noir et d'un tee-shirt avec de l'Atleasien écris dessus, mais vu que je ne connais pas la langue…  
Il me demanda aussi depuis combien de temps l'année avait commencée, puis juste après que je lui ai répondu, la porte s'ouvra sur une pièce ronde avec une fenêtre et très peu de décorations à part un bureau en verre laissant apparaître des mécanismes d'horloge ainsi qu'un fauteuil qui semblait fait des mêmes mécanismes, tout les deux occupés par Ozpin qui nous attendait les mains croisées.  
Des cliquetis venaient d'au dessus de nos têtes, et quand je regardais je remarquais que le bruit était causé par les mécanismes de l'horloge de la tour de Beacon.  
Je ne résistais pas à la tentation de faire une petite blague et sifflais :  
\- Joli bureau professeur, vous avez fait vite pour en changer, dis-je en avançant.  
\- Changer ? demanda Dante.  
Je me tournais vers lui en arborant un large sourire :  
\- Ouais, dans l'ancien bureau, il avait des problèmes de porte, de bureau et de fenêtre.  
Puis je ne pu pas me retenir de rigoler tellement fort que j'en étais plié en deux sous l'œil sceptique de Dante.  
\- Allons, vous croyez vraiment que je prendrais le risque d'abîmer mon bureau ? dit Ozpin, j'ai préféré emprunter une salle de réunion le temps que la journée de la rentrée se passe, je m'apprêtais à retourner dans ce bureau quand vous m'avez surpris.  
\- Euh…et pour moi ? demanda timidement Dante. Plutôt bizarre de voir un golgoth de cette carrure être timide face à un vieil homme et un gringalet.  
\- J'y viens Monsieur Moriarty. Après avoir discuté de la situation avec mes supérieurs et collègues…  
\- Et de vous être fait traité de fou…fit-il cyniquement en roulant des yeux. Bon sang, mais où est passé son caractère timide d'il y a deux secondes ?  
\- Je n'ai pas présenté les choses de la même façon que vous, mais pour faire simple, j'ai le choix entre décider que vous représentez une menace et vous neutraliser ou décider que vous êtes digne de confiance et vous formez afin que vous serviez le royaume de Vale.  
Il eu l'air de se prendre un grand seau d'eau sur la tête.  
\- Et votre avis est…? demanda-t-il nerveusement.  
Ozpin considéra silencieusement Dante. La tension dans la pièce monta et je préférais me déplacer derrière lui afin de le neutraliser s'il tente de s'enfuir. Quand le professeur Ozpin porta l'une de ses mains à une poche intérieure de sa veste, il fis un pas en arrière et me heurta, puis je posais une main sur son épaule.  
La tension atteignait son comble quand Ozpin retira enfin sa main de sa veste intérieur, sortant un stylo et le tendant à Dante.  
\- Mon avis est que vous avez mis en jeu votre vie afin de permettre à des dizaines de colons d'échapper à une horde de Grimms. Vous avez fait preuve de courage et d'héroïsme, et ce sont des qualités rares et très recherchées à Beacon.  
Dante lâcha un soupir de soulagement et je retirais la main de son épaule.  
\- Donc…vous me proposez une place à Beacon ?  
\- En effet, et la raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé à monsieur Attano de venir, c'est parce qu'il dispose d'une chambre pour lui tout seul, et qu'il n'est pas dans une équipe.  
\- Vous ne voulez pas dire…commençais-je.  
\- Exactement, vous deux êtes désormais dans la même chambre, et vous formerez l'équipe…mmh…DA, fit-il après avoir réfléchi en se grattant le menton.  
Bah merde. Et moi qui pensais que j'allais être tranquille et tout seul dans ma chambre, je vais devoir faire un peu de rangement pour lui donner la place de s'installer. Mais…je ne pourrais plus ramener des filles dans ma chambre pour…ET MERDE !  
\- Enchanté partenaire ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant et me tendant la main.  
Je considérais sa main un instant, avec une expression vide. Mais bon dieu, ce type a-t-il une personnalité définie ou est-ce qu'il joue la comédie en permanence ?  
\- Ah ouais j'ai oublié, fit-il en baissant sa main, en tout cas, j'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre.  
Je le fixais dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de faire un demi-sourire. Après tout, il a l'air sympa.  
\- Ouais, moi aussi, répondis-je.  
\- Bien. Monsieur Moriarty ? Au vu de vos origines, je pense que des cours particuliers seront nécessaires, ne serait-ce qu'en histoire et en droit ainsi qu'en mécanique des armes.  
Il leva un doigt en l'air :  
\- Il faudrait aussi que j'apprenne la valeur des Liens, car d'où je viens on utilise une monnaie différente qui s'appel ''l'Euro''.  
Attends, quoi ?  
\- En effet, autre chose vous viendrait-il à l'esprit ?  
\- Il n'y a pas de Grimms, ni de Dust non plus, il faudrait donc quelques cours là-dessus. Et je ne sais pas du tout me battre.  
Mais…bordel, d'où est-ce qu'il vient !?  
\- Et bien, vous venez d'un endroit plutôt étrange, lui dit Ozpin.  
\- Pour moi c'est ce monde qui est étrange, il y a plusieurs écoles à travers le monde qui entraînent des ados aux capacités surhumaines et surnaturelles et ce, afin de lutter contre des monstres démoniaques qui ne vivent que pour anéantir l'humanité. Je suis désolé, mais votre monde ressemble plus à un film pour moi. Ou une série à succès faite par un studio indépendant dont les musiques seraient **extrêmement** bonnes.  
Ok, j'ai compris. C'est une caméra cachée. Je veux dire, quel rapport avec ce qu'il disait et sa dernière phrase ?  
\- Heu…dites, depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai essayé de suivre sans vous interrompre, mais je suis un peu perdu là…commençais-je.  
\- Je t'en prie, me dit-il.  
\- Très bien. Où, dans le monde de Remnant, y a-t-il un endroit où il n'y a ni Grimm, ni Dust, et que la monnaie mondiale du Lien n'a pas cours ?  
\- Nulle part. Du moins, pour autant que j'en sache, répliqua-t-il.  
Oh bon sang. Je me pinçais le nez pour me calmer quelques secondes.  
\- Mais alors, **d'où tu viens** ? lui demandais-je, plutôt énervé par les explications contradictoires.  
\- D'un monde parallèle, et au cas-où tu me le demanderais, c'est un dieu qui est mon double dimensionnel qui, ici est un dieu, qui m'a amené dans votre monde.  
J'ai bogué. Je suis resté figé pendant quelques secondes à le fixer avant de demander :  
\- Pardon ?  
Il eu un léger sourire. Je sens que je vais détester ce sourire dans les jours à venir.

\- Donc, commençais-je, laisse-moi résumer. Tu viens d'un univers parallèle dans lequel il n'y a ni Faunus, ni Aura, ni Dust, ni Grimms et une technologie nettement moins avancée…  
\- Oui…  
\- Un jour, un dieu qui dit être ton double dimensionnel – car chaque être qui existe dans une réalité a _forcément_ une réplique de lui-même avec des différences plus ou moins grandes dans les autres – t'a forcé à venir dans notre monde après t'avoir donné ses pouvoirs, ensuite il s'est fait tué par l'avatar d'un dieu rival qui a profité de l'occasion qu'il soit affaibli, puis tu t'es dirigé vers une colonie qui se faisait attaquer par une horde de Grimms…  
\- A vrai dire, j'ai plutôt cherché la plus proche civilisation, et c'est quand je suis arrivé près des murs de la colonie que je me suis aperçus que les colons se faisaient massacrer.  
\- …Et donc, quand les colons se sont précipités hors du fort, coursés par une horde de Grimms affamés, tu as utilisé un de tes pouvoirs récemment acquis pour les attirer et les assommer.  
\- En fait, j'ai juste pensé : ''Merde, une horde de Grimm est sur le point de massacrer ces colons, il faudrait faire quelque chose'' et mon bras s'est enflammé d'un coup, et je su immédiatement comment utiliser ce pouvoir.  
\- Mon cher ami, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que c'est impossible.  
\- Mais si voyons, je l'ai vécu. T'es juste étroit d'esprit.  
J'allais lui répliquais qu'à ce niveau là, c'était pas juste un esprit ouvert qu'il me fallait, mais carrément une toute nouvelle perception de l'existence quand Ozpin nous interrompit  
\- Dites, faire tourner une académie de Chasseurs nécessite beaucoup de travail, pourriez- vous donc continuer cette conversation ailleurs s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Ah, euh, oui, bien sûr, bafouilla Dante, juste le temps de prendre mon bagage.  
Il ramassa ledit sac puis se dirigeas vers l'ascenseur avec moi sur ses talons.  
\- Monsieur Attano ? Il faudrait que je discute avec vous en privé, attendez donc dans l'ascenseur monsieur Moriarty. Et surtout, par mesure de précaution, j'aimerais que vous gardiez secrète votre histoire, dites juste qu'un brillant acte d'héroïsme vous a valu une place à Beacon.  
\- Bien professeur, répondit-il.  
La porte de l'ascenseur se referma dans un glissement feutré.  
\- Professeur Ozpin, ne me dîtes pas que vous croyez à son histoire, je ne vous croirez pas, commençais-je avant même qu'il n'a pu ouvrir la bouche.  
\- Etrange, je pensais que vous jouez juste un peu la comédie, mais malgré votre expérience en dieux, vous ne le croyez pas…  
\- Je veux bien croire ce qu'il pourrait dire la vérité sur Tichanis et sa mort, mais croyez-moi, on ne maîtrise pas des pouvoirs aussi grands en quelques secondes.  
Il sourit :  
\- Nous sommes bien d'accord sur ce point. Heureux de voir que vous ne vous laissez pas abuser.  
J'eu un sourire amer :  
\- Je vous en prie, il a dû vivre la même chose que moi.  
\- C'est justement pour cela que je veux que vous le surveilliez, je doute qu'il dise complètement la vérité. Il avait eu du mal à raconter la mort de Tichanis lorsqu'il me l'avait raconté, et il avait prétexté l'horreur du souvenir…  
\- Ors, complétais-je, il n'a eu aucun problème à me le raconter.  
\- Exactement. Il nous cache quelque chose à propos de la mort de ce dieu, et il est possible qu'il nous cache encore autre-chose.  
\- Reste à savoir s'il y a vraiment un dieu dans l'histoire.  
\- Après ce qui vous est arrivé, je pense que je peux croire n'importe quoi.  
\- Ah ouais, pas faux. Bon, autre chose avant que j'aille lui faire la visite guidée de Beacon ?  
Ozpin se tu un moment avec un air pensif.  
\- Testez sa personnalité, dit-il finalement, n'hésitez pas à intervenir s'il y a un conflit avec une tierce personne, nous ne connaissons ni ses capacités, ni son caractère, ni même quelles conséquences peuvent avoir sur lui les pouvoirs que lui a donné ce dieu.  
\- Bien. Voulez-vous que je vous envoie un rapport en fin de journée ?  
\- Je vous en prie. Le rapport devra porter sur ses interactions avec les autres, son comportement et sa personnalité. Si vous trouvez également quelque chose sur ses capacités ou points faibles, j'aimerais que vous me l'envoyiez. Vous pouvez disposer.  
Je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur dans lequel m'attendais Dante, avant qu'Ozpin me dise :  
\- Une dernière chose, il a un paquet dans lequel se trouve un marteau et un burin, si vous apprenez ce qu'il compte faire avec, dites le moi. La team CFVY a également fait un rapport comme quoi il parle tout seul parfois.  
\- Bien professeur, bonne journée.  
J'entrais dans l'ascenseur en compagnie de Dante.  
\- Vous avez parlé de quoi ? me demanda-t-il.  
\- Il m'a demandé de t'aider dans tes études et de te faire découvrir l'établissement, mentis-je.  
\- Oh. Je vois, merci.

Je lui fis faire le tour de l'académie en lui présentant les points importants, à savoir le gymnase, la bibliothèque, le self, la tour de communication et je conclu en lui présentant le dortoir où il allait habiter avec moi.  
Le déménageur avait fait rapidement, on est arrivés juste à temps pour le voir déposer le dernier meuble devant m…notre chambre.  
On a passé le reste de l'après-midi à déménager les meubles que j'avais apporté depuis mon appartement afin de caser les nouveaux meubles de Dante, à savoir une armoire, un bureau et un lit.  
Quand nous avons enfin fini, j'étais un peu fatigué et je me vautrais dans mon lit, et lui regardait d'un air un peu rêveur le coucher de soleil à l'horizon. Au bout d'un moment, il murmura quelque chose.  
\- Quoi ? lui demandais-je.  
\- Les nuages. Avec cette couleur ils ressemblent à de la barbe à papa parfum pêche, répondit-il.  
\- Je…vois. Il est bientôt l'heure d'aller manger, je vais en profiter pour te présenter à quelques amis, dis-je en me relevant.  
\- Ah, et…qui sont-ils ? demanda-t-il.  
\- C'est des gens sympas, je pense que tu les aimeras bien, lui assurais-je avec un sourire.  
Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.  
\- J'en suis certain.


	11. DAEI - Chapitre 11

**Salut, c'est Tichanis, alors, en écrivant cette fan-fiction, j'ai eu l'idée de ne pas en faire un One-Shot, mais une histoire qui vient se greffer à mes deux autres histoires, Dishonored et BLAZ, donc…voilà, bonne lecture !**

 **Auto-Insertion – Chapitre 1 – Kidnapping et déicide** ***** **  
** **(*Encore un mot perché ! Celui-là veut dire littéralement 'meurtre de dieu', et il est souvent utilisé pour désigner la crucifixion du Christ)**

C'était le samedi matin, environ 9h00, je venais de me lever et de découvrir que Bob Lennon avait commencé le playthrough d'un jeu que j'attendais depuis quelques mois : « Le Seigneur des Anneaux : L'Ombre du Mordor », et non de dieu que ça claquait ! C'est trop classe avec le fantôme qui agit comme un genre de Stand de Jojo's Bizarre Adventures.  
Après avoir regardé le premier épisode, j'ai pris une douche pour aller au code, ensuite j'avais de la famille qui devait passer dans la journée, il faudrait donc que je range ma chambre et que je prépare mon deck de Magic, sans oublier la fête d'anniversaire de Fabienne en fin d'après-midi.

Un peu plus tard, j'avais pris ma douche et je m'étais habillé avant de partir pour le code où je retrouvais mon cousin Axel qui était sensé passer plus tard dans l'après-midi avec son petit-frère et un ami commun. Quand à mon score au code…9 fautes dans chacune des deux séances, donc je ne suis pas près d'avoir mon code…chier. Ça me bouffe tellement de temps ces trucs, déjà qu'avec ce qui est prévu ce week-end, ça va être difficile de sortir une traduction pour les quelques lecteurs de RWBY Fanfiction FR…  
Je retournais ensuite chez moi, me demandant si je devrais préparer à manger ou sauter le repas car je n'avais pas très faim. Une fois dans ma chambre, je choisi une fanfiction à traduire avant de mettre la page en stand-bye le temps de ranger un peu ma chambre. La découverte inopportune d'un nid de poussière et de cadavres d'insectes m'obligea à sortir l'artillerie lourde (à comprendre l'aspirateur).  
Une fois tout cela terminé, je décidais que j'avais faim et allais me cuisiner un casse-croute que je mangerais en traduisant la fanfic'.  
Seulement voilà, quand je rentrais dans ma chambre, j'y étais déjà. Où plutôt, quelqu'un me ressemblant comme un frère jumeau y était déjà, le cul vissé sur mon magnifique fauteuil de cuir hyper-confortable.  
Je fus tellement surpris que j'en lâchais presque mon sandwich.  
\- Mais…bordel de merde, vous êtes qui ?  
La personne qui se tenait devant moi avait les mêmes traits que moi, les mêmes cheveux bruns foncés un peu bouclés que moi, jusqu'à son demi-sourire sarcastique ! Les seules différences étaient l'acné que j'avais et lui pas, ainsi que ses yeux, car là où j'avais des yeux marron tellement foncés qu'ils en étaient presque noirs, les siens étaient d'un bleu clair, comme un saphir.  
Il était vêtu d'un costume de buisness-man et de chaussures en cuirs, très classe. C'était presque comme s'il avait une pancarte marquée « Je suis riche ! » sur la poitrine.  
\- Moi ? me répondit-il d'un air amusé, mais je suis toi !  
Devant mon air sceptique, il continua :  
\- Et oui ! Car en fait je suis…  
\- Moi dans le futur ! finissais-je avec un air dramatique.  
Il éclata de rire :  
\- Hahahaha, non mais comme si j'avais pu être aussi moche par le passé !  
\- Hé !  
\- T'as vu ton visage ? Infesté de boutons ! T'es sûr que tu n'as pas une maladie ?  
\- J'ai juste quelques boutons d'acné !  
\- Et t'as vu comme t'es gros ?  
\- Je travaille là-dessus, connard ! Et j'ai vachement maigri !  
Il sembla finalement se calmer, et j'étais certain de ne pas du tout l'aimer.  
\- Peu importe, j'ai une proposition à te faire.  
\- Qui êtes-vous ? Répondez ou je vous fous moi-même à la porte.  
\- Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis toi. Tu connais la théorie du multivers ?  
\- Euh…celle qui dit qu'il y a une infinité d'univers ?  
\- Précisément, je viens d'un de ces nombreux univers et je suis le toi de là-bas. Et puisque que je suis un dieu généreux…  
\- Un dieu ? m'étranglais-je.  
\- …j'ai décidé de créer un portail dimensionnel pour aller voir le 'moi' d'un monde pris au hasard, et me voilà. Maintenant que tu sais tout ça, dis-moi, ça te dirais de travailler pour moi et de devenir mon avatar dans un monde parallèle ? Tu sais, quitter ton existence morne et sans surprises ainsi que ton avenir incertain afin de vivre des aventures dont tu n'ose qu'à peine rêver ?  
Ce type ayant assez bien résumé ma vie et ce que j'attendais de mon futur, je plissais les yeux en croisant les bras :  
\- Ouais, c'est ça. Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous ne vous foutez pas de ma gueule ?  
En guise de réponse, il claqua ses doigts, et une gerbe de flammes en jaillit en me faisant reculer et trébucher sur mon lit.  
\- Bordel de dieu ! C'est quoi ça !  
-Pour faire simple, c'est un genre de magie, me répondit-il, complètement détendu.  
\- Ok, donc vous ne vous foutez pas de moi. Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Qu'est-ce que vous ferez de moi si j'accepte ?  
\- Pour commencer, je vais t'emmener dans le monde de Remnant et faire de toi mon avatar.  
A ces mots, je senti mon cœur de fan boy s'emballer et des étoiles brillèrent dans mes yeux :  
\- R-Remnant ? Le monde dans lequel se déroule la série de RWBY ?  
Il afficha un sourire encore plus grand (mais il va finir par se casser quelque chose à force de sourire comme ça !) :  
\- Exactement !  
Je manquais de laisser échapper un couinement de plaisir :  
\- OK ! dis-je le sourire aux lèvres.  
Puis me souvenant ce qu'il avait dit :  
\- Mais…ça implique quoi d'être avatar ?  
\- Te battre en mon nom, bien sûr !  
\- Me battre ?! M-mais contre qui ?  
\- D'autres élus, des créatures de Grimms, de simples mortels, commença-t-il à énumérer sur ses doigts, et même des Chasseurs ou des Chasseresses.  
\- Pardon ?!  
\- Oh, et bien sûr, tu auras peut-être à combattre d'autres dieux pour moi, car je ne pourrais pas le faire.  
Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez très fort en essayant de me convaincre que ce clown plaisantait et que c'était une caméra cachée, bien que le coup des flammes excluait cette possibilité.  
\- Vous ne gagnerez pas le prix de la proposition la plus alléchante de l'année, pas vrai ? demandais-je, un demi-sourire sur le visage.  
\- Je te demande pardon ? Tu te rends compte de l'honneur qui t'es fait ? Un dieu, venant d'une autre dimension, rien que pour te rencontrer ?  
\- Je me rends surtout compte que vous voulez que je risque ma vie à combattre des monstres, des dieux et des Chasseurs, et ce pour une raison que je ne connais même pas ! Et de toute façon, même si je connaissais la raison je doute que je vienne avec vous, j'ai plus de chances de me faire tuer que de vivre l'aventure ou quelque chose comme ça.  
\- Je…  
\- Non ! dis-je en tendant le bras vers la porte de ma chambre, allez-vous-en !  
Je savais que je regretterais à MORT ce choix, parce que j'avais toujours voulu vivre une aventure comme celle-ci, mais j'avais raison. Il y a beaucoup plus de chance que je devienne un dommage collatéral pour je ne sais quoi plutôt qu'un héros.  
Il s'immobilisa, la tête légèrement baissée. Visiblement, il réfléchissait à la situation.  
\- Vous êtes sourd ? Je vous ai d…  
Il m'interrompit en levant un doigt afin de m'intimer le silence, et ma gorge s'assécha aussitôt. Il relevât ensuite sa tête, et bien que son expression fût neutre, je vis dans ses yeux une lueur furieuse.  
\- Tu sais, si tu avais dit oui tout de suite, ça se serais probablement mieux passé. Hélas, je vais devoir t'obliger à venir.  
Il se leva et s'approcha de moi jusqu'à ce que nos têtes soient à une dizaine de centimètres l'unes de l'autre, et bien que j'essayais de reculer, de fuir ce dérangé, je ne parvenais pas à bouger.  
Il posa ensuite ses paumes sur mes tempes et un il ferma les yeux. Quand j'allais lui demander ce qu'il faisait, il les rouvrit soudain, brillants d'un bleu clair assez vif, et ouvrit sa bouche.  
Une gerbe de flammes d'un bleu spectrales sortit de ses lèvres pour s'enfoncer dans ma gorge, répandant dans mon corps non pas une sensation de brûlure comme je m'y serais attendu, mais une terrible sensation de froid et de faim qui semblait dévorer mon corps.  
Au bout de quelques minutes d'intense refroidissement, cette horrible sensation cessa enfin et je m'effondrais sur mon lit, transis de froid.  
\- B-b-b-bordel-l-l-l-l…Qu'est-ce que tu m'as…f-f-f-f-fait ?  
Je vis qu'il esquissa un sourire froid :  
\- C'est simple, je t'ai transféré une partie de mes pouvoirs, donc quand le vortex me ramènera à Remnant, il t'identifiera comme étant une partie de moi, et te transfèreras donc avec moi. Tu ne peux plus fuir désormais, nous sommes liés…Oh ! Et le froid que tu ressens en ce moment est normal et va bientôt disparaître.  
Comme il l'avait dit, le froid disparu bientôt et fût remplacé par une forte faim qui fit gronder bruyamment mon estomac.  
Je portais une main à mon estomac. J'avais tellement faim que j'avais l'impression que les sucs digestifs rongeait mon estomac de l'intérieur. Pas très agréable.  
\- Ah, c'est vrai. Je t'ai donné une partie de mes pouvoirs, mais pour les entretenir tu va devoir dépenser plus d'énergie, ce qui se traduit par une consommation de nourriture plus importante qu'auparavant, mais tu peux néanmoins retourner à des besoins normaux si tu draine l'énergie d'autres êtres vivants, je te montrerais comment faire. Des questions ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire arrogant.  
Je relevais vers lui un visage furieux :  
\- Oui, vous avez d'autres coups fourrés comme ça ou c'est tout, **salopard**?  
J'eu la satisfaction de voir son sourire se faner un peu :  
\- Tout d'abord, appel-moi par mon prénom, Dante.  
\- Qui est ? (Oui, parce que c'est moi Dante)  
\- Tichanis, Dieu des Âmes et des Esprits. Ah, je t'autorise à me tutoyer. Et pour répondre à ta question, non, ce n'est probablement pas fini, mais de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix.  
Je soupirais :  
\- Dans ce cas, ça te dérange que je rassemble des affaires avant que tu ne me kidnappe dans ta dimension parallèle ?  
\- Je t'en prie.  
Je rassemblais donc deux-trois bricoles dans ma chambre, à savoir quelques livres pour la lecture, mon I-Phone avec un rechargeur qui marche à l'énergie solaire, une veste et un parapluie, sans oublier quelques petits repas au cas-où et le sandwich que je venais juste de me faire, ainsi que des vêtements pour une semaine. Une fois mon sac fini, je laissais un mot à l'attention de mon père qui lui expliquait que j'étais parti dans un univers parallèle avec un dieu. J'eu un léger sourire en pensant à sa tête quand il verra la note sur le frigo.  
Bon, vêtements, nourriture, livres…qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ? Oh merde, c'est vrai…  
\- Euh…Tichanis ? Remnant est un monde assez dangereux, donc…  
\- T'inquiète, j'ai ça en main.  
\- Je vois. Et je suis prêt là.  
Je ramassais un paire d'écouteurs blancs que je mis avec mon portable dans ma poche, mis sur mon épaule le sac de voyage dans lequel j'avais rassemblé mes affaires, et en avant gagnant.  
\- Bien, fit-il en consultant une montre à gousset, nous sommes dans les temps.  
Un petit moment de silence passa, puis je demandais :  
\- Et sinon ces pouvoirs ?  
\- Je t'apprendrais à utiliser correctement les pouvoirs que je t'ai donnés en temps voulu.  
\- Bon et bien, on y va ?  
\- Oui, je suppose. Spatium ? S'il te plait ?  
Un puissant grondement retentit au point de m'assourdir, puis une explosion de couleurs qui me rendit presque aveugle remplaça ma chambre, enfin un choc à l'arrière de ma tête, et une odeur de sapin me monta aux narines.

Devant l'explosion de couleurs, j'avais instinctivement fermé les yeux histoire de ne pas me les faire écorcher vif.  
Quand je les rouvris, je me rendis compte que je m'étais écrasé tête la première sur le sol. De ma position allongée, je pouvais voir le ciel bleu ainsi que des branches, j'étais donc très probablement dans la forêt, restait à savoir laquelle. Probablement pas dans Forever Fall, les feuilles des arbres étaient verts.  
Je me relevais en gémissant et en me frottant la tête, me demandant OU dans le putain d'univers Tichanis m'avait balancé.  
En me relevant, je constatais que Tichanis était déjà debout, et faisais face à une personne encapuchonné. Plutôt petite d'ailleurs.  
\- Spatium ! gronda Tichanis, ce n'était pas le marché que nous avions prévus ! Tu n'étais pas sensé nous ramener ici !  
La personne devant nous disparue. Je tournais la tête vers Tichanis pour lui demander ce qui s'était passé et où nous étions, mais mon regard bloqua sur sa poitrine, de laquelle dépassais vingt centimètres d'acier ensanglantés.  
Sous mes yeux écarquillés, la personne derrière lui retira sèchement la pointe de son torse, puis lui donna un coup de pied au milieu du dos, le faisant chuter lourdement sur le sol.  
La personne encapuchonnée se tourna ensuite vers moi, plaçant la pointe sur ma gorge.  
Mes yeux étaient écarquillés, et j'eu l'impression d'avaler une boule de billard quand je déglutis, enfonçant légèrement la pointe de la lame dans ma gorge.  
Le peu que je vis de son visage était un sourire de psychopathe. Ce taré prenait son pied à me terroriser. La seule pensée qui tournait en boucle dans ma était _je vais me faire buter je vais me faire buter je vais me faire buter je vais me faire buter_ …  
Puis son sourire de psychopathe se tordit en une grimace mécontente, et il retira la lame de ma pomme d'Adam et l'inconnu disparut.  
Tremblant de tous mes membres, je portais une main à ma gorge pour me convaincre que cet immense bordel s'était bien passé. La fine coupure sur ma gorge attestait de la réalité de la chose.  
Soudain, le corps de Tichanis s'enflamma brusquement, se faisant réduire en cendre par un feu bleu clair.  
J'étais perdu. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire maintenant ? Sérieusement, je m'étais fait embarquer dans un monde dont je ne connaissais presque rien par un dieu qui ne m'a pas donné d'autres choix que quelles affaires je voulais emporter. Tout ça c'est la faute de ce crétin de kidnappeur.  
Une fois que les flammes eurent consumées le corps de Tichanis, je vis qu'il restait un objet brillant au milieu de l'herbe noircie.  
Je m'approchais et constatais que c'était la montre à gousset du dieu, intacte malgré la combustion spontanée.  
Je la touchais rapidement du bout afin de tester la température, puis constatant qu'elle était froide comme de la glace, je la pris dans ma main.  
Je détaillais la montre à gousset, constatant qu'elle était en argent massif, des inscriptions rédigées dans un langage inconnu étaient délicatement ciselées au dos de la montre tandis que sur le devant était dessiné une sorte de marteau sur une enclume.  
J'appuyais sur le bouton pour ouvrir la montre et…  
Une lumière aveuglante émana de la montre, puis je me vis en train de massacrer des Grimms à l'aide d'une épée batarde. Non, pas moi, Tichanis. J'étais en train de vivre les souvenirs de Tichanis.  
Il trancha en deux un énième Grimm, puis un torrent de flammes éclaircit les rangs devant lui.  
 _\- Merci Nero_ , fit-il d'une voix fluctuante. Un grondement retentit et une gigantesque masse informe s'éleva quand la scène changea, et je vis Tichanis agenouillé devant un trône imposant dans lequel siégeait une silhouette drapée d'ombres.  
 _\- Je vous demande humblement cette faveur Spatium, en échange je promets sur le Pacte des Puissants que je ne m'attaquerais pas à vous._  
Je revins d'un coup à la réalité, allongé sur l'herbe.  
 _Et ben quand même, tu te réveil enfin !_  
Je relevais la tête, sûr d'avoir entendu la voix de Tichanis.  
\- Merde…C'était quoi ça ? Je deviens fou ? Mais pourquoi moi ?  
Une épaisse pénombre tomba sur le paysage, et la voix reprit :  
 _\- Bon sang, arrêtes de te lamenter comme ça ! C'est moi, Tichanis, et je suis toujours vivant ! Enfin, plus ou moins.  
_ \- Mais comment c'est possible ? L'autre taré t'a passé une lame au travers du torse ! Et j'ai vu ton corps brûler !  
Un léger crépitement se fit entendre et quand je me tournais vers la source du bruit, les mêmes flammes bleues qui avaient consumées le corps de Tichanis s'élevaient, formant une silhouette humaine.  
\- Pas possible…murmurais-je, atterré.  
 _\- Sache mon cher, que très peu de choses sont impossibles pour un dieu,_ me répondit Tichanis.  
\- Tichanis ! Tu es…un fantôme ?  
En effet, le dieu des Âmes et des Esprits ressemblait beaucoup à un fantôme, il était du même bleu clair que ses flammes et légèrement transparent.  
\- _Pas dans le sens où tu l'entends. Viens, mettons-nous en route, je perçois une grande quantité d'âmes dans cette direction_ , dit-il en désignant une zone de lumière bleutée au milieu des ténèbres qui nous enveloppaient, _je t'expliquerais tout en chemin.  
_ Il s'évapora dans les airs, et le paysage reprit ses couleurs

Je marchais en trainant ma valise vers la direction que m'avais indiqué Tichanis. Au début, j'avais peur de rencontrer des Grimms, au point que je faisais des bonds d'un mètre de haut dès que j'entendais un bruit. Et on est au milieu d'une forêt ! Alors forcément, à cause des bruits de la faune et des branches qui craquaient sous mes pieds, j'ai sursauté énormément de fois.  
Pendant ce temps, Tichanis apportait des réponses à plusieurs de mes questions :  
 _Seule l'enveloppe physique que j'utilise est morte, mais vois-tu, tout ça fait parti d'un plan que j'avais mis en place.  
_ \- Je vois. _  
Spatium, le dieu à qui j'ai demandé de l'aide pour franchir les dimensions était loin d'être digne de confiance, et en jouant correctement mes cartes, j'ai réussi à lui faire croire que j'étais désespéré et que je serais totalement sans défense après être revenu de l'autre dimension, en clair je serais une proie facile pour lui.  
_ Je soupirais :  
\- Donc ta mort était prévue. Tu tablais même dessus. Mais pourquoi ?  
Il soupira à son tour avant de continuer :  
 _Mes avatars sont faibles. Quand je choisis un mortel pour être mon champion, je ne peux lui donner que peu de puissance, là où d'autres dieux donnent à leurs champions de grands pouvoirs. Prenons par exemple la personne qui m'a poignardé, c'était l'avatar de Spatium, et en tant que dieu de l'Espace, il lui a donné le pouvoir d'influer sur l'espace, comme quand il s'est téléporté derrière moi et m'a poignardé. J'ai donc cherché une solution à ce problème, et il s'est vite avéré que je ne pouvais transférer tous mes pouvoirs ailleurs que dans mon corps, c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai eu l'idée d'aller te chercher toi ou l'un de mes doubles dimensionnels.  
_ \- Mais pourqu- ooh…nous sommes la même personne, donc techniquement parlant nous avons le même corps !  
 _En effet, j'ai placé en toi le plus d'énergie qu'il m'était possible de transférer, et ce avec une partie de moi. Ce n'était guère plus qu'une théorie légèrement bancale, et elle a payée. J'ai réussi à transférer une partie de mon âme dans ton corps, me garantissant ainsi la survie pour la suite de mon plan.  
_ \- Tu m'excuseras, mais je vois mal comment te faire tuer peut t'aider.  
 _En me faisant passer pour mort, je peux frapper mes adversaires un à un grâce à l'effet de surprise, sans compter le fait qu'ils vont probablement te sous-estimer. Sans ces deux avantages, je n'aurais pas pu survivre à…  
_ \- Tu n'aurais pas pu survivre à quoi ? demandais-je après quelques secondes de silence de sa part.  
 _Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir. Je t'ai dit que mon enveloppe physique est morte, mais hélas, avec elle est partie des pans entiers de ma mémoire. C'est bizarre cela dit, me connaissant je devais avoir prévu ça et donc pensé à une sorte de contre-mesure…  
_ Pensant à la montre à gousset, je lui dis :  
\- J'ai peut-être trouvé ta fameuse 'contre-mesure', lui dis-je avant de lui raconter ce que j'avais vu grâce à sa montre.  
 _J'aurais donc fait une copie de mes souvenirs…_  
\- J'imagine qu'il y en a d'autres, mais où ?  
Il soupira :  
 _Peu importe, nous nous en inquiéterons plus tard. Nous sommes arrivés.  
_ En effet, j'arrivais près de l'orée de la forêt. Des centaines de souches attestaient d'une déforestation intensive dans le secteur.  
Perché sur une colline, une sorte de combinaison entre une forteresse et une ville dominait la plaine environnante.  
\- …Ça a de la gueule, dis-moi.  
 _\- Et bien, la survie des colons dépends de l'épaisseur de leurs murailles, ils sont donc bien obligés.  
_ \- Quoi qu'il en soit, on passe par où ?  
A ce moment là, la porte de devant explosa et une foule paniquée s'enfuie aussi loin que possible du fort.  
Alors que je me demandais pourquoi, des hurlements d'animaux retentirent et mon sang se glaça. Devant moi se jouais une vision cauchemardesque : la porte éclatée par l'explosion vomit une horde de fourrures noirs, de masques blancs et d'yeux rouges.  
Sous mes yeux horrifiés, les monstres de Grimm se mirent à courser les colons paniqués et dévorer vivants ceux qu'ils arrivaient à rattraper.  
Ma vision s'assombrie considérablement tandis que les colons devenaient des tâches de lumières bleu, et les Grimms des silhouettes oranges.  
 _\- On dirait que tu va devoir apprendre les techniques de combat sur le tas, Dante_ , me dit Tichanis qui était apparu juste à côté de moi.  
Mon estomac se serra en faisant un petit gargouillis :  
\- Je…quoi ?!  
 _\- J'ai dis…_  
\- Je sais ce que tu as dit, mais pas question que j'aille là-bas, j'irais plutôt à l'exact opposé tu vois, genre vers là où tu t'es fait tué. Il n'y avait pas de Grimms, ça me parait pas trop mal.  
Je me retournais et revins sur mes pas. Tichanis me saisit par le bras pour me retourner de force face à lui et plaqua sa main gauche sur mon visage, sapant mes forces d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tandis que je tombais à genoux, je réalisais que je ne pouvais faire aucun geste ou ni même parler.  
 _\- Tu vas y aller, et sauver ces gens. C'est un ordre.  
_ Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, dès qu'il me l'a ordonné, je voulais le faire. Je ne pensais même pas à la possibilité que je puisse mourir ! Je ne pensais qu'aux moyens possibles pour accomplir ce qu'il demandait.  
\- Oui, Tichanis, répondis-je docilement.  
Il sourit, la main toujours sur mon visage :  
 _\- Brave petit. Je pense que tu mérite une petite récompense._  
Un éclat aveuglant émana de sa main, et des images et des instructions s'imprimèrent dans ma tête. Je me voyais – ou était-ce Tichanis ? – en train de lever une main qui brûlait alors qu'une horde de Grimms me fonçait dessus, ainsi que plusieurs schémas qui expliquaient comment faire fonctionner cette capacité et ses effets.  
Finalement, le flot d'images et de connaissances se tarit et Tichanis enleva sa main de mon visage, puis me demanda :  
 _\- Et maintenant, que vas-tu faire ?_  
\- Je vais sauver les civils, répondis-je toujours aussi docile.  
 _\- Parfait. Allons-y dans ce cas. Pour commencer dirige-toi vers la horde, et dès que les premiers Grimms t'auront remarqué, tu lèveras la main et tu commenceras à y concentrer mon énergie. Je te protégerais pendant la canalisation.  
_ Je courus vers la horde, et quand je vis que quelques uns d'entre eux avaient remarqué qu'un crétin gras comme un cochon courait vers eux, je ralentissais et suivais docilement les instructions de Tichanis.  
La main gauche levée, j'y accumulais la puissance de Tichanis, et mon avant-bras s'enflamma d'un étrange feu bleu clair, et à ce moment là toute la horde de Grimms se détourna des civils paniqués et se précipita vers moi, comme si le feu agissait comme un phare qui les attirait comme des mouches autour d'une lampe à U.V.  
Les premiers Beowulfs étaient à environ cinq mètres de moi quand ils sautèrent vers moi. Ne sentant pas la moindre peur, je m'arrêtais et laissais Tichanis me protéger comme il l'avait dit.  
Quand le premier Beowulf fût sur le point de m'atteindre, Tichanis apparut à côté de moi épée à la main et le trancha en plein vol. Les trois suivants subirent à peu près le même sort, à savoir que le deuxième eut la tête tranchée, le troisième eut les jambes fauchées et la tête transpercée, et le quatrième se fit arraché une de ses épines osseuse et transpercé le crâne par elle.  
Cela continua pendant un peu moins d'une minute, et tandis que la horde de Grimm grognant et hurlants nous encerclait.  
Finalement, quand je sentis que l'énergie du dieu était trop forte et qu'elle commençais à ronger lentement et douloureusement mon bras, je frappais le sol avec ma main et une onde de choc frappa la horde de monstres qui tombèrent au sol, puis tout devint noir. Tandis que je sombrais dans l'inconscience, je sentis un courant d'air et le bruit de moteur caractéristique d'un hélicoptère se fit entendre.


	12. DAEI - Chapitre 12

**Auto-Insertion – Chapitre 2 – La différence entre incompréhension et folie est mince…**

Je me réveillais dans un lit confortable, la lumière du soleil émanant d'une fenêtre sur ma gauche me tapait directement sur les yeux, le parfait réveille-matin, chiant et aveuglant.  
Je roulais sur moi-même histoire d'échapper au soleil et de dormir un peu…quand je me suis cassé la gueule par terre. Le parfait réveille-matin, chiant et douloureux.  
Je me relevais en gémissant et en me tenant la tête. Bon sang, mon lit est plus grand normalement !  
En me frottant les yeux, je me relevais et constatais que j'étais loin d'être dans ma chambre.  
C'était visiblement une chambre d'hôpital, avec les appareils et tout le bordel, dans la fameuse tenue obligatoire pour les patients dans les hôpitaux (celle qui vous laisse le cul à l'air) et je pouvais voir par la fenêtre une grande porte de bois et d'acier entourée par de grandes murailles et d'un peu moins grands immeubles.  
Puis je me rappelais ce qui s'était passé hier. Et qu'il me manquait des bouts de ma journée.  
\- Tichanis ? Il s'est passé quoi là ?  
 _Après que tu te sois évanoui, une équipe d'apprentis Chasseur venant de Beacon ainsi que des forces armées ont débarqué et ont nettoyé le secteur.  
_ \- Ou ce qui restait à nettoyer, dis-je avec un sourire fier en repensant à l'onde de choc qui avait clairement vidée les rangs des Grimms.  
 _L'onde de choc n'a fait que les assommer, Dante. Tu n'as tué aucun Grimm.  
_ Je grimaçais, puis en me souvenant de la scène, je me rappelais aussi d'un autre détail :  
\- Tichanis…commençais-je d'une voix menaçante, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait quand je voulais me casser loin d'ici ?  
 _Simple. Même sans enveloppe corporelle, je suis le dieu des Âmes et des Esprits, et je peux donc influer sur ces derniers. En modifiant temporairement ton esprit, j'en ai effacé ta peur et ton indépendance ainsi que ton instinct de survis tout en stimulant ton obéissance.  
_ \- …Dis, tu peux apparaître devant moi ?  
 _Tu ne peux pas frapper une émanation spirituelle.  
_ \- 'Chier !  
Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez en me forçant à me calmer avant de me remettre à lui parler :  
\- Tichanis, on va probablement être forcés de travailler ensemble pendant énormément de temps, commençais-je avec énormément de diplomatie au vu de ce qu'il m'avait fait, nous allons donc devoir nous faire confiance, toi et moi. Or, si tu me lobotomise, même temporairement, pour me faire courir devant une horde de Grimms avec un bras en feu, je vois mal comment je pourrais te faire confiance !  
 _Dante…_ commença Tichanis.  
\- Et ne viens surtout pas me dire que tu peux me manipuler comme tu l'as fait pour que je te fasse confiance ou quoi que ce soit, ce que tu as fait est inacceptable !  
 _Dante ! Pour commencer, je ne peux manipuler ton esprit que pendant environ dix minutes, sache ensuite que quelqu'un est à la porte !_  
Je me retournais vers la porte pour constater qu'une jolie brune me dévisageait depuis le seuil, et pas n'importe quelle jolie brune.  
C'était Velvet, la fille avec les oreilles de lapin dans la série de RWBY qui faisait partie de l'équipe CFVY, avec Coco, Fox et Yatsuhashi.  
Un petit moment de silence passa pendant lequel elle continua à me dévisager comme si j'étais fou…ouais, en même temps, j'entendais une voix dans ma tête avec laquelle je parlais et je voyais des morts, je devrais sans doute reconsidérer ce qu'est la folie.  
Enfin bref, pour le moment, je souris d'une manière un peu crispée avant de lui :  
\- S-salut.  
Sa seule réaction fût de fermer la porte.  
Je fis un facepalm.  
\- Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? me lamentais-je.  
 _Parce que tu ne fais pas attention à ton environnement ?  
_ \- C'était rhétorique.  
 _Oh._  
\- Peu importe, où est le resto le plus proche ? J'ai faim à m'en crever le bide.  
 _Tu ne pourrais même pas payer ton repas._  
\- J'ai sauvé la peau de ces gens au risque de la mienne, j'ai bien le droit de bouffer gratos, non ?  
\- Hahahahaha, t'avais raison Velvet, il parle tout seul !  
En me retournant vers la porte d'entrée, je vis Coco qui venait juste de parler ainsi que Velvet juste derrière elle.  
\- Je ne parlais pas tout seul !  
\- Ah ouais ? Et tu parlais à qui ?  
\- A une personne qui me parle…dans ma tête…  
Coco eut du mal à ne pas s'effondrer de rire tandis que Velvet faisait un facepalm.  
Ouais, je vais définitivement devoir reconsidérer la qualité de ma santé mentale. Et apprendre à réfléchir avant de parler.  
Je soupirais bruyamment puis j'eu l'idée de compter sur mes connaissances de fan de RWBY :  
\- Bon, Coco, Velvet, vous me voulez quoi ?  
L'effet fût radicale : Coco s'arrêta de rire tandis que Velvet demanda d'un air suspicieux :  
\- Comment connais-tu nos noms ?  
J'eu un léger sourire :  
\- Les voix dans les têtes des gens ont parfois quelques avantages.  
Je réussi à garder mon sérieux devant leurs mines déconcertées, puis mon estomac me rappela à l'ordre en grondant bruyamment.  
\- Sinon y'a un gueuleton de prévu pour moi ou vous comptez me laissez crever de faim ?  
\- Je…le maire de la colonie voulait te remercier d'avoir contribué à avoir sauvé les habitants. J'ai aussi rédigée un rapport au professeur Ozpin et il désirerait te parler, répondit Coco.  
\- Hmm…je peux savoir ce qui est arrivé à mes vêtements et à ma valise ?  
\- Tu m'as prise pour un point de renseignement ?  
\- Non, pour une personne serviable, ce que tu n'es visiblement pas, répondis-je du tac au tac.  
\- Heu…tes vêtements doivent être en train de se faire laver par le service de l'hôpital, et il ne me semble pas que tu avais des bagages quand nous t'avons trouvé, me dit Velvet.  
\- Et merde, ma valise doit toujours être à la lisière de la forêt…et sinon ? J'ai des vêtements à enfiler ou je vais devoir me promener les fesses à l'air ?  
\- Les infirmières t'en apporteront. Peut-être. Il y a beaucoup de blessés graves, donc tes vêtements ne sont pas vraiment une priorité.  
\- Mmh. Bon, je vais aller manger les fesses à l'air dans ce cas-là. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte et en essayant de passer entre les deux. A ce moment-là, Velvet tendis le bras devant moi :  
\- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas quitter ton lit, nous ne savons pas ce que…s'inquiéta Velvet.  
\- T'inquiète, lui dis-je en tapotant son épaule, je risque plus de m'évanouir.  
En moins d'une seconde, une décharge d'énergie bleu clair se propagea depuis ma main a travers son épaule et jusqu'à sa tête, puis elle tressaillie violement avant de s'évanouir.  
\- Velvet ! cria Coco quand elle vit cette dernière s'affaisser sur le sol.  
Quand à moi je reculais précipitamment en me demandant ce qui s'était passé.  
Coco, après s'être agenouillée auprès de Velvet pour prendre son pouls, s'est relevée et m'a attrapé par l'encolure de ma tenue de patient :  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? cracha-t-elle en levant le poing.  
Je levais les mains devant moi :  
\- J'en sais…commençais-je avant que Tichanis ne m'interrompe :  
 _Dante, je crois que ça arrive parce que tu es incapable de maîtriser correctement mon énergie, du coup elle se décharge dans les êtres vivants que tu touche en les rendant inconscients.  
_ \- Oh. Merci.  
\- A qui tu parle ? me demanda Coco d'un ton menacent le poing toujours levé.  
\- Le mec dans ma tête, il m'a soumis une théorie comme quoi je n'arrive pas à contrôler son énergie, et du coup elle se décharge dans les gens que je touche en les rendant inconscients, dis-je un peu vite sous l'effet de la peur. J'avais vu cette fille massacrer des dizaines de Grimms à elle toute seule avec des poses Bayonetta, et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me prendre un coup de pied entre les jambes.  
Elle sembla se calmer, puis elle lâcha l'encolure de mon vêtement…avant de me mettre une violente droite dans l'estomac qui m'envoya m'écraser contre le mur.  
Je me recroquevillais en sanglotant sous l'effet de la douleur, quand j'entendis le bruit d'un corps qui s'affaisse lourdement sur le sol. En relevant un peu la tête, je vis que Coco s'était évanouie elle aussi, probablement parce qu'elle m'avait touché elle aussi.  
\- Bien fait **connasse**! murmurais-je, encore crispé par la douleur. Non mais sérieusement, pourquoi elle m'avait frappé ? Je lui avais rien fait !  
 _Son amie et elle sont de puissantes apprenties Chasseresses, ça lui a probablement semblé absurde que tu puisses la mettre inconsciente juste en la touchant, et à donc pensé que tu te moquais d'elle.  
_ \- Tu es un phare d'éclaircissement, murmurais-je douloureusement.  
 _C'est le rôle de tous les dieux.  
_ \- Blague à part, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je les ai assommées sans le faire exprès, en plus leurs coéquipiers ne vont pas tarder à s'inquiéter à ne pas les voir revenir…  
 _Pour l'instant, je suis plus inquiet à propos de ton énergie qu'autre chose, tu devrais refaire rapidement tes réserves.  
_ \- Y'a pas le moindre bout de nourriture à proximité, lui répondis-je tandis que mon estomac se tordait douloureusement à cause de la faim, et à cause du coup de cette garce j'arrive à peine à bouger…  
 _Je t'ai déjà dit que tu avais le choix entre beaucoup manger ou aspirer l'énergie vitale d'autres créatures vivantes. Et pour ce qui est de bouger, je vais limiter les sensations que tu ressens.  
_ \- Merci Tichanis, dis-je en sentant la douleur s'estomper, mais tu peux oublier cette idée, je ne vais pas tuer ces filles.  
 _Si tu essaye d'aspirer leur énergie vitale, tu va uniquement consommer leurs auras et pas leurs vies. Et ça te permettra de reconstituer efficacement ta réserve d'énergie.  
_ Mon estomac gronda encore plus fort qu'auparavant, comme pour m'inciter à faire ce que Tichanis me disait de faire. Oh et puis merde.  
\- Ok, je fais ça comment ?  
 _Place ta main au dessus de son visage.  
_ Je m'exécutais et plaçais ma main au dessus du visage de Coco, m'attardant un instant sur ses traits. Elle avait peut-être un caractère épouvantable, mais elle était vraiment jolie, elle me faisait penser à un top model avec ses vêtements trop chics pour être des vêtements banals, et elle avait des traits plutôt gracieux.  
 _Ensuite ferme les yeux et concentre-toi, imagine une fumée blanche qui sort de sa bouche et va se loger au creux de ta main.  
_ Je fermais les yeux avant de m'exécuter.  
 _Bien. Rouvre les yeux maintenant._  
Quand je rouvris les yeux, je constatais qu'une sorte de fumée marron-dorée flottait au creux de ma main. C'était plutôt beau, et ça avait des reflets captivants.  
\- C'est l'aura de Coco ? demandais-je.  
 _Une forme concentrée,_ me répondit Tichanis.  
La fumée sembla s'enfoncer dans ma main, puis une sensation de chaleur très agréable se répandit depuis mon bras dans tout mon corps.  
 _Ça n'a pas suffi. Il faudrait que tu le fasses à l'autre aussi afin de guérir la contusion que tu as au ventre et deux os fendus.  
_ M'exécutant docilement, je réitérais l'opération au dessus de Velvet cette fois-ci, et j'obtins une fumée couleur chocolat, qui sembla elle aussi s'enfoncer dans ma paume en me revigorant.  
\- Bon, maintenant que c'est fait, qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'elles ?  
Après avoir avisé le lit d'hôpital, je pris Velvet dans mes bras avant de la porter jusque dedans, puis j'allongeais Coco juste à côté d'elle. Mon dieu. L'image qui s'offrait à moi avait de quoi faire rêver tous les amateurs de Nesquick (Shipping Coco + Velvet).  
Je portais instinctivement une main à l'endroit où se trouve normalement ma poche de pantalon avant de me souvenir que mon Iphone n'était pas dans ma poche, et que je n'étais pas dans mon jean. Autant pour la photo souvenir.  
J'entendis des bruits de course dans le couloir et le reste de l'équipe CFVY déboula dans ma chambre d'hôpital armes au poing :  
\- Velvet ! Coco ! brailla le colosse baraqué qui s'appelait Yatsuhashi, et franchement, wow. Vous savez, je mesure un peu plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, donc je m'étais senti petit très peu de fois dans ma vie. Mais bon dieu, ce colosse…Yatsuhashi me faisait sentir vraiment minuscule, il devait faire au moins deux bon mètres de haut, et si on rajoute sa foutue lame qui faisait environ la même taille que lui et une expression en colère, on obtient une bonne raison d'avoir peur, d'autant plus si il est en colère contre vous.  
\- Du calme, elles sont saines et sauves, elles sont juste vidées de leurs auras, dit Fox en le retenant.  
Lui avait une peau foncée et des cheveux rouges foncés, ses espèces de gantelets-faucilles fixés sur ses bras me paraissaient un peu trop aiguisés pour ma sécurité, et ajoutez à ça des cicatrices un peu partout sur son corps et ses yeux complètements blancs, vous obtenez quelqu'un de très classe et très effrayant à la fois.  
Yatsuhashi souffla par le nez comme un taureau en colère et alla vérifier l'état des deux filles tandis que Fox se rapprocha calmement de moi.  
Je reculais instinctivement, les bras levés devant moi et une expression nerveuse sur le visage jusqu'au moment où mon dos heurta le mur.  
\- Heu…j'ai pas fait exprès.  
\- Quoi donc ? me demanda Fox en s'arrêtant à un ou deux mètres de moi.  
\- De les avoir...hm…assommées.  
\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi leurs réserves d'auras sont complètements vides ? me demanda brusquement Yatsuhashi qui avait fini de vérifier l'état des deux filles.  
Je déglutis aussi difficilement que si j'avalais une boule de billard en regardant Yatsuhashi.  
 _On dirait un taureau sur le point de charger,_ fit remarquer Tichanis.  
\- Chut ! murmurais-je à Tichanis. Déjà que j'avais du mal à trouver un moyen de leurs expliquer sans qu'ils me cassent la gueule que j'avais assommé et aspiré l'aura de leurs coéquipières, je n'avais pas besoin qu'il vienne parler dans ma tête.  
\- Quoi ? dit Yatsuhashi.  
\- Il a dit 'chut', répondit Fox.  
\- En fait je ne vous parlez pas, précisais-je.  
\- Et tu parlais à qui ? demanda Yatsuhashi.  
\- Je parlais à…quelqu'un.  
\- Qui est ?  
\- …un type qui me parle dans ma tête…dis-je en baissant les yeux.  
Je redoutais les rires autant que les coups de poings, mais je ne reçu aucun des deux. Quand je relevais timidement la tête, je les vis qui se regardaient d'un air interrogateur.  
\- Est-ce que…commença Fox.  
\- Je ne suis pas fou !  
\- Ben…disons qu'un type qui entend des voix dans sa tête n'est pas totalement sain d'esprit, répondit Yatsuhashi.  
\- Mais c'est pas une voix ! C'est un fantôme ! Enfin, un genre de fantôme.  
\- Ok…dit Yatsuhashi qui, pour le coup, n'était plus trop en colère contre moi, probablement trop intrigué pour ça.  
Je soupirais de désespoir :  
\- Bon, on peut revenir aux questions d'origines s'il vous plait ?  
\- Heu…oui, comment ça se fait qu'elles n'aient plus d'aura ? demanda Fox.  
\- Et bien…en fait, ce que j'ai fait hier m'a pris beaucoup d'énergie, donc j'ai en quelque sorte eu besoin de…heu…manger ?  
Yatsuhashi écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce que je disais :  
\- Tu…tu as mangé leurs auras ?!  
\- C'est plus 'absorbé', mais oui.  
\- C'est donc ça qui les a assommées. Je suis quand même surpris qu'elles t'ont laissées faire, dit Fox.  
\- Ouais, à vrai dire…commençais-je en me frottant la nuque.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je les ai assommées sans faire exprès avant d'absorber leurs auras, en fait. Je ne maîtrise pas vraiment mes pouvoirs, donc quand je touche quelqu'un, ils se déchargent en lui. Enfin, d'après Ti…le type qui me parle dans ma tête.  
\- Je vois, dit Fox en se caressant le menton.  
\- Ne crois pas tout ce qu'il dit Fox, le prévint Yatsuhashi, ce type prétend qu'il peut absorber l'aura des gens et les assommer rien qu'en les touchant, et il parle à une personne dans sa tête, il est visiblement fou !  
\- Hé, si tu ne me crois pas, sers-moi la main, lui dis-je en la lui tendant.  
Il considéra un instant ma main avant de me tendre la sienne avec un sourire crispé, essayant visiblement d'adopter une expression qui le ferait paraître sûr de lui.  
Quand je saisis sa main, un violent courant électrique traversa son corps en provoquant des spasmes incontrôlables, je lâchais donc son main précipitamment en le laissant s'effondrer sur le sol avec de l'écume à la bouche.  
\- Heu…désolé ? dis-je en reculant un peu plus, me collant au mur derrière moi.  
Bon sang, je sens que je vais dire énormément ça.  
Fox garda admirablement son sang-froid et tâta le pouls de Yatsuhashi et passa une main de laquelle émanait une énergie dont la couleur était la même que ses cheveux, probablement son aura.  
Une fois rassuré à propos de l'état de son coéquipier, il se releva et se retourna vers moi :  
\- Il est vivant et son aura devrait le soigner sous peu, je vais prévenir le professeur qui est venu avec nous et elle décidera de comment s'occuper de tout ça.  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le message fût envoyé et la prof' qui accompagnait l'équipe CFVY venait par ici.  
Après quelques minutes de silence, je décidais d'essayer de discuter avec Fox :  
\- Et donc…tu t'appel Fox.  
\- Oui.  
\- Et…heu…tu fais équipe avec les trois comateux.  
\- En effet.  
Un instant de silence. Un peu gênant pour moi vu que j'avais assommé son équipe.  
\- Sinon, tu t'entends bien avec le reste de ton équipe ?  
\- Oui. Yatsuhashi est un poil surprotecteur envers nous et Coco devient parfois agaçante avec certaines…choses, mais dans l'ensemble, nous nous entendons très bien.  
\- C'est à dire, agaçante ? Elle te pose des questions embarrassantes ou te met la main au cul ?  
Son expression crispée m'en dit long sur la justesse de mes questions.  
\- C'est à peu près ça, dit-il en s'affaissant un peu contre le mur.  
Je me sentis sourire un peu.  
\- Tu sais que plus d'un mec reverrait d'être à ta place ?  
Il n'eu qu'un sourire sans joie.  
\- Au fait, tu as dis qu'un prof – de Beacon j'imagine – vous accompagnaient, mais c'est qui en fait ?  
\- Mlle Goodwitch, me répondit-il.  
\- Oh. Je vois. Et bien, ça peut compliquer les choses.  
Un autre moment de silence passa.  
\- Sinon, repris-je, je peux t'emprunter ton portable pour prendre une photo ? J'ai pas le mien.  
\- Un quoi ?  
\- Un por…ah, c'est vrai que vous avez pas de portables vous, mais des Scrolls.  
\- Pour faire quoi ? me demanda-t-il en me tendant le sien.  
J'eu un sourire tout à fait démoniaque en me tournant vers le lit où Coco et Velvet s'entrelaçaient dans leur sommeil, le Scroll à la main.  
\- Un souvenir, dis-je en sélectionnant l'option photo.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Je m'étais finalement assis sur une chaise juste à côté du lit où étaient allongées Velvet et Coco. Yatsuhashi était toujours étendu sur le sol et Fox était appuyé contre un mur avec les bras croisés et les yeux clos.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur la professeur la plus glaciale de Beacon, cheveux blonds en chignon stricte et lunettes par-dessus ses yeux émeraudes, un tailleur noir lui enserrait la taille juste en dessous d'une chemise d'un blanc immaculé et sa cape noir et violette, seule touche de fantaisie dans son style de secrétaire, flottait dans son dos.  
Elle avisa les corps des étudiants évanouis, puis Fox et enfin moi.  
\- Que…que s'est-il passé ici ? demanda-t-elle finalement, visiblement incapable d'assembler de manière cohérente les éléments qu'elle voyait.  
\- C'est un peu long à expliquer…commençais-je en me frottant nerveusement la nuque sous le regard inquisiteur de Mlle Goodwitch.  
\- A vrai dire, Yatsuhashi et moi étions en train de faire une ronde sur les remparts Est tandis que Coco et Velvet étaient allées faire une ronde sur les remparts Ouest en faisant un détour par cette chambre. Plus tard nos Scrolls nous ont indiqué que leurs réserves d'auras étaient complètement vides, donc nous nous sommes d'abord précipités vers les remparts Ouest, mais les gardes nous ont dis qu'aucune d'entre elles ne s'était montrée, nous nous sommes donc dirigés vers l'hôpital, et avons trouvé Velvet et Coco inconscientes en compagnie de monsieur…  
Il s'interrompit quelques secondes avant que je ne comprenne qu'il me demandait mon nom.  
\- Moriarty, c'est Dante Moriarty. Et je n'ai pas fait exprès de les assommer  
\- Je vois. Monsieur Moriarty ? Pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment vous avez réussis l'exploit d'assommer accidentellement deux apprentis-Chasseresses aussi compétentes que Mlle Scarlatina et sa partenaire ?  
Je souris, encore plus nerveux qu'auparavant. Son regard était vraiment effrayant, j'avais l'impression de me retrouver sous le feu d'un projecteur et je suais abondamment.  
\- Heu…j'ai…heu…  
\- Répondez !  
\- Jemesuisréveilléetj'avaisfaimmaisellesm'ontditquejedevaismereposerpuisj'aitouchél'épauledeVelvetetelles'estévanouiepuisCocom'afrappéetelles'estévanouieparcequ'ellem'atouchépuisj'aimangéleursauraspourmesoigner, dis-je tellement vite que mes mots semblaient attachés. Oui, je supporte très mal la pression.  
Glynda cligna des yeux, légèrement étourdis par le flot de parole.  
\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- En fait, Dante maîtrise mal l'énergie dans son corps, du coup elle se décharge dans le corps des autres au moindre contact, c'est ainsi qu'il a assommé Velvet et Coco, et c'est en voulant le prouver à Yatsuhashi qu'il l'a assommé.  
Je lui adressais un signe de tête reconnaissant.  
\- Et c'est cela qui a causé la perte de leur auras ?  
\- En fait, j'avais besoin d'énergie, donc j'ai, en quelque sorte...mangé leurs auras.  
Elle cligna des yeux trois fois avant que le message ne semble passer.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- J'ai mangé leurs auras.  
\- Mais…c'est impossible.  
\- C'est la seule explication viable professeur, répondit Fox, elles n'ont pas d'écorchures ni d'hématomes et il n'y a pas le moindre signe de lutte dans la pièce. De plus, elles avaient leurs armes, si elles s'étaient défendues elles auraient laissées des traces très visibles. Comme une partie du bâtiment qui manque, ou des traces d'explosions et d'incendies.  
Elle réajusta ses lunettes avant de saisir son Scroll.  
\- Je vais devoir faire un rapport au professeur Ozpin, puis nous partirons. Après avoir reconstituée la porte et une partie des remparts Nord, je suis allée faire une inspection dans les bois, accompagnée d'une escorte, et le seul Grimm que j'ai repérée était un Beowulf, cette colonie sera donc tranquille pendant quelques semaines, voir des mois.  
Elle se tourna vers moi :  
\- Votre petit tour de passe-passe a attiré sur vous tous les Grimms aux alentours avant de les assommer, ce qui a sauvé la vie de plusieurs dizaines de colons et nous a aidés à exterminer toute trace de menace Grimm, la colonie devrait être sauve pendant plusieurs semaines, si ce n'est des mois, et le maire aimerait vous remercier publiquement.  
\- Euh…et moi ? demandais-je.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son Scroll et écrit un peu dessus avant de me répondre :  
\- Quand à vous Monsieur Moriarty, vous allez assister silencieusement aux remerciements du maire et décliner toute invitation de sa part, quelle qu'elle soit, puis vous allez revenir avec nous à Beacon afin de rencontrer le directeur Ozpin et que l'on puisse décider quoi faire de vous.  
\- Q-quoi ?!  
\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, intervint Fox, tu n'as pas la moindre existence légale. Une recherche par ADN n'a donné aucun résultat, comme si tu n'existais pas.  
\- De plus, dit Mlle Goodwitch en retournant son Scroll vers moi, après avoir cherché vos noms et prénoms, je n'ai obtenue aucun profil civil dont la photo vous corresponde. Des explications ?  
\- Je…euh…c'est compliqué.  
\- Je n'en doute pas. En attendant, vous allez pouvoir vous préparer à expliquer ça au professeur Ozpin. Je vais demander à quelqu'un de vous apporter vos vêtements.  
\- Merci. Je crois ?  
Quelques minutes plus tard, une fille plutôt mignonne et au regard curieux m'apporta mes vêtements et chaussures qui avaient été lavés et séchés et sur le dessus du tas de vêtements siégeait mon Iphone avec ma paire d'écouteurs.  
Je m'isolais donc dans la salle de bain afin de me changer. C'est peut-être bizarre, mais j'éprouvais un léger soulagement en enfilant mon jean ample et mon tee-shirt avec un imprimé 'Keep calm and FINISH HIM !' avec le logo de Mortal Kombat au-dessus. Le temps de mettre mon portable et mes écouteurs dans ma poche, et j'avais fini de me préparer  
Quand je ressortis de la salle de bain en tenant ma blouse de patient, je vis un homme un poil bedonnant qui avait deux oreilles d'ours au milieu de ses cheveux noirs coupés courts qui grisonnaient légèrement. Il discutait avec Mlle Goodwitch, et s'arrêta de parler quand j'entrais dans la pièce.  
\- Monsieur Moriarty, fit Mlle Goodwitch en se tournant vers moi, je vous présente le maire de cette colonie, Monsieur Philémon d'Obir.  
\- Enchanté, lui dis-je en serrant sa main tendue, je suis Dante Moriarty.  
Il me broya à moitié la main en me la serrant, mais il avait un sourire chaleureux et des yeux reconnaissants :  
\- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Dante, sans votre intervention des dizaines de nos concitoyens se seraient fait dévorés vivants par les Grimms.  
\- Je vous en prie, c'était un plaisir d'attirer une horde d'environ 200 bêtes assoiffées de sang alors que j'étais complètement désarmé.  
\- Heureusement que vous et vos camardes Chasseurs soient intervenus à temps.  
\- En fait, on n'est pas vraiment amis, je ne les connaissais pas avant aujourd'hui.  
\- Vraiment ? demanda le Maire en interrogeant Mlle Goodwitch du regard qui secouait la tête de droite à gauche, vous êtes donc une sorte de héros désintéressé qui vient sauver les gens pour rien ?  
J'eu un léger sourire :  
\- A vrai dire, je cracherais pas sur un repas chaud, j'ai pas mangé depuis un certain temps, et j'avais une valise quand je suis arrivé ici que j'ai abandonné en lisière de la forêt, vous sauriez pas où elle est ?  
Il se caressa le menton en réfléchissant :  
\- Voyons voir…je n'ai pas vu la moindre valise, à vrai dire tout le monde était trop occupé à fuir pour prendre le temps de faire des bagages, mais je vais demander à quelques personnes de libre d'aller fouiller à la lisière de la forêt et si ça ne suffit pas, je vais mettre une annonce sur le panneau communal. Sinon pour la nourriture…il me semble que le Burger King est toujours intact.  
Je sentis la bave s'accumuler dans ma bouche sous l'effet de la faim et de la mention de burgers pour la combler.  
Mlle Goodwitch toussa discrètement pour attirer l'attention de Monsieur d'Obir.  
\- Monsieur le maire, nous en avons déjà parlé, et nous devons partir sous peu.  
\- Allons Mlle Goodwitch, non seulement lui mais aussi vous nous avez sauvés la vie, laissez-moi au moins vous remercier convenablement !  
\- Nous sommes des Chasseurs, nous n'avons besoin que de votre reconnaissance.  
Et c'est ce moment que choisi mon estomac pour manifester sa faim sous la forme d'un long grondement.  
\- Euh…vu que je ne suis pas Chasseur, je pourrais pas avoir un repas en plus de la reconnaissance ?  
Le maire se contenta d'afficher un sourire satisfait tandis que Mlle Goodwitch me fusillais du regard.


	13. DAEI - Chapitre 13

**Auto-Insertion – Chapitre 3 – Intégration**

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, j'avais mangé et le groupe que le maire avait envoyé pour récupérer mes bagages étaient revenus avec ces derniers. Entièrement trempés, car il avait plu la nuit dernière, mais je pense que je ne vais pas me plaindre. La ville entière était venue nous saluer pour notre départ. Encore un peu groggy de ce que je leur avais accidentellement fait, Velvet, Yatsuhashi et Coco avaient l'air de vrais zombies ambulants.  
Nous avons fait un peu moins d'une heure de vol en BullHead avant que nous n'arrivions en vue d'une ville en bord de mer, Vale. Nous avons survolés la ville en direction du rivage avant de virer vers un bâtiment comportant un clocher et installé sur une falaise. L'académie pour Chasseurs et Chasseresses, Beacon.  
Quand nous atterrîmes, j'eus beaucoup de mal à ne pas sauter de partout tellement j'étais excité. J'aurais su, j'aurais emmené du papier et un stylo pour faire des autographes.  
\- Monsieur Moriarty, si vous voulez bien m'accompagner jusqu'au bureau du directeur, nous avons à parler.  
Je tournais la tête vers elle en acquiesçant vivement. Pour comprendre mon enthousiasme, il faut me comprendre et, je sais que c'est con comme résonnement, mais pour moi, le fait que le directeur voulait me voir dans son bureau voulait forcément dire qu'il allait me proposer une place dans son académie. Je veux dire, je suis quand même un héros ! Tout le mérite ne revient pas à moi, mais aux yeux des autres j'ai quand même sauvé les vies de plusieurs dizaines de personnes en mettant en danger ma personne.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, après avoir pris mes bagages, je marchais quelques pas derrière Mlle Goodwitch en me jouant la scène tout en souriant d'une manière un peu dérangé, m'attirant les regards des passants.  
\- Vous attendrez ici.  
\- Hein ?  
Elle s'était arrêtée devant une porte d'ascenseur et m'a montré un fauteuil du doigt.  
\- Je vous appellerais dans quelques instants, et vous attendrez ici.  
\- Oh, fis-je, déçu.  
Je m'assis sur la chaise (et mes illusions de grandeur par la même occasion) et attendis. Longtemps.  
Je finis par sortir mon Iphone et mes oreillettes avant de les mettre. J'hésitais un petit moment à goûter à la mise en abîme que ça serait d'écouter les OST de RWBY dans l'univers de RWBY, mais je finis par mettre ma playlist de _My Little Pony_.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur Mlle Goodwitch tandis que _The Herd (Join It)_ commençait. J'enlevais mes écouteurs et me levais dans le même mouvement.  
\- Le directeur Ozpin vous attends, c'est au dernier étage.  
\- Merci bien, dis-je en prenant mes bagages et en passant devant elle et en pressant le bouton avec le numéro 17 dessus.  
L'ascenseur monta doucement, et je me demandais pendant quelques secondes comment on se sentait en faisant des pompes dans un ascenseur.  
Finalement, l'ascenseur atteint le dernier étage et s'ouvrit avec un * _cling_ * sur un grand bureau vide, mis à part un bureau et un homme assis sur une chaise.  
L'homme en question avait des lunettes, les cheveux blancs et un costume vert assez élégant, c'était évidement le professeur Ozpin.  
Je m'avançais en marchant vers lui. Je levais la tête vers le plafond pour jeter un coup d'œil aux engrenages dont les cliquetis ponctuaient chacun de mes pas. Quand je rebaissais les yeux, j'étais juste en face du bureau d'Ozpin. J'aperçus un dossier un peu mince avec mon nom dessus et un paquet sur le bureau qui laissait apparaître des engrenages au travers du verre. Ozpin était occupé à taper ce qui semblait être une lettre.  
\- Euh…excusez-moi ? demandais-je timidement une fois devant le bureau.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Moriarty, je vais m'occuper de vous.  
\- Non ça je m'en fous en fait, mais est-ce que vous pourriez me signer un autographe s'il vous plait, dis-je les yeux brillants en joignant mes mains en signe de supplication.  
J'eu le mérite de faire bugger mon interlocuteur pendant plusieurs secondes ou il arrêta de taper sa lettre.  
\- Je…euh…ne m'y attendais pas…dit-il finalement.  
Je restais dans ma position, les yeux toujours aussi brillants.  
\- …mais si vous le voulez, je vous signerais un autographe après notre discussion.  
\- Merci ! dis-je en me redressant, bon, vous voulez parler de quoi ?  
Il saisit le mince dossier et en sortit une photo de moi en train de dormir dans un lit d'hôpital, la bouche grande ouverte et en train de baver sur l'oreiller.  
\- Voyez-vous monsieur Moriarty, il y a quelques temps, une personne vous ressemblant comme un frère jumeau a apparut dans mon bureau sans déclencher la moindre alarme et m'a donné ce paquet (il tapota le paquet posé sur son bureau) en me disant de le remettre à quelqu'un que je verrais bientôt et qui lui ressemblerais énormément, puis il a disparut avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit et ce, sans laisser la moindre trace. Mon question est donc la suivante, monsieur Moriarty, quelles sont vos liens avec cette personne ?  
\- Dîtes, cette personne me ressemblait beaucoup, à l'exception qu'elle était plus mince, qu'elle n'avait pas de boutons et elle était vêtue d'un costard-cravate ?  
Il acquiesça silencieusement.  
 _Dante, je crois que ce paquet est la raison pour laquelle je sentais que je devais absolument aller à Beacon, il nous le faut, quitte à révéler la vérité.  
_ Il voulait aller à Beacon ? Dans ce cas-là, ça avait plus de sens qu'il ait tenu à me faire sauver tous ces gens, il voulait faire en sorte que l'équipe d'intervention me remarque, et étant donné que je n'avais aucune existence légale dans ce monde, c'était presque forcé qu'ils me ramènent avec eux, ne serait-ce que pour me faire subir un interrogatoire en règle. Je sens que je vais bien lui gueuler dessus, il m'a encore manipulé.  
\- Donc, par où commencer ? dis-je en grattant mon menton recouvert de barbe naissante, et bien, déjà je ne suis pas de ce monde, je viens d'une autre dimension. Et le type qui me ressemble est en fait un dieu dans ce monde et c'est aussi mon double dimensionnel.  
Le professeur Ozpin me considéra un instant avant de retirer ses lunettes et de se pincer fort le nez :  
\- Je vous demande pardon mais, vous pouvez répéter ? dit-il en remettant ses lunettes.  
Je soupirais longuement. Ça allait être un long moment.

Une fois que j'eus raconté toute mon histoire (un peu modifiée, Tichanis m'a demandé de ne pas révéler qu'il était toujours plus ou moins en vie), Ozpin croisa les doigts en me fixant.  
\- Des questions ? demandais-je d'un ton ironique.  
\- Je dois avouer que j'en ai tellement que je ne sais pas par où commencer, répondit Ozpin, mais j'en ai une, pourquoi avez-vous hésité autant au moment de raconter la mort de Trikanus ?  
\- C'est pas Trikanus, mais Tichanis, corrigeais-je en réfléchissant furieusement à une réponse viable qui ne trahirait pas la ''résurrection'' de Tichanis.  
\- Et ?  
Eurêka.  
\- En fait, c'était…horrible pour moi. Bien qu'il soit un sacré enfoiré, je trouvais ça horrible, la vision du sang qui dégoulinait sur le sol, le sourire sadique de ce taré qui l'a tué…je me pris le visage avec les mains  
\- Je comprends ce que tu as pu ressentir Dante, dit Ozpin d'une voix légèrement plus douce, tout le monde est traumatisé par la première mort dont ils sont témoins.  
Il a gobé l'appât, la ligne et toute la canne à pêche. Super.  
\- Merci, j'ai une hémophobie aussi, donc…enfin bref, je peux savoir ce qu'il y a dans ce paquet ?  
\- Vous ne le savez pas ?  
\- Nope.  
Il me tendit le paquet puis finit sa tasse de café.  
Une fois l'emballage déchiré, il révéla un petit coffret en bois rectangulaire, que j'ouvris. Il y avait à l'intérieur une sorte de marteau recouvert de crasse et de poussière au point qu'elle s'était accumulée et transformé en une sorte de croûte, ainsi qu'un burin dans un état tout aussi épouvantable.  
 _Dante, il faut que tu les prennes, ce sont des fragments de ma mémoire._  
Je refermais la boite puis la mis sous mon bras.  
\- Et donc ? me demanda Ozpin.  
\- C'est un marteau et un burin recouverts de crasse. Et c'est plutôt important pour moi.  
\- A quoi servent-ils ?  
\- A…forger ?  
\- Est-ce une question ou une affirmation ?  
\- Une affirmation. Mais plus important, qu'est ce que vous allez faire de moi ? dis-je en mettant le paquet dans mon sac à dos.  
Ozpin se caressa le menton avant de presser un bouton sur son bureau qui fit apparaître un écran holographique et un clavier au dessus de son bureau.  
\- J'aimerais que vous sortiez de mon bureau le temps que je passe un appel, veuillez retourner attendre en bas. Veuillez aussi laisser le paquet.  
Je posais à contrecœur le paquet sur son bureau avant de repartir, songeant à ce que ces souvenirs-là pourraient bien me révéler.

J'étais assis depuis un peu moins d'une heure, et ma playlist de _My Little Pony_ était arrivée à sa fin, j'avais donc mis une autre playlist, celle d'AC DC. Ouais, sacré changement par rapport aux chansons toutes gentilles de MLP, quoi que, les OST de _Rainbow's Rocks_ sont plus que correctes.  
Finalement, un garçon aux cheveux légèrement bouclés et ondulés s'arrêta devant l'ascenseur. Il était vêtu de l'uniforme réglementaire de Beacon et était plus petit que moi d'une tête.  
\- Bonjour, fit-il poliment, tu es Dante Moriarty ?  
\- Oui, c'est bien moi. Et vous ? lui demandais-je en me levant.  
\- Enchanté, je m'appel Corvo Attano, me répondit-il en me tendant la main.  
Je restais con pendant quelques secondes pendant que mon esprit répétait en boucle '' _pas possible, pas possible, pas possible_ ''. J'avais réalisé d'un coup que Tichanis m'avais amené dans l'univers de ma fanfiction.  
\- Dante ? me demanda Corvo, la main toujours en l'air, tu deviens offensant là.  
\- Oh ! Je euh…désolé, dis-je en tendant la main avant de m'arrêter.  
\- Et bien ? demanda-t-il.  
J'eu un léger sourire :  
\- En fait, la dernière personne à m'avoir serré la main est un colosse qui fait plus de deux mètres de haut, et il a passé une ou deux heures inconscient.  
\- Oh, je vois, me dit-il en baissant sa main, Ozpin m'a demandé de venir et de te prendre au passage  
\- Je vois.  
L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et nous entrâmes dedans.  
Un moment de silence passa pendant lequel je constatais qu'il sentait la sueur et que sa peau brillait légèrement. Il avait probablement fait du sport récemment.  
\- Dis, ça fait combien de temps que l'année scolaire a commencé ?  
Il compta sur ses doigts avant de me dire :  
\- 4 jours. Pourquoi ?  
\- Juste pour savoir  
L'ascenseur s'arrêta au dernier étage.  
Corvo siffla en apercevant le bureau :  
\- Joli bureau professeur, vous avez fait vite pour en changer.  
J'haussais un sourcil :  
\- Changer ?  
Corvo se tourna vers moi en arborant un large sourire :  
\- Ouais, dans l'ancien bureau, il avait des problèmes de porte, de bureau et de fenêtre.  
Puis il commença à rire au point de se plier en deux tandis qu'Ozpin esquissa un léger sourire :  
\- Allons, vous croyez vraiment que je prendrais le risque d'abîmer mon bureau ? J'ai préféré emprunter une salle de réunion le temps que la journée de la rentrée se passe, je m'apprêtais à retourner dans ce bureau quand vous m'avez surpris.  
\- Euh…et pour moi ? demandais-je timidement.  
\- J'y viens Monsieur Moriarty. Après avoir discuté de la situation avec mes supérieurs et collègues…  
\- Et de vous être fait traité de fou…  
\- Je n'ai pas présenté les choses de la même façon que vous, mais pour faire simple, j'ai le choix entre décider que vous représentez une menace et vous neutraliser ou décider que vous êtes digne de confiance et vous formez afin que vous servez le royaume de Vale.  
Ok. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. En même temps, je suis un gars qui possède les pouvoirs d'un dieu sans savoir les contrôler, je peux comprendre les appréhensions de ses supérieurs.  
\- Et votre avis est…? demandais-je nerveusement.  
Il me considéra pendant un instant, les mains croisées. La tension dans la pièce monta, et du coin de l'œil, je vis que Corvo se déplaçait derrière-moi, hors de mon champ de vision. Quand le professeur Ozpin porta l'une de ses mains à une poche intérieure de sa veste, je fis inconsciemment un pas en arrière, et me heurtais à Corvo qui posa une main sur mon épaule.  
La tension atteignait son comble quand il retira enfin sa main, sortant un stylo et me le tendant.  
\- Mon avis est que vous avez mis en jeu votre vie afin de permettre à des dizaines de colons d'échapper à une horde de Grimms. Vous avez fait preuve de courage et d'héroïsme, et ce sont des qualités rares et très recherchées à Beacon.  
Je relâchais un souffle que j'avais retenu sans m'en rendre compte et Corvo enleva sa main de mon épaule.  
\- Donc…vous me proposez une place à Beacon ?  
\- En effet, et la raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé à monsieur Attano de venir, c'est parce qu'il dispose d'une chambre pour lui tout seul, et qu'il n'est pas dans une équipe.  
\- Vous ne voulez pas dire…commença Corvo.  
\- Exactement, vous deux êtes désormais dans la même chambre, et vous formerez l'équipe…mmh…DA, fit-il après avoir réfléchi en se grattant le menton.  
Je me tournais vers Corvo, me demandant ce que je devrais faire et si ça serait déplacé.  
Bah, on s'en fout.  
\- Enchanté partenaire ! lui dis-je en souriant et en tendant ma main.  
Il considéra ma main un instant, avec une expression vide.  
\- Ah ouais, j'ai oublié, dis-je en baissant ma main, en tout cas, j'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre.  
Il me regarda dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de faire un demi-sourire.  
\- Ouais, moi aussi, répondit-il.  
Je vis Ozpin esquisser un début de sourire en nous regardant. J'imagine qu'il se réjouissait de constater qu'on s'entendait plus ou moins bien.  
\- Bien. Monsieur Moriarty ? Au vu de vos origines, je pense que des cours particuliers seront nécessaires, ne serait-ce qu'en histoire et en droit ainsi qu'en mécanique des armes.  
Je levais un doigt en l'air :  
\- Il faudrait aussi que j'apprenne la valeur des Liens, car d'où je viens on utilise une monnaie différente qui s'appel ''l'Euro''.  
\- En effet, autre chose vous viendrait-il à l'esprit ?  
\- Il n'y a pas de Grimms, ni de Dust non plus, il faudrait donc quelques cours là-dessus. Et je ne sais pas du tout me battre.  
\- Et bien, vous venez d'un endroit plutôt étrange, me fit Ozpin.  
\- Pour moi c'est ce monde qui est étrange, il y a plusieurs écoles à travers le monde qui entrainent des ados aux capacités surhumaines et surnaturelles et ce, afin de lutter contre des monstres démoniaques qui ne vivent que pour anéantir l'humanité. Je suis désolé, mais votre monde ressemble plus à un film pour moi. Ou une série à succès faite par un studio indépendant dont les musiques seraient **extrêmement** bonnes.  
Je me retins tout juste de sourire à ma déclaration.  
\- Heu…dites, commença Corvo, depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai essayé de suivre sans vous interrompre, mais je suis un peu perdu là.  
\- Je t'en prie, lui dis-je.  
\- Très bien. Où, dans le monde de Remnant, y a-t-il un endroit où il n'y a ni Grimm, ni Dust, et que la monnaie mondiale du Lien n'a pas cours ?  
\- Nulle part. Du moins, pour autant que j'en sache, répliquais-je.  
Il se prit le nez.  
\- Mais alors, **d'où tu viens** ? me demandât-il, légèrement énervé par les explications contradictoires.  
\- D'un monde parallèle, et au cas-où tu me le demanderais, c'est un dieu qui est mon double dimensionnel qui, ici est un dieu, qui m'a amené dans votre monde.  
Il a bogué. Il est resté pendant quelques secondes à me fixer avant de me demander :  
\- Pardon ?  
J'eu un léger sourire. Je sens que je vais souvent rencontrer cette situation.

\- Donc, commença Corvo, laisse-moi résumer. Tu viens d'un univers parallèle dans lequel il n'y a ni Faunus, ni Aura, ni Dust, ni Grimms et une technologie nettement moins avancée…  
\- Oui…acquiesçais-je patiemment.  
\- Un jour, un dieu qui dit être ton double dimensionnel – car chaque être qui existe dans une réalité a _forcément_ une réplique de lui-même avec des différences plus ou moins grandes dans les autres – t'a forcé à venir dans notre monde après t'avoir donné ses pouvoirs, ensuite il s'est fait tué par l'avatar d'un dieu rival qui a profité de l'occasion qu'il soit affaibli, puis tu t'es dirigé vers une colonie qui se faisait attaquer par une horde de Grimms…  
\- A vrai dire, j'ai plutôt cherché la plus proche civilisation, et c'est quand je suis arrivé près des murs de la colonie que je me suis aperçus que les colons se faisaient massacrer.  
\- …Et donc, quand les colons se sont précipités hors du fort, coursés par une horde de Grimms affamés, tu as utilisé un de tes pouvoirs récemment acquis pour les attirer et les assommer.  
\- En fait, j'ai juste pensé : ''Merde, une horde de Grimm est sur le point de massacrer ces colons, il faudrait faire quelque chose'' et mon bras s'est enflammé d'un coup, et je su immédiatement comment utiliser ce pouvoir.  
\- Mon cher ami, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que c'est impossible.  
\- Mais si voyons, je l'ai vécu. T'es juste étroit d'esprit.  
\- Dites, faire tourner une académie de Chasseurs nécessite beaucoup de travail, pourriez- vous donc continuer cette conversation ailleurs s'il vous plait ? demanda Ozpin.  
\- Ah, euh, oui, bien sûr, bafouillais-je, juste le temps de prendre mon bagage.  
Je ramassais mon sac puis me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur.  
\- Monsieur Attano ? Il faudrait que je discute avec vous en privé, attendez donc dans l'ascenseur monsieur Moriarty. Et surtout, par mesure de précaution, j'aimerais que vous gardiez secrète votre histoire, dites juste qu'un brillant acte d'héroïsme vous a valu une place à Beacon.  
\- Bien professeur.  
La porte de l'ascenseur se refermant dans un glissement feutré.  
 _Je pense que la conversation privée est à propos de toi, Dante.  
_ \- Ah ben tiens, t'es toujours là toi ?  
 _Evidemment, tu es mon seul lien avec ce monde. Je ne peux pas m'éloigner de toi.  
_ \- Hélas. Sinon, essaye de me parler de tes plans la prochaine fois, je t'obéirais peut-être rien que pour saluer l'effort de franchise.  
 _Plus important que nos querelles, la conversation qu'ils ont nous concerne, il faut l'écouter afin de connaître leurs intentions envers nous.  
_ \- Et tu propose quoi ?  
 _Sache que mes yeux voies mieux que ceux des mortelles, et que mes oreilles entendent les murmures de l'âme.  
_ \- Euh…ouais. Sinon en simple, ça donne quoi ?  
Ma vision s'assombrie considérablement jusqu'à devenir presque complètement noire, à l'exception des silhouettes de lumières juste devant moi.  
Je supposais que la première était celle de Corvo, une silhouette dont la couleur était d'un curieux mélange de vert foncé et de jaune vif, dont le cœur – donné par l'Outsider dans ma fanfic' – était d'un orange fluo, tout comme la marque de l'Outsider sur sa main gauche.  
La deuxième silhouette était d'un gris profond, et le plus impressionnant était que la couleur ''débordait'' de la silhouette, j'imagine que ça veux dire qu'Ozpin à une aura puissante.  
\- …que moi, finis la voix quelque peu déformée mais reconnaissable de Corvo.  
\- C'est justement pour cela que je veux que vous le surveilliez, je doute qu'il dise complètement la vérité. Il avait eu du mal à raconter la mort de Tichanis lorsqu'il me l'avait raconté, et il avait prétexté l'horreur du souvenir…  
\- Ors, compléta Corvo, il n'a eu aucun problème à me le raconter.  
\- Exactement. Il nous cache quelque chose à propos de la mort de ce dieu, et il est possible qu'il nous cache encore autre-chose.  
Bon, on dirait qu'il n'avait avalé ni l'appât, ni la ligne et encore moins la canne à pêche. Ben merde.  
\- Reste à savoir s'il y a vraiment un dieu dans l'histoire.  
\- Après ce qui vous est arrivé, je pense que je peux croire n'importe quoi.  
\- Ah ouais, pas faux. Bon, autre chose avant que j'aille lui faire la visite guidée de Beacon ?  
Il y eu un léger silence pendant lequel Ozpin réfléchi.  
\- Testez sa personnalité. N'hésitez pas à intervenir s'il y a un conflit avec une tierce personne, nous ne connaissons ni ses capacités, ni son caractère, ni même quelles conséquences peuvent avoir sur lui les pouvoirs que lui a donné ce dieu.  
\- Bien. Voulez-vous que je vous envoie un rapport en fin de journée ?  
\- Je vous en prie. Le rapport devra porter sur ses interactions avec les autres, son comportement et sa personnalité. Si vous trouvez également quelque chose sur ses capacités ou points faibles, j'aimerais que vous me l'envoyiez. Vous pouvez disposer.  
 _Ils te craignent_ , fit Tichanis d'un ton satisfait.  
\- Je les comprends, rien n'est plus effrayant que ce que l'ont ne connais pas, lui répondis-je.  
Ma vision redevint normale d'un coup, me faisant un peu chanceler de retrouver les couleurs or et brune de l'ascenseur.  
Quelques secondes après, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur Corvo.  
\- Vous avez parlé de quoi ? lui demandais-je.  
\- Il m'a demandé de t'aider dans tes études et de te faire découvrir l'établissement.  
\- Oh. Je vois, merci.

Bizarrement, nous avons rencontré que quelques personnes au cours de la visite.  
Il me fit une visite guidée du campus, m'indiquant où se trouvais la bibliothèque (elle est surdimensionnée) le self (des ouvriers réparaient un trou dans le plafond, j'imaginais donc que Nora avait frappé dans les deux sens du terme), la tour de communication (c'est là que j'ai compris que l'architecte de Beacon se foutait des coûts et voulais juste montrer qu'il a la plus grosse), ensuite les bâtiments avec les salles de classes, après la salle de gym où il m'a dit qu'un groupe d'ami l'attendais, et enfin les dortoirs, plus précisément la chambre que nous allions partager.  
Devant la chambre, un vieil homme à la carrure de déménageur et aux cheveux grisonnants venait juste de poser un bureau ainsi qu'un lit et une armoire.  
Je déposais mon sac de voyage dans un coin de la pièce, puis j'allais déposer les sandwichs que j'avais fait à mon départ de mon monde dans le mini-frigo du coin cuisine.  
\- Il va falloir faire un peu de place pour mes meubles, fis-je remarquer à Corvo.  
\- Oui, je vais faire ça, aide-moi à déplacer mon lit et mon armoire.  
Nous passâmes la prochaine heure à faire de la place et à déménager les nouveaux meubles depuis le couloir dans la chambre.  
Quand j'eu finis de ranger les vêtements que j'avais emporté dans ma nouvelle armoire, le soleil commençait à se coucher, peignant l'horizon de ses rayons orangés.  
\- On dirait de la barbe à papa à la pêche, murmurais-je en regardant les nuages teintés de la lueur orangée du soleil.  
\- Quoi ? fit Corvo.  
\- Les nuages. Avec cette couleur ils ressemblent à de la barbe à papa parfum pêche.  
\- Je…vois. Il est bientôt l'heure d'aller manger, je vais en profiter pour te présenter à quelques amis.  
\- Ah, et…qui sont-ils ? demandais-je en sachant pertinemment que c'était les teams RWBY et JNPR (après tout, c'est moi l'auteur de la fic' !).  
\- C'est des gens sympas, je pense que tu les aimeras bien.  
Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.  
\- J'en suis certain.


	14. DAEI - Chapitre 14

**Auto-Insertion – Chapitre 4 – Il parait que la première impression est toujours la meilleure T-T**

Oh. Mon. Putain. DE DIEUUU !  
\- Hé ho, tu m'entends ? C'est quoi ton nom ? me (re)demanda Yang.  
LA Yang, putain !  
Corvo nous a fait faire un détour par l'infirmerie sans me le dire, du coup je me suis retrouvé sans préparation dans la situation suivante : Yang était debout devant son lit, et elle m'avait posé une question.  
J'essayais de répondre, mais j'étais complètement pétrifié et j'arrivais à peine à bouger, alors parler…  
En tout cas je commençais à devenir flippant. Et grossier.  
\- Euh j-je…tentais-je maladroitement.  
Les yeux lilas de Yang me fixaient, inquisiteurs. Du moins c'était mon impression.  
\- Dante, finissais-je par répondre d'une petite voix aiguë.  
\- Quoi ? J'ai pas entendu, dit Yang.  
\- Il dit qu'il s'appel Dante, répondit Corvo à ma place.  
Ah mon pote ! Si j'osais bouger je t'aurais embrassé.  
\- Mmh, fit Yang en caressant son menton, quoi qu'il en soit, je vais au dortoir de mon équipe, à tout de suite.  
Et elle partit. Quand elle eu tournée à l'angle du couloir, Corvo passa un bras autour de mon cou :  
\- Et ben Dante, elle t'a tapé dans l'œil ? me dit-il avec un sourire complice et un clin d'œil.  
J'ai senti _avant même_ d'avoir ouvert la bouche que j'allais déballer une **grosse** connerie sans savoir laquelle.  
\- Mais non, je l'aurais senti si elle m'avait frappé, répondis-je sans même y réfléchir.  
Je le regarda. Il me regarda.  
…moment de silence embarrassant…  
\- Je vois, dit-il en retirant son bras d'autour mon cou, un peu déconcerté par ma réponse.  
Mais pourquoi je dois toujours passer pour un con ? Pourquoi je dois perdre la moitié de mes facultés mentales quand je parle à une jolie fille ? Et encore plus quand c'est une star ?  
\- Désolé, cette connerie est sortie toute seule. Mais je crève la dalle, on peut y aller ?  
Il eu un léger sourire, je crois qu'il commence à s'habituer à mon caractère…excentrique.  
\- Bah, j'ai entendu pire comme plaisanterie, allons au self.  
Plaisanterie. Ouais, on va dire ça.

Nous fîmes la queue pendant un bon quart d'heure avant d'accéder à la bouffe, et bordel qu'est-ce qu'il y avait comme trucs gras : des burgers énormes, des frites, des poulets entiers, des steaks énormes, et sur le côté des soupes, légumes et salades, et un peu plus loin des laitages et des desserts.  
Corvo prit un plateau relativement équilibré : une salade, un steak et quelques légumes ainsi que du fromage et un yaourt.  
Pour ma part, mon estomac grognait et j'avais l'impression qu'une bête cherchait à me perforer le bide pour sortir comme les aliens, donc j'ai demandé à Corvo s'il fallait payer pour le repas, et après qu'il m'a répondu ''non'', je pris une assiette avec un steak et deux-trois légumes, puis une assiette avec une cuisse et du blanc de poulet, un cornet de frites et deux cheeseburgers et deux petits pots de crème dessert.  
\- Et bien mon garçon, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as mangé ? fit le cuisinier en souriant sous sa moustache.  
\- Ce midi, répondis-je simplement, et je reviens dès que j'aurais fini cette entrée.  
Je laissais le cuisinier la bouche ouverte en évitant de pouffer de rire devant son expression.  
Corvo a semblé regretter m'avoir dit que c'était en libre-service.  
Nous marchèrent jusqu'à une table libre étant donné qu'aucune des deux équipes n'étaient rentrées dans la salle.  
Je commençais à manger (m'empiffrer) tandis que Corvo mangeait distraitement en me regardant d'un air fasciné.  
\- Quoi ? demandais-je avec la moitié de mon deuxième cheeseburger dans la main.  
\- Rien, répondit-il simplement, tu vas vraiment manger tout ça ?  
\- Je ne l'aurais pas pris sinon, répondis-je en engloutissant ce qui restait de mon cheeseburger.  
\- Mais…comment est-ce que t'arrive à manger autant ?  
\- Euh, disons simplement que les pouvoirs de dieu, c'est bourrin, mais faut les nourrir. Littéralement.  
\- Oh. Je comprends mieux.  
\- Sinon, ils en mettent du temps à venir, dis-je un peu impatient à l'idée de rencontrer des personnes que j'admire.  
\- Ils arrivent, ils sont en train de choisir leur nourriture, répondit-il en faisant un signe de la main à une personne derrière moi.  
Je posais ma cuisse de poulet, puis m'essuyais les mains dans une serviette en papier et fermais les yeux afin de me préparer mentalement au choc.  
Bon, règle numéro 1, ne pas couiner si on m'adresse la parole, règle numéro 2, ne pas rester à fixer comme le dernier des cons, règle numéro 3, faire une bonne pre…  
Le bruit d'une chaise qui racle à côté de moi me fit ouvrir les yeux, et je remarquais que quelqu'un s'était assis à côté de moi. Quelqu'un ayant une mèche rose qui jurait sauvagement avec le noir de jais de ses cheveux, ainsi que des traits asiatiques et des yeux rose. Magnifique les yeux, vraiment, presque une œuvre d'art.  
Ren s'était donc assis juste à côté de moi, et le reste de JNP et de RWBY était en train de s'installer à côté.  
Moi, j'ai réussi à ne pas fixer Ren avec la bouche ouverte. Juste à le fixer.  
\- Bon, Dante je te présente les teams JNPR et RWBY, il y a donc Ren, Nora, Jaune et Pyrrha de ton côté de la table, et juste à côté de moi Yang, que tu as déjà rencontré, Ruby, Blake et Weiss.  
\- Enchanté, dit Ren en me tendant la main  
\- D…de même, répondis-je en serrant timidement sa main.  
\- Non Dante ! cria Corvo en voyant nos mains s'approcher.  
Trop tard, une décharge d'étincelles bleutées parcourue le bras de Ren avant d'atteindre sa tête et de le faire s'effondrer par terre les yeux révulsés et l'écume aux lèvres, un spasme le secouant de temps en temps.  
Je n'osais plus bouger, la main toujours en suspens tandis que Nora se précipitait au chevet de son ami, suivi de près par Jaune tandis que les autres étaient trop choqués par ce qui venait de se passer. Ah, et Corvo se pinçait l'arrête du nez très fort en fermant les yeux.  
\- Je…euh…désolé, j'ai pas…commençais-je en m'approchant pour aider d'une quelconque façon.  
D'un coup, Nora se releva et me chopa des deux mains à la gorge pour me soulever tout en me secouant comme un prunier :  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ? criait-elle.  
De mon côté, les réponses et les supplications que j'essayais de pousser se transformaient en gargouillement de suffocation, j'essayais donc d'attraper ses bras pour desserrer un peu l'étreinte d'acier qui m'empêchais de respirer, et l'inévitable arriva.  
Nora me laissa tomber (aïe, mes fesses) tandis qu'elle subissait le même sort que son ami d'enfance.  
Tandis que je me relevais, plusieurs autres personnes allaient vérifier l'état de Ren et Nora histoire de voir s'ils sont encore vivants ou conscients.  
J'entendis plusieurs chuchotements à mon sujet ainsi que des regards de crainte et même de colère au sein du groupe JP – RWBY.  
C'est alors que je remarquais la proximité de la porte du self, et que je fis le seul choix qui me semblait sensé dans cette situation.  
La fuite.  
Une fois la porte franchie, je courus dans la nuit partiellement éclairée par les lampadaires avec l'impression d'avoir la moitié de l'académie aux fesses.

Je finis par m'arrêter sur un banc avec un point de côté au beau milieu de ce qui semblait être un parc. Il y avait des fleurs de toutes les couleurs, des buissons taillés et ainsi de suite, le tout dominé par quelques arbres qui devaient être centenaires vu l'épaisseur de leurs troncs.  
Je me laissais tomber sur le banc, un bras contre le front et terrassé par un point de côté. Je me demandais à quoi allait ressembler mon avenir dans cette académie, maintenant que j'avais mis dans une sorte de coma deux élèves. Aussi bien, Ozpin pourrait y voir une preuve que je ne réussis pas à me contrôler et me dire d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était, et ça c'est dans le meilleur des cas…  
\- Hé, couillon, t'es là ? demandais-je à voix haute.  
 _J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas à moi que tu parle,_ me répondit Tichanis.  
\- Qui d'autre ?  
 _Tu ne pourrais pas être plus respectueux ? Je te rappel que c'est de moi que tu tiens tout tes pouvoirs.  
_ \- Mais oui, soyons respectueux envers les manipulateurs qui vous prennent pour une marionnette conne.  
 _Une marionnette, je ne sais pas, mais con, ça tu l'es !  
_ \- Je t'emmerde.  
J'entendis Tichanis soupirer de frustration avant de me demander :  
 _Bon, sinon tu voulais me demander quoi ?  
_ \- Je voulais savoir comment je pouvais arriver à contrôler ces saloperies de pouvoirs que tu m'as filé sans mode d'emploi.  
J'attendis sans entendre la moindre réponse.  
\- Et ben ? Tu t'es endormi ?  
 _Je ne sais pas.  
_ Je clignais des yeux avant de me redresser en position assise sur le banc.  
\- Je te demande pardon ?  
 _J'ai dit '' je ne sais pas''.  
_ \- M-mais bordel de dieu, c'est tes pouvoirs non ? Comment tu peux ne pas savoir comment les contrôler ?  
 _J'ai divisé ma mémoire entre plusieurs objets afin de ne pas prendre le risque de surcharger ton esprit, car en fait je ne savais pas comment allait se passer le transfère de mes pouvoirs à un mortel, si ça allait me détruire ou fusionner nos esprits, ou encore créer un paradoxe…  
_ \- Et donc ? demandais-je patiemment.  
 _Et donc une grande partie de mes souvenirs sont manquants, et avec eux les souvenirs de comment maîtriser mes pouvoirs, ou même quels pouvoirs je possède.  
_ Magnifique ! Je sens que ça va devenir urgent de partir à la pêche aux artefacts, sinon je risque de faire pas mal de dommages sans même le vouloir.  
\- Vous faîtes une agréable sieste, M. Moriarty ? demanda une voix familière.  
Je tournais la tête pour regarder le professeur Ozpin arriver en marchant, sa canne dans une main et sa tasse de café dans l'autre.  
\- Ah…euh…professeur Ozpin. Désolé pour…l'accident, dans le self, dis-je d'une voix hésitante.  
\- Si vous deviez vous excuser auprès de quelqu'un, ce serait plutôt auprès de M. Lie et Mlle Valkyrie.  
Je grimaçais :  
\- Ouais, je redoute un peu ce moment-là.  
\- Vous avez peur d'admettre vos erreurs ?  
\- Non, de me faire étrangler.  
Il eu un petit rire discret avant de dire :  
\- Je peux vous comprendre, mais il faudrait que nous ayons une petite discussion à propos de la mesure dans laquelle vous contrôlez vos pouvoirs.  
 _Il te demande ça pour savoir si tu représente un danger et savoir si tu dois être éliminé, il_ _ **faut**_ _que tu lui répondes que tu contrôle tout._  
\- Vous voyez professeur…commençais-je avant de m'interrompre.  
Je me demandais s'il allait être dupe ou pas. Je veux dire, il avait déjà deviné que je mentais plus tôt dans son bureau, si je lui mens à nouveau, ça ne risque pas de le rendre plus méfiant envers moi ? Personnellement, je préfèrerais me faire d'Ozpin un allié plutôt qu'un ennemi. D'autant plus que Tichanis m'avais donné pas mal de raisons de me méfier de lui, et qu'il est à deux doigts de commencer à me…  
 _Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Réponds-lui !_ m'ordonna Tichanis.  
Ça y est. Il m'a cassé les couilles.  
\- …en fait, je contrôle que dalle…  
 _Abruti ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !_ hurla Tichanis dans mon crane, ce qui me fit un peu grimacer  
\- …et en fait, Tichanis n'est pas mort. Enfin, pas complètement, il habite plus ou moins dans ma tête et me donne de super maux de têtes en me hurlant dessus. Ah, et j'ai entendu une bonne partie de votre conversation avec Corvo tout à l'heure, sur les rapports qu'il doit faire, tout ça…  
Il y eu un moment de silence, puis Ozpin vint s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le banc et retira ses lunettes et se massa les tempes en soupirant :  
\- Vous savez, parmi tous les gens que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie, une poignée à peine réussissaient à me surprendre autant de fois, mes félicitations.  
\- J'apprécie. Autre chose ?  
\- Oui, dit-il en remettant ses lunettes puis en joignant ses mains, j'aimerais savoir dans quelle mesure vos pouvoirs représentent une menace pour les autres élèves, y a-t-il certaines de vos capacités qui pourraient éventuellement menacer la vie des gens de votre entourage ?  
\- J'n'en sais rien.  
Moment de silence.  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, Tichanis à divisé sa mémoire entre plusieurs objets, du coup il – et par extension moi-même – ne peut plus se souvenir comment utiliser ses pouvoirs, ni même quels pouvoirs il possède. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je plonge dans le coma les gens que je touche et que je peux plus ou moins me ''nourrir'' de l'aura des gens, sans oublier l'espèce d'onde de choc que j'ai utilisé pour assommer les Grimms.  
\- Vous…nourrir ?  
\- Ouais, et selon Tichanis je peux absorber l'énergie vitale des gens aussi, mais bizarrement j'aime pas trop l'idée de tuer des gens pour vivre.  
 _Non mais tu tiens vraiment à tout lui raconter !? Crétin !_ fulmina Tichanis.  
Le ton enragé du dieu me fit sourire, puis je remarquais le regard interrogateur du professeur Ozpin :  
\- S'cusez-moi il est en train de rager que je ne suive pas ses ordres, c'est plutôt jouissif à entendre pour moi. Sinon, vous voulez savoir autre chose ?  
Il me considéra pendant un instant avant de demander :  
\- Dîtes-moi, quels sont les objectifs de Tichanis en vous faisant venir dans mon académie ? demanda-t-il avant de reprendre une gorgée de café.  
\- Bah, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il, comme il dit, se sentait 'attiré' vers Beacon, très probablement à cause du paquet que vous m'avez donné. A part ça, je n'sais absolument rien de ce qu'il a prévu.  
\- Mmh…fit-il en posant sa tasse de café vide sur le banc.  
J'attendis en silence qu'il parle à nouveau. C'est sans doute con, mais pour moi Ozpin est un 'gentil' et je pensais que je pouvais lui faire confiance.  
\- Un mois, fit Ozpin.

\- Quoi ? demandais-je, un peu surpris.  
\- Au milieu de la journée, les élèves toutes années confondues ont deux heures de libres pour le repas, et pendant un mois, vous allez utiliser la première heure pour manger et la deuxième pour aider les cuisiniers à nettoyer ou exécuter leurs moindres demandes.  
\- …Vous vous rendez compte que je viens de vous dire que je peux tout aussi bien tuer un de vos élèves sans le faire exprès ?  
\- Vous venez également d'être totalement franc avec moi, bien que vous étiez conscient que certaines des choses que vous m'avez révélé puisse me pousser à vous tuez.  
Il posa une main sur mon épaule et continua :  
\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Dante, et seul quelqu'un de foncièrement bon aurais fait ce que vous avez fait au fort D'Obir.  
Je m'abstins de lui dire qu'en fait à ce moment-là, je voulais juste fuir le plus loin possible et que c'est Tichanis qui m'a forcé à faire face à la horde Grimm, mais je restais quand même dubitatif.  
\- Vous vous basez sur une seule impression ?  
Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, puis me répondis :  
\- Vous êtes encore jeune, et vous avez la vie devant vous, répondit-il comme si c'était une réponse suffisante.  
\- Donc…je peux rester à Beacon ?  
\- Oui, mais faites très attention à ne pas faire accidentellement du mal aux autres élèves, il serait même préférable que vous ayez le moins de contact possible avec les autres élèves, n'oubliez pas non plus de me prévenir quand vous aurez du nouveau à propos de quoi que ce soit.  
J'acquiesçais, reconnaissant de la chance qu'il me donnait.

Il me raccompagna jusqu'à la chambre que je partageais avec Corvo et m'en ouvris l'accès.  
Avant qu'il ne parte, je lui demandais une dernière chose :  
\- Dites, question fournitures scolaires, uniformes et ainsi de suite, je fais comment ?  
\- J'ai vérifié dans l'après-midi, et il n'y a pas assez d'uniformes scolaires pour que je puisse vous en céder un, nous devrons donc en recevoir de nouveaux dans une à deux semaines, quand à l'équipement scolaire il a dû être déposé dans la chambre pendant le repas.  
\- Vous avez pensé à tout, merci ! dis-je avec un sourire.  
\- C'est mon métier, dit-il avant de partir vers une des chambres du fond.  
J'entrais et allumais la lumière avant de découvrir trois petits livres vierges et des bouquins pour les différentes matières avec quelques crayons et stylos sur un des bureaux, juste à côté d'un petit appareil qui ressemblait à un IPhone blanc…  
\- Oh putain ils m'ont donné un **scroll** ?! criais-je en soulevant le petit appareil dans les airs, comme une sorte de relique précieuse.  
Après avoir tourné mon nouveau scroll dans tout les sens pendant 5 minutes pour tenter de l'ouvrir, je l'abandonnais sur ma table de nuit puis j'attrapais mon sac de voyage, qui contenait désormais quelques livres, un chargeur Iphone ainsi que ledit appareil et des écouteurs, et surtout le paquet que m'avait donné Ozpin.  
Je saisis le paquet contenant le marteau et le burin, puis je décidais de le reposer avant de saisir un bouquin _,_ mes écouteurs et mon Iphone et de sauter sur mon lit pour lire.  
Je passais environ une heure à lire en écoutant des chansons de Green Day, puis je sentis un contact sur mon épaule auquel je réagis un poil…excessivement.  
Je lançais presque mon livre en l'air avant de plonger derrière mon lit en criant une bordée de jurons.  
Quand je relevais ma tête, je constatais que la personne qui m'avait touché l'épaule n'était autre que Corvo.  
\- Mmh, Corvo…tu m'as fais peur, dis-je, un peu gêné.  
Sa seule réponse fut une expression qui semblait dire « Sans blague mec ? ».  
En essayant de garder un semblant de dignité, je me relevais en époussetant légèrement mon tee-shirt, puis je me raclais la gorge avant de demander :  
\- Et donc ? Comment vont Ren et Nora ?  
Il enleva sa chemise qu'il jeta dans le panier de linge sale puis se tourna vers moi :  
\- Si tu voulais tant le savoir, il aurait fallu que tu reste au lieu de fuir, dit-il d'un ton qui trahissait une légère frustration.  
Ouais, j'imagine qu'il avait dû pas mal ramasser auprès des teams JNPR et RWBY après que j'ai laissé inconscients deux de leurs amis et que je me sois enfui en courant.  
\- Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai préféré fuir avant de me faire étrangler. Encore.  
Il souffla doucement par le nez avant de répondre :  
\- Elle ne t'a pas étranglé, elle t'a soulevé par le col.  
\- Crois-moi, il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence entre ça et un étranglement quand on n'arrive pas à **respirer**!  
Il soupira longuement en se pinçant l'arrête du nez puis resta silencieux tandis qu'il s'asseyait à son bureau pour bricoler une arbalète.  
\- Et donc, demandais-je en ramassant le livre que j'avais jeté, comment ils vont ?  
Il resta silencieux avant de me répondre :  
\- Ils se sont réveillés il y a une dizaine de minutes, et ils avaient mal de partout, mais à priori une bonne nuit de repos devrait les remettre d'aplomb.  
J'eu un léger sourire, soulagé que ce soit aussi bénin.  
\- C'est bien, alors.  
\- Mmh, fit distraitement Corvo en commençant à démonter son arbalète.  
Je me rassis sur mon lit, puis je ramassais mon scroll :  
\- Dis, j'ai cet appareil qui m'a été donné, mais j'arrive pas à l'allumer.  
Il leva un œil de son travail pour regarder l'appareil que je brandissais avant de revenir à son travail.  
\- C'est un scroll, un moyen de communication entre autres choses. Pour l'allumer, tu dois appuyer sur le losange jaune au centre et tire sur les côtés pour l'ouvrir.  
Je suivis ses instructions et réussis à ouvrir le scroll pour finalement tomber sur un écran qui me demandait de rentrer un nouveau nom d'utilisateur. Après avoir fini ça, je tombais sur une page d'accueil.  
Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'application _dustnet_ qui est en fait l'internet de Remnant, et je fis quelques recherches pour voir s'il y avait certaines choses qui étaient les mêmes que dans mon monde.  
Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, j'avais découvert que, entre autre Johnny Hallyday n'existait pas dans cette réalité (chier), Justin Biber non plus (oh joie), et Casey Lee Williams est un artiste indépendant dont la renommée se faisait attendre.  
Ah, et pour le fun j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à quelques grands noms de l'histoire et à Monty Oum.  
Côté histoire, Adolf Hitler a été le président de l'équivalent de Remnant des Restos du cœur, Staline fut le proprio' d'une mine de Dust qui s'est faite rachetée par la Schnee Dust Compagny, Fidel Castro est l'actuel président de la compagnie de distribution de cigare la plus influente au monde, juste avant la Winston SARL. Ouais, carrément. Je n'ai hélas rien trouvé sur Napoléon, Roosevelt, Attila, Abraham Lincoln et Chuck Norris.  
Par contre, Monty Oum est (roulement de tambour) UN DIEU ! Et pas genre un petit dieu parmi d'autre, mais LE dieu principal, le créateur de Remnant et ainsi de suite.  
C'est le dieu de la Dust, l'un des éléments les plus vénérés par les mortels, car c'est l'élément qui les a vu naître et également l'élément qui leur permet de lutter efficacement contre les Grimms, enfin bref vous voyez le tableau.  
Je reposais le scroll sur mon lit puis je jetais un coup d'œil au paquet qui était posé juste à côté de mon sac.  
Ça serait pas mal de permettre à Tichanis de recouvrer quelques souvenirs, histoire de découvrir la fameuse menace qui plane sur nos têtes, ou d'éviter de tuer ou blesser gravement quelqu'un sans le faire exprès.  
Je poussais un long soupir. Je suis dans cette dimension depuis à peine deux jour et ma situation est déjà un bordel monstrueux.  
J'ouvris le paquet puis pris en main le marteau et le burin. La texture de la saloperie qui recouvre le marteau et le burin était répugnante, et je ne pu pas retenir une grimace de dégoût.  
Soudain, le bruit de quelque chose se fissurant retentit dans le silence de la chambre. Je regardais de plus près, et je remarquais une lueur s'échappant d'une fissure dans la crasse du burin. La fissure s'étala sur le reste de l'objet tandis que d'autres fissures s'étalaient sur le marteau.  
\- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? murmurais-je.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demanda Corvo qui avait arrêté de travailler sur son arbalète.  
Je ne pu pas lui répondre, mes mains se crispèrent sur les objets tandis que je commençais à trembler sous l'effet de la douleur.  
Les objets me brûlaient les mains comme s'ils étaient chauffé à blanc, et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à les lâcher ni à pousser le hurlement de douleur que je voulais relâcher. La lueur qui filtrait au travers des fissures gagna en intensité, m'aveuglant.  
J'entendis quelqu'un crier quelque chose, mais les sons et les sensations furent vite remplacés par une marée de souvenirs.  
 _Une autre flèche toucha la cible en son centre. Tichanis baissa son arc, les bras engourdis et douloureux.  
\- Mais tu ne rate jamais ta cible ?  
Il se retourna avec un sourire aux lèvres vers son frère.  
\- C'est ça le talent !  
\- Papa te cherche à la forge.  
\- J'y vais.  
_ Ce souvenir s'évanouit pour céder la place à un autre.  
 _Ils avaient nettoyé un campement infesté par les Grimms, et Tichanis revins de la forge avec en main un marteau et un burin.  
\- Hé, les gars ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! s'exclama-t-il.  
Un homme de taille imposante avec des peintures de guerre rouge vif dont la forme évoquait les marques sur les masques des Grimms s'avança.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vaut la peine d'autant de raffut ?demanda-t-il d'une voix grave et basse.  
Tichanis lui agita les instruments sous le nez.  
\- Un Marteleur et un Graveur en platine ! Avec ça, je vais enfin pouvoir rafistoler correctement vos armes, les graver et même infuser de la Dust dedans !  
Le géant esquissa un sourire.  
\- Bonne nouvelle en effet, allons prévenir Nero. _  
Un dernier s'imposa dans mon esprit.  
 _Tichanis tenait un marteau qu'il abattait inlassablement sur un morceau de fer porté à rouge afin de lui donner la forme d'une épée.  
Une personne posa la main sur son épaule.  
\- Tu travaille depuis ce matin, repose toi un peu.  
Les yeux de Tichanis ne bougèrent pas :  
\- Si j'arrête maintenant, je devrais recommencer tout ce que j'ai fait. Et ton épée est sur la table. La lame à été aiguisée, les réservoirs de Dust aménagé et les runes gravées, amuse-toi bien.  
\- Joli ! Elle est comme neuve. Comment arrives-tu à de tels résultats en aussi peu de temps ?  
\- C'est le métier qui veut ça…répondit Tichanis en trempant la lame qui refroidit en chuintant.  
_La séquence de souvenir prit fin en me laissant sur le sol, suant et respirant lourdement.  
\- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! demanda Corvo qui était à mon chevet.  
Je rouvrais les yeux en gémissant.  
\- Tu vas bien ? me demanda Corvo.  
Je lui lançais un regard qui exprimait clairement ce que je pensais de sa question.  
\- Apparemment non, fit-il, je vais appeler l'infirmière et lui demander de venir l'examiner.  
\- Ça ira…grognais-je en me relevant, les mains toujours serrées sur le marteau et le burin.  
\- Tu en es sûr ? me demanda-t-il en essayant de m'aider à me relever sans trop me toucher.  
\- Si je te le dis…  
Il m'aida à marcher jusqu'à sa chaise installée devant son bureau.  
\- Mmh…Dante ? Tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil à tes mains, dit-il en les pointant du doigt.  
Je regardais ce qu'elles avaient, m'attendant à trouver des marques de graves brûlures, mais ce n'était pas d'elles qu'il parlait. En effet, la crasse et les immondices qui recouvraient le marteau et le burin – ou, si on en croyait les souvenirs de Tichanis, le Marteleur et le Graveur – étaient partie, laissant les instruments de forge comme neufs. Ils étaient beaux, c'était plutôt bizarre de se dire que c'était les mêmes instruments repoussant qui me donnaient des haut-le-cœur en les tenants. Ils étaient faits dans une matière qui ressemblait à de l'argent, et gravé de motifs en verres, le spectacle était vraiment beau.  
\- Est ce que c'est un Marteleur et un Graveur ? demanda Corvo.  
\- Euh…oui, je crois. Tu sais ce que c'est ?  
 _Mes outils de forge, apparemment,_ répondit Tichanis dans ma tête.  
\- De vieux instruments de forge. Ils ont été créés à l'époque de l'arrivée de la Dust afin de forger des armes fonctionnant à l'aide de cette dernière, mais ils sont désormais obsolètes car de nouveaux outils plus pratiques, plus rapides et automatisés ont été créés, d'autant plus que les armes sont plus résistantes et plus fonctionnelles.  
Je regardais les outils dans ma main.  
 _Il dit ça sans connaître la qualité de ces outils, il n'y a aucun moyen qu'une arme créé grâce à un Marteleur et un Graveur soit inférieur à une de ces armes créé à la chaîne par des machines sans âmes.  
_ Je me massais la tempe car je sentais poindre une sacrée migraine entre Tichanis qui défendait la qualité de l'artisanat dans mon crâne et les visions de ses souvenirs qui me faisaient frire la cervelle à chaque fois.  
\- Bon ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai un grand besoin d'aspirine, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une méchante gueule de bois sans avoir eu le plaisir de boire une seule goutte d'alcool, dis-je en gémissant.  
Une minute plus tard, j'avais en face de moi un verre d'eau dans lequel se décomposaient en faisant des bulles trois cachets.  
\- Et donc, demanda Corvo, c'était quoi ça ?  
J'envisageais de lui raconter toute l'histoire, mais je dis à la place :  
\- Je suis trop crevé pour te faire la version longue, donc pour faire simple, ces trucs sont des réceptacles de souvenirs qui me permettent de mieux contrôler mes capacités.  
A en juger par la tête qu'il tirait, c'était peut-être _trop_ court. Tant pis, j'ai ni l'énergie ni la motivation nécessaire pour lui raconter de façon à ce qu'il comprenne.  
\- Ok…et donc ? Tu ne va plus électrocuter les gens que tu touche ?  
\- J'en sais rien, je peux aussi bien avoir découvert un nouveau pouvoir qu'obtenir des souvenirs qui me permettent de mieux contrôler ceux que j'ai déjà découvert, répondis-je en buvant mon verre.  
Je grimaçais au goût horrible du médicament puis allais poser le verre dans l'évier avant de me vautrer sur mon lit.  
\- En tout cas je crois que je vais pioncer, je suis naze…  
\- Tu te couche tout habillé ?  
La tête vautrée dans l'oreiller, j'esquissais un léger sourire.  
\- Et bien Corvo, ça fait à peine six heures qu'on se connaît et tu veux déjà me voir à poil ?  
\- Ah ! Vision d'horreur ! plaisanta Corvo en exagérant. Je crois.  
J'eu un petit rire, puis je sombrais rapidement dans le sommeil, épuisé par les événements de la journée.

J'étais dans un endroit bizarre, il y avait de la roche sur le sol, et le paysage était masqué par une obscurité tellement lourde qu'elle en est presque irréelle.  
\- Euh…youhou ? Y'a quelqu'un ?  
J'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi, et je me retournais vers la source du bruit.  
C'était une femme qui marchait, drapée de ténèbres, une faux constituée d'os à la main, une peau pâle comme un cadavre, des cheveux noire comme l'ébène, un sourire composé de crocs redoutables et des yeux rouges comme le sang.  
J'avais pas besoin de plus de détails pour reconnaître Mort, la déesse qui avait plus ou moins tué Corvo en lui arrachant le cœur.  
Et elle marchait vers moi avec un mauvais sourire…


	15. DAEI - Chapitre 15

**Auto-Insertion – Chapitre 4 – Il parait que la première impression est toujours la meilleure T-T**

Oh. Mon. Putain. DE DIEUUU !  
\- Hé ho, tu m'entends ? C'est quoi ton nom ? me (re)demanda Yang.  
LA Yang, putain !  
Corvo nous a fait faire un détour par l'infirmerie sans me le dire, du coup je me suis retrouvé sans préparation dans la situation suivante : Yang était debout devant son lit, et elle m'avait posé une question.  
J'essayais de répondre, mais j'étais complètement pétrifié et j'arrivais à peine à bouger, alors parler…  
En tout cas je commençais à devenir flippant. Et grossier.  
\- Euh j-je…tentais-je maladroitement.  
Les yeux lilas de Yang me fixaient, inquisiteurs. Du moins c'était mon impression.  
\- Dante, finissais-je par répondre d'une petite voix aiguë.  
\- Quoi ? J'ai pas entendu, dit Yang.  
\- Il dit qu'il s'appel Dante, répondit Corvo à ma place.  
Ah mon pote ! Si j'osais bouger je t'aurais embrassé.  
\- Mmh, fit Yang en caressant son menton, quoi qu'il en soit, je vais au dortoir de mon équipe, à tout de suite.  
Et elle partit. Quand elle eu tournée à l'angle du couloir, Corvo passa un bras autour de mon cou :  
\- Et ben Dante, elle t'a tapé dans l'œil ? me dit-il avec un sourire complice et un clin d'œil.  
J'ai senti _avant même_ d'avoir ouvert la bouche que j'allais déballer une **grosse** connerie sans savoir laquelle.  
\- Mais non, je l'aurais senti si elle m'avait frappé, répondis-je sans même y réfléchir.  
Je le regarda. Il me regarda.  
…moment de silence embarrassant…  
\- Je vois, dit-il en retirant son bras d'autour mon cou, un peu déconcerté par ma réponse.  
Mais pourquoi je dois toujours passer pour un con ? Pourquoi je dois perdre la moitié de mes facultés mentales quand je parle à une jolie fille ? Et encore plus quand c'est une star ?  
\- Désolé, cette connerie est sortie toute seule. Mais je crève la dalle, on peut y aller ?  
Il eu un léger sourire, je crois qu'il commence à s'habituer à mon caractère…excentrique.  
\- Bah, j'ai entendu pire comme plaisanterie, allons au self.  
Plaisanterie. Ouais, on va dire ça.

Nous fîmes la queue pendant un bon quart d'heure avant d'accéder à la bouffe, et bordel qu'est-ce qu'il y avait comme trucs gras : des burgers énormes, des frites, des poulets entiers, des steaks énormes, et sur le côté des soupes, légumes et salades, et un peu plus loin des laitages et des desserts.  
Corvo prit un plateau relativement équilibré : une salade, un steak et quelques légumes ainsi que du fromage et un yaourt.  
Pour ma part, mon estomac grognait et j'avais l'impression qu'une bête cherchait à me perforer le bide pour sortir comme les aliens, donc j'ai demandé à Corvo s'il fallait payer pour le repas, et après qu'il m'a répondu ''non'', je pris une assiette avec un steak et deux-trois légumes, puis une assiette avec une cuisse et du blanc de poulet, un cornet de frites et deux cheeseburgers et deux petits pots de crème dessert.  
\- Et bien mon garçon, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as mangé ? fit le cuisinier en souriant sous sa moustache.  
\- Ce midi, répondis-je simplement, et je reviens dès que j'aurais fini cette entrée.  
Je laissais le cuisinier la bouche ouverte en évitant de pouffer de rire devant son expression.  
Corvo a semblé regretter m'avoir dit que c'était en libre-service.  
Nous marchèrent jusqu'à une table libre étant donné qu'aucune des deux équipes n'étaient rentrées dans la salle.  
Je commençais à manger (m'empiffrer) tandis que Corvo mangeait distraitement en me regardant d'un air fasciné.  
\- Quoi ? demandais-je avec la moitié de mon deuxième cheeseburger dans la main.  
\- Rien, répondit-il simplement, tu vas vraiment manger tout ça ?  
\- Je ne l'aurais pas pris sinon, répondis-je en engloutissant ce qui restait de mon cheeseburger.  
\- Mais…comment est-ce que t'arrive à manger autant ?  
\- Euh, disons simplement que les pouvoirs de dieu, c'est bourrin, mais faut les nourrir. Littéralement.  
\- Oh. Je comprends mieux.  
\- Sinon, ils en mettent du temps à venir, dis-je un peu impatient à l'idée de rencontrer des personnes que j'admire.  
\- Ils arrivent, ils sont en train de choisir leur nourriture, répondit-il en faisant un signe de la main à une personne derrière moi.  
Je posais ma cuisse de poulet, puis m'essuyais les mains dans une serviette en papier et fermais les yeux afin de me préparer mentalement au choc.  
Bon, règle numéro 1, ne pas couiner si on m'adresse la parole, règle numéro 2, ne pas rester à fixer comme le dernier des cons, règle numéro 3, faire une bonne pre…  
Le bruit d'une chaise qui racle à côté de moi me fit ouvrir les yeux, et je remarquais que quelqu'un s'était assis à côté de moi. Quelqu'un ayant une mèche rose qui jurait sauvagement avec le noir de jais de ses cheveux, ainsi que des traits asiatiques et des yeux rose. Magnifique les yeux, vraiment, presque une œuvre d'art.  
Ren s'était donc assis juste à côté de moi, et le reste de JNP et de RWBY était en train de s'installer à côté.  
Moi, j'ai réussi à ne pas fixer Ren avec la bouche ouverte. Juste à le fixer.  
\- Bon, Dante je te présente les teams JNPR et RWBY, il y a donc Ren, Nora, Jaune et Pyrrha de ton côté de la table, et juste à côté de moi Yang, que tu as déjà rencontré, Ruby, Blake et Weiss.  
\- Enchanté, dit Ren en me tendant la main  
\- D…de même, répondis-je en serrant timidement sa main.  
\- Non Dante ! cria Corvo en voyant nos mains s'approcher.  
Trop tard, une décharge d'étincelles bleutées parcourue le bras de Ren avant d'atteindre sa tête et de le faire s'effondrer par terre les yeux révulsés et l'écume aux lèvres, un spasme le secouant de temps en temps.  
Je n'osais plus bouger, la main toujours en suspens tandis que Nora se précipitait au chevet de son ami, suivi de près par Jaune tandis que les autres étaient trop choqués par ce qui venait de se passer. Ah, et Corvo se pinçait l'arrête du nez très fort en fermant les yeux.  
\- Je…euh…désolé, j'ai pas…commençais-je en m'approchant pour aider d'une quelconque façon.  
D'un coup, Nora se releva et me chopa des deux mains à la gorge pour me soulever tout en me secouant comme un prunier :  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ? criait-elle.  
De mon côté, les réponses et les supplications que j'essayais de pousser se transformaient en gargouillement de suffocation, j'essayais donc d'attraper ses bras pour desserrer un peu l'étreinte d'acier qui m'empêchais de respirer, et l'inévitable arriva.  
Nora me laissa tomber (aïe, mes fesses) tandis qu'elle subissait le même sort que son ami d'enfance.  
Tandis que je me relevais, plusieurs autres personnes allaient vérifier l'état de Ren et Nora histoire de voir s'ils sont encore vivants ou conscients.  
J'entendis plusieurs chuchotements à mon sujet ainsi que des regards de crainte et même de colère au sein du groupe JP – RWBY.  
C'est alors que je remarquais la proximité de la porte du self, et que je fis le seul choix qui me semblait sensé dans cette situation.  
La fuite.  
Une fois la porte franchie, je courus dans la nuit partiellement éclairée par les lampadaires avec l'impression d'avoir la moitié de l'académie aux fesses.

Je finis par m'arrêter sur un banc avec un point de côté au beau milieu de ce qui semblait être un parc. Il y avait des fleurs de toutes les couleurs, des buissons taillés et ainsi de suite, le tout dominé par quelques arbres qui devaient être centenaires vu l'épaisseur de leurs troncs.  
Je me laissais tomber sur le banc, un bras contre le front et terrassé par un point de côté. Je me demandais à quoi allait ressembler mon avenir dans cette académie, maintenant que j'avais mis dans une sorte de coma deux élèves. Aussi bien, Ozpin pourrait y voir une preuve que je ne réussis pas à me contrôler et me dire d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était, et ça c'est dans le meilleur des cas…  
\- Hé, couillon, t'es là ? demandais-je à voix haute.  
 _J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas à moi que tu parle,_ me répondit Tichanis.  
\- Qui d'autre ?  
 _Tu ne pourrais pas être plus respectueux ? Je te rappel que c'est de moi que tu tiens tout tes pouvoirs.  
_ \- Mais oui, soyons respectueux envers les manipulateurs qui vous prennent pour une marionnette conne.  
 _Une marionnette, je ne sais pas, mais con, ça tu l'es !  
_ \- Je t'emmerde.  
J'entendis Tichanis soupirer de frustration avant de me demander :  
 _Bon, sinon tu voulais me demander quoi ?  
_ \- Je voulais savoir comment je pouvais arriver à contrôler ces saloperies de pouvoirs que tu m'as filé sans mode d'emploi.  
J'attendis sans entendre la moindre réponse.  
\- Et ben ? Tu t'es endormi ?  
 _Je ne sais pas.  
_ Je clignais des yeux avant de me redresser en position assise sur le banc.  
\- Je te demande pardon ?  
 _J'ai dit '' je ne sais pas''.  
_ \- M-mais bordel de dieu, c'est tes pouvoirs non ? Comment tu peux ne pas savoir comment les contrôler ?  
 _J'ai divisé ma mémoire entre plusieurs objets afin de ne pas prendre le risque de surcharger ton esprit, car en fait je ne savais pas comment allait se passer le transfère de mes pouvoirs à un mortel, si ça allait me détruire ou fusionner nos esprits, ou encore créer un paradoxe…  
_ \- Et donc ? demandais-je patiemment.  
 _Et donc une grande partie de mes souvenirs sont manquants, et avec eux les souvenirs de comment maîtriser mes pouvoirs, ou même quels pouvoirs je possède.  
_ Magnifique ! Je sens que ça va devenir urgent de partir à la pêche aux artefacts, sinon je risque de faire pas mal de dommages sans même le vouloir.  
\- Vous faîtes une agréable sieste, M. Moriarty ? demanda une voix familière.  
Je tournais la tête pour regarder le professeur Ozpin arriver en marchant, sa canne dans une main et sa tasse de café dans l'autre.  
\- Ah…euh…professeur Ozpin. Désolé pour…l'accident, dans le self, dis-je d'une voix hésitante.  
\- Si vous deviez vous excuser auprès de quelqu'un, ce serait plutôt auprès de M. Lie et Mlle Valkyrie.  
Je grimaçais :  
\- Ouais, je redoute un peu ce moment-là.  
\- Vous avez peur d'admettre vos erreurs ?  
\- Non, de me faire étrangler.  
Il eu un petit rire discret avant de dire :  
\- Je peux vous comprendre, mais il faudrait que nous ayons une petite discussion à propos de la mesure dans laquelle vous contrôlez vos pouvoirs.  
 _Il te demande ça pour savoir si tu représente un danger et savoir si tu dois être éliminé, il_ _ **faut**_ _que tu lui répondes que tu contrôle tout._  
\- Vous voyez professeur…commençais-je avant de m'interrompre.  
Je me demandais s'il allait être dupe ou pas. Je veux dire, il avait déjà deviné que je mentais plus tôt dans son bureau, si je lui mens à nouveau, ça ne risque pas de le rendre plus méfiant envers moi ? Personnellement, je préfèrerais me faire d'Ozpin un allié plutôt qu'un ennemi. D'autant plus que Tichanis m'avais donné pas mal de raisons de me méfier de lui, et qu'il est à deux doigts de commencer à me…  
 _Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Réponds-lui !_ m'ordonna Tichanis.  
Ça y est. Il m'a cassé les couilles.  
\- …en fait, je contrôle que dalle…  
 _Abruti ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !_ hurla Tichanis dans mon crane, ce qui me fit un peu grimacer  
\- …et en fait, Tichanis n'est pas mort. Enfin, pas complètement, il habite plus ou moins dans ma tête et me donne de super maux de têtes en me hurlant dessus. Ah, et j'ai entendu une bonne partie de votre conversation avec Corvo tout à l'heure, sur les rapports qu'il doit faire, tout ça…  
Il y eu un moment de silence, puis Ozpin vint s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le banc et retira ses lunettes et se massa les tempes en soupirant :  
\- Vous savez, parmi tous les gens que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie, une poignée à peine réussissaient à me surprendre autant de fois, mes félicitations.  
\- J'apprécie. Autre chose ?  
\- Oui, dit-il en remettant ses lunettes puis en joignant ses mains, j'aimerais savoir dans quelle mesure vos pouvoirs représentent une menace pour les autres élèves, y a-t-il certaines de vos capacités qui pourraient éventuellement menacer la vie des gens de votre entourage ?  
\- J'n'en sais rien.  
Moment de silence.  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, Tichanis à divisé sa mémoire entre plusieurs objets, du coup il – et par extension moi-même – ne peut plus se souvenir comment utiliser ses pouvoirs, ni même quels pouvoirs il possède. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je plonge dans le coma les gens que je touche et que je peux plus ou moins me ''nourrir'' de l'aura des gens, sans oublier l'espèce d'onde de choc que j'ai utilisé pour assommer les Grimms.  
\- Vous…nourrir ?  
\- Ouais, et selon Tichanis je peux absorber l'énergie vitale des gens aussi, mais bizarrement j'aime pas trop l'idée de tuer des gens pour vivre.  
 _Non mais tu tiens vraiment à tout lui raconter !? Crétin !_ fulmina Tichanis.  
Le ton enragé du dieu me fit sourire, puis je remarquais le regard interrogateur du professeur Ozpin :  
\- S'cusez-moi il est en train de rager que je ne suive pas ses ordres, c'est plutôt jouissif à entendre pour moi. Sinon, vous voulez savoir autre chose ?  
Il me considéra pendant un instant avant de demander :  
\- Dîtes-moi, quels sont les objectifs de Tichanis en vous faisant venir dans mon académie ? demanda-t-il avant de reprendre une gorgée de café.  
\- Bah, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il, comme il dit, se sentait 'attiré' vers Beacon, très probablement à cause du paquet que vous m'avez donné. A part ça, je n'sais absolument rien de ce qu'il a prévu.  
\- Mmh…fit-il en posant sa tasse de café vide sur le banc.  
J'attendis en silence qu'il parle à nouveau. C'est sans doute con, mais pour moi Ozpin est un 'gentil' et je pensais que je pouvais lui faire confiance.  
\- Un mois, fit Ozpin.

\- Quoi ? demandais-je, un peu surpris.  
\- Au milieu de la journée, les élèves toutes années confondues ont deux heures de libres pour le repas, et pendant un mois, vous allez utiliser la première heure pour manger et la deuxième pour aider les cuisiniers à nettoyer ou exécuter leurs moindres demandes.  
\- …Vous vous rendez compte que je viens de vous dire que je peux tout aussi bien tuer un de vos élèves sans le faire exprès ?  
\- Vous venez également d'être totalement franc avec moi, bien que vous étiez conscient que certaines des choses que vous m'avez révélé puisse me pousser à vous tuez.  
Il posa une main sur mon épaule et continua :  
\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Dante, et seul quelqu'un de foncièrement bon aurais fait ce que vous avez fait au fort D'Obir.  
Je m'abstins de lui dire qu'en fait à ce moment-là, je voulais juste fuir le plus loin possible et que c'est Tichanis qui m'a forcé à faire face à la horde Grimm, mais je restais quand même dubitatif.  
\- Vous vous basez sur une seule impression ?  
Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, puis me répondis :  
\- Vous êtes encore jeune, et vous avez la vie devant vous, répondit-il comme si c'était une réponse suffisante.  
\- Donc…je peux rester à Beacon ?  
\- Oui, mais faites très attention à ne pas faire accidentellement du mal aux autres élèves, il serait même préférable que vous ayez le moins de contact possible avec les autres élèves, n'oubliez pas non plus de me prévenir quand vous aurez du nouveau à propos de quoi que ce soit.  
J'acquiesçais, reconnaissant de la chance qu'il me donnait.

Il me raccompagna jusqu'à la chambre que je partageais avec Corvo et m'en ouvris l'accès.  
Avant qu'il ne parte, je lui demandais une dernière chose :  
\- Dites, question fournitures scolaires, uniformes et ainsi de suite, je fais comment ?  
\- J'ai vérifié dans l'après-midi, et il n'y a pas assez d'uniformes scolaires pour que je puisse vous en céder un, nous devrons donc en recevoir de nouveaux dans une à deux semaines, quand à l'équipement scolaire il a dû être déposé dans la chambre pendant le repas.  
\- Vous avez pensé à tout, merci ! dis-je avec un sourire.  
\- C'est mon métier, dit-il avant de partir vers une des chambres du fond.  
J'entrais et allumais la lumière avant de découvrir trois petits livres vierges et des bouquins pour les différentes matières avec quelques crayons et stylos sur un des bureaux, juste à côté d'un petit appareil qui ressemblait à un IPhone blanc…  
\- Oh putain ils m'ont donné un **scroll** ?! criais-je en soulevant le petit appareil dans les airs, comme une sorte de relique précieuse.  
Après avoir tourné mon nouveau scroll dans tout les sens pendant 5 minutes pour tenter de l'ouvrir, je l'abandonnais sur ma table de nuit puis j'attrapais mon sac de voyage, qui contenait désormais quelques livres, un chargeur Iphone ainsi que ledit appareil et des écouteurs, et surtout le paquet que m'avait donné Ozpin.  
Je saisis le paquet contenant le marteau et le burin, puis je décidais de le reposer avant de saisir un bouquin _,_ mes écouteurs et mon Iphone et de sauter sur mon lit pour lire.  
Je passais environ une heure à lire en écoutant des chansons de Green Day, puis je sentis un contact sur mon épaule auquel je réagis un poil…excessivement.  
Je lançais presque mon livre en l'air avant de plonger derrière mon lit en criant une bordée de jurons.  
Quand je relevais ma tête, je constatais que la personne qui m'avait touché l'épaule n'était autre que Corvo.  
\- Mmh, Corvo…tu m'as fais peur, dis-je, un peu gêné.  
Sa seule réponse fut une expression qui semblait dire « Sans blague mec ? ».  
En essayant de garder un semblant de dignité, je me relevais en époussetant légèrement mon tee-shirt, puis je me raclais la gorge avant de demander :  
\- Et donc ? Comment vont Ren et Nora ?  
Il enleva sa chemise qu'il jeta dans le panier de linge sale puis se tourna vers moi :  
\- Si tu voulais tant le savoir, il aurait fallu que tu reste au lieu de fuir, dit-il d'un ton qui trahissait une légère frustration.  
Ouais, j'imagine qu'il avait dû pas mal ramasser auprès des teams JNPR et RWBY après que j'ai laissé inconscients deux de leurs amis et que je me sois enfui en courant.  
\- Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai préféré fuir avant de me faire étrangler. Encore.  
Il souffla doucement par le nez avant de répondre :  
\- Elle ne t'a pas étranglé, elle t'a soulevé par le col.  
\- Crois-moi, il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence entre ça et un étranglement quand on n'arrive pas à **respirer**!  
Il soupira longuement en se pinçant l'arrête du nez puis resta silencieux tandis qu'il s'asseyait à son bureau pour bricoler une arbalète.  
\- Et donc, demandais-je en ramassant le livre que j'avais jeté, comment ils vont ?  
Il resta silencieux avant de me répondre :  
\- Ils se sont réveillés il y a une dizaine de minutes, et ils avaient mal de partout, mais à priori une bonne nuit de repos devrait les remettre d'aplomb.  
J'eu un léger sourire, soulagé que ce soit aussi bénin.  
\- C'est bien, alors.  
\- Mmh, fit distraitement Corvo en commençant à démonter son arbalète.  
Je me rassis sur mon lit, puis je ramassais mon scroll :  
\- Dis, j'ai cet appareil qui m'a été donné, mais j'arrive pas à l'allumer.  
Il leva un œil de son travail pour regarder l'appareil que je brandissais avant de revenir à son travail.  
\- C'est un scroll, un moyen de communication entre autres choses. Pour l'allumer, tu dois appuyer sur le losange jaune au centre et tire sur les côtés pour l'ouvrir.  
Je suivis ses instructions et réussis à ouvrir le scroll pour finalement tomber sur un écran qui me demandait de rentrer un nouveau nom d'utilisateur. Après avoir fini ça, je tombais sur une page d'accueil.  
Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'application _dustnet_ qui est en fait l'internet de Remnant, et je fis quelques recherches pour voir s'il y avait certaines choses qui étaient les mêmes que dans mon monde.  
Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, j'avais découvert que, entre autre Johnny Hallyday n'existait pas dans cette réalité (chier), Justin Biber non plus (oh joie), et Casey Lee Williams est un artiste indépendant dont la renommée se faisait attendre.  
Ah, et pour le fun j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à quelques grands noms de l'histoire et à Monty Oum.  
Côté histoire, Adolf Hitler a été le président de l'équivalent de Remnant des Restos du cœur, Staline fut le proprio' d'une mine de Dust qui s'est faite rachetée par la Schnee Dust Compagny, Fidel Castro est l'actuel président de la compagnie de distribution de cigare la plus influente au monde, juste avant la Winston SARL. Ouais, carrément. Je n'ai hélas rien trouvé sur Napoléon, Roosevelt, Attila, Abraham Lincoln et Chuck Norris.  
Par contre, Monty Oum est (roulement de tambour) UN DIEU ! Et pas genre un petit dieu parmi d'autre, mais LE dieu principal, le créateur de Remnant et ainsi de suite.  
C'est le dieu de la Dust, l'un des éléments les plus vénérés par les mortels, car c'est l'élément qui les a vu naître et également l'élément qui leur permet de lutter efficacement contre les Grimms, enfin bref vous voyez le tableau.  
Je reposais le scroll sur mon lit puis je jetais un coup d'œil au paquet qui était posé juste à côté de mon sac.  
Ça serait pas mal de permettre à Tichanis de recouvrer quelques souvenirs, histoire de découvrir la fameuse menace qui plane sur nos têtes, ou d'éviter de tuer ou blesser gravement quelqu'un sans le faire exprès.  
Je poussais un long soupir. Je suis dans cette dimension depuis à peine deux jour et ma situation est déjà un bordel monstrueux.  
J'ouvris le paquet puis pris en main le marteau et le burin. La texture de la saloperie qui recouvre le marteau et le burin était répugnante, et je ne pu pas retenir une grimace de dégoût.  
Soudain, le bruit de quelque chose se fissurant retentit dans le silence de la chambre. Je regardais de plus près, et je remarquais une lueur s'échappant d'une fissure dans la crasse du burin. La fissure s'étala sur le reste de l'objet tandis que d'autres fissures s'étalaient sur le marteau.  
\- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? murmurais-je.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demanda Corvo qui avait arrêté de travailler sur son arbalète.  
Je ne pu pas lui répondre, mes mains se crispèrent sur les objets tandis que je commençais à trembler sous l'effet de la douleur.  
Les objets me brûlaient les mains comme s'ils étaient chauffé à blanc, et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à les lâcher ni à pousser le hurlement de douleur que je voulais relâcher. La lueur qui filtrait au travers des fissures gagna en intensité, m'aveuglant.  
J'entendis quelqu'un crier quelque chose, mais les sons et les sensations furent vite remplacés par une marée de souvenirs.  
 _Une autre flèche toucha la cible en son centre. Tichanis baissa son arc, les bras engourdis et douloureux.  
\- Mais tu ne rate jamais ta cible ?  
Il se retourna avec un sourire aux lèvres vers son frère.  
\- C'est ça le talent !  
\- Papa te cherche à la forge.  
\- J'y vais.  
_ Ce souvenir s'évanouit pour céder la place à un autre.  
 _Ils avaient nettoyé un campement infesté par les Grimms, et Tichanis revins de la forge avec en main un marteau et un burin.  
\- Hé, les gars ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! s'exclama-t-il.  
Un homme de taille imposante avec des peintures de guerre rouge vif dont la forme évoquait les marques sur les masques des Grimms s'avança.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vaut la peine d'autant de raffut ?demanda-t-il d'une voix grave et basse.  
Tichanis lui agita les instruments sous le nez.  
\- Un Marteleur et un Graveur en platine ! Avec ça, je vais enfin pouvoir rafistoler correctement vos armes, les graver et même infuser de la Dust dedans !  
Le géant esquissa un sourire.  
\- Bonne nouvelle en effet, allons prévenir Nero. _  
Un dernier s'imposa dans mon esprit.  
 _Tichanis tenait un marteau qu'il abattait inlassablement sur un morceau de fer porté à rouge afin de lui donner la forme d'une épée.  
Une personne posa la main sur son épaule.  
\- Tu travaille depuis ce matin, repose toi un peu.  
Les yeux de Tichanis ne bougèrent pas :  
\- Si j'arrête maintenant, je devrais recommencer tout ce que j'ai fait. Et ton épée est sur la table. La lame à été aiguisée, les réservoirs de Dust aménagé et les runes gravées, amuse-toi bien.  
\- Joli ! Elle est comme neuve. Comment arrives-tu à de tels résultats en aussi peu de temps ?  
\- C'est le métier qui veut ça…répondit Tichanis en trempant la lame qui refroidit en chuintant.  
_La séquence de souvenir prit fin en me laissant sur le sol, suant et respirant lourdement.  
\- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! demanda Corvo qui était à mon chevet.  
Je rouvrais les yeux en gémissant.  
\- Tu vas bien ? me demanda Corvo.  
Je lui lançais un regard qui exprimait clairement ce que je pensais de sa question.  
\- Apparemment non, fit-il, je vais appeler l'infirmière et lui demander de venir l'examiner.  
\- Ça ira…grognais-je en me relevant, les mains toujours serrées sur le marteau et le burin.  
\- Tu en es sûr ? me demanda-t-il en essayant de m'aider à me relever sans trop me toucher.  
\- Si je te le dis…  
Il m'aida à marcher jusqu'à sa chaise installée devant son bureau.  
\- Mmh…Dante ? Tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil à tes mains, dit-il en les pointant du doigt.  
Je regardais ce qu'elles avaient, m'attendant à trouver des marques de graves brûlures, mais ce n'était pas d'elles qu'il parlait. En effet, la crasse et les immondices qui recouvraient le marteau et le burin – ou, si on en croyait les souvenirs de Tichanis, le Marteleur et le Graveur – étaient partie, laissant les instruments de forge comme neufs. Ils étaient beaux, c'était plutôt bizarre de se dire que c'était les mêmes instruments repoussant qui me donnaient des haut-le-cœur en les tenants. Ils étaient faits dans une matière qui ressemblait à de l'argent, et gravé de motifs en verres, le spectacle était vraiment beau.  
\- Est ce que c'est un Marteleur et un Graveur ? demanda Corvo.  
\- Euh…oui, je crois. Tu sais ce que c'est ?  
 _Mes outils de forge, apparemment,_ répondit Tichanis dans ma tête.  
\- De vieux instruments de forge. Ils ont été créés à l'époque de l'arrivée de la Dust afin de forger des armes fonctionnant à l'aide de cette dernière, mais ils sont désormais obsolètes car de nouveaux outils plus pratiques, plus rapides et automatisés ont été créés, d'autant plus que les armes sont plus résistantes et plus fonctionnelles.  
Je regardais les outils dans ma main.  
 _Il dit ça sans connaître la qualité de ces outils, il n'y a aucun moyen qu'une arme créé grâce à un Marteleur et un Graveur soit inférieur à une de ces armes créé à la chaîne par des machines sans âmes.  
_ Je me massais la tempe car je sentais poindre une sacrée migraine entre Tichanis qui défendait la qualité de l'artisanat dans mon crâne et les visions de ses souvenirs qui me faisaient frire la cervelle à chaque fois.  
\- Bon ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai un grand besoin d'aspirine, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une méchante gueule de bois sans avoir eu le plaisir de boire une seule goutte d'alcool, dis-je en gémissant.  
Une minute plus tard, j'avais en face de moi un verre d'eau dans lequel se décomposaient en faisant des bulles trois cachets.  
\- Et donc, demanda Corvo, c'était quoi ça ?  
J'envisageais de lui raconter toute l'histoire, mais je dis à la place :  
\- Je suis trop crevé pour te faire la version longue, donc pour faire simple, ces trucs sont des réceptacles de souvenirs qui me permettent de mieux contrôler mes capacités.  
A en juger par la tête qu'il tirait, c'était peut-être _trop_ court. Tant pis, j'ai ni l'énergie ni la motivation nécessaire pour lui raconter de façon à ce qu'il comprenne.  
\- Ok…et donc ? Tu ne va plus électrocuter les gens que tu touche ?  
\- J'en sais rien, je peux aussi bien avoir découvert un nouveau pouvoir qu'obtenir des souvenirs qui me permettent de mieux contrôler ceux que j'ai déjà découvert, répondis-je en buvant mon verre.  
Je grimaçais au goût horrible du médicament puis allais poser le verre dans l'évier avant de me vautrer sur mon lit.  
\- En tout cas je crois que je vais pioncer, je suis naze…  
\- Tu te couche tout habillé ?  
La tête vautrée dans l'oreiller, j'esquissais un léger sourire.  
\- Et bien Corvo, ça fait à peine six heures qu'on se connaît et tu veux déjà me voir à poil ?  
\- Ah ! Vision d'horreur ! plaisanta Corvo en exagérant. Je crois.  
J'eu un petit rire, puis je sombrais rapidement dans le sommeil, épuisé par les événements de la journée.

J'étais dans un endroit bizarre, il y avait de la roche sur le sol, et le paysage était masqué par une obscurité tellement lourde qu'elle en est presque irréelle.  
\- Euh…youhou ? Y'a quelqu'un ?  
J'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi, et je me retournais vers la source du bruit.  
C'était une femme qui marchait, drapée de ténèbres, une faux constituée d'os à la main, une peau pâle comme un cadavre, des cheveux noire comme l'ébène, un sourire composé de crocs redoutables et des yeux rouges comme le sang.  
J'avais pas besoin de plus de détails pour reconnaître Mort, la déesse qui avait plus ou moins tué Corvo en lui arrachant le cœur.  
Et elle marchait vers moi avec un mauvais sourire…


	16. DAEI - Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 11 – Promenade au clair de lune**

Je courais.  
Tout droit, le plus loin possible, je courrais.  
Pourquoi ? La Mort me traquait.  
Les épais ténèbres qui recouvraient l'horizon semblait murmurer, Lui souffler où j'étais.  
Le sentiment de peur m'oppressais, m'obligeais à courir comme un dératé.  
Mes pieds étaient en sang à force de courir sur des roches coupantes et de trébucher.  
Je ne sentais plus mes doigts congelés par le froid.  
Finalement à bout de souffle, je m'immobilisais et jetais un regard craintif autour de moi.  
Les ténèbres s'étaient tu, les ombres étaient immobiles et il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de Mort.  
J'eu un sourire, une pointe d'espoir, agréable et chaleureuse venait de percer dans ma poitrine, puis un choc violent qui me renversa sur le dos.  
Un poids qui aurait fait passer Port pour un poids plume pressa sur mon ventre, et j'écarquillais les yeux en découvrant qui m'avais mis au sol.  
Mort m'immobilisais en me maintenant au sol avec son pied et leva sa faux en os au dessus de sa tête puis, tout en riant comme une démente, elle abattit son arme sur moi.  
J'esquivais un premier coup, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième…  
Je dus déployer des trésors de souplesse afin d'éviter de me faire trancher en deux par la déesse de la mort, mais je commençais à fatiguer, et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à esquiver ses coups.  
Sans doute fatiguée de jouer avec moi, elle déplaça son pied de mon ventre à mon torse pour mieux m'immobiliser, puis leva sa faux au dessus de sa tête, et…je me trouvais au dessus de Mort, le pied appuyé sur son plexus, pile entre ses seins, et je tenais sa faux.  
Passé le moment de surprise, elle tenta de soulever mon pied, mais elle n'avait pas plus de force qu'un chaton, c'en serait presque adorable à regarder si elle n'était pas une déesse à la fois flippante et sexy qui voulait ma mort.  
Le contact de la faux étant particulièrement désagréable du fait qu'elle était en os humains, je préférais la jeter au loin, et puis, de toute façon je pourrais facilement maîtriser Mort à mains nues étant donné sa force désormais ridicule.  
Je regardais mes mains, me demandant si c'était moi qui avais fait ça ou si c'était une intervention…extérieure.  
Allez savoir pourquoi, mais l'image familière d'un gros type passa dans mon esprit, puis je secouais la tête en me disant que ce n'était pas possible. De ce que je sais, seuls les dieux peuvent voyager dans les rêves et les influencer.  
Je m'asseyais à califourchon sur Mort et posais les mains sur son cou, sentant sous mes doigts la peau douce et délicate comme de la porcelaine, m'apprêtant à l'étrangler.  
Je regardais ses iris rouges comme des braises, et lu dedans une émotion que je ne me serais jamais attendu à voir chez elle : la peur.  
Il émanait d'elle une impression de vulnérabilité qui stimulait mes instincts les plus primitifs et me donnait envie de la serrer dans mes bras et de la protéger.  
D'un coup, je sentis comme une envie couler sur moi, me noyant dans un torrent d'émotions pures et primales.  
Mon cerveau fut comme pris dans une brume épaisse et confuse, je n'arrivais plus à penser clairement et logiquement.  
Je me penchais plus près de son visage, de ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses, et mes mains n'étaient plus une poigne menaçant de l'étrangler, mais une douce caresse sur sa joue.  
Elle passa ses bras derrière mon dos et m'attira vers elle.  
Nos lèvres rentrèrent en contacte, puis elle glissa un bras de mon dos jusqu'à derrière ma nuque et appuya doucement contre ma tête, m'incitant à approfondir le baiser. Je souris, mes lèvres contre les siennes avant de passer à la vitesse supérieure…  
 **Pour ceux qui veulent lire la scène dans son intégralité…en fait je voulais faire une scène 'bonus' que j'aurais mis comme un chapitre à part, mais une conversation avec des amis du groupe FB de RWBY VOSTFR à propos de fanfic' m'ont quelque peu…troublé, et je n'arrivais pas à écrire la scène sans me rappeler une fanfic' française sur Link…**

Je me réveillais en sursaut, trempé de sueur et sentant quelque chose d'humide et inconfortable dans mes sous-vêtements.  
Je passais deux doigts sous l'élastique de mon caleçon et compris ce que c'était en touchant. J'allais donc dans la salle de bains en emportant un caleçon de rechange, histoire de me laver et de me changer.  
Une fois cela fait, j'allais me coucher dans mon lit et fermais les yeux pour dormir.

Je n'y arrivais pas. Fermer l'œil, je veux dire. Il faut croire que Mort me terrifiais toujours autant. Il faut dire, c'est une ennemie terrifiante et une amante redoutable. Du moins, dans mes rêves.  
Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon scroll et constatais qu'il était 4h et demi du matin.  
Renonçant à l'idée de dormir pour cette nuit, je décidais de sortir prendre l'air.  
Histoire de ne pas réveiller Dante, je marchais dans le noir en me fiant uniquement à mes souvenirs sur l'agencement des meu-.  
 _ **BOM !**_ fit mon orteil en rentrant dans le pied de mon lit. _**  
**_\- 'Culé ! jurais-je à voix basse en sautillant sur un pied.  
Bon. Ceci ne comptait pas. J'attendis que mon Aura calme la douleur cuisante de mon gros orteil avant de continuer à tâtons vers mon armoire à vêtements.  
Quand je l'eu atteinte, je tâtonnais la table juste à côté sur laquelle j'avais posé mon scroll avant de me coucher et je l'utilisais afin de m'éclairer.  
J'attrapais ainsi un survêtement et un tee-shirt, et pris des chaussures de sport que je devais avoir utilisé entre six et sept fois au cours des derniers trois ans que j'ai passé à Vale.  
Je pris également mon épée que je glissais dans ma poche gauche et mon scroll que je mis dans ma poche droite.  
En finissant de lacer mes chaussures, je me demandais s'il y avait quelqu'un qui faisait des patrouilles la nuit, puis je me dis qu'il ne devait pas y avoir grand monde à une heure si avancée. Après tout, c'est au début de la nuit que les étudiants tentent de sortir, pas à la fin.  
Je présentais mon scroll devant le dispositif d'ouverture de la porte, puis quand cette dernière coulissa en silence, je me glissais silencieusement dans le couloir.  
Je marchais au hasard des couloirs, attendant que le sommeil me vienne en marchant.  
Je sentis l'air frais de la nuit caresser ma peau au travers des vêtements et sécher la sueur qui me recouvrais à mon réveil. Je levais la tête et contemplais la lune, gigantesque astre qui se morcelait petit à petit au fil du temps.  
Je me souvins d'une vieille légende, à propos d'un temps lointain et reculé, du temps où il n'y avait ni lune ni étoiles, et que les Grimms semaient la terreur dans le cœur des hommes dès que le soleil se couchait, que les hommes n'avaient pour protections contre l'obscurité de maigres flammes et de frêles murs. Un jour, en tombant sur un énième village qui avait subi un assaut la nuit, un puissant Chasseur décida d'utiliser son immense pouvoir afin d'attaquer l'Obscurité qui dominait le monde depuis le ciel et lui livra un combat sans merci, répandant au travers de ce combat une lumière aveuglante sur le monde. Évidement, l'Obscurité riposta avec tout autant de férocité, étouffant ainsi la lumière qui inondait le monde.  
On raconte que le Chasseur devint la lune, qui fut d'ailleurs nommée ainsi d'après son nom – que je ne connais pas – et que lui et l'Obscurité se livrent un combat. L'Obscurité attaque férocement le Chasseur, morcelant son pouvoir et engloutissant certaines parties. Le Chasseur, lui, riposte en brillant plus fort que jamais. On dit que les étoiles dans le ciel sont les nombreuses blessures qu'il a infligées à l'Obscurité pendant leur guerre sans fin.  
Je décidais de commencer un petit jogging histoire de passer le temps et de m'épuiser un peu, je pourrais peut-être aller me recoucher ensuite.  
Je fis un tour de l'académie en passant devant la salle de gym, où j'avais plus ou moins gagné contre Yang. Je passais ensuite devant le self, et je me demandais comment ça allait se passer entre Dante et mes nouveaux amis. Est-ce que je devais me ranger du côté d'une personne que je ne suis même pas sûr d'apprécier mais qui est mon coéquipier, ou des personnes avec qui je sais que je vais bien m'entendre ? Est-ce que je devais simplement ne pas m'en mêler ?  
Tout ça sans compter le fait qu'Ozpin m'avait envoyé un message dans la soirée me disant qu'il s'était occupé du problème et qu'il n'y avait plus besoin de faire un rapport quotidien sur Dante. Sur le moment, j'avais cru qu'il l'avait éliminé ou quelque chose comme ça, j'ai donc été un peu surpris de le voir vivant et bien portant quand je rentrais dans ma chambre.  
Je constatais que j'étais presque revenu à mon point de départ quand je passais devant la bibliothèque de Beacon, un bâtiment rond couronné d'une coupole dorée avec de grandes baies vitrées recouvrant les murs.  
Soudain, je vis la silhouette voluptueuse d'une femme se décoller d'un arbre pour aller se réfugier sous l'ombre d'un autre, et je me collais à l'ombre de la bibliothèque, à l'affût. Elle couru ensuite environ cinquante mètres éclairée par la lumière de la lune depuis l'ombre de l'arbre jusqu'au bâtiment où les premières années avaient leurs dortoirs.  
Durant le moment où elle courue en pleine lumière, je pu constater tout d'abord qu'elle était très rapide, elle me battrais sans l'ombre d'un doute à la course, et dans mon mé…ancien métier, rapidité à la fuite est synonyme de survie, juste à côté de discrétion et ingéniosité. Je vis aussi qu'elle portait une cagoule qui moulait ce qui devait être un chignon et qu'elle était habillée d'habits sombres et moulant.  
Je secouais la tête. Courir sur cinquante mètres en pleine lumière ? Elle n'avait évidemment jamais fait cela auparavant.  
\- Allons donner quelques leçons de discrétion et d'assassinat à cette débutante, murmurais-je en dégainant ma lame.  
Quand je vis qu'elle avait le dos tourné, j'utilisais ma semblance afin de me propulser sur le toit de la bibliothèque, puis j'allais me cacher dans la partie ombragée du toit de la bibliothèque, ce qui n'est pas chose facile car le toit en coupole de la bibliothèque présentait _très_ peu de prise qui ne glissaient pas.  
J'arrivais néanmoins à adopter une position qui me permettait de rester dans l'ombre et d'observer les mouvements de l'intruse en un peu moins de dix secondes. Des années de pratiques.  
De ce que je voyais, elle semblait chercher quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Elle grimpait à chacune des fenêtres qui donnent sur les dortoirs des équipes et jetait un rapide coup d'œil dedans avant de passer à une autre fenêtre. A noter qu'elle est particulièrement agile, elle grimpe comme un singe sur les murs, bien que ce serait une honte si elle avait des difficultés, les murs des dortoirs ont tellement de prises que ça passerait presque pour un de ces murs d'escalade, avec des prises multicolores.  
Elle ne trouva visiblement pas ce qu'elle cherchait, elle était redescendue en bas du bâtiment et semblait se gratter le menton avant de se diriger vers ce qui me semble être la chambre du professeur Ozpin, la plus à gauche. Je profitais du fait qu'elle vérifiait l'intérieur de sa chambre pour passer au dessus d'elle en me propulsant de nouveau grâce à ma semblance. En opposant une charge cinétique contraire, j'annulais ma poussée initiale et m'arrêtais dans les airs à quelques centimètres du toit.  
Les tuiles craquaient et grinçaient sous mes pas, provoquant ce qui me semblait être un vacarme assourdissant comparé au silencieux glissement de mes bottes habituelles. Vivement que je mette hors-jeu l'autre et change de chaussure.  
Je me rapprochais le plus silencieusement possible du bord, et je vis qu'elle vérifiait la chambre de Glynda. Je me plaçais juste au dessus de ma chambre et attendis qu'elle s'arrête devant la fenêtre de ma chambre.  
Quand elle se pencha pour examiner l'intérieur de ma chambre, je sautais et, utilisant encore ma semblance afin d'annuler la charge cinétique accumulée lors de ma chute, j'atterris derrière elle en silence, bénie soit l'herbe épaisse et la terre molle.  
J'approchais ma main de son cou afin de lui faire une prise de soumission, mais elle me mit un coup de pied retourné qui me prit au dépourvu.  
Je réussis à le bloquer avec mon bras, puis je ripostais avec un enchainement rapide afin de l'acculer contre le mur.  
Quand son dos heurta le mur, elle me repoussa puis sauta dessus et prit appui afin de faire un grand saut en passant au dessus de moi, bien trop haut pour que je puisse l'attraper en sautant. Fort heureusement, elle ne connaissait visiblement pas ma semblance, et je me propulsais sur elle en la fauchant en plein vol, la prenant visiblement par surprise.  
Nous tombâmes brutalement sur le sol, roulant en un tas enchevêtré de membres humains, puis elle me fit une prise compliquée avec ses jambes qui m'envoya balader quelques mètres plus loin.  
Je me relevais avec ce qui semblait être un sacré bleu au côté gauche, voir même une contusion. Elle, de son côté se tenait le bras.  
Nous restâmes figés ainsi, les muscles tendues, épiant le moindre mouvement de l'adversaire. Je notais, non sans admiration, qu'elle avait pris soin de garder la lune dans son dos afin de cacher dans l'ombre certains traits distinctifs comme la couleur de ses yeux.  
Après quelques secondes d'attente, elle se mit dans la même position que les athlètes au départ d'une course et – je le jure sur Monty Oum lui-même – elle fit un départ si puissant qu'elle projeta des mottes de terre en l'air et parcourut les vingt mètres qui la séparait de l'angle du bâtiment en deux secondes, chrono en main.  
Je me précipitais à sa poursuite, mais après qu'elle eut tournée à l'angle du bâtiment je la perdis de vue.  
Voulant la retrouver le plus rapidement possible, je fermais les yeux et me concentrais pour utiliser mon aura afin de la localiser.  
Quand je rouvris les yeux, le monde nocturne avait abandonné ses tons sombres pour une teinte orange qui était bien plus clair à mes yeux, et je trouvais la lune particulièrement aveuglante, un peu comme si je regardais un soleil.  
Après un temps d'adaptation, je vis une silhouette orange vif qui sprintait à l'intérieur de la salle commune, la pièce qui reliait les ailes des dortoirs des différentes années.  
Je m'apprêtais à la poursuivre, mais soudainement, une voix féminine me déchira le crâne en me hurlant des mots que je ne comprenais pas.  
Je tombais par terre, les mains crispées sur ma tête, essayant d'atténuer le mal de crâne le plus douloureux que j'ai jamais subis.  
Sérieusement, Ozpin qui manque de me tuer pour du café renversé en me pulvérisant le crâne, c'est une fichue piqure de moustique à côté !  
Les secondes s'étendent et deviennent des heures sous l'effet de la douleur, mais elle commença lentement à s'atténuer.  
Quand je n'eu plus l'impression que la voix résonnait en me déchirant le cerveau, je pu enfin réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n'était plus la peine de poursuivre l'intruse, vu sa vitesse elle avait déjà quittée l'enceinte de l'académie.  
Tout d'abord, une femme à la silhouette sexy s'était introduite dans Beacon et cherchait quelque chose où quelqu'un, je ne sais pas, n'oublions pas non plus qu'elle avait une détente impressionnante et une puissance surhumaine dans les jambes. Bon, avec un peu de chance, elle n'en avait même pas après moi et c'était juste une fétichiste du voyeurisme.  
Malgré la douleur qui me vrillait le crâne, j'eu un sourire et laissa échapper un léger ricanement à cette réflexion. Non mais sérieusement, des fois je dis vraiment de belles conneries !  
Dans tous les cas, je devrais aller prévenir Mlle Goodwitch ou Ozpin qu'une personne relativement balèze était en train de circuler librement dans le campus.  
Je relevais faiblement la tête, mais un violent mal de crâne qui me fis vaciller et tomber au sol me découragea de bouger. Finalement, prévenir les responsables de l'endroit devenait moins urgent.  
Tandis que je gémissais en attendant que mon mal de crâne passe, je tentais de deviner ce qui s'était passé quand j'avais essayé de repérer l'intruse avec mon aura.  
Résumons un peu : j'utilise mon aura afin de localiser l'intruse, et au moment où c'est fait, une voix de femme m'avait hurlé très fort dessus.  
…je désespère qu'un jour, ma vie redevienne plus ou moins normal.  
J'imaginais que ça pouvais être Mort. Qui d'autre, après tout ? Cela dit, l'Outsider avait dit qu'il l'avait exilé dans le monde réel, mais qu'elle était impuissante contre moi, et si me vriller les tympans tellement fort que j'en avais le plus gros mal de crâne que je n'ai jamais eu (et sachez qu'être ami avec Havelock, c'est être son compagnon de beuverie pendant ses fêtes) était 'être impuissante', alors l'Outsider n'avait pas _du tout_ la même mesure du danger que moi.  
J'attendis quelques temps que mon mal de crâne se dissipe en regardant les étoiles et la lune. Ça peut paraitre rasoir, mais la beauté du ciel nocturne me fascinais, m'appelais presque. Les secrets qui se cachent derrière ces innombrables lumières, les merveilles qu'elles cachent…de temps en temps, j'aime me poser et imaginer des histoires sur ce qui se cache au-delà du monde que nous connaissons.  
La douleur et l'adrénaline partant peu à peu, je commençais à sentir le contrecoup du jogging et du combat ainsi que le morceau de sommeil que j'avais manqué.  
Je me relevais (prudemment, cette fois) et bien que ma tête commençait à me lancer, je rentrais en chancelant dans l'aile des premières années et marchais jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre, puis quand je l'ouvris, une musique brutale en Atleasien m'évoquant du hard-rock envahit le couloir et meurtrissait mes tympans.  
Dante se leva comme dans un état second puis tripota l'espèce de truc rectangulaire avec un écran qu'il avait amené depuis son monde, et réussit à éteindre la musique.  
Il me regarda avec un air de zombie et je fis un sourire un peu forcé :  
\- Tiens, tu es réveillé ? lui lançais-je en appuyant mon dos au cadre de la porte, tu te lève de bonne heure toi aussi.  
\- Ah bon ? Quelle heure il est ? demanda-t-il en réprimant un bâillement.  
Je regardais mon scroll et je fus plutôt surpris du temps qui avait passé. Néanmoins je lui répondis :  
\- A peu près six heure et demie.  
Il me fixa quelques secondes, puis s'effondra dans son lit et mit à peine quelques secondes à se rendormir.  
Me disant qu'il pouvait bien dormir encore un peu étant donné que les cours commencent à huit heure et qu'on déjeune à sept heure et demie, je chancelais jusqu'à la salle de bain dans l'intention de prendre une bonne douche histoire de laver cette odeur de transpiration qui me collais à la peau.  
Je laissais le jet d'eau glacer couler sur ma tête et mes épaules afin de me réveiller, puis je me shampouinais les cheveux avant de me passer du gel douche sur le corps.  
Une fois sorti de la douche, j'allais prendre ma boite à médicaments et attrapais la boite d'aspirine et m'en mis deux dans un verre avant de verser de l'eau dedans.  
Après avoir avalé mon (écœurant) verre d'aspirine, je cherchais une boite de vitamine que je jurerais avoir aperçu dans ma boite de soins quand j'ai déménagé mes affaires avant-hier.  
Si je me basais sur les cours que j'ai eues hier, j'allais avoir besoin d'un sacré coup de fouet pour ne pas m'endormir en plein milieu des cours, surtout ceux du professeur Port.  
Je soupirais bruyamment. Je sentais qu'une longue journée m'attendait.


	17. DAEI - Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 12 – Entrainement et paris foireux**

 **Bien le bonjour messieurs-dames, je dois avouer qu'à chaque fois que je publie quelque chose, j'ai toujours envie de me planquer dans un coin et de me faire oublier…  
Désolé, mais le Bac approche à grands pas avec son lot de contrôles et d'oral à préparer, je n'ai pas toujours le temps d'écrire.  
En tout cas, je pense adopter un style d'écriture différent pour le prochain chapitre.  
Bonne lecture !**

Vers sept heures, Dante se réveilla à cause de la douleur que lui causait son estomac et des grondements sourds qu'il produisait.  
\- Oh bon dieu…grogna-t-il avec une grimace douloureuse sur le visage en se tenant le ventre.  
\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demandais-je, inquiet.  
Il gémit de douleur et dit :  
\- J'ai l'impression que mon estomac brûle…je crois que c'est parce que j'ai faim…il gémit encore en se tenant le ventre.  
Je levais un sourcil :  
\- Tu sais, je crois que tu exagères un peu trop, ce n'est pas possible d'avoir faim à ce point en à peine quelques heures.  
\- Si, c'est possible, grogna-t-il.  
\- Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai déjà pris ma douche, tu peux donc prendre la tienne.  
Il se leva en tenant son estomac et tituba vers la salle de bain, puis ferma la porte derrière lui.  
Bon, maintenant que ça c'est fait, où sont ces fichus vitamines ? J'en aurais vraiment besoin.

Vingt bonnes minutes plus tard, Dante sortait de la douche et je n'avais toujours pas trouvé ma boite de vitamines. Bon et bien, tant pis.  
Dante sortit donc de la douche avec _ma_ serviette nouée autour de la taille et alla piocher quelques vêtements (noir, apparemment c'est _la_ couleur du gars) dans son placard, puis retourna dans la salle de bain.  
Il en ressortit une minute plus tard, son linge sale dans les bras, habillé d'un tee-shirt trop large pour lui (j'avoue, sur le coup, j'étais étonné que ça se trouve) sur lequel était dessiné une guitare avec des ailes et avec « Nirvana » écrit au-dessus et d'un jean noir un peu trop large qu'il faisait tenir à l'aide d'une ceinture.  
\- Tu sais que nous sommes censés être habillés des uniformes de Beacon, pas de vêtements normaux, n'est-ce pas ? lui demandais-je en réajustant ma cravate.  
\- Je n'en ai pas, à vrai dire ils étaient à court d'uniformes et ils devraient en recevoir d'ici quelques temps, donc en attendant, je m'habille comme ça.  
\- Mmh. Et sinon, tu ne sembles plus avoir mal au ventre.  
\- J'ai coupé mon sens du toucher. Et d'ailleurs, c'est plutôt bizarre de ne rien ressentir.  
Je plissais les yeux, essayant de voir s'il se moquait de moi.  
Il s'avança vers sa table et mit dans sa poche son scroll ainsi que le truc rectangulaire qui faisait apparemment office d'alarme et une paire d'écouteurs, puis il consulta son emploi du temps.  
\- On commence les cours à 14 heure aujourd'hui, l'informais-je, ce qui nous laisse donc la mâtinée de libre, et je compte bien la passer à la salle de gym.  
Il arbora un large sourire :  
\- Ça tombe bien, je comptais tester les nouveaux trucs que j'ai appris.  
Je me souvins du Marteleur et du Graveur, et de ce qu'il m'avait dit à leurs sujets, comme quoi c'étaient des réceptacles de souvenirs qui lui permettaient d'acquérir de nouvelles capacités.  
\- Essaie de ne pas tuer quelqu'un quand même.  
\- T'inquiètes, tant que j'suis pas en danger de mort, je devrais pas faire de conneries.

\- Toi ! ragea Nora en pointant du doigt Dante qui tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son importante masse derrière moi.  
Après avoir quitté notre chambre, nous étions allés manger et avions trouvé Ruby et Yang (d'ailleurs elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormie, même le maquillage qu'elle s'était mise n'arrivait pas à masquer complètement ses cernes), nous avions ensuite discutés de manière quelque peu maladroite, la présence de Dante semblait alourdir l'atmosphère, probablement à cause des événements d'hier. C'était ça ou le voir s'empiffrer, il faut dire que c'est tout à fait fascinant.  
Après que nous ayons fini (de manière surprenante, Dante fut le premier à avoir fini son…ses assiettes), nous sommes allés au gymnase.  
Après m'être changé au vestiaire, j'ai commencé par soulever de la fonte afin d'estimer ma force. Avant, je pouvais soulever un corps humain avec peine, ce qui devait faire entre 80 et 90 kilos. Après avoir testé, sans recourir à l'aura pour augmenter ma force, j'atteignais ma limite autour des 170 kilos, surclassant Yang d'une dizaine de kilos et Dante et Ruby d'un peu moins de 100 kilos.  
\- T'as peut-être l'air balèze, mais t'es à peine aussi costaud que Ruby ! le railla Yang.  
Il eut un sourire gêné, puis Nora est arrivée, accompagnée de JPR et WY, l'a engueulé, et il s'est réfugié derrière moi.  
\- Doucement Nora, n'oublies pas que je suis entre vous deux, dis-je en levant les mains afin de la calmer.  
J'étais à peu près certain qu'on ne s'était pas parlé elle et moi, mais j'espérais qu'elle répugnait à tuer des innocents. Après tout, si moi j'éprouvais des remords à tuer…  
\- Nora, si tu le touche encore tu vas t'évanouir, fit Ren en la retenant par la main.  
Ceci sembla calmer ses ardeurs et elle regarda Dante froidement avant de se diriger vers une des machines de musculation et commença à soulever 200 kilos de fonte, l'air profondément contrariée.  
Je saluais Pyrrha, Weiss, Ren et Blake qui allèrent s'entraîner au combat au corps-à-corps sur les rings avec Yang.  
Quand je saluais Jaune, Dante, tandis qu'il observait Nora, laissa échapper un soupir :  
\- Elle est rancunière…fit-il doucement d'une voix triste.  
Jaune se retourna vers lui :  
\- Et bien…tu as mis dans une sorte de coma son ami d'enfance et elle-même, et en plus elle se retrouve punie à cause de toi.  
Je levais un sourcil.  
\- Pardon ? demandais-je, étonné.  
Dante m'avait dit qu'Ozpin l'avait punie et qu'il allait aider les cuisines pendant le midi pour tout le mois, mais je ne pensais pas que Nora serait sanctionnée.  
\- Et quelle sanction a-t-elle ? demanda Dante.  
J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.  
\- Elle va aider les cuisines pendant un mois, pourquoi ?  
Il nous regarda tandis que Dante commençait à pâlir à vue d'œil.  
\- En fait, reprit-il, des élève ont témoignés l'avoir vue balancer le gars qui avait atterrit dans le bureau du professeur Goodwitch. Le professeur Ozpin voulait passer l'éponge, mais le fait qu'elle ait agressée Dante alors que ce n'était qu'un accident lui a fait changer d'avis et il l'a jugée trop impulsive.  
\- Et toi, tu en pense quoi de tout ça ? demanda Dante à Jaune.  
Il eut un sourire compatissant :  
\- Tu n'as pas l'air si méchant et puis, c'était un accident, tu ne voulais pas blesser Ren et Nora.  
Dante essuya une larme imaginaire et dit à Jaune en levant un pouce :  
\- Jaune Arc, t'es un type bien.  
Jaune eut un léger sourire puis il eut un air suspicieux :  
\- Je ne t'ai pas donné mon nom je crois ?  
\- Ah bon ? fit-il d'un air étonné, bah, on s'en fout !  
\- Mmh. Je vous laisse, dit Jaune.  
Je le regardais partir, puis je me retournais vers Dante pour lui demander des explications, mais le gaillard d'un mètre quatre-vingt qui devait dépasser la centaine de kilos avait disparu sans que je m'en rende compte. Pour pouvoir se faufiler en toute discrétion dans mon dos il est doué, très doué.  
Je le cherchais du regard avant de renoncer. J'allais ensuite au champ de tir où était allée Ruby, afin de voir à quel point la marque de l'Outsider avait développé ma précision.  
Je pris un des pistolets, dont le poids avoisinait le mien.  
Je m'avançais jusqu'au bord du champ de tir et visait la cible en papier en forme d'homme qui était à vingt mètres.  
Je ralentis mon souffle, sentant mon cœur battre au rythme de mes respirations, je retins ensuite ma respiration et hottais le cran de sécurité, mon doigt pressa la détente…  
 _Fais attention_ , susurra une voix de femme à mon oreille, _le recul de cette arme est important_.  
Je me retournais en un éclair pour découvrir qu'il n'y avait personne derrière moi.  
Après quelques secondes, je me retournais vers la cible et levais mon arme, suivant l'avertissement de la voix, je visais légèrement plus bas pour compenser le recul de l'arme et pressais la détente.  
Le coup partit avec tellement de puissance que le canon de l'arme manqua de me frapper dans le nez, autant dire que sans l'avertissement de la femme, j'aurais eu le nez cassé.  
Je reposais le pistolet et inspectait les autres tandis que la sourde détonation de l'espèce de fusil de Ruby retentit sept fois avant que je n'entende un discret juron.  
Abandonnant l'idée de m'entrainer au tir sans mon pistolet, je m'avançais vers l'endroit où j'avais entendu le juron pour découvrir Ruby couchée à plat ventre en train de pianoter dans un tableau pour changer de cible, Dante assis en tailleur sur un banc juste à côté d'elle avec un arc et un carquois sur les genoux.  
\- Allez, je suis bon joueur, je te laisse un autre essai, dit-il avec le grand sourire de ceux qui savent qu'ils ont gagnés.  
Ruby grogna légèrement en épaulant son arme et en visant sa cible.  
Elle commença par respirer lentement, puis elle tira huit fois, traçant un cercle dans le cible en papier, ensuite elle tira quatre coups de manière à tracer une courbe dans la moitié inférieure du cercle…  
\- Tu essaies de faire un smiley ? Pourquoi ? demandais-je à Ruby, plutôt étonné.  
Je veux dire, j'avais compris que Ruby avait sauté deux années pour atterrir dans une des académies de combat les plus célèbre au monde, j'aurais donc pensé qu'une élève ayant bossé aussi dur serait un peu plus 'élève model', un peu comme Weiss.  
\- Pour le fun ! fit Dante en leva un pouce.  
\- A vrai dire…  
Ruby désigna une cible en bois ronde et constellée de flèches formant un smiley. Je jetais un coup d'œil au carquois presque vide de Dante, puis à Ruby qui épaula à nouveau son fusil, puis à la cible de cette dernière.  
\- En fait, elle a vu que j'avais réussis à faire un smiley, raconta Dante, et elle a essayé une ou deux fois. Puis j'ai parié qu'elle n'y arriverait pas.  
\- Vous avez parié quoi ? demandais-je avec un soupçon d'appréhension dans la voix.  
\- Un gage, répondit Dante.  
Un gage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'attends le pire. L'habitude sans doute.  
La puissance de l'impact du prochain tir de Ruby arracha la moitié de la cible en papier.  
J'allais parler quand Ruby continua de tirer sur la cible à moitié arrachée, comme si elle ne s'était pas aperçut que la cible en papier était tombée en lambeaux.  
Je croisais le regard de Dante qui mit un doigt devant ses lèvres pour me demander de ne rien dire, puis je reportais mon attention sur Ruby. Qu'est-ce que Dante lui avait fait ?  
\- Dernier tir ! annonça triomphalement Ruby.  
\- Je me demande si la cible va tenir, fit Dante en souriant à la manière d'un salaud.  
Elle attendit pendant quelques secondes avant de presser la détente. La balle alla se figer dans le mur en faisant légèrement voltiger ce qui restait de la cible.  
Ruby se releva, les deux bras en l'air en signe de victoire en faisant 'Youhou !'  
Dante, qui avait désormais une tête plutôt contrariée, dit :  
\- Toutes mes félicitations Ruby, tu as gagné le pari.  
Puis, en l'examinant de la tête aux pieds :  
\- Au passage, c'est plutôt concept de constater que t'es à peine plus grande que moi alors que je suis assis.  
Je détournais la tête en étouffant un sourire à la remarque tout à fait justifiée. Dante était plutôt grand et massif tandis que Ruby atteignait avec peine le mètre soixante.  
Ruby lui adressa un regard noir et gonfla les joues comme une enfant énervée. C'était juste adorable.  
Du regard, elle fit le tour de la salle et eu le sourire d'une personne qui préparait un mauvais coup. Je suivis son regard jusqu'à Nora qui reposait des haltères lourdement chargés et descendait une bouteille d'eau apportée par Ren.  
\- Va faire un câlin à Nora, fit Ruby avec un sourire maléfique.  
Dante considéra Ruby pendant quelques minutes avant que l'information ne percute son cerveau, puis son expression passa de 'amusée' à 'horrifiée' en quelques secondes.  
\- Attends Ruby, il ne peut pas f…  
\- **Challenge Accepted** , fit Dante en croisant les bras.  
Je le regardais, puis désignais ses jambes.  
\- Tu as tellement peur que tu en tremble.  
Comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu, il se retourna et avança vers Nora sur ses jambes tremblantes.  
Du coin de l'œil, je vis arriver une silhouette plantureuse auréolée de cheveux dorés comme les blés.  
\- Salut ! fit-elle en agitant la main.  
\- Salut Yang, que faisais-tu ? lui demandais-je, mon attention immédiatement détournée de la mort violente et imminente de Dante.  
Elle désigna le ring d'entrainement à côté duquel Jaune semblait être allongé de tout son long en soufflant fort.  
\- Jaune n'est pas très doué pour se battre à mains nues, mais j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un encaisser autant que lui.  
Puis elle remarqua que Ruby regardait fixement à un endroit.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Rubes' ?  
\- Dante a perdu un pari avec moi, du coup il va faire un câlin à Nora, expliqua simplement Ruby.  
Yang rigola doucement avant de répliquer :  
\- Il en a entre les jambes.  
Dante approcha de Nora avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage tandis qu'elle buvait à une bouteille d'eau. Quand il enroula ses bras autour de son top moulant, elle poussa un adorable 'Eeeep !' avant de faire volte-face et de le soulever par le col du tee-shirt. Mmh. A noter, son espèce de court-circuit bleu ne marche que s'il y a contact de peau, c'est bon pour le toucher au travers des vêtements. Nora sembla lui demander quelque chose, auquel il répondit quelque chose avec un sourire resplendissant et un pouce levé, puis elle le traina vers la porte du gymnase avant de le jeter par la porte d'entrée, accompagné par les rires de ceux qui avaient vu la scène.  
Il rentra dans la salle quelques minutes plus tard et nous rejoignit en titubant.  
\- Quelqu'un a des lunettes de soleils ? demanda-t-il.  
Yang sortit une paire de je ne sais où et la lui tendit en demandant :  
\- Pourquoi tu en as besoin ?  
\- Parce que…  
Dante mit les lunettes et croisa les bras.  
\- …je viens de me faire jeter.  
Quelques secondes de silence suivirent ces mots, puis Ruby gémit tandis que Yang pouffait de rire. Quant à moi, je pinçais fort mon nez à l'horrible jeu de mot.  
\- Merci pour les lunettes, dit-il en les rendant à Yang.  
\- De rien. Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, dit-elle en lui adressant un resplendissant sourire.  
Il eut un demi-sourire :  
\- Ouais, mais je sens que je vais devoir arrêter de faire des paris avec cette adorable gosse si je veux vivre un peu plus longtemps ! dit-il en frottant les cheveux de Ruby qui protesta de sa voix légèrement rocailleuse.

Vers dix heures j'avais vu Weiss, Ruby, Blake, Pyrrha et Jaune quitter le gymnase, probablement afin d'aller étudier vu que Weiss était dans le groupe.  
Par la suite, nous continuâmes à nous entrainer jusqu'à midi où la sonnerie annonçant le repas de midi retentit.  
Avant d'aller manger, Dante voulu retourner dans notre chambre afin de prendre une douche, et je dois avouer que c'était une bonne idée étant donné qu'on venait de suer pendant plusieurs heures. De plus, ça me permettrait de lui demander ce qu'il avait fait à Ruby pour qu'elle croie avoir gagnée alors qu'elle avait manifestement perdue le pari.  
Une fois arrivé à la chambre, Dante me laissa aller à la douche en premier pendant qu'il dévorait un des sandwichs qu'il avait mis dans le mini-frigo hier en s'installant.  
Une fois ma douche prise, je sortis enveloppé dans ma serviette et laissais Dante prendre sa douche pendant que je revêtais mon uniforme et réfléchissais aux questions que j'allais lui poser.  
J'entendis le son de la douche se stopper, puis Dante passa le bras par la porte :  
\- Dis Corvo, tu peux me passer la serviette s'il te plait ?  
\- La voilà, dis-je en lançant la serviette humide sur le bras.  
\- Merci !  
Il sortit pour prendre des habits propres dans son armoire et retourna dans la salle de bain pour les enfiler puis ressortit :  
\- Donc, tu voulais me parler ? demanda-t-il d'emblée de jeu.  
\- Oui, répondis-je en essayant de ne pas paraître perturbé. Comment avait-il fait pour savoir que je voulais lui parler ?  
Il sourit et dit :  
\- Parmi les capacités que j'ai récupéré, il y avait la télépathie.  
Je jurais intérieurement et son sourire s'élargit. Je sens que ma vie privée va être difficile à protéger.  
\- Si ça peut te rassurer, à moins que je me concentre pour te scanner en profondeur, je ne peux lire que les pensées en surface, il te suffit donc de te concentrer sur une chose afin que je ne puisse pas lire dans ton esprit, car toute mon attention sera happée par la pensée sur laquelle tu te concentre.  
\- Ah. Euh…merci. Mais…  
\- Si je te le dis, c'est parce que nous sommes supposés agir en équipe et je pense pas que tu ferais confiance à un type qui peut connaître tes moindres pensées. Et puis, ça s'rait pas sympa de ma part.  
Mmh. On dirait que Dante est un chic type, malgré les apparences. Qui l'eu cru ?  
\- Tes pensées sont blessantes, Corvo.  
Je m'autorisais un léger sourire et demandais :  
\- Dis-moi Dante, à propos de Ru-.  
\- Parmi mes pouvoirs, j'en ai un qui me permet de projeter des illusions, et un autre qui me permet d'influencer l'esprit des gens. Le seul défaut à tout ça est que les personnes avec une volonté plus forte que la mienne ne peuvent pas être influencées, dans certains cas c'est même moi qui se fait influencer.  
\- Et pour-, commençais-je avant de me faire interrompre.  
\- Je te l'ai dit, nous devons nous faire confiance.  
\- Je vois. Aut-, demandais-je avant de me faire interrompre une deuxième fois.  
\- Oui, en f-.  
\- Laisse-moi finir mes phrases !  
\- Pardon, fit-il avec une expression désolée.  
J'expirais calmement en fermant les yeux, puis lui redemandais :  
\- Donc, y a-t-il autre chose ?  
\- Oui, j'ai une grande sensibilité aux émotions des gens, quand elles sont suffisamment puissantes, elles m'influencent. Je peux également avoir une sorte de vision bizarre où je peux distinguer l'âme des gens, et voir et entendre à travers la matière. Et je sais aussi utiliser l'arc et l'épée bâtarde comme un pro, et je sais aussi comment forger des armes et les graver avec de la Dust.  
Je me caressais le menton en le considérant avec intérêt. C'était plutôt impressionnant qu'il ait pu acquérir autant de pouvoir avec quelques souvenirs. Je me demandais ce que valaient ses compétences à l'épée et à la forge. Si elles égalaient sa maîtrise de l'arc que j'avais pu observer tout au long de la matinée, Dante pourrait bien être un adversaire tout à fait redoutable.  
\- Et…heu…  
\- Qu'il y a-t-il ? lui demandais-je.  
\- En fait…je sais que…avant Beacon tu étais…tu sais…un assassin.  
Je restais immobile pendant un instant, digérant l'information qu'il venait de me révéler.  
Comment savait-il ? Est-ce Ozpin qui lui avait révélé ça ? Non, j'en doute, même s'il lui faisait confiance il ne ferait pas ça, je pense qu'il craindrait trop que je l'élimine afin d'être sûr qu'il ne parle pas…  
N'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, Ozpin a, à mes yeux, rarement suivit la logique.  
Tout à mes réflexions, je m'étais approché lentement de ma table de travail où reposait ma lame d'assassin, mine de rien.  
\- Je te rappel que je lis tes pensées, essaies au moins d'utiliser la tactique que je t'ai donné, fit remarquer Dante d'un ton entre le sarcasme et l'arrogance.  
Bordel mais…! Est-ce que ce mec a une personnalité très changeante ou est-ce qu'il joue une sorte de rôle ? Il y a pas une minute, il tremblait de peur parce que j'avais haussé le ton de ma voix, et maintenant qu'il sait que j'envisage sérieusement de le tuer, il est arrogant et sarcastique !  
\- Bon, on va manger ou bien ? demanda-t-il avec un ton de gosse en passant devant moi d'un air indifférent.  
Exaspéré, j'abandonnais et le suivit en silence. D'une certaine manière, ce type était très, très fort.

Nous avions pris nos repas et nous dirigions vers la table ou nous attendaient Yang, Ruby et Nora.  
\- Sérieusement, ne dit à personne ce que j'ai fait, lui murmurais-je.  
\- Relaaax, personne me croirais de toute façon ! La preuve !  
Avant que je ne pus dire quoi que ce soit, il s'assit à la table et dit à RY et N :  
\- Hé, devinez quoi ! Corvo était un assassin prodige avant de venir à Beacon, puis il a tenté de tuer Ozpin donc il lui a proposé une place dans son école !  
Je pâlissais énormément et je sentis mon estomac se tordre violemment à l'annonce de Dante.  
Yang sourit et dit :  
\- Ouais, je le savais !  
Quoi ? Merde, mais comment elle le savait !?  
Elle continua :  
\- Après tout, je suis la toute-puissante chef du syndicat du dragon du soleil, régnant sur le monde de la pègre !  
Ah, ok. Elle se foutait juste de Dante.  
\- Et moi je suis la plus grande inventrice du monde ! fit Ruby en leva ses bras en l'air.  
\- Et moi un dieu, fit Dante avec un sacré aplomb.  
Nora ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de fixer Dante avec un regard noir  
Je me forçais à esquisser un sourire afin de faire comme si Dante ne venait pas de révéler un de mes secrets, seulement de faire une blague inoffensive.  
\- Sacré Dante, n'est-ce pas ? fis-je en m'asseyant à côté de ce dernier.  
Ensuite, je pris soin d'envoyer un message à Dante en utilisant sa télépathie. Et ma lame.  
 _Ce que tu sens entre tes côtes, c'est ma lame. Sache qu'enfoncer une lame de trente centimètre à cet endroit permet de sectionner deux artères et de perforer tes deux poumons du même coup, ensuite tes poumons se remplissent et tu meurs lentement et douloureusement, étouffé par ton propre sang. Charmant n'est-ce pas ?  
_ \- Ça va Dante ? Tu es particulièrement pâle, lui demandais-je avec un sourire de parfait salopard.  
Il tourna la tête vers moi et lâcha faiblement :  
\- T'es pas un homme, t'es un démon.  
\- Vous dîtes quoi ? nous demanda Ruby.  
\- Rien, répondit Dante en même temps que moi.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le reste des équipes RWBY et JNPR nous rejoignirent pour manger et nous discutâmes de la matinée que nous avions passé.  
Je passais un bon bout de temps à discuter de trucs sans importance, j'essayais de me remémorer la dernière fois que j'avais passé un moment de pure insouciance avec des gens de mon âge qui n'impliquait pas la drague ou le sexe.  
Ah oui, c'est vrai. Jamais. Enfin, presque.  
Les seules personnes de mon âge que je n'ai pas fréquenté pour le flirt étaient Emily Kaldwin et Billie Lurk, les seules personnes au monde que je considère comme des sœurs.  
Le jour où L'impératrice Kaldwin est morte assassinée, j'étais avec Emily en train de suivre les cours de son précepteur, M. Galignia. Quand la nouvelle du meurtre nous parvint, il nous hébergea de son mieux malgré la peste et les infectés qui grouillaient. Maintenant que j'y pense, peut-être qu'il soupçonnait qu'Hiram Burrow était responsable et avait fait porté le chapeau à mon père, ça expliquerait qu'il ne voulait nous laisser repartir au palais. Quand je pense que je l'ai traité de 'gros vilain'...  
On a fini par fuguer au bout d'une semaine avec Emily, puis Daud nous a recueilli, et on a fini par faire face à la réalité : en tant que fils du meurtrier de la dirigeante bien aimée de l'empire des îles, j'avais de bonnes chances de me faire tuer à titre symbolique, et Emily risquait de représenter une cible pour les complots de la cour, après tout, ce n'est qu'une petite fille et elle est sensée hériter de l'empire des îles… Il n'y avait aucune place pour nous au palais.  
Les mois passèrent et nous nous adaptions à nos nouvelles vies, au réveil à l'aube, aux entrainements d'acrobatie et de combat et à la bouffe en conserve…  
Tous les harponneurs avaient au minimum la vingtaine, il n'y avait pas un seul autre enfant de notre âge. Du moins, pas avant l'arrivée de Billie. Un jour Daud à débarqué avec elle, disant qu'elle avait du talent et qu'elle aussi ferait partie des harponneurs.  
Je me rappelle encore de ce qu'elle avait dit à Emily lorsqu'elles se sont rencontrées…  
\- Ho, ça va ?  
Je clignais des yeux en revenant à la réalité, toute la table me fixait avec attention.  
\- Oui, oui, je vais bien, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées…répondis-je avec un sourire apaisant.  
Un léger silence accueillit ma réponse, puis Dante l'interrompit :  
\- Mouais. Quoi qu'il en soit, moi et Nora devons aller aider les cuisines pour notre punition. A tout à l'heure.  
Puis, s'adressant à Nora :  
\- Tu viens, ma bonne humeur ambiante ?  
Nora se leva avec un air menaçant, mais Ren posa une main sur son épaule et secoua la tête de gauche à droite avec un regard sévère. Avant que Dante ne se lève, je l'attrapais par l'épaule et lui chuchotais :  
\- Arrête de provoquer Nora et essaies plutôt de te réconcilier avec elle.  
\- Si tu veux, on a cours de quoi après ?  
\- Cours d'étude des Grimms avec Port, en salle A2.  
\- Ok, à tout à l'heure.

 **Encore merci à TheVulcanpyro d'avoir pris sur son temps pour corriger les fautes que j'ai fait. Sérieux, merci vieux.**


	18. DAEI - Chapitre 18

**DAEI – Chapitre 1 – Un esprit sain et une âme saine dans un corps sain…et si on n'a aucun des trois ?  
** **Sous-titre : Putain ce que je suis naze pour les noms de chapitre T-T**

 **Bonjour, je vais essayer dans ce chapitre d'adopter un nouveau système de point de vue.  
C'est-à-dire que le point de vue de la personne est précisé en gras dans le coin supérieur gauche. Il y aura donc les points de vue des personnages, mais également des points de vue à la troisième personne.  
Au passage, je ne sais pas si vous avez tiqué quand vous avez lu, mais il y a un anachronisme dans le chapitre 5 de mon Auto-Insertion, dans le rêve de Pyrrha. En effet, j'ai introduit Neptune comme amant de Weiss alors qu'il n'est pas sensé apparaître avant un sacré bout de temps.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^**

 **Dante Moriarty**

Je devais vraiment réviser mon humour.  
Je venais d'appeler Nora « ma bonne humeur ambulante », ironique étant donné qu'elle tire la gueule dès qu'elle me voit.  
Enfin, je pensais au moins la voir esquisser un début de sourire, mais elle avait plutôt eu l'air de vouloir me massacrer. Violemment.  
Heureusement, Ren la retint par l'épaule et la dissuada de faire ça, tandis que Corvo m'a demandé d'essayer de me réconcilier avec Nora et d'arrêter de la provoquer. Sérieux mec, quel genre de con suicidaire essaierait de se faire de Nora une ennemie ? Même un dépressif-suicidaire ne voudrait pas mourir d'une façon aussi violente et sanglante.  
En tout cas, après avoir demandé aux cuisiniers du self ce que je devais faire, ils me dirent que je devais faire le tour du bâtiment et passer par la porte de l'arrière afin de donner un coup de main à la plonge tandis que Nora, devait aider au déchargement de la nourriture aux docks aériens.  
Le temps d'enfiler un tablier et des gants, j'attaquais la plonge.  
Je nettoyais tout ce qui ne rentrait pas dans les trois lave-vaisselles de la cuisine, c'est à dire les plats qui faisaient un bon mètre, les grands fait-tout et les casseroles qui ont brûlées. Une montagne de boulot ingrat et un sacré mal de dos en perspective.  
Je finis rapidement la vaisselle, car j'avais l'habitude de la faire sur la Terre, mon père était un perfectionniste au travail, mais il serait pas foutu de faire la vaisselle ou de cuisiner un plat correctement si sa vie en dépendait.  
J'allais ensuite voir un des cuisiniers, puis je l'aidais à éplucher et couper les légumes pour le repas du soir tandis que Nora nettoyait les tables et le sol de la grande salle à manger.  
Finalement, la sonnerie de deux heures retentie dans le self, signalant pour moi et Nora le moment de la libération.  
Le temps de revenir à la chambre que je partage avec Corvo, de me souvenir que le scroll agis comme un pass, de prendre mes affaires et mon emploi du temps, puis de m'orienter dans le dédale des bâtiments, j'arrivais avec cinq-dix minutes de retard au cours du professeur Port.  
\- Ah ! Monsieur Moriarty ! fit le petit homme, je vois que vous êtes en retard !  
\- Oui, désolé je me suis perdu dans les couloirs.  
\- Ça ira pour cette fois, mais ne recommencez pas. Allez vous asseoir.  
C'est dingue à quel point un type avec une moustache aussi epic peut être autoritaire…  
J'inspectais la salle du regard avant de repérer Corvo qui me faisait signe en indiquant une place libre à côté de lui.  
Je marchais vers lui tandis que Port continuait ce qui semblait une histoire qui a dû être vachement epic quand il l'a vécu. En fait, il racontait comment il avait brisé la nuque d'un Ursa à mains nues et les valseuses à l'air, parce que l'Ursa l'avait attaqué pendant sa pause pipi.  
Pendant que Port décrivait avec ferveur le moment où il a empoigné les bords du masque osseux du Grimm afin de lui tordre le cou, je m'asseyais en posant un cahier de notes et deux stylos sur le bureau.  
\- Alors ces corvées ? Tu as réussi à ne pas te faire tuer ? me demanda-t-il en chuchotant.  
\- On ne s'est presque pas vu, donc non, lui répondis-je sur le même ton.  
\- Bien.  
Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles j'essayais de trouver une solution, puis je chuchotais à Corvo :  
\- Tu as un conseil pour moi ? A propos de Nora ?  
Il se gratta le menton de manière pensive, puis me répondit sur le même ton :  
\- Sauf si tu veux la mettre dans ton lit, non. Et encore, je suis à moitié certain que ça ne marcherais pas. Je pense que tu devrais demander de l'aide à Ren.  
\- Il fait parti des personnes que j'ai électrocutées sans le faire exprès. Je doute qu'il voudrait m'aider, fis-je remarquer.  
\- Peut-être, mais il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de suffisamment sage pour savoir qu'il vaut mieux se faire des amis plutôt que des ennemis. De plus, c'est la personne la plus proche de Nora que je connaisse, si quelqu'un peut t'aider c'est lui.  
J'essayais de trouver un argument, en vain, puis je refermais ma bouche et tentais de prêter attention au cours du professeur Port.  
C'est marrant, Corvo vient de me donner une solution toute faite pour un problème sur lequel je me suis cassé les dents pendant les dernières heures.  
Enfin, j'ai quand même la tenace impression que ça va pas être simple quand même. Pour changer…

 **Lie Ren**

J'étais assis au second rang dans l'amphithéâtre tandis que le professeur Oobleck donnait son cours sur la Guerre des Droits des Faunus. En début de cours, j'avais insisté auprès de Nora pour qu'elle essaye d'aller vers d'autres personnes, et Dante avait pris sa place. Ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi Nora se faisait réprimander par le professeur parce qu'elle ne prêtait aucune attention au cours et regardait constamment vers nous.  
\- Et bien, me chuchota Dante, on dirait qu'elle est très protectrice envers toi.  
\- En effet, lui répondit-je tout en continuant de prendre des notes.  
\- Et…vous semblez bien vous connaître, continua Dante d'une voix hésitante.  
\- Exact.  
\- Et vous semblez être aussi proches que deux amis d'enfance…  
\- Nous le sommes.  
\- Et…heu… Vous-vous connaissez bien…  
\- Tu l'as déjà dit, lui fis-je remarquer d'une voix paisible.  
\- A-ah.  
Je posais mon stylo et tournait mes yeux fuchsia vers lui.  
\- Dante, va droit au but s'il te plait.  
Ce dernier déglutit difficilement, puis répondit :  
\- A vrai dire, j'aimerais avoir ton aide pour pouvoir m'entendre avec Nora…dit Dante d'une voix hésitante, comme s'il s'attendait à se faire jeter.  
\- Je le sais, répondis-je simplement.  
\- Et bien je…a-attends, quoi ?  
\- Je vous ai entendus discuter pendant le cours du professeur Port. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai éloigné Nora ?  
\- Pas faux. Ça veut dire que tu accepte de m'aider ? fit-il d'un ton enjoué.  
Bien que je n'en montre rien, je me sentis sourire en mon fort intérieur. Dante ressemblait beaucoup à Nora sur certains points, il était certain qu'ils seraient devenus bons amis s'il n'y avait pas eu cet accident.  
\- En effet. Mais le meilleur conseil que je puisse te donner pour faire que Nora te pardonne est de lui laisser l'occasion de se défouler un coup.  
\- Quoi ?! s'étrangla Dante.  
\- Vous avez une question Monsieur Moriarty ? demanda le professeur Oobleck en s'arrêtant devant les bureaux de la première rangée.  
\- Heu…non…enfin si, oui ! répondit Dante.  
Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, puis répondit :  
\- Alors…le fondateur du White Fang dont vous parlez, Martin Luther King, avait pris part et survécu à la guerre, puis a promu la paix et la bonne entente des peuples au travers du White Fang et qu'il s'est vivement opposé à la radicalisation du White Fang, et vous dîtes qu'il était raciste et violent. J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre la logique dans tout ça.  
\- Oh, c'est très facile à comprendre Monsieur Moriarty, voyez-vous, Martin Luther King était un soldat en première ligne pendant la Guerre des Droits des Faunus, il a été témoin des horreurs commises au nom de la xénophobie, et il a vu ses amis et sa famille se faire décimer. Il déteste peut-être les humains, mais il aime encore plus les Faunus, et il estime que les humains sont trop difficiles à chasser de chez eux et que les Faunus ont trop à perdre dans une société où ils sont rejetés et sont obligés de se battre pour vivre. D'où la création White Fang afin de servir d'ambassadeur auprès de l'humanité.  
Je soulevais un sourcil. J'ai du mal à comprendre comment Dante avait réussi à suivre notre conversation et le rapide débit de parole du professeur.  
Dante tourna ses yeux noirs vers moi et j'eus l'étrange sensation d'être mis à nu.  
\- Donc, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par 'lui laisser l'occasion de se défouler un coup' ?  
\- Exactement ce que ça veux dire, répondis-je en mettant de côté mes interrogations afin d'aider Dante, va la voir et dit-lui de venir s'entraîner au combat au corps-à-corps avec toi. Sans armes. Normalement tu devrais avoir très mal, mais ne pas être blessé de manière grave.  
\- Je ne peux pas me battre au corps-à-corps, je vais l'électrocuter sans faire exprès et on va être de retour à la case départ.  
En effet, j'admets que je n'y avais pas pensé. J'adoptais une mine sombre en considérant le dernière option que je voyais marcher :  
\- Dans ce cas-là, je ne vois qu'une solution. Et elle est dangereuse.  
\- Tu me fais peur Ren.  
\- L'idée est toujours de la laisser se défouler, mais tu va risquer d'aller à l'hôpital.  
Dante garda le silence pendant quelques secondes puis dit ce que j'avais à l'esprit :  
\- On garde l'idée du CAC, mais on le fait avec des armes ?  
J'acquiesçais :  
\- D'habitude elle se contient afin de ne pas envoyer systématiquement ses partenaires à l'hôpital, mais avec toi je crains que…  
J'eu un peu de mal à terminer ma phrase, mais il le fit pour moi :  
\- …elle s'échauffe un peu trop

 **Dante Moriarty**

 _Mais bon sang crétin ! Tu possède les pouvoirs d'un dieu, pourquoi tu as autant peur d'un duel avec une gamine qui as ses règles.  
Pourquoi ?_ lui répondis-je, _parce que je n'ai pas d'arme, pas d'aura, et certainement pas la moindre envie suicidaire !_  
 _Tu peux la réduire en purée d'une simple pensée !  
Certes, mais je doute qu'Ozpin voit le massacre de ses élèves d'un bon œil_, répliquais-je. _  
…réexplique-moi pourquoi tu prends la peine de coopérer avec lui ? Ou même de coopérer avec qui que ce soit ?_ demanda Tichanis. _  
Parce que. Maintenant un peu de silence, cette leçon à l'air intéressante._  
Ah, oui. Vu que Tichanis m'a appris à utiliser la télépathie, je peux lire dans ses pensées et vice-versa, du coup on peut communiquer par la pensée. Par contre ça me file de sacrés maux de tête.  
\- Dante ? me demanda Ren.  
\- Heu…oui ? demandais-je en sentant un mal de crâne poindre.  
\- Tu as eu l'air d'avoir un moment d'absence.  
Ren avait une résistance naturelle à la télépathie. En fait, la télépathie marche sur les personnes qui laissent leurs pensées vagabonder, mais les pensées des personnes concentrées sont infiniment plus difficiles à lire.  
\- Je vais bien, merci. Et donc, pour Nora, il n'y a vraiment pas d'autres moyens que de la laisser me refaire le portrait ? Genre, je pourrais porter ses affaires, faire ses devoirs, lui faire des pancakes…  
Les commissures de ses lèvres se relevèrent légèrement, j'imagine que ce devait être l'équivalent d'un grand sourire chez Ren.  
\- Les pancakes c'est une idée, mais je doute que tu en fasses de meilleurs que moi.  
J'esquissais un sourire en entendant la réponse de Ren :  
 **\- Challenge accepted, dis-je en croisant les bras. ( )**

Le cours d'Oobleck terminé, il restait le cours du professeur Peach. Qui n'était pas là, car apparemment elle avait eu un accident dans les escaliers et elle était à l'hôpital jusqu'au début de la semaine prochaine, nous laissant donc le reste de l'après-midi.  
Je sortis le scroll pour constater qu'il était à peu près 17 heure et décidais d'aller poser une question à Corvo.  
Je le trouvais alors qu'il revenait de notre chambre avec ses armes.  
\- Alors, cette solution-miracle ? me demanda-t-il dès qu'il me vit.  
\- Soit je me fais tabasser à mort pour qu'elle se défoule, soit je fais de meilleurs pancakes que Ren.  
\- Oh. C'est dur.  
\- Plutôt, oui. D'autant que me faire battre à mort alors que je n'ai pas d'aura…  
\- Je te demande pardon ? fit Corvo avec un visage choqué.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Tu n'as pas d'aura ?  
\- Ben…non ?  
\- Mais…comment…  
Il était manifestement choqué, mais je lu dans ses pensées qu'il renonçait à donner du sens à mon existence entière. Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas comment prendre ça.  
\- En tout cas, fit-il, il faudra demander à quelqu'un de débloquer ton aura. Et aussi de t'apprendre à l'utiliser. Mais sérieusement, qui rentre dans une académie de Chasseur sans aura ? C'est juste suicidaire !

 _Quelque part dans Beacon  
_ \- Atchaa !  
\- A tes souhaits Jaune.  
\- Merci Pyrrha, fit Jaune en s'essuyant le nez.  
\- Tu as attrapé un rhume, Vomit-boy ? le taquina Yang  
\- Mais non sis, c'est juste quelqu'un qui parle de lui !  
\- Ruby ? Ça me parait un peu irréaliste que ça me fasse éternuer…

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu peux me le faire ? demandais-je à Corvo.  
\- Débloquer ton aura ? Je sais pas trop, j'ai jamais fait ça auparavant, fit-il d'un ton hésitant.  
\- T'inquiète pas, vas-y au feeling !  
\- Bon, fit-il en posant la main sur mon torse.  
Il se concentra pendant quelques secondes, puis il fronça les sourcils et se concentra pendant une autre poignée de secondes.  
Son visage prit une expression grave et il m'attrapa par l'épaule si fort que je cru qu'il cherchait à me broyer l'os.  
\- Ah mais…! Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal !  
Il desserra son emprise histoire de ne plus me broyer l'os et me tira vers le dortoir :  
\- Viens, on va voir Goodwitch pour lui demander de t'aider.  
\- M'aider pour quoi ?! criais-je en sentant que mes nerfs étaient sur le point d'exploser.  
Il s'arrêta brutalement et posa son autre main sur mon épaule et me fixa dans les yeux :  
\- L'aura est le produit de l'âme humaine, ce qui explique que la semblance change en fonction des personnes et qu'elle détruit les créatures de Grimms, qui elles n'ont pas d'âmes. Jusque là, tu me suis ?  
\- Oui mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi. Ni pourquoi t'as pété un câble.  
\- Tu n'as pas d'âme.  
Quelques secondes passèrent avant que j'assimile ses conneries.  
\- Non mais t'as complètement pété une durite toi.  
\- Je suis très sérieux. Je n'arrive pas à sentir ton âme.  
\- Et…qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
\- J'en sais rien, et la personne la plus susceptible de nous renseigner est Goodwitch.  
\- Bon, je te suis. Tu sais où elle est ?  
\- Je l'ai vue rentrer dans sa chambre quand je suis allé chercher mes armes.  
\- Et bien allons-y.

 **Glynda Goodwitch**

J'avais passée la mâtinée à courir après un Bullhead du White Fang qui avait fait déraillé un train et volé un wagon entier de Dust, au beau milieu de la forêt de l'Eternel Automne ( **Forever Fall** ) et j'ai finie par les perdre de vue à cause d'un troupeau de Goliath.  
Au retour, je dû taper un rapport en cinq exemplaires, donner des cours tout au long de la journée et empêcher Oobleck et Ozpin de s'étrangler pour avoir la dernière stupide tasse de café. Deux fois.  
Une fois que je n'avais plus d'obligations, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre dans l'espoir d'obtenir un peu de repos bien mérité. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un fasse sauter quelque chose, ce qui est, à mon goût, beaucoup trop fréquent dans cette académie.  
 _Ou que quelqu'un soit tué_ , me dis-je en croisant Corvo qui me dit bonjour avec un sourire charmeur.  
Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'Ozpin puisse faire confiance à ce garçon, c'est pourtant évident que lui donner l'occasion de devenir Chasseur est beaucoup trop risqué, ce titre est presque comme une immunité diplomatique : la police ne peut pas arrêter un Chasseur s'il commet un acte criminel, et la seule manière de retirer le titre d'un Chasseur est de passer par une _très_ longue procédure pendant laquelle le Chasseur à largement le temps de s'échapper.  
C'est bien simple, il ne peut que ternir l'image des Chasseurs et Chasseuses. Je ne dis pas que nous ne recrutons que les personnes les plus respectables qui soient, mais au cours du parcours académique, nous nous efforçons de faire rentrer ces élèves dans le rang, nous avons déjà un œil sur les équipes CRDL, WALL, ainsi que sur le leader de STAR, mais ce ne sont que des…simples d'esprits pour la plupart, Corvo est trop malin pour les méthodes habituelles…  
J'eus un léger soupir quand j'entrais dans ma chambre. L'année vient juste de commencer et je sens déjà que je vais avoir quelques cheveux blancs…  
Je pris la précaution de fermer la fenêtre, puis je commençais à me déshabiller afin de commencer à dormir dès maintenant, je me ferais à manger quand je me réveillerais.  
Quand il ne me restait plus que ma culotte, quelqu'un frappa à la porte :  
\- Mlle Goodwitch ! J'aurais besoin de votre aide, et c'est urgent !  
Corvo. Bon sang, pas question d'aller accueillir cet homme à moitié nue, il me reluque déjà suffisamment quand je suis habillée !  
\- Merde, elle est peut-être pas là, dit Corvo.  
\- Si, elle est là, d'ailleurs je sais pas ce que tu as pu lui faire pour qu'elle réagisse de façon aussi violente envers toi, fit une voix qu'elle pensait être de Dante Moriarty, le nouvel équipier de Corvo.  
Quand j'eus finis de enfiler mon chemisier et ma jupe, je pu leur ouvrir.  
\- Messieurs Attano et Moriarty, que voulez-vous ? leur demandais-je en m'efforçant de conserver un ton professionnel.  
\- Euh…excusez-nous de vous empêcher de vous reposer Mlle Goodwitch, commença Dante, mais j'aurais peut-être besoin d'aide. Rapidement.  
Je soulevais un sourcil à cette demande, et Corvo poursuivit :  
\- Voyez-vous, J'ais essayé de débloquer l'aura de Dante, car il m'a dit qu'il n'en avait pas et un léger problème est survenu…  
Évidemment, si un débutant dans l'utilisation d'aura essaye de débloquer l'aura d'une autre personne…dans le pire des cas leurs âmes subissent des dommages importants, tandis que dans le meilleur des cas leurs âmes sont liées à jamais.  
\- …à vrai dire, je n'ai pas senti la moindre présence humaine, rien que du vide et une sorte d'écho lointain.  
Là, je dois avouer que je fus surprise, j'ai beau avoir des doutes justifiés sur les intentions et motivations de Corvo, j'ai lu son dossier et je sais qu'il est très talentueux pour détecter les émanations résiduelles de l'âme, bien qu'il ne s'en sert que pour savoir où se situent les gens.  
\- Fermez les yeux et faites le vide dans votre esprit, dis-je tandis que je fermais les yeux et plaçais ma main sur son cœur, le siège de l'âme humaine.  
Je me concentrais et commençais à ouvrir mon esprit aux énergies environnantes. Je sentais l'aura de Corvo et celles des élèves dans les étages du dessus et aux alentours du dortoir. Mais pas l'aura de Dante.  
Je cherchais un peu plus longtemps, mais je ne réussis qu'à parvenir au même résultat que Corvo. Il n'y avait à l'intérieur de ce garçon qu'un vide glacial et l'écho lointain d'une faible conscience.  
Je rouvris les yeux et croisais le regard curieux de Corvo tandis que Dante avait toujours les yeux fermés.  
\- Est-ce que…commença Corvo avant que je lui fasse signe de se taire, puis je refermais les yeux.  
Je replongeais dans les tréfonds de Dante et entrepris de suivre cet écho bizarre.  
Cela me prit quelques minutes, mais je finis par trouver ce que je cherchais. Une conscience agitée d'une puissance inimaginable, brûlante et terrible, qui m'attirait comme une flamme.  
Je ne pu que la toucher du bout de mon esprit, quand un choc m'expulsa à travers ma chambre et me fis sombrer dans l'inconscience.

 **Corvo**

Mlle Goodwitch était en train d'examiner Dante quand une espèce de choc la propulsa en arrière au travers de sa chambre et envoya Dante s'écraser dans le mur derrière.  
Bien que je ne m'inquiétais pas énormément pour Mlle Goodwitch – après tout, c'est une Chasseresse expérimenté et elle à une puissante aura pour la protéger – je m'inquiétais plus pour Dante, car la bruit qu'à fait son corps en s'écrasant contre le mur était particulièrement inquiétant, et le sang qui s'échappait par les plaie que ses os brisés avaient ouverts dans sa peau était franchement flippante.  
\- Dante ! Bordel de merde ! jurais-je.  
Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais totalement impuissant et la plupart des gens susceptibles de m'aider étaient soit en train de s'entrainer au gymnase, soit en train d'étudier dans la bibliothèque.  
Je composais rapidement le numéro de l'hôpital de Vale, et une fois que la réceptionniste décrocha, je lui décris rapidement la situation, et elle me promit d'envoyer une ambulance aussi vite que possible.  
En attendant, elle m'avait recommandée de l'allonger afin que le sang puisse aller jusqu'à son cerveau, de le bouger le moins possible et de rester sur place.  
En attendant l'ambulance, je faisais les cent pas devant le corps inanimé de Dante et allais observer l'état de Mlle Goodwitch. En se faisant jeter par la force invisible, elle avait atterrit en pulvérisant sa commode, éparpillant ses vêtements à travers la pièce.  
Après examen de son corps, je découvris qu'elle avait quelques côtes cassées, un bras tordu dans le mauvais sens et du sang coulait de son crâne, peut-être un traumatisme crânien.  
Je revins dans le couloir pour tenir compagnie à Dante tandis qu'il était inconscient.  
Merde, c'est frustrant d'être un véritable prodige pour savoir comment tuer quelqu'un mais d'être incapable de faire quoi que ce soit dans des moments comme ça. Je portais mes mains à mon visage pendant que je grognais de frustration, quand soudain :  
\- Corvo ?! fit une voix féminine.  
Je me retournais en un éclair vers la source de la voix et découvris que ce n'était que Velvet dans sa combinaison couleur chocolat avec sa boite accrochée à l'épaule.  
Dans d'autres circonstances, je me serais délecté de la façon dont sa combinaison réussissait l'exploit de mouler sa silhouette plantureuse sans faire vulgaire, mais là la vie d'un camarade que je commençais à apprécier était en jeu.  
Je marchais vers elle et posais les deux mains sur ses épaules :  
\- Velvet, est-ce que tu t'y connais en soins ? lui demandais-je d'un ton un peu brusque.  
Elle acquiesça d'un air décidé et s'avança vers le corps de Dante tandis que je la regardais à l'œuvre.  
Elle entrouvrit sa boite et en sortie une petite bouteille de Dust blanche qu'elle saupoudra sur sa main.  
\- C'est de la Dust de guérison, coupée selon ma recette personnelle, me confia-t-elle tandis qu'elle concentrait son aura sur le petit tas blanc. Sa main baigna dans une lueur blanche presque aveuglante, puis elle saupoudra la Dust sur les os de Dante qui ressortaient. De manière presque miraculeuse, le sang qui s'écoulait par terre reflua et réintégra le corps de Dante tandis que ses os se remettaient en place et que la peau s'étendit par-dessus les blessures.  
\- Par Oum…murmurais-je, ébahi par ce que je venais de voir, je me doutais pas que de la Dust aussi puissante existe…  
Velvet était épuisée par ce qu'elle venait de faire, et elle ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup dormi non plus vu les cernes que son maquillage peinait à dissimuler.  
\- Pas à l'état naturelle, répondit-elle, c'est la Dust de guérison la plus efficace sur le marché coupée avec un crystal d'âme et une once d'Éther. Ça coûte un bras à faire mais ça pourrait ramener un mort à la vie.  
Vu ce que je venais de voir, je n'étais pas certain qu'elle exagérait. Auparavant elle avait gagné mon intérêt en tant qu'amante, mais là elle venait de gagner ma reconnaissance et mon respect. Je me suis promis que si je devais sortir avec elle, ce ne serait pas pour un coup d'un soir mais au moins pour quelques mois.  
Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise ça :  
\- Le point faible de cette Dust, par contre, est qu'elle requière beaucoup d'aura pour fonctionner, et elle a de lourds effets secondaires sur les personnes démunies d'aura.  
Je tiquais à ça et je me tournais vers elle, l'air grave :  
\- Dis…c'est quels genres d'effets secondaires ?  
\- Un réaction particulièrement violente, des hallucinations, une douleur atroce entre autres choses…pourquoi ?  
Je tournais mon regard vers Dante tandis que ce dernier commençait à trembler en gémissants tandis que son corps commençait à émettre une lueur bleue.  
Je me tournais vers Velvet et murmurais.  
\- Il n'a pas d'aura.  
Velvet pâlit considérablement tandis que Dante commençait à hurler de douleur.

 **John, un ambulancier**

Nous venions d'arriver à Beacon académie pour soigner deux blessés graves, dont un qui devait être mort suite à ses blessures si le témoin n'avait pas exagéré.  
Après avoir réveillé la vigie au portail d'un coup de klaxon, je conduisis le véhicule à l'intérieur du campus, coupant à travers les chemins de graviers en roulant sur le gazon.  
\- Où est-ce que le blessé est signalé ? demandais-je à mon collègue, Bob.  
\- Dans le dortoir, aile des premières années, me répondit-il.  
Après m'être arrêté auprès d'une magnifique blonde pulpeuse pour demander mon chemin, je conduisis l'ambulance au bâtiment indiqué duquel s'échappait des cris.  
Deux personnes se tenaient devant l'entrée et s'écartèrent quand un jet de flammes bleutées manqua de les toucher.  
Ils marchèrent vers nous quand nous sommes arrivés à leur niveau. C'était un humain et une faunus-lapin.  
Ils nous expliquèrent la situation, comme quoi la faunus avait sauvé le blessé grave qui était sur le point de claquer grâce à un remède de cheval, mais qu'il souffrait désormais de puissants effets secondaires qui étaient susceptibles de le rendre fou avant qu'il ne meure, et personne ne peut l'approcher sans se prendre une volée de flammes.  
Foutus animaux, à peine sorti de l'étable que ça veux déjà faire comme les humains…  
\- Bon, on va commencer par lui injecter un tranquillisant, criais-je par-dessus les hurlements de douleur du garçon, ensuite on le ramène à l'hôpital où on pourra le soigner.  
\- L'infirmerie de Beacon est à peu près aussi efficace et dispose d'équipements plus perfectionnés, et il y a une infirmière et des aides-soignants à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit.  
\- Sérieusement ? fit le garçon en se tournant vers la fille.  
\- Bon, on y va.  
Le garçon et la faunus s'engouffrèrent dans le bâtiment et, quelques hurlements et jet de flammes plus tard, j'entendis le garçon nous hurler de nous dépêcher.  
J'accouru avec Bob et aidais les deux gosses à immobiliser le gros en attrapant le bras auquel s'accrochait la faunus. Il avait une force herculéenne et j'avais sérieusement du mal à plaquer son bras avec l'aide de la faunus, si bien que je me demandais comment le mec arrivait à immobiliser tout seul l'autre bras du gros.  
Pendant que nous l'immobilisions, Bob avait sorti une seringue avec une aiguille stérile et un bocal d'anesthésiant.  
Il contourna le gros qui se débattait et lui enfonça l'aiguille dans le cou et lui injecta une dose qui aurait assommée un cheval.  
Nous attendions encore quelques minutes avant qu'il ne s'immobilise et ronfle, puis Bob alla chercher un brancard, puis les gosses nous ont indiqués où se trouvait le deuxième blessé grave.  
C'était une prof blonde particulièrement chaude qui avait clairement un bras et plusieurs autres os cassés vu la marque qu'elle avait laissée sur le mur et les débris de la commode en dessous d'elle.  
C'est avec mille précautions que nous avons mis son corps sur le brancard puis déplacée jusqu'à l'ambulance.  
Une petite troupe s'était accumulée autour de l'ambulance et de l'entrée, bouchant légèrement la passage.  
\- Cassez-vous, ça ne vous regarde pas, cria Bob aux étudiants qui reculèrent un peu, mais ne partirent pas pour autant.  
Après avoir installé la prof à l'arrière à côté du gros, je pris le volant et demandais où se trouvait la fameuse infirmerie.

 **Dante**

Je revins à moi la tête comme un lendemain de cuite. Du moins, ce que j'imagine être un lendemain de cuite.  
J'avais un mal de crâne épouvantable et tout mes sens étaient engourdis, tandis que les sons me parvenaient avec un écho bizarre.  
Je venais de faire un rêve bizarre où chaque partie de mon corps brûlait et où les monstres de Doom m'avaient immobilisé pour m'injecter un parasite dans le cou, pas super jouasse sur le moment.  
Un bip sonnait à intervalles réguliers, me tenant dans un état désagréable entre le sommeil et l'éveil.  
Je passais un gros moment dans cet état-là, puis j'entendis quelqu'un parler très loin.  
Je tentais de parler mais ma gorge était tellement desséchée que je ne réussis qu'à émettre un son étranglé.  
Je sentis des mains m'attraper, une piqûre, puis je retombais dans l'inconscience.


	19. DAEI - Chapitre 19

Avouez...vous l'attendiez plus celui-là, pas vrai ? ^^ DAEI – Chapitre 2 – J'ai pas de chance avec les filles

 **Dante Moriarty**

Quand je rouvris les yeux, je me trouvais dans une salle de resto dans laquelle régnait une ambiance chaleureuse et cordiale.  
\- Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmurais-je.  
Soudain, le souvenir de quand j'ai glissé dans l'inconscience me revint, et j'en déduis que j'étais dans le rêve de quelqu'un. Restait à savoir qui.  
En scrutant les alentours, je remarquais une jeune femme ayant de longs cheveux d'un blond pâle, détachés et flottant sur ses épaules et ayant des yeux d'un vert iridescent enchanteur.  
Elle portait un pull blanc moulant les courbes avantageuses de son buste et une jupe marron qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux.  
Elle discutait en souriant avec un séduisant jeune homme aux cheveux noirs légèrement bouclés qui avait une barbe de trois jours et une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Bordel. Je dois être dans le rêve de Corvo, car ce type lui ressemble énormément, on dirait lui en plus vieux et habillé d'un pantalon en soie noir et d'une chemise blanche qui moulait son torse musculeux.  
La fille lui parlait et souriait, elle a un sourire vraiment magnifique, vibrant de vie et me donnais l'envie de la serrer dans mes bras.  
Mouais…une magnifique jeune fille et un Corvo un peu plus âgé à une table dans un restaurant, ça me semble tout à fait le genre de rêve qu'il pourrait faire, reste à voir s'ils allaient faire l'amour comme des bêtes en publique…  
Trouvant que ça commençait à être ennuyeux de rester debout au milieu d'une salle bondée, je m'approchais.  
\- Tu sais, j'ai une très grande nouvelle pour toi, fit la fille avec un sourire heureux.  
\- Ah, vraiment ? répondit Corvo avec un sourire qui me sembla légèrement factice.  
\- Oui, tu vas être père ! répondit-elle avec un sourire radieux.  
Oh putain, elle y va cash ! Et elle a même pas peur de l'effrayer !  
Corvo sembla vaciller à l'annonce et hésiter un peu avant de parler :  
\- Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, en fait cela fait un petit moment que je voulais te le dire. Pour être franc, je crois que notre relation s'essouffle…  
Il se lança dans un discours expliquant qu'elle était trop passionnée, qu'il l'aimait mais qu'il voulait profiter de sa jeunesse tant qu'il l'avait encore, et qu'ils étaient bien trop jeunes pour avoir un enfant.  
Moi, de mon côté, je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de la fille. Son visage était passé d'une expression de pur bonheur à un visage qui reflétait tout le malheur du monde.  
Elle semblait sur le point de se mettre à pleurer, et elle était visiblement anéantie.  
\- …mais…fit-elle tandis que sa lèvre tremblotait, tu disais que tu m'aimais…  
\- Oui, mais je…j'ai…  
Corvo semblait avoir énormément de difficultés à dire ce qu'il voulait, comme si il en avait hon- Oh putain Corvo, si tu ose dire à cette fille ce que je pense que tu vas dire, je te jure que je vais te casser la gueule dans le monde réel !  
\- …j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. J-je pense qu'on a des sentiments l'un pour l'autre.  
Le visage de la fille se décomposa en une expression de pure douleur, ce con de Corvo aurait pu lui arracher le cœur que ça aurait été la même chose. Bon, je vais définitivement le dérouiller quand je me réveillerais, même si c'est un rêve, c'est juste ignoble !  
\- Je suis désolé, ajouta finalement Corvo avant de se lever, de laisser un peu de liens sur la table pour payer les boissons et de partir.  
J'eu l'idée de le suivre et d'au moins le 'secouer' un peu, mais ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je voulu rester avec la fille, sa présence m'attirais comme un aimant, et ça n'avait pas de rapport avec sa beauté.  
Elle resta pleurer quelques instants avant de payer l'adition, gagnant un regard de sympathie de la part du serveur qui vit ses yeux rougis par les larmes.  
Elle marcha en dehors du restaurent en regardant par terre avec une expression vide.  
Raison pour laquelle elle ne vit pas la voiture arriver.  
Le choc la fit voler en l'air et elle réussit à atterrir sur ses jambes, bien qu'elle titubait un peu.  
Je dois avouer, c'était extrêmement stylé.  
\- Enculé ! hurla la fille à la voiture qui l'avait renversée sans même s'arrêter.  
\- M-madame ? demanda un homme chauve.  
Elle se retourna, visiblement irritée.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Vous…vous allez bien ?  
\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, en tant que Chasseresse j'ai vu pire.  
\- Je veux dire…vous saignez…dit-il en fixant les jambes de la fille.  
Elle suivit son regard pour constater qu'il y avait une tâche de sang qui s'agrandissait sur sa jupe et que du sang coulait le long de ses jambes.  
Elle porta les mains à son ventre :  
\- Non…non…NOOOOOOON ! hurla-t-elle en tenant son ventre.

Je me réveillais en sursaut au milieu de ce qui devait être la nuit.  
A peine avais-je ouvert les yeux qu'une vague de tristesse me balaya et je sentis un liquide gouter sur mes mains. Je réalisais vaguement que c'étaient des larmes tandis que je les essuyais.  
Ça me prit toute ma volonté, mais je réussis à ne pas verser plus de larmes. Ça peut paraître idiot, mais j'ai pour principe de pleurer le moins possible, surtout que pour un simple rêve ce serait ridicule.  
Une fois que je me fus calmé en inspirant et expirant de grandes bouffées d'air, je me rallongeais en fermant les yeux pour dormir.  
Puis j'entendis des pleurs étouffés.  
Je me redressais dans le noir et, ne réussissant pas à voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez, j'utilisais l'espèce de vision que Tichanis m'avais appris à utiliser – appelons-la 'vision spirituelle' – et je distinguais une silhouette allongée à deux mètres de moi possédant une âme particulièrement puissante : son aura était entre le violet et le pourpre et elle était suffisamment puissante pour irradier hors de son corps.  
Grâce à Tichanis et ce qu'il m'avait appris, je pouvais désormais déchiffrer l'humeur et la personnalité de quelqu'un en jetant un coup d'œil à son aura. Là, par exemple, je pouvais dire que la personne que je voyais était une véritable épave émotionnelle.  
Je me levais avec précaution, ayant l'intention d'aller réconforter cette personne. Sa tristesse était tellement puissante qu'elle me laissait une sensation désagréable sur la peau, de quoi me plonger en dépression…enfin, heureusement Tichanis m'avais aussi appris à ériger une défense contre les émotions des personnes qui m'entourent.  
Lorsque j'atteins le lit dans lequel la personne était allongée, je me retins de la toucher histoire de ne pas ajouter une personne électrocutée à mon tableau de chasse.  
\- Hem…vous allez bien ? demandais-je d'un ton hésitant.  
\- Ah ! Non de…bon sang ! Est-ce que c'est encore un rêve ? demanda une voix de femme.  
\- Pour autant que j'en sache, nous sommes dans la réalité, répondis-je d'une voix apaisante.  
\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi avez-vous les yeux comme ça ?  
\- Comme quoi ?  
\- Ils sont entièrement bleus et brillants ! répliqua la femme d'une voix irritée.  
\- Ah…ben j'savais pas. Désolé de vous avoir effrayé.  
\- Je n'étais pas effrayée ! répondit la femme d'une façon puérile.  
Je m'efforçais de ne pas éclater de rire au ton de la femme. Bon sang, c'est vraiment adorable ! Ça me rappelais cette fic' sur Glynda quand elle était plus jeune et qu'elle était toute adorable à s'énerver contre le monde. **  
(** **journa…** **)**  
Je m'efforçais de reconstituer un visage sérieux afin que le large sourire que j'arborais ne s'entende pas dans ma voix.  
\- Quoi qu'il en soit, pourquoi pleuriez-vous ? demandais-je en lui transmettant ce que j'appelais une 'vague d'apaisement'* afin de la mettre en confiance et de l'inciter à se confier.  
 ***Spéciale dédicace aux Chevaliers d'Emeraude, pour ceux qui connaissent.**  
Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Aussi bien elle désirait que quelqu'un parle avec elle et ses désirs m'influençaient. Ou peut-être que j'ai du mal à ne rien faire quand quelqu'un pleure. Sérieusement, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se fend en deux quand j'entends quelqu'un pleurer.  
\- Ce-ça ne vous regarde pas, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton hésitant.  
Je lui transmettais une deuxième vague d'apaisement et lui demanda :  
\- Vous êtes sûre ? Parfois, parler de nos problèmes est le meilleur des remèdes.  
\- Je…peut-être, fit-elle d'une voix hésitante.  
\- Prenez tout votre temps, je vais rester là.  
Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença :  
\- J'ai fait un cauchemar. Dedans, je…j'ai revécue une ancienne relation qui s'était mal terminée.  
\- Mal terminée ? Comm…oh… fis-je en lisant la réponse dans ses pensées.  
\- I-il m'a mise enceinte avant de me quitter pour une autre fille, dit-elle, la voix secouée par un léger sanglot qu'elle réprimait.  
Merde, c'était son rêve que j'ai visité, pas celui de Corvo !  
Je posais une main sur la sienne, désolé qu'elle ait eu à vivre ça. Puis je tiquais. Sa main. Je l'ai touchée et rien ne s'était passé.  
Et bien sûre, juste au moment où je me disais ça, une étincelle bleue crépita à l'endroit où nos mains se touchaient. Je retirais précipitamment ma main, piquée par une intense douleur.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'était…? demanda la femme dans le noir.  
Au travers de son aura, je pouvais voir que sans péter la joie de vivre, elle était quand même moins dépressive que tout à l'heure et plutôt curieuse à propos de ce qui s'était passé.  
\- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je en réfléchissant aux possibilités de ce que ça pouvait bien signifier.  
Je considérais ma main dans le noir, puis regardais vers la sienne.  
\- Tendez votre main je vous prie, lui dis-je du ton le plus réconfortant que je pu faire.

 **La femme**

C'était un rêve. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications. Après tout, qui, sur cette planète, possède des yeux complètements bleus et qui brillent dans le noir ? J'imagine que c'est une sorte de rêve bizarre, comme quand j'étais une enfant…sauf que les fantômes me faisaient peurs à l'époque, tandis que celui-ci est gentil…  
Quoi qu'il en soit, le fantôme réussit à me réconforter en quelques mots et à me mettre suffisamment en confiance pour lui parler de ma relation avec Jordan, alors que je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne. Là encore, ça ne peut être qu'un rêve. Personne n'a jamais réussi à m'arracher plus qu'un ou deux mots à propos de lui.  
Je sursautais en sentant une main se poser sur la mienne. Bizarrement, ce contact avait la chaleur et la consistance d'un humain réel. Je commençais à avoir des doutes sur le fait que ce soit un rêve quand je ressentis une sensation douce et réconfortante.  
Cette sensation dû être désagréable au fantôme, car il retira sa main précipitamment.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'était…? me demandais-je à moi-même quelque peu curieuse à propos de cette agréable sensation.  
\- Je ne sais pas…répondit-il d'une voix pensive tandis que ses yeux luminescents semblaient fixer ma main.  
Soudain, ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'aux miens et il me dit :  
\- Tendez votre main je vous prie.  
J'aurais sans doute dû dire non, après tout qui irait obéir à une sorte de fantôme, même si c'est un rêve ? Apparemment, moi. Je dois bien avouer que ce n'était pas tellement intelligent de ma part, mais sur le moment, je n'arrivais pas à considérer cette personne comme un danger potentiel. Etrange, non ? Je n'arrive à voir que ses yeux et encore, ils brillent comme deux veilleuses bleus, et je lui fais entièrement confiance.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, je lui tendis ma main avec très peu d'appréhension, et il la saisit.  
La encore, je sentis la douce et réconfortante chaleur m'envahir doucement, comme une sangsue de mauvaise humeur mais, hélas, le fantôme retira encore une fois sa main, comme si le contact avec ma peau l'avait brûlé.  
Il resta statique pendant quelques secondes, puis une énergie électrique, du même bleu luminescent que ses yeux, suinta de son cœur et descendit en spirale le long de ses bras.  
Il passa les paumes au dessus de ma main, puis remonta lentement le long de mon bras. Au fur et à mesure qu'il remontait, certaines veines s'illuminaient, elles aussi, en bleu.  
\- Heu…commençais-je, sentant l'anxiété me gagner.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, me répondit-il, et aussitôt je sentis mon esprit s'apaiser.  
Bon, cette sensation était bien trop réel pour être un rêve et bien trop bizarre pour que ce soit normal…et si il contrôlait mon esprit, d'une manière ou d'une autre ?  
C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que ses mains planaient au-dessus de ma poitrine, et la gène pris le pas sur mon angoisse.  
\- Dites…commençais-je à nouveau tandis qu'une lueur violette émettait de mon cœur.  
\- Intéressant, fit-il tandis que la lueur violette se veinait de bleu, on dirait qu'il y a un peu de mon pouvoir en vous…vous ne seriez pas Glynda par hasard ? C'est moi, Dante !  
Je ne réussis pas à empêcher ma mâchoire de se décrocher.

 **Corvo**

Je venais de finir les cours pour la journée et il était près de 17h, j'allais donc prendre des nouvelles de Dante et de Goodwitch à l'infirmerie.  
Quand même…c'est un beau bordel cette histoire : d'abord Dante n'a pas d'âme, puis quelque chose les as projetés en arrière, lui et Goodwitch assez violemment pour les blesser gravement, Dante à même frôlé les portes de la mort. Frôlé uniquement, merci à Velvet. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je fasse en sorte que Dante la remercie pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Même si elle a faillit le tuer par la suite. Tiens, c'est une bonne raison pour la revoir ça, peut être un dîner pour la remercier d'avoir sauver mon ami...non, coéquipier plutôt.  
Tandis que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, j'atteins la porte de l'infirmerie.  
J'ouvris la porte, et oubliais absolument tout mes plans à propos de Velvet en voyant ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.  
Dante, les mains planants au dessus de la magnifique poitrine de Mlle Goodwitch, souriait de toutes ses dents tandis que cette dernière avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte et rougissait comme une pivoine.  
Dante tourna la tête vers moi :  
\- Ha, Corvo…euh…ça va ?  
Je fermais la porte avec calme et sang-froid.  
J'inspirais profondément avant d'expirer.  
Dante, avec un physique sacrément disgracieux, avait dragué avec succès l'une des femmes les plus effrayantes et sexy que j'ai jamais rencontré, et ce après qu'elle soit expédiée aux urgences par sa faute.  
Je soupirais. Ce que je venais de voir défiait ma perception de la réalité, la part logique de mon esprit essayait de nier ce que j'avais vu.  
Je m'éloignais en direction de la bibliothèque afin de distraire un peu mon esprit de ce que je venais de voir. Après tout, si Dante avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre réussi à séduire Goodwitch, je me devais d'être content pour lui en tant qu'équipier. Même si ça me parait toujours **putain** d'impossible.

 **Dante**

Corvo venait de partir, et de ce que j'avais compris de ses pensées, il pensait que j'étais sur le point de conclure.  
Aussi flatteur que ça me paressais, je doute que cela plaise à Mlle Goodwitch.  
En parlant d'elle, je sentais que son caractère commençait singulièrement à s'assombrir, je lui ai donc posé la question la plus bateau et la plus conne à poser à une personne en colère.  
\- Euh…ça va ? lui demandais-je en désactivant ma 'vision spirituelle'.  
Malgré la pénombre, je pu voir ses yeux, deux orbes verts émeraudes me fixant, iridescent de fureur contenue, et une réponse sèche me parvins :  
\- Très bien, merci.  
Elle sembla tenter de se relever avant de s'interrompre en étouffant un gémissement de douleur.  
\- Hé, doucement, dis-je en posant une main sur son épaule, avant de la retirer précipitamment, piqué par une sensation douloureuse.  
\- Ah saloperie ! murmurais-je en tenant ma main engourdie par la douleur.  
\- Je vous demande pardon ? dit Goodwitch.  
\- Non pas vous, c'est…votre…épaule ?  
Même si je n'y voyais pas grand-chose, je suis à peu près certain qu'elle a levée un sourcils en me lançant un regard exprimant ce qu'elle pensait de ce que je disais.  
\- Ouais désolé, c'est un peu compliqué, mais juste un instant, laissez-moi vous expliquez avant que vous vous énervez. Encore plus.  
Elle ne dit rien pendant une dizaine de seconde, puis expira longuement avant de s'enfoncer dans son lit.  
\- Je vous écoute, monsieur Moriarty.  
J'hésitais à lui demander de m'appeler Dante pendant quelques secondes, puis je commençais mon explication :  
\- Donc, comme vous vous en êtes rendu compte, je n'ai pas d'âme, je dispose d'une chose un peu plus complexe, que l'on va appeler corps spirituel. En faisant rentrer en contact votre âme et mon corps spirituel, les deux ont réagis violemment en nous projetant en arrière.  
Je m'arrêtais un instant pour lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce que je venais de dire, puis continuais :  
\- Je ne m'explique pas comment ça se fait, mais il semblerait qu'une partie de mon corps spirituel s'est greffé à votre âme et vice-versa, et qu'elle réagisse à mon contact en vous faisant du bien tandis que j'ai horriblement mal. Je sais pas pourquoi.  
Je marquais une nouvelle pause en réalisant ce que je venais de dire. ''Vous faire du bien'' ? Non mais quel con ! Je ne pouvais pas le dire autrement ? Ça faisait vraiment pervers là !  
\- Donc, vous dîtes qu'une partie de votre ''corps spirituel'' s'est greffé à mon âme ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton incrédule et passant – à mon grand soulagement – par-dessus mes mots involontairement ambigües.  
Ouais, en même temps, je pense que ça perturberais n'importe qui.  
\- Oui, je ne sais pas vraiment pas ce que ça implique, mais je suppose que vous hériterez certains traits de ma personnalité, ou certains de mes pouvoirs.  
L'explication terminée, je croisais les bras et me caressais pensivement la barbe. Mlle Goodwitch était blessée suffisamment sérieusement pour qu'elle soit incapable de bouger, et Tichanis m'a appris, entre autres choses, à utiliser son énergie pour guérir des blessures très rapidement. J'eus un sourire.  
\- Tiens, testons ça ! dis-je en tâtonnant ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une lampe de nuit posée sur un meuble entre nos deux lits.  
\- Testons quoi ? demanda Goodwitch avec une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.  
\- Dîtes-moi plutôt où vous avez mal.  
\- Mais qu…  
Elle fut interrompue par l'éclat douloureusement aveuglant de la lampe que je réussis enfin à allumer, et j'en profitais pour lire dans ses pensées.  
\- Les côtes ainsi que le bras droit, ok, me murmurais-je à moi-même.  
\- Comment v…  
\- Chuuuut, fis-je en posant mon index sur ses lèvres lisses et pulpeuses, puis écarta mon doigt quand la douleur commença à pointer.  
Je laissais planer mes mains au-dessus de son avant-bras droit en tentant de sentir le flux de mon énergie. Je souriais largement quand le bras de Mlle Goodwitch se veina lentement de bleu.  
\- Bon, je vous préviens, ça va peut être...faire quelque chose, l'informais-je en me préparant pour l'effort mental.  
\- Mais de quoi vous parl-yaaaah !  
\- C'est fait ! Les côtes maintenant.  
Goodwitch leva une main en signe de protestation, haletante.  
\- A…Attendez.  
\- Quoi, ça fait trop mal ? ui demandais-je, un peu inquiet.  
\- N-non...c'est...  
\- Bon ben, les côtes ! dis-je en plaçant mes mains au dessus de son côté gauche  
\- No-yaaaaah !  
\- Et voilà, vous êtes comme neuve !  
Elle avait posée ses deux mains sur son cœur et avait adopté une position foetale en inspirant et expirant lourdement.  
\- Vous...allez mieux ?  
Elle me regarda, les yeux luisants et humides, avant de ma retourner une claque cuisante, tellement violente et soudaine que j'en tombais sur les fesses en portant une main à la marque.  
Je regardais, ahuri, Goodwitch se recouvrir de sa couette, ne laissant apparaître qu'une paire d'yeux verts iridescents de colère.  
Sur le moment, je pensais à deux choses :  
1) J'ai vraiment, _vraiment_ pas de chance avec les filles dangereuses. Sérieusement, d'abord Nora, puis Goodwitch, c'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Pyrrha ? Yang? _Cinder_?  
2) Dieu qu'elle me fait penser à un chat auquel j'aurais écrasé la queue.


	20. DAEI - Chapitre 20

**DAEI – Chapitre 3 – Le premier chapitre avec un bonus !**

 **Dante Moriarty**

Quelques minutes après le malheureux incident avec Mlle Goodwitch, le médecin de garde entra, un certain Frank Dufresne.  
…Yay pour le caméo de Red VS Blue.  
Quelques minutes de discussion plus tard, le docteur Dufresne nous avait résumé l'incident, l'état dans lequel nous fûmes retrouvés et mon sauvetage par Velvet.  
Note à moi-même, lui faire des cookies pour la remercier. Quoique…si je me souviens bien, j'ai écrit son personnage de sorte à ce qu'elle ait le béguin pour Corvo. Ça me dérange beaucoup de pousser une fille aussi belle et adorable vers un autre mec, mais je lui dois la vie, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire afin de la remercier.  
Dès que le docteur Dufresne eu fini de vérifier mon état et confirmé que je n'avais pas la moindre séquelle, je me dépêchais de sortir de l'infirmerie afin d'échapper au regard de la mort de Goodwitch. Je vous le jure, je peux sentir son regard sur ma nuque comme je sentirais la chaleur d'un brasier.  
 _\- Bon, Tichanis ? Tu es là ?  
_ J'attendis quelques instants une réponse fatiguée du dieu qui avait élu domicile dans mon crâne, une remarque sarcastique, quelque chose. Il ne répondait pas.  
Je sentais mon cœur se serrer d'inquiétude. Je ne l'aime pas des masses, mais c'était la seul personne à ma connaissance qui pouvais m'apprendre à contrôler les pouvoirs qu'il m'avait donné, sans lui je ne vois pas qui…  
 _\- Je suis toujours là, crétin_ , me répondit une voix désincarnée.  
Oh. C'est…embarrassant.  
 _\- Pas autant que de partager ton crâne.  
\- C'est vraiment chiant que tu puisses lire la moindre de mes pensées.  
\- A qui le dis-tu ? Mais bonne nouvelle pour moi, je suis pas mal affaibli, j'ai utilisé beaucoup de mon énergie, je vais donc devoir rester en veille la plupart du temps pour économiser mes forces, ça devrait m'épargner tes pensées, du moins jusqu'à cette nuit. En attendant Il va falloir que tu fasses de ton mieux pour conserver ton niveau d'énergie actuel et éviter de faire l'idiot.  
_Je repensais aux multiples fractures de Goodwitch que j'avais guéris, ça avait dû affaiblir mes réserves de la soigner.  
 _\- Tu…bah, au moins c'était la bonne chose à faire._  
Il approuve ? Je m'attendais à une bonne engueulade.  
 _\- Juste parce que je suis pragmatique ne veut pas dire que je suis sans-cœur. Cette femme a essayée de nous aider et a été blessée pour ça, c'est la moindre des choses.  
\- Je vois, sinon pourquoi il s'est passé ça quand elle a voulu réveiller mon aura ?  
\- J'étais en train de me reposer afin de ne pas gaspiller mes forces et j'ai été réveillé par la sensation de quelqu'un que je ne connais pas en train d'effleurer ma conscience, j'ai donc riposté aussi fort que j'ai pu.  
\- T'es pas un peu parano ?  
\- Crois-moi, c'est nécessaire. Plus le temps passe, et mieux j'assimile les souvenirs que j'ai entreposé dans mes artefacts et...je ne vais pas te mentir Dante, je suis une divinité depuis plus d'un demi-millénaire, et cette condition va avec son lot d'ennemis. Beaucoup d'ennemis.  
\- Des…ennemis ? Du genre ?  
\- C'est un peu compliqué, on en parlera aussi pendant ton sommeil ce soir. N'oublie pas, ne t'attire pas plus d'ennuis que nécessaire et évite d'attirer l'attention.  
_Je me contentais de sourire tristement à moi-même, car après tout, je suis le genre de type auquel personne ne fait attention…  
Puis un abruti pas vraiment discret chuchota à une fille :  
\- Hé ! C'est le mec qui a mis Goodwitch KO !  
\- Sérieux ? répondit son interlocutrice.  
\- Et avant ça il a envoyé à l'infirmerie deux élèves qui ont osé le toucher !  
\- Flippant ! répondit la fille qui avait décidément l'air ravie des nouvelles.  
\- Et le meilleur c'est que le directeur n'a rien osé lui faire !  
 _\- …je te déteste, Dante Moriarty.  
\- Désolé Tichanis. Sincèrement. _

Après avoir passé un petit quart d'heure à errer dans les couloir de Beacon à la recherche de la chambre que je partage avec Corvo, je dû convaincre ce dernier que non, je n'avais pas séduit Goodwitch et que tout ce qu'il avait vu n'était qu'un malentendu.  
Suite à une pensée de Corvo me faisant réalisé que je dégageais une odeur de crasse et de sueur âcre, je m'empressais d'aller prendre une douche, ce qui nous amena à un problème de taille : je n'avais presque rien, et je devais donc emprunter à Corvo de quoi me laver et me sécher, ce que ce dernier n'appréciait pas beaucoup.  
\- Je suis bien obligé, mes seules possessions se résument à une dizaine de tee-shirts et pantalons, un sac de couchage et trois sandwichs.  
Je m'arrêtais pendant quelques secondes puis ouvrit le frigo.  
\- Deux sandwichs, corrigea Corvo.  
\- Hmm…j'ai aussi mon téléphone et un disque dur externe.  
\- Un...téléphone ?  
Je lui montrais mon Iphone :  
\- C'est à peu près l'équivalant d'un scroll chez moi, mais moins perfectionné.  
Je commençais à faire les cent pas tout en énumérant à voix haute ma liste de courses tandis que Corvo comptait sur ses doigts en murmurant.  
\- Quoi qu'il en soit, il me faut pas mal de trucs auxquels je n'avais pas pensé, comme ma brosse à dents, une serviette, des produits de toilettes, des cahiers et des livres pour les cours…peut-être quelques autres vêtements que je pourrais déchirer ou salir dans les exercices physiques ou les entrainements au combat…ah, et il faudrait aussi que je me procure une arme, ou au moins les composants et de la Dust vu que je sais comment forger mes armes. Une épée bâtarde serait bien. Une dague aussi, c'est pratique. Ah, et un arc avec des flèches, c'est toujours utile.  
\- Si tu as vraiment besoin de tout ça…mmh…ça devrait te couter un peu plus de deux-cent-cinquante mille Liens.  
Je continuais de faire les cent pas pendant quelques secondes avant que la somme absurde suggérée par Corvo percute mon cerveau. J'écarquillais les yeux en me tournant lentement vers lui :  
\- Tu déconnes ?  
\- Non, mais c'est surtout le matériel de combat qui coûte un bras. Cela dit, si tu ne prends que des composants pour faire tes armes toi-même, ça réduira le prix. Mais je doute que tu puisses te faire une tenue de combat en bonne et due forme toi-même.  
Je me massais lentement les tempes essayant de voir où je pourrais bien trouver une telle montagne d'argent.  
\- ça fait beaucoup ?  
\- Oui, plutôt. A titre de comparaison, le citoyen moyen touche à peu près cent-cinquante-mille liens par mois.  
Mmh, donc si le système économique n'est pas trop différent de celui de la France, ça devait donc faire entre mille-deux-cent à mille-cinq-cent euros, ce qui fixait la valeur d'un euros à environ cent liens, si je ne me trompe pas dans mon raisonnement.  
Je grattais la barbe qui avait poussée depuis mon arrivée à Beacon. Il faudra aussi que j'achète de quoi me raser.  
\- J'imagine qu'un euro ne vaut rien dans ce monde ? Parce qu'à part ça je vois mal ce que je pourrais avoir qui vaudrait quoi que ce soit.  
\- Il faudra se renseigner, mais je pense que tu peux prétendre à une bourse d'étude.  
\- J'ai aucune existence légale dans ce monde, pas de certificat de naissance, pas de diplôme ni rien.  
\- Ah. Et bien, il faudra te construire une identité de toute pièce. Peut-être qu'Ozpin s'en est déjà occupé ?  
A ce moment précis, mon scroll vibra pour me signaler que j'avais reçu un message. Mon regard se posa sur Corvo tendis qu'un sourire étirait mes lèvres :  
\- Je te pari une canette de jus de raisin que c'est la réponse à tout les problèmes que je viens de mentionner.  
\- Tenu. Je suis à peu près certain que c'est un message pour t'annoncer que tu vas en retenue tous les soirs pendant les quatre prochaines années pour avoir envoyé un professeur à l'infirmerie.  
Ah oui, merde. Y'a ça aussi. Mais Glynda n'est pas si rancunière, et je l'ai totalement soignée et c'était un accident, donc ça devrait aller, non ?  
Je tendis un doigt tremblant vers mon scroll. Et si Ozpin avait décidé que j'étais trop dangereux et incontrôlable ? ça ne m'avait même pas effleurée auparavant mais maintenant j'avais l'impression que la crainte de cette possibilité faisait battre mon cœur avec la subtilité d'un marteau-piqueur.  
Après quelques secondes d'appréhension, je trouvais finalement le courage d'ouvrir mon scroll.  
\- Alors ?  
Je lisais silencieusement le message et après l'avoir fini, je respirais plus aisément.  
\- Tu me dois une canette Corvo, je vais au bureau d'Ozpin et j'en aurais pour une bonne demi-heure.  
\- Très bien, ne me cherche pas en revenant j'ai un rendez-vous sur Vale.  
 _J'ai enfin retrouvé le numéro de Sylvana...  
_ Je vois que rien n'arrêtera la passion de Corvo pour la gente féminine. Après tout, c'est ainsi que je l'ai écrit. ça fait bizarre de se dire ça quand même.

Le vacarme des conversations bourdonne dans mes oreilles, noyant certains mots de l'histoire abracadabrantesque de Nora, à propos d'un rêve qu'elle aurait soi-disant eu cette nuit. Mouais. Disons simplement qu'elle à pris pas mal de libertés artistique. Machinalement, je porte une autre cuillère à mes lèvres et sens la boule de nourriture chaleureuse réchauffer mon estomac, mais complètement inefficace contre la faim qui me tenaille presque constamment. Autant au début ça me faisait rigoler de voir la tronche des gens quand je ramenais mon assiette pour le troisième service, mais ça devient vite chiant d'avoir faim la plupart du temps.  
Je soupirais et poussais l'assiette vide.  
ça fait presque une semaine depuis l'incident avec Mlle Goodwitch, et je ressentais à chaque seconde les regards des autres élèves sur ma nuque. Je jure qu'à chaque fois que je regarde derrière moi, au moins une dizaine de personne semble soudainement trouver le sol ou le plafond très intéressant.  
Enfin, bien que les rumeurs devenaient de plus en plus folles (aux dernières nouvelles j'ai un moyen de pression sur le directeur et abuse pleinement de sa position. Ah, et j'aurais fait de Mlle Goodwitch ma "chose") au moins mon cercle d'amis commençait de plus en plus à s'ouvrir à moi. Bon, mon cercle d'amis est composé de Ren (je crois), Jaune (il est total bro, mais j'ai la désagréable impression que c'est parce que je suis la personne la moins impressionnante ici) et de Ruby (je me méfie toujours ; un rêve sur trois est creepy as fuck).  
Sinon pour les autres, Corvo s'habituait doucement mais surement à ma présence en tant que colocataire, je rigole bien des blagues de Yang mais elle semble un peu mal à l'aise avec moi, mes relations avec Pyrrha tiennent plus de la politesse qu'autre chose, Blake est assez taciturnes et, bien qu'elles soient rares, ses interventions dans les conversations sont pas mal. Aaah…le cynisme de Blake est vraiment savoureux quand elle prend la peine de poser son livre pour balancer une pique à Weiss, qui elle semblait assez indifférente à mon égard.  
Cela laisse donc Nora, qui semble être a mi-chemin entre me détester et me mépriser.  
J'ai également aperçus un type qui me ressemblait énormément en classe, bien qu'il soit considérablement mieux bâti que moi, plus musclé, et qu'il porte en toute circonstance un bandana noir arborant un sourire aux dents pointues qui lui couvre le bas du visage, je crois me rappeler que son nom est...Baal'tor ? Oui, c'est ça, il fait parti de la première fanfiction que j'ai écrit, BLAZ.  
Mmh…il est vrai que j'ai relié les univers de Corvo et de Baal'tor dans mes fanfictions, je l'avais totalement oublié. Je pourrais aussi bien aller le voir pour discuter un peu, ça pourrais être sympa, je me souviens d'avoir fait de son personnage un fan de Rock et de Metal.  
Tout en mastiquant machinalement mon pain en espérant combler ma faim, j'observais Pyrrha et Nora tenter tant bien que mal de consoler Jaune suite à son écrasante défaite face à Cardin et la tonne de saloperie qu'il lui a faite pendant la semaine. Sérieusement, je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait emmerder quelqu'un à ce point en à peine une semaine, dans l'animé on a une petite compilation marrante, mais ça devient vraiment ridicule de voir Cardin emmerder Jaune à la moindre occasion.  
C'est tellement évident que je suis étonné que les professeurs n'aient rien remarqué, et quelque part c'est presque insultant que Jaune pense berner tout le monde en prétendant que ce ne sont que des blagues amicales entre eux.  
\- Aah ! ça fait mal !  
Mon attention se détourna vers la source de ces cris et des rires gras qui suivirent.  
Cardin, posé juste à côté de Velvet, lui tirait les oreilles, à la grande joie du reste de la team CRDL.  
\- C'est atroce, commenta Pyrrha en foudroyant Cardin du regard, je ne peux pas supporter les gens comme lui.  
\- Il n'est pas le seul, commenta Blake en le fixant d'un regard qui se voulait neutre.  
\- Ce doit être dur d'être un faunus, soupira Yang.  
Le reste de la table acquiesça.  
J'ai une question. Je sais que je vais me faire détester, mais je veux juste la poser.  
\- Dites...pourquoi aucun d'entre vous ne fais rien ?  
Ma question fit se lever quelques sourcils autour de la table.  
\- Mais…  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Non...  
\- Pourquoi non ? Vous êtes tous plutôt balèzes, non ?  
\- Nous ne sommes que des étudiants, trancha Weiss, et nous ne sommes pas autorisé à nous battre avec d'autres étudiants.  
\- Je suis à peu près certain qu'ils ne sont pas supposés harceler les étudiants, non ?  
Je me remis calmement à piocher dans ma seconde assiette tandis que les bruits de la cafétéria empiétaient sur le silence gêné de notre table.  
\- Pourquoi toi tu n'y vas pas ?  
On dirait qu'une poignée de jour à ignorer mes relations désastreuses avec Nora ne les adoucit pas. Hélas.  
\- Je pourrais pas. Tu sais, ils sont quatre, et…ben je suis que moi.  
\- Tu m'as bien mise KO, sans parler de Ren.  
\- Mlle Goodwitch va m'écorcher vif si je touche à un élève. Sérieusement. Elle me l'a promis.  
Corvo esquissa un léger sourire :  
\- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ?  
J'ignorais Corvo et continuais :  
\- De plus, je ne vois pas l'intérêt, je risque pas vraiment de les convaincre.  
\- En même temps, tu as réussi à mettre KO deux étudiants de première année sans trop de difficultés, me fit remarquer Corvo, tu veux pas voir à quel point tu fait peur aux gens ?  
Sa suggestion me fit pauser pendant quelques secondes. Merde, il m'avait bien cerné l'enfoiré.  
Il gagna un sourire de ma part.  
\- Ben voyons, la moitié du campus à l'air de croire dur comme fer que je contrôle l'académie dans l'ombre, j'ai pas envie de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.  
\- Tu pense sincèrement que ta réputation peut devenir pire ?  
Je pris le temps de réfléchir, puis poussais un soupir.  
\- Au pire ça sera intéressant.  
Le temps de m'essuyer la bouche, et je me dirigeais vers Cardin.

 **Corvo** **Attano**

Dante se dirigea vers Cardin avec une expression plutôt sereine.  
Enfin, j'imagine qu'un adolescent avec un pète au casque et les pouvoirs d'un dieu n'a pas grand chose à craindre d'une bande de brutes de lycée aussi clichée que CRDL. Cela dit, Dante à l'art et la manière de me surprendre quoi qu'il fasse.  
\- Bonjour mes amis ! fit-il en écartant les bras.

Cinq paires d'yeux surpris se levèrent vers lui et je vis dans son regard que Velvet l'a reconnu.  
\- T'es qui ?  
\- C'est pas important, par contre j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez d'emmerder mon amie, je lui dois la vie. Enfin, elle m'a aussi à moitié tué sans faire exprès.  
Il caressa sa barbe naissante machinalement tandis que la team CRDL se regardaient entre eux en ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.  
\- Ce qui fait qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie, mais pas trop...C'est ça Velvet ? Bah, en tout cas je lui doit une assiette de cookies.  
Velvet regardait à droite et à gauche en souhaitant de pouvoir disparaître. Pauvre fille, tellement timide qu'elle n'ose même pas remettre des élèves plus jeunes d'une année à leurs places. Et Dante la mettait encore plus mal à l'aise.  
Aaaah...je me levais pour aller sauver cette pauvre Velvet de l'humiliation publique qu'il lui infligeait involontairement.  
Je m'avançais en composant un visage le plus sympathique possible afin de régler ça rapidement, après tout notre prochaine classe commençait dans une poignée de minutes.  
\- Salut Cardin.  
Il m'avait vu venir et leva les yeux au ciel quand je lui adressais la parole.  
\- Salut Lobo, je suis un peu occupé là, on peut parler plus tard ?  
Je sentis mon sourire se contracter un peu en entendant Cardin écorcher mon nom.  
\- Désolé, mais j'aimerais juste ramener mon amie et mon partenaire car nous avons Histoire dans quelques minutes, cela te dérangerait-il de les laisser partir ?  
Il sourit d'un air supérieur en poussant Velvet vers nous :  
\- Bah, de toute façon elle n'est plus marrante.  
Nous partîmes tous les trois sous les moqueries de CRDL.  
Je soupirais doucement, puis sourit un peu en sentant Velvet se blottir plus que de raison contre mon bras. Cette situation a beau me laisser un goût vraiment amer dans la bouche, j'ai au moins évité que ça se finisse en une situation catastrophe du genre Dante qui crache des lasers par les yeux, et en bonus je vais pouvoir passer du temps avec une fille qui me plais et à qui je plais. Elle est pas belle la vie ?  
Puis je croisais le regard de Dante, et je compris en une seconde qu'en plus du sens du jugement pourris que je lui connaissais déjà, il avait beaucoup trop de fierté pour baisser la tête devant un trou du cul du calibre de Cardin.  
Avant que je puisse attraper son épaule, il se retourna :  
\- Hey dis, Cardin ! Tu préfèrerais gueuler "encore" ou mon nom ?  
\- ...quoi ? répondit ce dernier.  
Bordel Dante.  
\- Non mais, c'est juste pour savoir si tu prend plus du côté de ta mère ou de ton père.  
Sa phrase laissa place à un silence, que Velvet rompit la première en étouffant un rire, puis d'autres plus bruyant suivirent.  
\- IL A DIT QUOI LE PETIT GROS ? réagit enfin Cardin en réponse à la provocation de mon gros **boulet** de partenaire.  
\- C'est pas sympa, me murmura-t-il.  
\- Je te déteste Dante Moriarty, soupirais-je en me pinçant le nez.

Omake : Secourir Velvet - premier essais

 **Eh, champagne les mecs ! Mon premier omake !  
Plus sérieusement, c'est l'un des très nombreux jets que j'ai fait pour écrire la scène du dessus, je trouve qu'elle colle pas avec ce que j'essaye de faire avec le caractère des personnages, mais c'était toujours marrant à écrire. **

**Corvo Attano**

Dante se dirigea vers Cardin avec une expression plutôt sereine.  
Enfin, j'imagine qu'un adolescent avec un pète au casque et les pouvoirs d'un dieu n'a pas grand chose à craindre d'une bande de brutes de lycée aussi clichée que CRDL. Cela dit, Dante à l'art et la manière de me surprendre quoi qu'il fasse.  
\- Salutation messieurs les méchants clichés, pourriez-vous arrêter d'emmerder cette fille s'il-vous-plaît ?  
Mmh. Subtil et poli. J'espère que je ne vais pas devoir l'empêcher de se prendre une raclée. Enfin, lui ou CRDL.  
Le silence se fit autour de la table où Velvet se faisait harceler et cinq paires d'yeux étonnés se tournèrent vers lui.  
\- Pardon ? demanda celui qui avait une crête verte pâle.  
\- Tu es tout pardonné mon ami, répondit Dante en levant une main, mais par pitié, plus jamais la coupe brosse à balai, c'est ignoble surtout avec ta couleur de cheveux.  
Cette fois-ci le silence gagna les tables voisines et quelques rire retentirent ici et là.  
\- Ha, bien envoyé ! approuva Yang avec un grand sourire.  
Cardin se leva du banc avec un regard mauvais.  
\- Tu pense que tu peux te moquer de nous comme ça ?  
Dante se gratta le menton en faisant semblant de réfléchir et répondit :  
\- Oui ?  
Cardin ne fit qu'un pas en avant pour que Dante en fasse trois en arrière en levant les mains devant lui :  
\- Euh...désolé ! Me frappe pas !  
\- J'ai eu du respect pour lui pendant 5 secondes, soupira Yang tandis que Nora ricanait.  
\- Donne-moi une bonne raison de pas te fendre le crane en deux, gronda Cardin.  
\- Et si je faisais un tour de magie ?  
Sa proposition eu le mérite de déstabiliser Cardin, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce genre de réponse.  
\- ...quoi ?  
Ignorant Cardin, Dante sortit un crayon de sa manche et le posa sur la table, pointe vers le haut.  
\- Je vais faire disparaître ce crayon... annonça Dante en prenant un ton dramatique.  
\- Tu te fous de moi ?! s'étrangla Cardin en avançant sa main pour saisir le col de Dante.  
Dante réagi en moins d'une demi-seconde : il attrapa sa main et la lui tordit dans son dos, puis saisit sa nuque et fracassa sa tête sur la table.  
Le silence se fit entièrement dans la cafétéria tandis qu'il laissait le corps de Cardin glisser mollement au sol, et je réalisais que le crayon était entièrement enfoncé dans son œil.  
\- TADAAA ! Le crayon a disparuuuuut...  
Je clignais des yeux, je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à croire ce que je vois. Dante est un excentrique, pas un meurtrier.  
\- Est-ce qu'il vient juste de...tuer Cardin ? demanda Ruby en écarquillant ses grands yeux argent.  
Je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer et passer en revu ce que je savais sur ses pouvoirs : télépathie, influer les émotions, sa...vision spirituelle, faire des ill...oh.  
\- C'est une illusion, compris-je.  
\- Excuse-moi ? demanda Weiss.  
\- Il m'a dit qu'il pouvait créer des illusions plus vraies que nature, entre autres choses. Et je doute qu'il réussirait à tuer un poulet sans rendre ses tripes, alors tuer un adolescent de son âge ?  
Je secouais la tête pour démontrer à quel point je trouvais ça tiré par les cheveux et continuais à observer passivement ce que Dante faisait subir à l'équipe CRDL.  
\- Enfoiré, t'as tué Cardin ! couina le type aux cheveux bleus.  
\- Vous avez aucune preuve, lui répondit Dante d'un ton confiant en croisant les bras.  
\- Aucune preuve ? répéta le petit brun d'une voix hystérique, tu l'as buté en face de nous, on l'a tous vu !  
\- Fermez les yeux et dîtes vous que c'est un mauvais rêve, je fais toujours comme ça.  
\- Mais...on va te crever ! hurla le type à la crête en dégainant deux dagues suivit par le petit brun qui sortit une épée longue de son fourreau tandis que son coéquipier aux cheveux bleus reculait lentement vers la porte de la cafétéria.  
Les deux qui avaient dégainés leurs armes et dont je tentais vainement de me rappeler les noms restaient en pose de combat, hésitants à attaquer. Remarquez, je peux comprendre, ils venaient de voir Cardin, qui est très loin d'être un incapable en combat, se faire tuer en moins d'une demi-seconde à l'aide d'un crayon. A vrai dire, celui qui fuyait avais sans doute fait le choix le plus intelligent.  
\- Et bien, on peut dire que dans votre équipe y'en a que deux de vraiment intelligents, les railla Dante avec un sourire carnassier.  
Leurs mains se crispèrent plus sur leurs armes, mais ils restèrent immobiles.  
\- Il y a Sky qui fui, continua Dante en désignant le type aux cheveux bleus qui se figea.  
\- Je...je vais chercher les professeurs, répondit-il d'une voix faible.  
\- Je n'en doute pas, murmura Dante sans le quitter des yeux pendant qu'il courait vers la sortie.  
Il se tourna ensuite vers le petit brun à l'épée :  
\- Et enfin il y a Dove, qui a mis son froc marron.  
Au moment où il fini de parler, des mains en bois sortirent de la table à côté d'eux et attrapèrent Dove et le type aux dagues - Rascul ? - puis les plaquèrent à la table sur le dos.  
\- Bien ! Pour mon deuxième tour de magie je vais avoir besoin d'une charmante assistante ! déclara Dante à son publique qui le regardait d'un air mi-horrifié mi-intrigué.  
Dante se tourna vers Velvet qui n'avait pas bougé de son banc depuis le début, regardant la scène avec de grands yeux terrifiés. Il lui sourit largement de toutes ses dents jaunâtres :  
\- Dis-moi mon lapin, le job t'intéresse ?  
\- Tu l'as tué...dit-elle en fixant le (j'espère) faux cadavre de Cardin.  
Son regard s'adoucit, puis il pose une main sur son épaule.  
Velvet tressaillit au contact, mais se détendit presque immédiatement, puis elle écouta docilement ce que Dante lui murmurait à l'oreille. Quand il eut fini, elle le regarda avec étonnement :  
\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Tu as ma parole, dit-il en posant une main sur son cœur.  
\- ...bon. C'est d'accord.  
\- Cool ! dit-il en se retournant vers les deux garçons prisonniers de la table, Assistante, passe-moi les instruments !  
Dante désigna théâtralement un chariot qui n'était pas là la seconde d'avant et Velvet se leva du banc pour aller le pousser jusqu'à lui.  
\- Mmh, la scie je te prie, fit-il quand Velvet arriva à son niveau.  
Elle écarta les diverses tenailles, couteaux rouillés et autres tisons à l'extrémité rougeoyante et saisit la scie demandée avant de la lui présenter.  
Dante, qui était en train de gratifier Dove et l'autre d'un sourire carnassier, se retourna vers elle et sursauta violemment :  
\- Bordel de dieu, c'est quoi _ça_ ?! demanda-t-il d'un air horrifié en désignant la scie d'une main tremblante.  
\- Heu...une scie, répondit Velvet, visiblement surprise par la réaction de Dante.  
Ce dernier fronça les sourcils :  
\- C'est vachement flippant ! On ne peut pas les couper avec ça, y a des enfants qui nous regardent, le show va finir par se faire censurer, réfléchit-il (?) à voix haute en se lissant sa barbe naissante.  
Il jeta un regard au chariot chargé d'instruments de torture et sourit :  
\- Tu peux me passer l'autre s'il-te-plaît ? demanda-t-il à Velvet.  
Celle-ci suivit son regard et se pencha afin d'attraper une tronçonneuse à l'apparence monstrueuse, rouillée et tachée de sang avec des cranes blanchi en guise de décoration.  
Avec un sourire carnassier, Dante se retourna vers ses victimes :  
\- Bien, voilà qui fera l'affaire.  
Il démarra son instrument de mort en poussant un rire sadique qui fût vite noyé par les hurlements de terreur de ses victimes et le rugissement de sa tronçonneuse.  
Il porta sa tronçonneuse à deux mains au dessus de sa tête, puis...tout s'arrêta.  
Les mains en bois se volatilisèrent tandis que Dante s'appuyait sur une table tant il riait.  
Dave et…Rachel ? Peu importe, se relevèrent en tremblant, les doigts crispés sur leurs armes, sains et saufs. A l'exception de la large tache humide sur le pantalon de Dove.  
\- Mmh…à noter Dove, le pantalon marron ne marche que si tu te chie dessus, fit remarquer Dante d'un ton pensif.  
Sans cesser d'arborer un large sourire, ce dernier se leva et laissa tomber une large main sur leurs frêles épaules.  
Sans être aussi grand et massif que Cardin, Dante était quelqu'un d'imposant et faisait une demi-tête de plus que le type à la crête et une tête et demi que Dave…Dove, il se pencha donc vers eux et son sourire se fit plus lugubre, plus…terrifiant.  
Je su immédiatement que c'était une nouvelle illusion, les ombres de son visage étaient trop parfaite, les rayons du soleil atténuèrent leurs éclats, et Dante était proprement terrifiant. Et croyez-moi, si je trouvais que Dante est terrifiant en regardant depuis ma place, je n'osais pas imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir le duo sur lequel toute son attention était concentrée.  
\- Écoutez bien les enfants, commença Dante d'un ton calme et glacial en articulant soigneusement chaque mot, je n'ai rien contre le racisme ou la discrimination. Ou plutôt, je n'en ai pas grand-chose à faire. Cela dit, s'il y a bien une chose que j'exècre, c'est qu'une bande d'abrutis en mal d'estime de soi comme vous s'en prenne à une personne seule. Vous pouvez même dire que je **méprise** **ça**.  
L'emphase qu'il avait mis sur les derniers mots fit perdre quelques couleurs à ses interlocuteurs et je crispais les doigts sur le bord de la table. Mon instinct me disait qu'il fallait que je m'échappe d'une manière ou d'une autre, que je cours loin de cet endroit. Heureusement, la partie logique de mon cerveau m'en empêcha, mais bon sang...je sais qu'il avait dit qu'il pouvait manipuler les émotions des gens, mais entre le savoir et l'expérimenter il y avait une sacré différence, la puissance de la terreur qu'il inspirait était telle qu'elle me laissait une impression désagréable sur la peau.  
\- Je ne vous verrais plus faire ce genre de choses. Ce n'est pas une question, mais une affirmation, je vous garantie donc que **je ne vous verrais plus faire ce genre de choses**.  
Dove et l'autre à la crête étaient pâles comme des cadavres et tremblaient comme des feuilles en hochant la tête.  
Il lâcha ensuite leurs épaules, et la pression retomba d'un coup.  
\- Bon, maintenant allons réanimer Cardin, le pauvre va finir par chopper des courbatures à force de dormir sur le sol !  
Il marcha ensuite vers Cardin d'un pas guilleret et lui mit deux grosse baffes qui retentirent dans le silence stupéfait de la cafétéria.  
\- Nghié ? fit Cardin, complètement ahuri.  
\- Doucement mon gros, t'as cru que t'étais mort, et tu t'es chié dessus. C'est pour ça que ton pantalon est devenu puant et marron entre-temps.  
\- Gwa ?  
Je dois avouer qu'à sa place, moi aussi je serais choqué.  
Cardin se relava en titubant et foudroya Dante des yeux, et, bien que Dante soit grand et battit comme un buffle, Cardin lui rendit dix bon centimètre et était visiblement bien plus musclé.  
Plus inquiétant encore, le sourire de Dante s'élargit encore, et pour l'avoir arboré si souvent pendant mes assassinats, je savait que c'est celui de quelqu'un certain de maitriser la situation.  
Dante murmura quelque chose à l'adresse de Velvet, qui se retira ensuite aussi discrètement qu'une beauté aux oreilles de lapin pouvait l'être.  
Je lui fis signe de s'approcher, la pensée de la raclée que Cardin ou Dante allait vraisemblablement se prendre aussitôt effacée par l'idée d'une conversation avec la jolie faunus. Elle réagit en ayant un sourire qu'elle essaya d'effacer aussitôt tandis que ses oreilles humaines se coloraient d'une adorable teinte de rouge.  
Un craquement terrible me tira de ma rêverie, je tournais à regret la tête vers Cardin, qui venait de fracasser la tête de Dante dans une table, la brisant en deux.  
Au même moment, Mlle Goodwitch débarqua en claquant les portes de la cafétéria, agrippant celui qui s'était enfui par le poigné et scannant d'un regard ardent la salle.  
Son regard s'arrêta sur Cardin, qui serrait ses mains autour du cou de Dante.  
\- Mr Winchester ! Lâchez Mr Moriarty et venez tous les deux dans mon bureau !

 **Voilà. Bien qu'elle soit plutôt jouissif et très fun à écrire, je n'ai pas mis cette scène parce qu'elle fait ressembler Dante à un malade sadique plutôt qu'à une personne avec des morales des valeurs et des complexes. Donc voilà. Et puis surtout, Y'a un psychopathe sous acide qui terrorise une équipe entière et personne ne bouge, tout le monde est calme, le syndrome du spectateur poussé à son extrême.**

 **Sur une note un peu plus sérieuse (et franchement honteuse pour moi), je me suis enfin remis à l'écriture, à commencer par l'écriture d'un scénario pour cette fic', parce que jusqu'à présent tout ce que j'avais c'était les grandes lignes des certains événements quelque part dans ma tête. Là j'ai tous les événements par écrits et, c'était vraiment casse-burne. Réussir à faire un scénario qui tiens la route pour une histoires qui mêle tout ce que j'essaye d'y mettre, c'est fatiguant.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse, je dois faire la même chose pour une autre fic qui sera (je l'espère) plus simple à écrire, bonne journée ^^**


	21. DAEI - Chapitre 21

**DAEI – Chapitre 4 – Après-midi shopping**

 **Corvo Attano**

 _Tic, tac._  
L'horloge est le seul bruit résonnant dans la pièce, véritablement assourdissant au milieu du silence.  
\- Pourrais-je savoir comment nous en sommes arrivés là ?  
 _Tic, tac.  
_ Ajoutez ce bruit énervant au possible à une forte odeur de tomate et de soupe à l'ail, et le fait de savoir que je suis celui qui a ramassé alors que le responsable n'a rien... _  
_\- Vous êtes certain que vous ne voulez pas m'en parler ?  
 _Tic, tac._  
Bon sang ce que j'aimerais fracasser cet horloge par terre. Et Dante aussi. Oui, ça me défoulerais bien.  
A côté de moi Dante s'enfonça misérablement dans son fauteuil. Ah oui, la télépathie. J'oubliais parfois.  
J'inspirais profondément et fixais le professeur en face de moi dans les yeux. Nous étions chanceux, pour peu que j'en sache le professeur Oobleck est une personne sympathique, on pourrait donc s'en sortir sans de trop grosses sanctions.  
On avait quand même démarré une bataille de nourriture qui s'est soldé par plusieurs blessés à l'infirmerie, la démission de deux cuisiniers et (encore) la démolition d'une partie de la cafétéria.  
\- A vrai dire, nous avons voulu aider une amie qui se faisait harcelée, et mon partenaire à laissé échapper quelques mots à l'encontre de celui qui la harcelait. Ce dernier l'a entendu et lancé un plateau à son attention. Que je me suis pris. Quelqu'un a riposté en lui envoyant une table, et de fil en aiguille…  
Oobleck croisa les mains et nous fixa d'un air impassible, ce qui lui donna l'air dangereux. D'ailleurs, je crois deviner que sa pose est travaillée en ce sens, sa tête est inclinée de façon à ce que l'éclairage de la pièce se reflète dans ses lunettes, nous empêchant de voir ses yeux, renforçant l'image du professeur impitoyable.  
Enfin, dommage que ce magnifique jeu de lumière soit gâchée par ses cheveux verts vif et sa cravate jaune fluo.  
\- Quelque chose d'hilarant à partager, M. Moriarty ?  
Boulet.  
\- Euh…non, non. En fait si, je- j'ai plus ou moins démarré la bataille de nourriture alors que Corvo tentait de tout régler calmement, donc si vous me punissez ne punissez pas mon partenaire s'il vous plait…?  
\- …Est-ce une question ? De toute façon tout élève impliqué dans cette bataille de nourriture écopera de plusieurs heures de colles comme d'habitude, mais cette fois-ci les faits sont plus préoccupant que d'habitude avec la démission de deux cuisiniers et plusieurs blessés légers, nous devrons donc faire des exemples avec les élèves qui se sont le plus…démarqués. Nous allons démêler les faits et votre sanction vous sera communiquée plus tard. Vous pouvez disposer.  
Je saluais poliment le professeur avant de sortir du bureau vers notre chambre afin de me débarrasser de cette ignoble odeur de ketchup qui me colle à la peau.  
\- C'est pas du ketchup, c'est de la gaspacho. Ce qui pue plus que le ketchup en fait.  
Un regard noir en sa direction suffit à lui faire baisser les yeux  
Quand je pense que je n'y suis pour rien et que j'écope de plusieurs heures de colle, c'est vraiment injuste.  
\- T'as quand même balancé une table sur Cardin, me fit remarquer Dante.  
\- Je ne veux rien entendre de la part du type qui a causé tout ça alors que tout était réglé.  
Dante sembla à deux doigts de répondre, mais il ravala sa réponse.  
Nous continuâmes à marcher vers notre chambre en silence jusqu'à ce que le scroll de Dante vibre.  
\- Quoi qu'il en soit, avons-nous cours durant la prochaine heure ? demanda-t-il en lisant le message.  
\- Non, les samedi sont totalement libres, mais nous sommes invités à nous entrainer et réviser quand même. D'ailleurs je dois encore t'apprendre beaucoup de choses sur l'histoire et la géographie.  
\- Mmh. Tu es donc libre pour l'après-midi ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi ?  
\- Je viens de recevoir ma bourse, je peux donc arrêter d'emprunter tes affaires et aller acheter les miennes.  
Oh joie bonheur et félicitée ! Je déteste prêter mes affaires à Dante, je trouve que ce n'est vraiment pas hygiénique.  
\- C'est totalement faux, et je trouve que t'en fait un peu trop à propos de l'hygiène pour quelqu'un qui fantasme autant sur l'anal.  
Saloperie de télépathie.  
\- Alors d'une ça sort de nulle part, et de deux il y a une énorme différence entre toi et une femme.  
\- Mouais, quoi qu'il en soit ça te dirait de me servir de guide pour mes courses ? Sans toi je vais me pommer dans Vale.  
\- Non.  
La surprise passa sur son visage puis je pris la peine de développer :  
\- J'ai déjà suffisamment de problèmes à cause de toi pour aujourd'hui, je préfère encore rester m'exercer ou réviser.  
\- Tu veux plutôt dire rencontrer de manière totalement accidentelle diverses filles, non ? me demanda Dante d'un ton parfaitement impassible derrière lequel je devinais la jalousie.  
J'ouvris la porte de notre chambre en passant mon scroll devant la serrure puis me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et, ne pouvant pas résister à une dernière provocation :  
\- Chacun ses loisirs Dante, toi c'est les problèmes, moi c'est les femmes.

 **Dante Moriarty**

T'en foutrais moi des problèmes, sale petit fils de...bon quoi qu'il en soit je dois toujours aller faire quelques courses maintenant que j'ai ma bourse.  
Voyons voir...personne de JNPR ne viendra pas m'aider, je les ai tous vu dans la bibliothèque en train de réviser, CFVY a soit mieux à faire, soit ne veux pas entendre parler de moi, je doute que Blake ou Weiss voudraient m'accompagner ce qui laisse...et bien, Yang et Ruby, qui semblaient revenir du gymnase. Elles tombent à pic ces deux là !  
\- Yo ! les saluais-je avec le sourire le plus sympathique que je pouvais composer, je dois descendre sur Vale pour faire quelques courses et je connais pas la ville, ça vous diraient d'être mes guides ?  
Elles se consultèrent du regard entre elles :  
\- Non, désolé, répondit finalement Yang, je sors de l'entrainement et je suis un peu crevée, je préfère me reposer avant mes heures de colle, tout à l'heure.  
 _En plus il me met mal à l'aise...  
_ Ah, mais oui, c'est vrai, je dégoute naturellement les filles. Saloperie de putain de bordel d'enc...  
\- Je veux bien, répondit Ruby.  
 _Il est un peu bizarre, mais il a l'air gentil._  
Oh. Et bien Ruby viens juste de devenir la best girl malgré ses rêves un poil désarçonnant, j'avais bien besoin d'un peu de positif.  
\- Merci Ruby, la remerciais-je chaleureusement.

J'étais en nage. Deux heures que je marche sous le cagnard dans les artères bondés du quartier commercial de Vale. Sous l'épaisse couche de cheveux qui couvrait mon crâne c'était un véritable brasier, et pour ajouter au **fun** de la chose, les pensées de la foule bourdonnaient en résonnant dans ma tête tandis que leurs émotions me mettent à fleur de peau.  
C'est bien simple, j'avais envie de frapper la moindre personne que je voyais au point que mes mains en tremblaient, et le nombre de commentaires sur mon physique me demandait la patience d'un saint pour ne pas commettre une erreur des plus satisfaisantes.  
Heureusement, Tichanis m'aidait à me contrôler au travers de cette avalanche d'émotions, sans lui je suis à peu près certain que j'aurais étranglé le premier passant venu.  
Un type me bouscula et le contenu de mon sac se répandit sur les pavés.  
 _Putain mais fait attention espèce de gros tas !  
_ \- Désolé monsieur, fit-il en s'éloignant rapidement.  
 _\- Je déteste de plus en plus ce pouvoir de télépathie, Tichanis.  
\- Shh. La possibilité de savoir à l'avance si un ennemi te veut du mal est beaucoup trop précieuse pour s'inquiéter de tels détails.  
\- Ce genre de protection ne servira pas à grand chose si la moindre pensée que j'entends me donne envie de m'ouvrir les veines.  
\- Tu possède plus de pouvoir que n'importe quel autre humain sur cette terre et tu trouve toujours le moyen d'être négatif. Tu es quand même exceptionnel. _  
Je ramassais les vêtements et fournitures qui s'étaient étalées sur le sol tout en subissant les pensées irritée des piétons forcés de faire deux pas pour me contourner.  
Une petite main me tendit un des vêtements tombés.  
\- Tiens.  
\- Merci Ruby.  
Définitivement la best girl.  
Une fois mes emplettes en main je soupirais :  
\- Bon, j'ai de quoi écrire, me changer, me laver...reste plus que les armes.  
A peine ai-je fini de parler que je sentis les émotions de Ruby s'emballer en un tourbillon contradictoire de bonheur et de déception pêle-mêle. Fort heureusement, ses émotions étaient largement noyés par celles de la foule, sinon j'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de sourire joyeux des plus embarrassants. Elle pris de ses deux main la mienne.  
\- Tu n'as pas d'armes !?  
Je me mordis l'intérieur des joues pour rester impassible et éviter de dire une connerie. La texture douce et chaude de sa peau m'embrouillais l'esprit et je dû me faire violence pour ne pas réagir de manière visible.  
\- N-non. Et donc je voulais savoir où je pourrais passer commande pour les matériaux de fabrication. Tu sais où je pourrais aller ?  
\- Oui je connais un endroit, viens !  
Elle me traina au travers de la foule en me prenant par la main tandis que certains des gens qu'on bousculais me fixaient en me balançant une flopée d'insulte, mais je dois avouer que sur le moment, j'en avait rien à carrer.  
 _\- Heureusement que la joie rend idiot.  
\- C'est pas sympa de dire du mal de Ruby. Elle nous aide.  
\- Je ne parlais pas d'elle.  
\- Sale petit...tu pourrais pas aller végéter dans un recoin de mon esprit ? T'étais quand même bien plus supportable quand j'étais bas en énergie.  
\- Non, c'est bien trop amusant de t'observer t'agiter juste parce qu'une fille prend ta main.  
\- C'est faux et c'est pure calomnies.  
\- Je peux lire dans tes pensées Dante.  
_Merde.

Hé, vous voulez savoir un truc marrant ?  
Ruby possède une semblance qui lui permet de courir très rapidement et elle est suffisamment forte pour soulever facilement quarante kilos de plus que moi alors que je réussis à en soulever cinquante.  
Maintenant imaginez que cette fille cours dans la rue en vous traînant par la main pour vous montrer un magasin de l'autre côté de la ville.  
Si vous avez la même forme physique que moi, vous allez vite vous retrouver à bout de souffle avec un point de côté après avoir couru à peine le quart du chemin.  
J'avais réussi à la convaincre de s'arrêter à proximité d'un parc en lui offrant une glace, de cette manière je réussis à gagner quelques précieuses minutes pour reprendre mon souffle et calmer le tambourinement de mon cœur.  
Dieu merci l'endroit est pratiquement désert à part un ou deux promeneurs. Le soleil tape toujours autant mais c'est largement préférable au bourdonnement diffus de pensées et d'émotions de la rue commerçante.  
Je m'affalais un peu plus sur le banc en fermant les yeux savourant la brise qui balayait l'endroit.  
\- Dis, me demanda Ruby entre deux coups de langue, tu n'as pas l'air en très bonne forme pour quelqu'un qui as été accepté à Beacon.  
 _Je me demande s'il y est entré parce qu'il est le fils de quelqu'un d'important ou quelque chose comme ça..._  
Mmh. C'est un peu vexant mais j'imagine que j'aurais eu les mêmes pensées à sa place.  
\- J'ai sauvé une colonie d'une invasion Grimm. Le... le fort D'Obir il me semble.  
Elle tourna les yeux vers moi, elle avait suspendu son geste pour m'observer afin de savoir si j'étais sérieux.  
\- Non je ne me fous pas de toi, c'est vraiment arrivé.  
Elle repris la dégustation de sa glace tout en arborant une moue pensive, ce qui n'est pas un mince exploit, juste avant de s'imaginer la pléthores d'armes avec lesquelles j'aurais anéanti une horde de Grimm sur le point d'envahir une petite forteresse. Ensuite elle pensa à la semblance que je pourrais avoir, comme créer une pluie d'armes, invoquer des ombres qui trancheraient tout, et même une semblance d'explosion. Elle finit par se souvenir que j'avais électrocuté Ren et Nora et en conclu que je maitrisais la foudre. L'images de moi en train de balancer des éclairs tout en portant un bébé au creux de mon coude est, il faut l'avouer, très flatteuse. ça me ferait presque pleurer.  
Quand je pense que ledit sauvetage héroïque consistait en moi courant comme un demeuré au-devant d'une horde de Grimm tout en ayant un bras en feu. Mon dieu, la réalité est loin d'être aussi sexy que la fiction.  
Un silence gênant s'installa entre nous, renforcé pour ma part par les gens qui passaient en se demandant si nous sortions ensemble.  
Puis un sentiment d'embarras émana de Ruby, et monta de plus en plus jusqu'a ce qu'elle ouvre la bouche :  
\- Dooonc...tu as déjà eu une petite-amie ?  
Pendant les quelques secondes que je passais à comprendre le message, je remarquais ses oreilles rouges d'embarras. Quand la question percuta mon cerveau avec la puissance d'une bombe Tsar, je me penchais en avant et prenais une grande bouffée d'air. Bordel je dois répondre quoi ?  
Elle est clairement intéressée là et j'aimerais beaucoup sortir avec une fille aussi adorable mais si je la touche Yang va littéralement me casser les burnes, sans compter que je vais être vu comme un pédophile par tout le monde…  
Pour ne rien arranger, je sentais la honte de Ruby s'ajouter grandir de plus en plus et déborder sur la mienne. Je n'arrivais même plus à aligner plus de quelques pensées cohérentes.  
 _\- Ticanis à l'aide ! Je dois répondre quoi ?  
_ Je perçus l'amusement du dieu avant sa réponse :  
 _\- Démerde-toi.  
\- Traitre !  
_Je me redressais et inspirais une grande bouffée d'air frais pour me calmer. Inspiration, expiration; inspiration, expiration, Inspiration...  
\- Mmh, ma question était déplacée, non ? m'interrompit une Ruby dont la couleur du visage était maintenant assorti à sa cape.  
Cette vue manquais de me faire éclater d'un rire nerveux et un sourire tendit les traits de mon visage.  
\- Non, pas du tout c'est juste moi qui suis bizarre. Tu me demandais donc si...oui, donc non, pas du tout, jamais. Pourquoi ?  
\- Euh...juste comme ça.  
 _Yang va peut-être apprécier de savoir ça.  
_...quoi ? Comment Yang est...non elle...mais elle est gênée rien qu'a l'idée de me voir ! Et pas de la façon adorable ! Je la met juste mal à l'aise, je le saurais si il y avait autre chose !...non ? Tichanis ?  
 _\- Démerde-toi.  
\- Si tu es à ce point décidé à ne pas être utile, tu pourrais pas aller dormir ou quelque chose ?  
\- Tu sais, grâce à toi, je comprends enfin l'attrait de ces comédies romantiques où un adolescent trébuche sans arrêt sur sa libido.  
\- Oh et puis merde  
_Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ambiance était devenue encore plus pesante, je posais donc une question afin de détendre l'atmosphère sans même y réfléchir :  
\- Et toi côté cœur ?  
Bordel. Pourquoi je réfléchit jamais avant d'ouvrir ma gueule ?  
Le son de Ruby qui s'étouffe sur sa crème glacée ponctua le sentiment de choc qui claqua ses pensées dans tout les sens. J'en attrapait plusieurs au vol : un triangle amoureux entre elle Yang et moi, Corvo en train d'entretenir son épée, un garçon rougissant à Signal qui lui dit qu'elle est douée, Corvo qui fait tomber sa chemise, Corvo qui parle en souriant, Corvo, Corvo, Corvo…  
Ok, d'accord, Ruby est amoureuse de Corvo. Quand elle réussie à se décider sur une phrase qui ne blesserait pas mes sentiments et qui ne me donnerait pas de faux espoirs tout en évitant de révéler quoi que ce soit à propos de Corvo, je l'interrompit :  
\- Nan mais, je te demande ça parce que j'ai remarqué que t'as toujours l'air un peu distraite quand t'es en présence de Corvo.  
Mon mensonge déclencha une autre vague de honte qui rougie ses pommettes. Nouvelle claque mentale, ses pensées défilèrent en présentant la majeur partie de son entourage la montrer du doigt en rigolant.

\- C'est complètement faux !

\- Je peux me tromper.

\- Parce que je le vois uniquement comme un ami.

\- Nan mais je pensais qu'il te plaisait au moins un peu vu la façon dont tu le fixe quand il s'entraîne.

Elle sembla s'étouffer avec sa prochaine phrase et je dois avouer que je commençais à me prendre au jeu.

\- Tu fixe bien toute les filles non ?

\- Ouais mais je suis un pervers assumé. Est-ce que ça s'applique à toi aussi ?

Elle me fixa en faisant une moue boudeuse. Elle est vraiment trop adorable comme ça et je me demandais comment elle réagirait si je prenais une photo. Probablement assez mal.

Je soupirais :

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne voudrais pas que je t'aide un peu avec ça ?

Elle s'entêta une poignée de secondes avant de céder :  
\- ça se voit tant que ça ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix où se mêlait l'inquiétude et l'embarras.  
\- Bien sûr que non, je suis juste très observateur.  
\- Vraiment ? me répondit-elle avec ses grands yeux argentés.  
\- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondis-je en lui tapotant la tête.

\- Promet-moi que personne d'autre ne le sait, me murmura-t-elle.

\- Je crois p-

\- Promet le moi ! m'ordonna Ruby

\- Promis !

La vache elle est flippante avec cette expression sur le visage.

Ruby finit la glace et j'envisageais de lui en offrir une autre pour éviter la longue marche sous le soleil dans les rues bondées de Vale, mais après avoir soupesé le risque de passer par une autre conversation comme celle-là, je me levais, cinq sacs pleins de courses dans les bras. Et putain, il fait chaud.

 **Omake**

 **Ruby Rose**

Nous étions dans un centre commercial  
\- Dante, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?  
Il se retourna vers moi, visiblement agité :  
\- Nous sommes ici pour acquérir une denrée d'une importance capitale. Du moins pour moi, ça fait déjà plusieurs jours que je n'en ai pas eu et ça devient urgent de s'en procurer.  
Quoi ? Est-ce qu'il se drogue ?!  
Je ralentie tandis que Dante se ruait vers une superette.  
\- Dante, de quoi tu parle ?  
Il s'arrêta d'un bloc et se retourna vers moi en murmurant :  
\- Le nectar des dieux, Ruby, il m'en faut.  
Il est définitivement accro à la drogue. Mais aucun magasin ne vent de drogue, c'est illégale, non ?  
Il s'agenouilla au pied d'un présentoir de soda remplie d'un liquide brun et leva les bras au ciel.  
\- Alléluia ! Dans ce monde à la con où la logique et le bon goût se sont fait un double claquage des cervicales, le coca existe.

Même avec tout l'entrainement physique du monde, je ne crois pas que Dante soit près de maigrir. Ou de devenir normale.

 **Je crois que je vais essayer d'en faire un par chapitre, c'est plutôt marrant à faire. Je pense que je pourrais aussi essayer d'étoffer l'univers en mettant des petits bouts de légendes, ou tout simplement des dialogue à la con. Bon ! A probablement dans une demi-année ^^**


	22. DAEI - Chapitre 22

**DAEI – Chapitre 5 – L'innommable**

 **Dante Moriarty**

\- Salut Rose, c'est quoi le truc flasque à côté de toi ?

\- Bonjour Mr White, c'est un ami qui a besoin d'une arme de qualité Chasseur.

\- Si tu veux mon avis il a surtout besoin d'exercice avant de faire mumuse avec ce genre d'arme.

\- Dites, vous savez que je vous entends, non ?

\- Ouais, et je n'aime pas que des gosses impressionnables veuillent faire mumuse avec des armes dans mon magasin, de plus je doute que tu ais le permis de porter ou d'acheter quoi que ce soit qui sort de ma boutique, gamin.

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Ruby qui ne se formalisait pas plus que ça du manque de respect flagrant du magasinier, comme si tout était normal.

\- À vrai dire, je ne reçois le papier que dans deux semaines mais j'ai besoin de quoi forger au moins une épée, et il me faudrait aussi un arc, un carquois et de quoi attacher tout ça, dis-je en fouillant dans mes poches à la recherche de la dérogation qu'Ozpin m'avait rédigé et signé.

\- Et tu aura tout ce que tu veux le jour où tu me présentera toute la paperasse requise, en attendant je ne peux rien te fournir.

\- Je pourrais le prendre pour lui, proposa Ruby.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça Rose.

\- Nan mais c'est pas la peine, j'ai un papier quelque part qu'Ozpin m'a donné, je dois juste le retrouver, dis-je en fouillant mes poches.

Mais bordel, plus ça va et plus j'ai l'impression que je l'ai laissé sur ma table de nuit ! Bon, je vais improviser.

 _\- Tichanis ?_

 _\- Je suis dessus._

Ce qui est fantastique avec la télépathie, c'est que toute idée passe en une fraction de seconde, le temps de réaction est immédiat.

Tichanis m'aida à confectionner une illusion : une feuille sur laquelle figurait le texte qu'il faudrait pour convaincre Mr White de me vendre des matériaux de confection.

C'est assez bizarre à expliquer, mais l'illusion est…une suggestion, une illusion qui va convaincre l'esprit du vendeur d'imaginer dessus ce qui manquera pour que ça ai l'air d'une lettre officielle.

Je sortis dans un bruit de froissement plus vrai que nature le précieux document en le brandissant en l'air.

\- Voilà ! dis-je d'un air satisfait en déposant la lettre sur le comptoir ainsi qu'une pièce d'identité – véritable, celle-ci – tandis que Mr White sortit ses lunettes. Mon sourire s'étendit encore plus quand l'expression perplexe de l'armurier se releva en me dévisageant.

 _Ils laissent vraiment n'importe qui devenir Chasseur de nos jours, bah, c'est un client en règle après tout._

\- Tout me semble en règle, vous aviez dit que vous vouliez de quoi vous forger une épée ?

\- En fait je voudrais aussi de quoi me forger une dague. Et je voudrais acheter un arc avec des flèches. Ah et, il faudrait un harnais pour porter le tout. Bien sûre de la Dust aussi, mais c'est bien moins urgent que le reste. Vous avez des kits de premiers secours ?

Mr White souleva un sourcil broussailleux et je n'avais pas à lire ses pensées pour savoir que ce que je venais de demander allait me revenir cher.

\- Et ce sera tout ?

\- A vrai dire, il me faudrait également des vêtements pour me battre, vous avez des pantalons de treillis ?

Il me désigna le fond du magasin ou s'entassaient plusieurs piles de vêtements et de présentoirs à manteaux.

C'est bien urbain de sa part.

\- Sinon pour le métal, vous voulez quoi exactement ?

\- Je pensais faire de l'acier de Damas, il me faudrait donc un lingots de néo-acier ayant un indice de carbone de 0,8 et du métal de météorite.

Je perçus les pensées étonnées de Mr White tandis que le bruit de ses pas s'éloignaient en allant chercher le matériel demandé. quand à moi je fouillais le présentoir à vêtements dont le plus large moulait mes bourrelets à la manière d'un rôti ficelé, et dont aucun des pantalons ne dépassent la taille 42.

Bon ben tant pis, j'irais acheter des vêtements de sport dans un autre magasin putain de culture élitiste de la maigreur et gnagnagna.

Reposant les vêtements, je rejoignis Ruby qui restait le visage collé à une vitre où étaient exposés des gros calibres. Attends, non. Rectification : ce qui était exposé étaient de véritables symboles phalliques fait pour les mâles alpha avec un micro-pénis à compenser. Sérieusement, je ne pensais pas que le canon d'un pistolet pouvait mesurer trente centimètres de long, mais apparemment dans cet univers tout est possible, même le commerce d'armes dont le recul pourrait me casser le bras.

\- Regarde le nouveau MK-43 "Veuve Noire " ! C'est une miniaturisation du fusil MK-07 "Veuve" ! Il a été adapté pour être plus léger et tout aussi puissant, je croyais que c'était encore à l'état de prototype !

Même sans mes pouvoirs, l'excitation de Ruby était palpable, elle vibrait tellement de joie que son corps entier tremblait tandis que son souffle se faisait lourd et projetait une large tache de buée sur la vitre.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre vu mon incompétence en armes à feu, je lui dit la première chose qui me passait par la tête :

\- Tu sais, se coller à la vitre est assez malpoli vis-à-vis de celui qui doit nettoyer.

Mais quel con.  
Une pointe de honte perça dans sa psyché et elle s'écarta vivement de la vitre où disparaissait les traces de ses doigts et le contour de son visage.

\- Tu...a l'air de t'y connaitre en armes, fit Ruby.

\- Je sais pas mal de trucs sur la forge d'armes et le maniement des épées et de l'arc, mais c'est à peu près tout.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup ! Je m'y connais qu'en mécanique des armes à feu et en tir de précision, mais je n'arrive pas à manier l'épée ni a tirer droit à l'arc !

\- Ouais, mais je doute qu'une épée soit aussi cool que ta faux.

Elle recula en rougissant :

\- Ooh ça c'est sûre, mais c'est déjà bien. _C'est stupide de comparer, rien ne peut être aussi cool et magnifique que Crescent Rose !_

Je me fendis d'un large sourire, contaminé par la bonne humeur que dégageait Ruby quand le pas lourd du magasinier commença à se faire entendre.

\- Voilà votre acier, par contre le minerai de météorite est plutôt rare en ce moment, donc les prix s'envolent.

\- Merci Mr White, par contre j'aurais bien besoin de vos conseils pour choisir un harnais et un arc.

\- J'arrive gamin.

Tiens, il est beaucoup moins méprisant qu'auparavant, même en émotions. C'est aussi soudain qu'agréable.

\- Alors, j'aimerais avoir un harnais sur lequel je pourrais accrocher une épée dans son fourreau et un carquois à la taille, un arc dans le dos ainsi qu'une dague dans le bas du dos et diverses poches pour des réservoirs de Dust, médikits et autres trucs utiles.

Il caressa un menton rasé de près en réfléchissant devant le présentoir sur lequel pendouillait un amas de sangles et de bandes de cuir auquel je ne comprenais rien.

Mr White s'avança et pris un harnais composé de boucles en métal reliant des bandes de cuir.

Il soupira et reposa le harnais :

\- Décidément, je devrais ranger ce foutu stand, j'y reconnais plus rien.

Ah.

Un moment embarrassant autant pour moi que pour Mr White plus tard, j'avais en main un harnais et diverses petites sacoches et je me dirigeait vers la section réservée aux arcs, toujours en compagnie de Mr White pour m'aider à choisir.

\- Tu ne disais pas que tu t'y connaissait en arc ? me demanda Ruby qui décrocha son regard d'un dissipateur de chaleur pour un fusil anti-matériel présenté dans une vitrine.

\- Je m'y connais en _maniement_ d'arc, je peux toucher sans problème une cible à cinquante mètres en plein centre, mais je suis une bille pour savoir quel arc serait le meilleur. Je sais qu'un bon arc se doit d'avoir une corde tendue et un bois souple, mais c'est à peu près tout.

\- J'ai plusieurs modèles, tous qualité Chasseur évidemment, mais qu'est ce que tu recherche petit ? Puissance ? Durabilité ? Ou peut-être ergonomie ?

\- Et bien, je me battrais principalement à l'épée, donc je n'aurais pas besoin d'avoir un arc tellement puissant qu'il puisse perforer un blindage, évidemment ça serait bien qu'il soit durable, et ergonomique...on parle de la poignée ?

\- Pas exactement, répondit-il en prenant un arc court.

\- En fait, je préférerais avoir un arc long, c'est plus encombrant mais...

Avec un ronronnement, les branches de l'arc s'étendirent, transformant l'arc court en arc long.

\- Ok, c'est très cool pour un arc, c'est puissant comment ?

\- Selon le fabriquant, on peut percer une plaque d'acier de trois millimètres quand il est en mode arc court et percer une plaque de cinq millimètre quand il est en mode arc long. Ce n'est pas le plus puissant mais la mécanique intérieur est solide, et la conception étanche de l'arc permet d'éviter que des particules ne s'infiltrent et grippe le mécanisme.

\- Ok, je suis convaincu. Il coûte combien ?

\- 25 000 liens.

\- ça...fait beaucoup ?

\- ...Tu me pose une question ? Oui c'est plutôt cher, mais cet arc les vaut.

\- Ok, rajoutez ça à ma note je vous prie, ainsi que ce carquois s'il vous plait, lui demandais-je en désignant un carquois en cuir rigide pouvant se fermer afin d'éviter qu'il ne se vide de son contenu entre deux acrobaties.

Maintenant que j'avais réglé le problème de l'équipement, il me manque deux-trois choses plus ou moins importantes, comme un médikit ou de la Dust, quelque chose comme une grenade fumigène serait sympa aussi, mais je crois que Corvo en a un petit stock, donc je pourrais lui demander au pire.

\- Il me faudrait ensuite un kit de soins si vous en avez.

\- J'ai pas, tu devrais aller voir à la pharmacie au coin de la rue. Cela dit, tu sais comment t'en servir au moins ?

\- Mais oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, sinon pour de la Dust...

\- J'en ai seulement sous forme de munitions, pour en avoir sous forme de poudre ou de cristaux, il faudra aller à un magasin spécialisé. Ce sera tout ?

\- Je crois bien, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. ça fera combien ?

\- 73 500 liens, annonçât-il tandis que la mâchoire de Ruby faisait du yo-yo.

\- Mais...c'est beaucoup plus que la bourse que Beacon nous a accordé ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Ah ça, c'est le fer de météorite qui coûte très cher, si ce n'était pas un matériau de forge très prisé, j'aurais pu le revendre à un musée ou un collectionneur, précisa Mr White.

\- Pas de problème, répondis-je en lui tendant une carte bancaire, et cette fois-ci ce fût la mâchoire de White qui fit du yo-yo.

\- C'est…ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu une black card, tu es le fils d'une vieille famille de Chasseurs ?  
\- Mais non voyons ! C'est juste que ma bourse s'est faite retardée par des procédures administratives d'au moins un mois, donc Ozpin m'a prêté sa carte bancaire.

Monsieur White passa une main sur son visage avec un sourire en coin :  
 _Évidemment, c'est exactement son genre de faire ça._

\- Très bien, voilà la facture et un sac, bonne journée gamin. Bonne journée Rose.

\- Bonne journée Monsieur White ! répondit cette dernière avec enthousiasme.

Après avoir constitué une petite trousse d'urgence à la pharmacie du coin et avoir essuyé une poignée d'allusion au sujet de Yang, comme quoi elle est gentille, attentionnée et badass, je commençais à en avoir _un peu_ marre que Ruby pense sincèrement que je n'ai pas remarqué son petit manège. Je dis pas les deux-trois premières fois, mais là elle n'arrête pas. D'autant que je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'intrigue notre amie la pin-up.

J'avise Ruby qui sautille joyeusement à mes côtés, deux sacs de courses dans chaque main :

\- Ruby ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi Yang est aussi bizarre vis-à-vis de moi ?

Pro tips pour télépathes : quand vous posez une question surprenante aux gens, ils pensent immédiatement à la réponse, c'est comme si je vous demandais qui est la personne que vous aimez le plus, vous penserez immédiatement à votre premier amour ou à un membre de votre famille, et c'est pas grave. C'est instinctif.

Et bon dieu Ruby ne m'a pas déçue.

Il y eu quelques fractions de secondes pendant lesquelles elle réfléchit au sens de mes mots. Puis le flot de ses pensées bugga, un peu comme un ordinateur qui freeze avant de redémarrer en accéléré.

Ses premières pensées furent sur une Yang en colère que le secret soit éventé, les suivantes sont sur toutes les fois où cette dernière m'observait à la dérobée, et enfin, la conversation que Ruby et sa sœur ont eu à plusieurs reprises : cette dernière qui se réveille d'un rêve à propos de moi.

Oh. C'est donc ça.

Et bien, même un télépathe surpuissant peut ignorer des secrets ont dirait. En même temps, pour ma défense elle est rarement proche de moi, et les seules moments ou elle est à moins de dix mètres de moi c'est lors du repas au self, lequel fourmille des pensées des autres élèves sans même prendre en compte le bruit des conversations. Et de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'essayais de lire constamment les pensées de mes camarades.

Ruby jetait des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche en quête d'inspiration pour trouver un mensonge qui soit crédible et qui en plus me ferait me rapprocher de Yang. Oui, car elle pense sincèrement qu'une fille du calibre de Yang aurait le moindre intérêt pour un garçon qui frôle l'obésité tout en cumulant une tendance à la dépression et à la maladresse autant physique que verbale et ce, au beau milieu d'une académie devant comporter deux-cents élèves masculins beaucoup mieux gaulés et intéressants que moi.

Ah, naïve et adorable, comme le sont toutes les vrais lolis.

\- Et bien en fait e-elle est allergique à ton shampoing, me répondit-elle nerveusement en laissant glisser son regard sur une vitrine qui exposait de nombreux produits de beautés.

\- Incroyable, répondis-je d'un air impassible.

\- Je sais, pas vrai ? fit Ruby en reprenant confiance en elle.

\- C'était à prendre au sens propre Ruby, et je soutiens que c'est impossible d'y croire.

\- M-mais c'est vrai !

\- Tu es à peu près aussi douée pour mentir que j'aime les musiques commerciales Ruby, et dieu sait que mon intérêt pour ce genre de daube frise le néant.

Elle sembla trouver immédiatement le sol particulièrement intéressant.

Je levais les yeux vers le ciel.

Comment je vais bien pouvoir l'amener à m'avouer que Yang rêve de moi ? Je préfèrerais pouvoir légitimer le fait que je sache cela par un aveux de Ruby.

J'observais ma loli préférée regarder le bout de ses chaussures, autant par honte de s'être fait prendre en train de mentir que de peur de révéler autre chose sur sa sœur. Et voilà que je me sens coupable en m'imaginant sa bouille triste quand Yang l'engueulera. Bah, après tout j'imagine que ce n'est pas nécessaire de lui extraire plus d'informations.

\- Bon, si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je comprends, dis-je en soupirant, tu peux m'emmener à la boutique de Dust ?

Elle acquiesça de la tête, les yeux toujours rivés au sol.

De retour à Beacon, les bras chargés d'une dizaines de sacs réparties entre Ruby et moi, je dû m'arrêter devant la porte de mon dortoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dante ? me demanda Ruby.

\- J'ai pas mon scroll pour ouvrir la porte. Tu peux déposer les sacs ici s'il te plaît ?

\- Tu veux que je t'aide pour retrouver ton scroll ?

\- Non, il est à l'intérieur, mais merci quand même.

Elle recommença à se sentir un peu mal à l'idée d'avoir trahie le secret de sa grande-sœur et à se demander comment elle allait bien pouvoir nous mettre ensemble.

Je soupirais :

\- Ruby ?

\- Oui ?

\- A propos de Yang, elle ne me regarde pas avec une curiosité intéressée, comme...euh...

\- Comme moi je regarde Corvo ?

\- Non, toi tu le regarde comme un bout de viande baignant dans de la sauce.

\- Tu m'avais promis que ça se voyait pas !

\- Mais j'déconne !

Elle me tira la langue et partie en direction de son dortoir.

Une fois que je ne l'ai plus eue en vue, je sorti mon scroll d'une poche et le passai devant la serrure électronique et frappais longuement sur la porte pour signaler que j'allais entrer.

Finalement ce fut mon fidèle partenaire qui vint m'ouvrir, m'exposant à l'odeur musquée qui avait envahie la pièce.

\- Dis donc Corvo, il va falloir qu'on s'organise un peu pour éviter ce genre de situation, j'ai dû inventer une excuse pour éloigner cette pauvre Ruby d'ici.

\- Et ma compagne s'est empressée de partir par la fenêtre quand elle a compris que tu revenais. Plus ça va et plus j'ai l'impression que ta réputation est désastreuse.

Je lui tendais quelques uns de mes sacs :

\- Cherche pas, les gens sont cons. Il y en a qui pensent sincèrement que les heures de rattrapages avec Mlle Goodwitch sont des heures où c'est moi qui joue de la cravache, même si il y a plusieurs autres élèves qui y assistent.

Corvo laissa échapper un gloussement de rire en imaginant l'improbabilité de la chose :

\- En fait, je crois que la rumeur la plus réaliste est celle qui dit que tu es une sorte de dieu du chaos.

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'afficher un immense sourire :

\- Oh oui mortels, inclinez-vous devant le tout-puissant dieu du chaos : Discord !

\- Qui ?

\- T'inquiète, c'est un…

Je m'interrompis en voyant un trace mouillée sur mon lit.

\- Corvo. Ne fait plus jamais ce que tu as fait sur mon lit.

\- Oh, pardon, c'est juste qu'on s'est un peu emballé et…

Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules et laissais affleurer mon pouvoir, illuminant mes yeux d'un feu bleu.

\- **Plus jamais.**

Corvo leva un sourcil l'air de dire "t'es sérieux ?" puis roula des yeux.

\- Bon d'accord, je ne le ferais plus.

Il m'aida à ranger mes vêtements, la nourriture et mes fournitures de forgeage achetée et leva un sourcil devant les fioles de Dust que j'avais apporté.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu savais manier la Dust, commenta-t-il.

\- C'est pour forger, je t'expliquerais plus tard. Et laisse la farine, le sucre, les œufs et le chocolat dehors, je vais cuisiner un truc.

\- Tu as une amie à remercier ?

\- Plusieurs en fait. Et dis-moi Corvo, tu ferais comment pour parler à quelqu'un d'un sujet qui est très embarrassant pour vous deux ?

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent tandis que je rangeais mes nouveaux habits dans ma commode pratiquement vide.

Après avoir un peu réfléchi, Corvo me répondit :

\- Je crois que le meilleur moyens de faire ça est d'en parler directement avec l'intéressé dans un lieu où vous êtes seuls. Il faut faire ça comme retirer un pansement : d'un coup sec. C'est à propos de Nora ?

Je laissais échapper un petit ricanement :

\- Allons Corvo, un seul d'entre nous peut lire dans les pensées, l'autre a dégueulassé mon lit.

\- Techniquement, c'était ma partenaire, répondit-il avec un sourire rêveur et une pensée pour les yeux couleurs bleu ciel, parfait contraste pour les cheveux couleur corbeaux qui descendaient sur les délicieuses courbes de la fille que je caressais de ma main…

Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite de toute mes forces pour faire partir ce que j'appel des pensées parasites. Quand ce fut chose faite je décochais un regard noir à Corvo qui me regardais d'un air mi-amusé mi-intrigué.

\- Pensées parasites ? hasarda-t-il.

\- Pensées parasites, confirmais-je.

Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules comme pour dire "désolé j'y peux rien".

Je soupirais intérieurement. Si seulement il avait la moindre idée de ce que c'est que de ressentir des pensées comme si c'était les mienne pour ensuite réaliser que, non, ce sont celles de mon partenaire le queutard.

Bon, j'ai du pain sur la planche. Entre Nora qui me déteste, Yang qui m'évite, Jaune que je vais devoir pousser vers Pyrrha, les leçons supplémentaires auxquelles je dois assister et les diverses emmerdes qui vont _forcément_ me tomber sur la gueule à l'improviste, ça va être chargé.

 _\- Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas forgé, je sens que je vais m'amuser…_ ronronna Tichanis.

Ah ouais, je devais aussi forger mes armes, ce qui devrait me prendre plusieurs journées entières de travail épuisant. Putain.

 **Omake : Des cookies pour cette bunny-girl !**

 **Dante Moriarty**

\- Salut les gars, bien ? fis-je en entrant dans le dortoir de la team CFVY.  
 _Oh non, pas lui._  
\- Salut, fit Coco en feuilletant un magazine de mode ses sempiternelle lunettes de soleil sur le nez.  
\- Oh...bonjour Dante, me répondit Velvet.  
 _Est-ce qu'il vient me remercier ? Je me demande s'il pourrait m'aider à me rapprocher de Corvo ?_  
\- Bonjour Dante, me répondit Fox, le seul membre du groupe que ma présence ne gênait pas plus que ça.  
 _Tiens, son pas est moins lourd que d'habitude. Il a perdu du poids ?_  
Yatsuhashi quand à lui était absent.  
\- Je venais remercier Velvet de m'avoir sauvé la vie.  
\- Ah ? Mais ce n'était rien, me répondit Velvet avec un sourire qui semblait à la fois modeste et gentil.  
 _Est-ce que ça ferait trop bizarre pour lui si je lui demandais des photos de Corvo torse nu ?  
_ Ouais, heureusement que j'ai ma télépathie histoire de tuer mes rêves dans l'œuf. Monde de merde.  
\- Tes cookies ont une odeur délicieuse, c'est aussi pour Velvet ? demanda Fox.  
\- Ouais, répondis-je en sortant un tupperware de ma sacoche, vous m'en direz des nouvelles. D'ailleurs Fox, tu te rappel la photo que j'ai prise avec ton scroll ? je me demandais si tu pouvais-  
\- Je l'ai effacée, coupa Coco.  
\- Pourquooooi !?  
\- C'est une photo de moi et Velvet !  
\- Mais elle était adorable cette photo ! Pourquoi tant de haine envers le moe ?!  
\- Le quoi ? demanda Velvet.  
\- C'est dégueulasse de prendre des photos d'une fille endormie !  
\- Tu le fait sonner beaucoup plus crade que ça ne l'est.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Ouais, en fait après que toi et Velvet vous vous soyez évanouie, je vous ai installé sur le lit, et vous étiez _tellement_ adorable, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir immortaliser la scène.  
\- Mais quel taré prendrait des photos de filles qu'il a assommé quelques minutes avant !?  
\- Alors, je sais que je me répète, mais tu le fait vraiment sonner _beaucoup_ plus crade que ça ne l'est. De toute façon, je suis certain que des tas d'autres garçons auraient réagis de la même manière.  
\- Ben voyons...  
\- Mais si, des études ont prouvés qu'une immense majorité des garçons réagissent d'une manière totalement erratique et impulsives au contact de jolies jeunes filles inconscientes, alors prendre une petite photo de rien du tout...  
\- Le compliment ne prend pas. Et tu resteras seul jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.  
J'aimerais, mais j'ai un dieu centenaire qui me lâchera probablement jamais.  
 _\- J'ai entendu ça.  
_ F*ck.  
\- Sinon, il est où Yatsuhashi ?  
\- Il est sorti dans les bois pour méditer.  
\- Ah, "méditer", hein ? Je le comprends, c'est pas toujours évident d'avoir l'intimité et le calme nécessaire pour "méditer" quand on cohabite à 4 dans 16 m². Je le comprends, c'est plutôt difficile de pouvoir méditer en paix alors qu'on est que deux dans notre chambre avec Corvo.  
\- Tu médite aussi ? me demanda Velvet.  
\- Oui, quand je le peux, même si je préfère le faire à l'intérieur, du genre le matin sous la douche, ou quand je suis seul dans mon lit. Mais bon, chacun ses goûts.  
\- Dans t-...mais c'est pas de la méditation ça !  
\- Ben...si. Tu sais, c'est un exercice qui te permet de vider ton esprit et d'évacuer du stress, entre autre choses. Je me trompe ?  
\- Oui ! Enfin, non mais...c'est pas ce que fait Yatsuhashi ! protesta Velvet  
\- Ben voyons, et tu crois qu'il fait quoi pendant qu'il est seul ? Combien de temps dure sa méditation ?  
\- Euh, entre une demi-heure et trois quart d'heure ?  
Je ne répondis pas, je me contentais de leur adresser un large sourire pendant que leurs traits se décomposaient sous le poids du doute.  
\- Non, je refuse de croire qu'il fasse ça, protesta Coco.  
\- Hun. Et l'un de vous l'a déjà accompagné à l'une de ses séances de "méditations" ?  
\- Non, il dit qu'il préfère être seul, répondit Fox.  
\- Ah ? Bah, de toute façon ça va vite se voir si j'ai raison ou pas, quand il revient proposez-lui des cookies. S'il se lave les mains, j'ai raison.  
 _Ah, j'avais oublié les cookies dommage mais je ne pourrais pas en manger, je dois pouvoir rentrer dans du 36 avant les soldes de cette année._  
J'eus un léger sourire en entendant les pensées de Coco. J'ouvris le tupperware et un arôme de chocolat et de biscuits mêlés promettant un nirvana de sensations à leurs papilles gustatives envahis la pièce.  
 _Ah putain mais ça sent super-bon...mais mon régime..._  
\- Faites -vous plaisir. Oh, et si j'ai raison, Coco, tu m'offre une canette de jus à la cafétéria, ok ?

Je mangeais tranquillement avec Corvo et quelques lève-tôt de JNPR et RWBY quand quelqu'un abattit violement une canette de jus de raisins à côté de mon plateau.  
Je levais les yeux vers les lunettes de soleil les plus létales qu'il m'a été donné de voir :  
\- Euh...salut Coco.  
\- Tu as gagné ton pari et j'ai pas pu résister aux cookies. Je faisais un régime pour perdre un tour de taille mais j'en ai gagné un, alors je vais te le dire franchement pour que ce soit clair.  
Elle enleva ses lunettes de soleils et me fusilla du regard le plus mortel qui soit :  
\- Je te déteste, Dante Moriarty.


	23. DAEI - Chapitre 23

**DAEI – Chapitre 6**

 **Corvo Attano**

\- Hé, regarde-là.

Pour la troisième fois du cours, je jetais un coup d'œil aussi discret que possible vers la nouvelle obsession de Dante.

Yang, endormie sur son bureau les bras croisés sous l'œil irrité de Weiss et l'indifférence de Blake.

\- Et donc ?

\- Et donc c'est une nouvelle preuve que je la dérange énormément.

Je passais une main sur mes yeux et jetais un regard sur le reste de la classe, assommée devant l'histoire de Port. Ouais, tu perturbe énormément cette pauvre Yang, Dante.

\- Il y a une différence entre l'ennui et le manque de sommeil, mon cher partenaire. Elle s'est effondrée sur son bureau dès les premières minutes du cours, là ou tout les autres durent environ vingt minutes.

Je me contentais d'acquiescer et tentais de me concentrer sur l'histoire de Port.

ça va bientôt faire deux jours que Dante est obsédé par tout ce que fait Yang. Au début j'aurais bien pensé que Dante était tombé amoureux de Yang, mais j'ai l'impression que plutôt que de l'observer comme tout adolescent en émoie devant une fille aussi magnifique que Yang il semble l'étudier et - encore plus étrange - je crois que Yang l'observe aussi de la même manière.

J'ai pu le constater quand Dante m'a demandé de m'assoir à l'autre bout de la cafétéria et de surveiller Yang pour voir si elle l'observe. Je pensais qu'il se foutait de moi mais à ma grande surprise elle a jeté un coup d'œil vers Dante et pas qu'une seule fois. Elle était visiblement intrigué par mon partenaire mais ce n'était pas du désir, j'en suis certain.

Peut-être a-t-elle des doutes concernant Dante ? Est-ce qu'il aurait fait une connerie qui ai attiré l'attention de Yang ? Si Dante en savait quoi que ce soit, il ne m'a rien dit, juste des indices ça et là.

Il dit déranger son sommeil, qu'il se sent un peu mal de l'embarrasser, que Ruby comprend la situation de travers…

Est-ce que Dante teste ses pouvoirs de contrôle sur Yang et la force à…

\- Mais t'es con ?

Le ton sec de Dante interrompit le fil de mes pensées et je tournais ma tête vers mon partenaire en calmant ma peur du mieux que je le pouvais.

\- Premièrement, continua-t-il en chuchotant sous le regard curieux de nos voisins, je ne ferais pas ce genre de chose ne serait-ce que par décence humaine, deuxièmement, si je veux être aimé ce sera pour ce que je suis, pas pour ce que j'ordonne. Et troisièmement, si je me mettais à faire ce genre de chose, Ozpin ou toi le remarquerais.

\- Dans ce cas-là, qu'est ce qui se passe entre vous ?

\- Un problème privé dont je n'ai aucune envie de te parler, désolé. Si ça peut te rassurer, je sais comment arranger ledit problème, il me faut juste un petit moment pour discuter avec elle.

\- Je vois, dis-je en faisant une note mentale de faire un rapport à Ozpin. Je grimaçais en voyant le regard de Dante qui me lança un regard désabusé :

\- Il faudra vraiment que je t'apprenne à te protéger un de ces quatre. Dès que j'aurais réglé ce problème avec Yang on fera ça. Promis c'est facile à faire, faut juste y penser.

…quoi ?

\- Parce que oui, partager tes pensées c'est très désagréable et gênant pour moi, t'as juste pas idée.

Entre deux tentatives de Dante pour acculer Yang dans un coin afin de lui parler, j'envoyais un rapport à Ozpin qui lui expliquait la situation et mes conclusions et lui demandais s'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

Et si…et si Ozpin jugeait que Dante risque de devenir une menace pour le royaume ? Selon ce que j'ai compris de la situation, Dante utilise ses pouvoirs sur Yang. Peut-être pour les tester, probablement pour le plaisir, mais si c'est le cas il n'y a rien qui tient debout. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est aussi transparent à ce propos ? Est-ce qu'il pense qu'il ne craint rien de ma part ? Mais il n'est pourtant pas quelqu'un d'arrogant.

Je frissonnais en pensant à la liste exhaustive des pouvoirs de Dante qu'Ozpin m'avais fourni comprenant le contrôle mentale, la manipulation des souvenirs etc…

Je laissais échapper un long soupir.

Non, c'est très improbable. Si je me fis à la personnalité de Dante il est plus probable qu'il ai gaffé d'une manière ou d'une autre et que ça affecte Yang.

Dante rentra dans la chambre en sueur, me jeta un coup d'œil, et abattit une main sur son visage :

\- J'ai passé la putain d'après-midi à courser Yang alors s'il te plaît épargne-moi tes pensées paranoïaque.

Ah. Je levais un sourcil interrogateur et Dante eut la gentillesse de changer de sujet pour m'éviter l'embarras.

\- Cette fille est très douée à l'art d'improviser une sortie à toute situation. Un coup elle prétexte avoir un rendez-vous urgent avec son équipe, un autre elle dit qu'elle doit à tout prix aller faire un footing de plusieurs kilomètres au travers de la forêt d'émeraude et, summum du ridicule, quand elle n'arrivait plus à quoi que ce soit, elle a ramassée une lampe qui trainait et l'a envoyée juste à côté d'un professeur qui passait par là.

Ah ouais, quand même. Elle doit **vraiment** pas avoir envie de parler avec lui, si elle préfère faire face aux heures de retenus de Mlle Goodwitch plutôt qu'à Dante.

\- Je crains que ta dulcinée ne veuille pas entendre parler de toi, fis-je à mon partenaire en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Tu n'y crois même pas, me répondit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Il alla s'avachir sur son lit, épuisé d'avoir littéralement couru après Yang toute l'après-midi.

\- Je vais m'exercer, j'imagine que tu ne viens pas ?

Il fit un grognement inintelligible.

\- Ok, à plus tard.

J'ouvris la porte et tombais nez à nez avec Jaune.

\- Hé, salut Corvo, tu vas t'entraîner ?

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil sur la tenue de sport qu'il portait, la pose qu'il tentait de rendre cool et décontracté en s'appuyant sur le mur et la nervosité qui transparaissait de son regard, et surtout le fait douloureusement évident qu'il m'attendait.

Tout ça me dit qu'il a quelque chose d'embarrassant à me demander.

\- Bonjour Jaune, et oui. Tu m'accompagne ?

Il acquiesça vivement et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le gymnase de Beacon.

Après tout, je pourrais bien avoir besoin d'un camarade d'entraînement.

\- Redresse ta lame plus haut et baisse ton centre de gravité.

\- Comme ça ?

\- Non, ta prise sur ton épée est trop ferme, tu doit y mettre un peu de souplesse si tu veux pouvoir parer et attaquer correctement, tout en gardant une prise ferme pour éviter que ton épée s'envole au premier coup.

Il se trouve que je n'ai pas eu droit au moindre exercice, car Jaune avait un besoin terrible d'entraînement. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il a réussi à rentrer à Beacon avec des lacunes aussi grossières dans les bases !

\- C'est un peu mieux, maintenant tu vas devoir te défendre en maintenant cette position.

Sans autre avertissement, je m'élançais vers Jaune en sortant mon épée du fourreau.

Ce n'est pas la lame que j'utilise d'habitude, car il y a un vrai risque que quelqu'un la reconnaisse. Après tout, je l'avais utilisé devant une ou deux centaines de témoins pour tenter de tuer Ozpin.

Jaune, de manière assez prévisible para mes deux premiers coup, les yeux fixés sur mon épée que je faisais danser devant ses yeux pour le distraire tandis que je m'approchais brusquement et d'un mouvement fluide, passais un pied derrière son pied gauche - le plus en arrière - et mis un coup d'épaule dans son plexus.

Il s'étala sur le dos et s'immobilisa quand il sentis la pointe de ma lame sur sa gorge.

\- C'était pas trop mal, on va recommencer.

Il se releva et cette fois-ci je jetais mon épée pour le distraire avant de le tacler pour lui faire une clé de bras.

\- La prochaine fois, il faut que u te concentre sur moi plutôt que mon arme. Je pensais que tu l'avait compris la première fois mais…

\- Oui, tu peux lâcher mon bras Corvo ?

Je l'aidais à se relever :

\- En fait Corvo je voulais te demander de l'aide.

Je m'en doute bien, mais j'évitais de lui dire de but en blanc. Après tout, ça doit lui coûter de me demander de l'aide en entraînement.

\- J'aimerais que tu m'aide à séduire Weiss, demanda-t-il, les pommettes rougissantes.

...pourquoi est-ce que je suis étonné ? S'il avait voulu que je lui apprenne à se battre, il aurait demandé à sa partenaire rousse et sexy quatre fois championne d'un tournoi nationale qui a visiblement un faible pour lui. Quand je pense que je suis le seul mec à avoir pour partenaire un mec gras, caractériel, imprévisible et immensément puissant qui ne supporte pas que quelqu'un soit meilleur que lui…

\- Je pense pas que ce soit possible.

\- Ah, même pour toi elle est difficile à approcher ? répondit Jaune en fermant les yeux.

\- Non, avec un peu de patience je suis certain que je pourrais la séduire sans trop de problèmes. C'est juste que je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse tomber amoureuse de toi.

Il ouvrit de grand yeux étonnés, comme si cette pensée ne l'avait jamais effleuré auparavant.

Je décidais de répondre à la question muette que son regard me posais :

\- Ce n'est pas que tu n'es pas assez bien ou une autre connerie dans le genre, c'est d'ailleurs assez faux. Non, ce qui fait que tu ne pourras sans doute pas te mettre en couple avec elle est qu'elle a déjà une opinion toute faite sur toi.

\- Mais…c'est pas juste, répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- En effet, elle ne voit que ce que tu lui a montré la première fois que vous vous êtes vu. Comment ça s'est passé d'ailleurs ?

\- Je…elle discutait avec Pyrrha et je l'ai approchée pour lui demander si elle voulait être dans mon équipe. Mon père m'a toujours dit d'être confiant alors je l'ai abordée comme ça, et puis…Weiss à demandé à Pyrrha de m'éloigner d'elle et Pyrrha m'a cloué à un casier.

Il était encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure et son regard était fuyant. Bien, il semble avoir compris.

\- Je me suis comporté comme un connard arrogant, pas vrai ?

\- De ce que tu m'a raconté, du début à la fin, confirmais-je, et c'est encore plus appuyé par le surnom que tu lui a donnée.

\- Ange des neiges ? Mais c'est très mignon ! protesta Jaune.

\- Oui, et c'est aussi très paternaliste. Jaune, Weiss n'est pas une princesse qui rougis aux compliments, elle est plutôt du genre à te les faire ravaler.

Il enfonça son visage entre ses mains en gémissant tandis que je passais une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter sous les regards curieux des autres élèves qui aiment visiblement les ragots.

Je tapotais l'épaule de Jaune :

\- Crois-moi, même si tu te sens au fond du trou ça va mieux aller dans pas longtemps, surtout si tu t'occupe l'esprit.

Et que tu consacre tout ton temps à t'entrainer.

\- Facile à dire pour toi, les filles te tombent dans les bras !

\- C'est faux, elles ne me tombent pas toutes dans les bras.

Jaune esquissa un sourire mauvais et laissa tomber ses mains :

\- Ben voyons, ça doit être pour ça que je t'ai vu avec trois filles différentes alors qu'on ne se connait que depuis deux semaines tout au plus !

\- Certes, mais j'ai dragué bien plus de filles que trois tu sais. Parfois je passe des heures à tenter de séduire différentes filles et je repart bredouille, soit parce qu'elles sont déjà prises, soit parce qu'elles ne sont pas intéressées, il n'y a aucun chemin facile vers le cœur d'une fille Jaune, même pour moi.

Il baissa les yeux, visiblement peu convaincu. En même temps je ne pense pas qu'il soit sorti avec une fille de toute sa vie.

\- Sinon, je peux t'apprendre une astuce très pratique pour séduire les filles.

Il releva aussitôt les yeux avec une petite lueur d'espoir.

\- C'est de devenir quelqu'un dont tu es fier, dès que tu aura fait ça tu n'aura plus besoin de te conduire comme si tu as confiance en toi, car tu n'en aura pas besoin et ça, tout le monde le verra, filles comme garçon.

Son visage se crispa comme s'il avait mordu dans un citron, puis il passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur par l'exercice :

\- Ok, merci Corvo, je vais y réfléchir.

Puis il se retourna et parti en direction des vestiaires.

J'espère pour lui qu'il ne va pas avoir trop de mal à se remettre en question et qu'il va se bouger niveau entraînement.

Après tout, on est dans une école qui nous envoi régulièrement tuer des monstres conçu pour détruire l'humanité.

\- Et bien, je pensais qu'il n'allait jamais partir, susurra une voix langoureuse tandis qu'une main douce et chaude caressait mes abdos en flirtant avec la limite de mon pantalon.

\- Re-bonjour Kristel, répondis-je en passant une main sur le bras de ma compagne et posais l'autre sur sa joue afin de l'embrasser.

Audacieuse, elle introduit sa langue dans ma bouche et approfondit le baiser.

Nous nous séparèrent après quelques secondes de ce délicieux manège sous le regard envieux des spectateurs.

Quelque chose me dit qu'elle veut reprendre la partie là où nous nous étions arrêtés quand Dante nous a interrompu.

\- Allons dans un endroit un peu plus discret...j'ai convaincue mes équipiers de me laisser la chambre pour les prochaines heures.

Je pris son bras et l'entraînais vers la sortie, les problèmes de Jaune et Dante sortis de ma tête remplacés par la beauté plantureuse aux cheveux corbeau pendue à mon bras.

 **Bonjour tout le monde, je vous invite à jeter un coup d'œil sur le chapitre suivant que j'ai publié en même temps que celui-ci, j'expliquerais pourquoi à la fin du chapitre suivant.**

 **Sinon comme vous l'avez tous remarqué, j'ai arrêté de mettre les titre de chapitre, car j'ai vraiment de moins en moins d'idées pour ça, sans compter que ça spoil un peu le contenu du chapitre.**


	24. DAEI - Chapitre 24

**DAEI – Chapitre 7**

 **Yang Xiao-Long**

Je me suis perdue entre deux classes. J'avais pourtant déjà fait ce trajet plusieurs fois et je suis certaine que Blake était juste derrière moi.

J'ai bien essayée de retourner sur mes pas mais je ne reconnaissait absolument rien, et le nom des salles n'avaient aucun sens. Sérieusement, les salles CZX-B3 et XDH-45 suivaient une porte métallique géante surmontée de l'inscription SCP-354. Je commence à me demander si je suis toujours à Beacon.

\- Salut Yang, tu es perdue ? me demanda une voix qui me fit sursauter.

Je me retournais violemment vers Dante en me retenant de lui en coller une. Quelque chose, je ne saurais dire quoi, était différent de d'habitude. Il n'est pas aussi nerveux que d'habitude et il me regardait dans les yeux et uniquement dans les yeux comme si il était moins mou et plus concentré. Il a une expression un peu douloureuse aussi.

\- Salut Dante. Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

\- Tu m'as dépassé sans me voir.

…vraiment ? En temps normal je ne l'aurais pas cru, mais j'ai réussie à perdre mon chemin et Blake alors que j'allais d'une classe à l'autre.

\- Je t'aide à retrouver ton chemin ? me proposa-t-il.

Il ne semblait pas vouloir me harceler de questions cette fois-ci. Peut-être qu'il a compris que je ne veux pas spécialement lui parler ?

\- Je veux bien, je ne reconnais plus rien. C'est quoi la salle SCP-354 de toute façon ? Je me souviens pas d'avoir vu cette porte pendant la visite d'orientation.

\- J'en sais rien mais la porte est balèze. Bah, c'est pas comme si c'était la cellule d'une agence secrète rattachée à aucun gouvernement !

La dessus il avança tout en rigolant bruyamment et je lui emboitais la marche, malgré mes meilleurs instincts.

\- Donc, comment ça va ? me demanda Dante.

\- Plutôt bien, je me suis juste perdue. Au fait, tu as vu Blake quelque part ?

\- Blake ? Elle n'est pas là.

\- J'ai bien vue ! Je voulais savoir si tu sais où elle est ?

\- Pas la moindre idée. Tiens je crois qu'on est arrivés !

Il montra du doigt d'une porte bleue surmontée d'une date au lieu de la règlementation habituelle.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Presque. Au pire on entre et on verra.

C'est vrai, mais tout ça m'inspirais de moins en moins confiance. Dante me devança en ouvrant la porte, et je me retrouvais dans un salon. Mon salon, celui de Patch.  
Tout y était, des quelques photos sur les murs au canapé au centre de la pièce, même la table basse qui était couverte de miettes comme à chaque fois que Ruby mange des cookies devant la télé.  
\- Dante ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Mais pourquoi tu as dis que tu savais où aller ?!

\- Parce qu'on ne peux aller nulle part, nous sommes dans un rêve.

Il me contourna et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé en étendant ses jambes tandis que je m'asseyais prudemment à l'autre bout du canapé :

\- Comment ça se fait qu'on est ici ? Et comment tu fais ça ?

\- C'est simple. Tu rêve, et je me tape l'incrust'.

Il croqua dans un biscuit qu'il sortait de…je ne sais pas d'où. Je préfère pas y penser en fait.

\- Donc…c'est toutes tes questions où… ?

\- Ouais j'en ai une dernière : casse-toi de ma tête.

\- Alors, c'est pas une qu-

\- Casse-toi ! Pourquoi tu viens dans ma tête !

J'avoue, j'avais peur. J'ai déjà eue affaire à un garçon suffisamment obsédé par moi au point de me suivre jusqu'à la maison, mais lui au moins ne pouvait pas me forcer à rêver de lui ! J'eu un frisson en y pensant.

\- Je suis obligé de séjourner dans la tête des autres, ma semblance m'y oblige.

Je me force à ravaler la boule de rage qui enflait dans ma gorge depuis le début de notre conversation.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi mes rêves ?

\- Parce que je les préfère de loin.

Je me relevais par réflexe en une garde haute sous le regard surpris de Dante.

\- Je me suis mal exprimé ?

Le cuir de mes gants grincèrent quand je serrais mes poings.

\- Nan mais en fait les autres sont soit flippants, soit dérangeants. Et souvent les deux d'ailleurs !

Je me forçais à prendre une pause un peu plus détendue, mais je restais vigilante.

Une pensée me vint et je croisais les bras en forçant un sourire arrogant sur mon visage :

\- Et je suppose que Ruby est de loin la plus terrifiante du lot ?

\- Exactement ! Cette fille a de loin les rêves les plus terrifiants que j'ai jamais vu !

\- Dante, tu parle de ma petite sœur chérie comme d'une psychopathe.

\- Mais oui ! Elle est adorable et tout à la surface, mais dans ses rêves...

Il trembla en grimaçant, se souvenant probablement de Ruby d'une façon que je n'arrive pas à imaginer.

\- Dante...

\- Oui, je sais que tu ne me crois pas et que tu ne me croira sans doute jamais, mais je t'en conjure...tes rêves, à défaut d'êtres animés, sont calmes et reposants, j'en bave suffisamment dans la journée sans avoir à subir les rêves de chaque personne dans le bâtiment.

Il avait l'air désespéré, exactement comme Ruby la fois où papa a décidé de la forcer à faire un régime léger en sucre.

\- Écoute, essaye de te mettre à ma place, comment tu réagirais si je m'invitais dans tes rêves toutes les nuits ?

Il prit le temps de réfléchir, puis un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres :

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir connaître ma réponse ?

Avec le recul, j'avoue que non, il fallait que je trouve autre chose pour le convaincre de me laisser tranquille.

Ruby n'arrête pas de me dire à quel point il est gentil et drôle, probablement plus pour me pousser avec lui qu'autre chose, mais ça vaut toujours le coup.

\- S'il te plaît Dante, le suppliais-je avec des yeux larmoyant, j'ai **besoin** que tu me laisse dormir en paix, mes rêves sont personnels, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un que je connais à peine puisse les voir.

Il avait l'air très mal à l'aise, les yeux de chiot ont l'air de très bien marcher sur lui.

\- Mais je…où je vais…bon, écoute, je vais te proposer un truc, après je te laisserai choisir si je m'en vais ou pas.

Je fronçais les sourcils pendant une demi-seconde et repris mon expression triste puis acquiesçais.

\- Ok, alors voilà ce qu'on va faire, dit-il en se dirigeant vers une porte qui n'avait absolument rien à faire au milieu du salon, tu m'accompagne dans une dizaine de rêves et tu décide ensuite si tu m'abandonne à cette bande de tarés ou si tu as du cœur.

Je m'avançais vers la porte, incertaine quand à si je devais accepter ou pas.

\- Tu me promet de me laisser tranquille après ça ?

\- Promis, me répondit-il avec une expression contrite.

J'examinais la porte qui semblait être décorée par un gamin de 7 ans adorant les sucreries et le rose.

Je soupirais, résignée.

\- D'accord, qui est le premier ?

Il ricana et m'adressa exactement le même sourire que je fais à Ruby quand je la taquine.

\- Ça ne serait pas drôle si je te révélais tout tout-de-suite, non ?

Une gigantesque prairie. Un porte au milieu de mon salon donnait sur une prairie à perte de vue.

Je me retournais vers la porte mais elle avait disparut, et à la place se dressait un chêne immense dont le feuillage projetait une ombre sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

\- Tu avais raison, les rêves sont vraiment un endroit horrible, lui dis-je en levant un sourcil.

Dante marchait calmement, fit le tour de l'arbre et s'accroupit, les deux mains sur la tête.

J'entendis un long sifflement aigüe qui enflais, comme dans les dessins animés quand quelque chose tom…

Comprenant ce qui se passait je me jetais aux côtés de Dante.

Un pancake géant s'écrasa à l'endroit ou je me trouvais, projetant un mélange de sirop et de chantilly à l'impact.

\- Mais c'est quoi ça ! hurlais-je en secouant Dante.

Il se contenta de lever le doigt comme pour dire « attends la suite, tu vas comprendre », puis un rire maniaque qui n'avait que l'air vaguement humain résonna :

\- Je suis la reine du châ-teauuu ! Je suis la reine du châ-teauuu l

Nora. Oh merde.

Les pancakes, crème glacée et autres confiseries commencèrent à pleuvoir autour de nous, je me retournais vers Dante :

\- Sors-nous d'ici !

Je jure que si j'ai la moindre toute de sirop dans les cheveux, je l'étripe !

Il se pressa d'ouvrir une porte dans le tronc de l'arbre qui était décorée d'un crâne ainsi que d'une épée. Elle donnait sur une chambre d'hôtel.

Je m'arrêtais lorsque je vis deux formes entremêlés sous des draps, mais Nora me donna un petit coup de pouce :

\- Envoyez le chocolat bouillant !l

Ouais, plutôt la scène de sexe que ça.

Une heure et plusieurs rêve plus tard, je savais que j'aurai dû mal à regarder Blake dans les yeux. Ainsi que Pyrrha. Weiss aussi, sans oublier Corvo et Jaune. Tous ceux dont j'avais visité les rêves, quoi.

Mon dieu, plus ça allait et plus je plaignais Dante ! Je dois rester forte ou je risque d'accepter qu'il reste dans mes songes.

\- Bon, on peut rentrer dans mon rêve maintenant ?

\- En fait je pensais aller visiter encore un ou deux autres rêves. Tu t'es décidée à me laisser venir dans tes rêves ?

J'hésitais pendant quelques secondes, consciente que c'était injuste de ma part :

\- Non, je suis désolée, mais je ne veux toujours pas, je suis vraiment désolée mais…

\- Je vois, dans ce cas-là...un dernier pour la route ?

Il indiqua une porte sur laquelle figuraient des pétales de rose, des cookies et Crescent Rose.

C'était le rêve de ma sœur chérie, et ce que Dante dit à son propos me revient en tête. Sur le coup ça m'avais paru ridicule, car Ruby et terrifiante ne vont tout simplement pas ensembles, mais maintenant…même Pyrrha me faisait peur !

Mais si je refusais, j'avais peur qu'il ne respecte pas sa proposition, j'ouvris donc la porte, qui donnait sur un paysage bizarre.

Je veux dire par là que tout ressemblait à des biscuits, des arbres aux rochers, et une riche odeur de chocolat flottait dans l'air. En fait, la seule chose qui ne semblait pas faite entièrement de sucreries était une sorte de montagne rouge.

…oui, je peux croire que c'est un rêve que Ruby ferait.

\- Et donc ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ? Ruby est en embuscade ? Elle va nous sauter dessus pour pas qu'on vole ses cookies ?

Il se contenta de pointer la montagne rouge et…

Attends, est-ce que cette montagne vient de bouger ?

Un visage géant émergea lentement de derrière la montagne rouge qui se soulevait en hautes vagues écarlates, puis j'aperçus ses yeux, deux lacs d'argent en fusion qui me fixaient.

La montagne _est_ Ruby.

Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire contenant beaucoup trop de dents, puis elle parla.

Un son bien trop grave pour que je comprenne ses mots me vrilla le crâne, et l'intensité du son me frappa avec la force d'un train lancé à pleine vitesse.

Un long bruit aigüe résonnait et je me rendit compte que c'était mes oreilles qui sifflaient. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger un doigt tandis qu'une ombre gigantesque nous couvrit.

Ruby nous prit, Dante et moi et le hurlement que je voulais lancer à l'adresse de Dante pour qu'il fasse quelque chose sorti sous la forme d'une couinement pitoyable.

La tête de Dante dodelina sur mon épaule et il disparu, me laissant seule quand Ruby ouvrit grand la gueule et me laissa tomber au fond de sa go…

Je me relevait en sursaut, couverte de sueur et tremblante de peur.

\- Ça va Yang ?

Je me retournais vivement vers Blake, le fouet en moins, un ruban en plus.

Je fixais un instant l'endroit où se situait deux oreilles de chat, puis regardais ses yeux couleur ambre qui brillaient légèrement dans l'obscurité. Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas m'en apercevoir plus tôt ?

\- Je vais bien j'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve, la rassurais-je en faisant de mon mieux pour cacher mon rire nerveux. Ouais, un mauvais rêve c'est à moitié vrai, non ?

Elle se recoucha avec une expression inconfortable.

Je m'allongeais et me forçais à me calmer en prenant des respirations longues et profondes afin de m'endormir.

Attends. Est-ce que je veux vraiment m'endormir ? Je n'ai aucune envie de passer le restant de la nuit à voyager de rêve en rêve jusqu'à ce que je craque ! Mais la seule alternative est de rester éveillée la nuit et de dormir la journée.

Trois coups discrets frappés sur la porte résonnèrent. J'entendis Blake remuer dans son lit mais pas se lever pour ouvrir. Elle à dû se rendormir.

Je descendis le plus silencieusement possible de mon lit surélevé qui tenait surprenaient bien et progressais sur la pointe des pieds vers la porte.

Comme je m'y attendais, c'était Dante, l'homme qui hante mes rêve et à cause duquel je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Merde, c'est mal sorti.

Comme à son habitude, et malgré la pénombre, il jeta un coup d'œil à mon décolleté accentué par la sueur.

En temps normal je l'aurais ignoré ou lancé une petite pique, mais après la nuit que je venais de passer par sa faute, j'eus un coup de sang et lui retournais une claque retentissante.

Il étouffa un couinement de douleur en se tenant la joue et je me rappelais que si mes équipiers se réveillent, la situation sera délicate à expliquer.

Je fermais la porte derrière moi et lui fit signe de me suivre vers la salle commune.

Il faut savoir que vu du dessus, les dortoirs ressemblent à un X géant et que chaque aile correspond à une année. L'endroit où se croisent les ailes correspond à la salle commune et elle s'étale sur deux étages.

Dante s'affala sur une canapé en face d'une table et étala ses jambes dessus, puis il m'invita à m'assoir à côté de lui.

La situation n'est pas sans me rappeler mon rêve à la différence que cette fois-ci j'avais l'esprit clair et je n'avais pas peur.

Je m'assis calmement à côté de lui, faisant un effort pour ne pas me mettre à l'autre bout du canapé.

\- Alors ? commençais-je.

Il eut un sourire mauvais et croisa les bras :

\- C'est une bonne question.

Oh je vais le…bon, d'accord :

\- Désolé de t'avoir giflé, mais tu l'as bien mérité. Tu m'as fait passer la pire nuit que j'ai jamais passée, et ce n'est l'envie qui me manque de te mettre une raclée.

Il acquiesça :

\- Ce que tu viens de vivre c'est ce que je vis chaque nuit si tu me refuse l'accès à tes rêves. Sérieusement, tu as vu ce que ces tarés me font vivre, je survivrais pas une semaine.

Il a raison, je le sais et ça serait très cruel de ma part de lui refuser, mais je veux vérifier une chose :

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Me révéler tout ça, je veux dire. Tu aurais pu continuer à t'inviter sans jamais rien m'expliquer, et pourtant tu viens tout m'expliquer et tu me laisse le choix de t'interdire ou non l'accès, donc pourquoi prendre un risque ?

Il haussa un sourcil, visiblement surpris :

\- Bah ça serait dégueulasse. Je veux dire, ça te dérange visiblement, tu dois avoir du mal à dormir vu que tu roupille en classe.

Je préfère ne pas lui dire que le cours du professeur Port est juste à ce point ennuyeux.

Il leva un sourcil devant mon expression suspicieuse.

\- Bah quoi ?

\- C'est tout ? Tu te sentais coupable que j'ai sommeil ?

Si je me fie à mon expérience, il y a quelque chose d'autre. Probablement un espoir de sortir avec moi ou autre chose…

Il roula des yeux :

\- Bien sûr que non, ce n'est que la première étape de mon plan pour faire de toi mon esclave sexuelle dévouée, mais bon c'est pas comme si une blonde qui a passée les examens d'entrée d'une des écoles les plus prestigieuses du monde pourrais deviner quoi que ce soit !

Les secondes s'écoulaient lentement, ponctuées par le tic d'une horloge.

Je passais une main sur mon visage, en me questionnant si je devais le frapper ou rigoler.

\- Yang ? Tu pourrais avoir une réaction ou quelque chose ? Ça devient un peu malaisant là.

Je soupirais longuement, puis laissais échapper un rire léger

\- Yang ? Tu fais un peu peur là.

Je laissais retomber ma main, un sourire fatigué sur le visage :

\- Je retourne me coucher. À demain.

Je fermais doucement la porte du dortoir afin de ne réveiller personne, puis me dirigeais vers mon lit sur la pointe des pieds. Je maudissais silencieusement Ruby qui avait insistée pour faire des lits superposés quand toute la structure grinça.

Une fois en haut, je me réfugiais sous ma couette et fermais les yeux pour m'endormir, bien que j'avais quelques appréhensions quand à mes rêves.

J'entendis un frottement et jetais un coup d'œil au côté opposé de la pièce.

L'éclat de la lune fis scintiller deux yeux couleur argent et un sourire blanc que j'avais dû brosser moi-même quand elle était plus jeune.

Vu le regard qu'elle me lançait, elle devait avoir tout vu…va te faire foutre Dante.

 **Salut à tous, ça fait près d'un an que j'ai fait cette scène du point de vue de Yang, ça fait un peu bizarre de le publier enfin.**

 **Dans le même genre j'ai aussi écrit un truc qui fait presque vingt pages et qui n'est toujours pas fini, mais qui ne sera publier qua dans une vingtaine de chapitres.**

 **Ouaip. C'est pas très performant comme manière de bosser.**

 **Sur ce j'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre, j'espère pondre le prochain assez vite mais disons que c'est incertain.**

 **Bonne journée !**


End file.
